Love Knows No Boundary's
by Roman'sGayLover
Summary: Randy hasn't been feeling well. Centon with mentions of other couples. Slash, don't like don't read. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 2

I awaken with a start. I look over at the alarm clock and see that it is 8:35 in the morning. I was about to get out of bed when a feeling of nausea sweeps over me. I quickly run to the bathroom and drop to my knees in front of the toilet. A few minutes later I am done throwing up; but I still feel a bit nauseous. I stand up and head over to the sink to clean my mouth off and brush my teeth. Once that is done, I head back into the bedroom. John is still sleeping.

"Please wake up baby." I say as I start shaking John. A few seconds later his eyes open and he smiles at me.

"I just threw up and my stomach hurts." I say.

"That's the third time you have thrown up this week. Do you think you could be pregnant?" John asks me.

"How could I be pregnant? I'm on the pill." I say.

"Remember what the doctor said? She said that the pill is only 83% effective when men use it." John says as I nod my head in understanding.

"Can we go get me a pregnancy test? JoMo bought a couple a few days ago, and I am sure he won't mind giving us one." I say. JoMo and I have been friends for a very long time.

"Let's get dressed first. I don't think they want us going over there in just our underwear." John jokes. After we shower and dress, we grab our wallets and cell phones, and head over to JoMo and Daniel's room. We knock on the door and Daniel answers.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asks.

"Can John and I talk to you guys?" I ask.

"Sure. Come in." Daniel says as he opens the door a bit wider and lets us in. We walk into the room and sit down on the chairs by the table.

"Do…do you think I could get a pregnancy test from you?" I ask.

"Sure. I…I thought you were on the pill?" JoMo asks.

"Yeah; but the doctor said it's only 83% effective when men use it." I say as JoMo nods and heads to the bathroom. A few seconds later, he returns and hands me the pregnancy test.

"Thanks man." I say as I take the pregnancy test and head into the bathroom. Luckily, I have to pee. I open the box and read the directions. After reading the directions, I pee on the pregnancy test, and place it onto the counter next to the sink. I wash my hands and after drying them, I head back into the bedroom, and sit down next to John.

"10 minutes." I mumble. 10 minutes later, I stand up and head back to the bathroom. I pick up the pregnancy test and the plus sign lets me know that I am pregnant.

"Baby! Can you come here please?" I yell.

"Are you ok baby?" He asks me as he enters the bathroom.

"I'm…I'm pregnant." I say.

"Oh my god." John says.

"I'll get an abortion if you want me too." I mumble as I start to cry. John takes a step forward and wraps his strong arms around me.

"I don't want you to get an abortion. We are having this child." John says as he kisses me on the lips, and after composing myself, we head back to the bedroom.

"I'm pregnant." I mumble.

"Oh Randy. I…I know you aren't ready for a baby; but I know you will make a great dad. You both will." JoMo tells us as he gives us both a hug. Knowing that JoMo is happy for me makes me feel better.

"Thanks JoMo. I'm going to go call Vince and let him know that I am pregnant. I'll have to take some time off; but I need to find out how far along I am first. When we get home tomorrow, I am going to call my doctor and schedule an appointment." I say as JoMo and Daniel nod, and John and I leave there room and head back to our room. I grab my phone and sit down on the bed. I dial Vince's number and the phone starts ringing.

"Hey Randy. What's going on?" He asks me.

"I…I just wanted to call and tell you that I am pregnant." I say as I start to cry. John takes my left hand and interlaces our fingers.

"I'm really happy for you guys. I'll give you and John as much time off as you need." Vince says. I was not expecting that.

"Thanks Vince. I will let you know as soon as I talk to my doctor. I need to see how far along I am and I also need to ask her if I can still travel with the WWE." I say.

"You and John are like sons to me, and if you need anything, and I mean anything, let me know, and I will provide it for you." Vince says.

"Thank you sir. I'll talk to you tomorrow after I see my doctor. Bye." I say.

"Bye Randy." Vince says as we hang up and I place my phone on the nightstand next to the bed.

The Next Day: 11:35 AM.

John and I are at the doctor's office.

"Hey Randy and John. What can I do for you guys today?" Dr. Nicholas asks us.

"I took a pregnancy test yesterday and it came up positive. I just wanted to know how far along I was." I say.

"Take your shirt off and lay down on the table." Dr. Nicholas says. I do as I am told and she turns the sonogram machine on and after squirting some gel onto the transducer she places it on my tummy and starts moving it around.

"It's cold." I mumble.

"Sorry. It looks like you are two months along." She says.

"Two months? Wow. Can…can I still travel with the WWE?" I ask.

"You can travel with the WWE until you are eight months along. After that, I want you to be on bed rest until the baby comes. I do not want you to wrestle until after you give birth, ok?" She says.

"Ok." I say. After cleaning off the gel, she hands us the small pictures and John and I leave. We grab some lunch and head home. I call Vince and tell him that I am two months along, and I also tell him that the doctor said I can travel until I am eight months along.

"We have to be at your parents' house in an hour. We should put the baby pictures in the card we got your mom." John says.

"That's a great way to tell my parents. You're the best baby." I say as I hug John and head upstairs to get ready.

Three Hours Later: 3:00 PM

We just got done eating lunch, and after eating cake, my mom starts opening presents. She grabs the present that John and I got her and I look over at John, who smiles at me and takes my hand. She opens the card and her mouth drops when she sees the little pictures that John and I put into the card.

"You're…you're pregnant?" My mom asks.

"Yeah. We just found out yesterday. I'm two months along." I say as my mom and dad look at me and the both of them are crying.

"We're gonna be grandparents!" My mom says excitedly.

"I love you both." My dad says as he gets up and gives the both of us a hug.

"We love you too." John says as he starts crying too. A couple of hours later, we head home and we decide to watch a couple of movies. John puts in Finding Nemo and then sits back down next to me and takes me into his arms. Finding Nemo is our favorite movie. After watching the movies, we eat a small dinner and head to bed.


	2. Chapter 3

A Few Days Later: Monday The 14th

We are in Tampa for Monday Night Raw. JoMo and Daniel promised us that they wouldn't tell anyone that I am pregnant, so John and I are going to tell "everyone" later on tonight. Its 7:45 right now and everyone is in catering. John and I grab a sandwich and some French fries and apple juice, and sit down at a table towards the back.

"Hey Mike, do you guys want to sit down and eat with us?" I ask Mike and Alex Riley.

"Sure. What did you guys do on your days off?" Mike asks us.

"It was my mom's birthday, so John and I went over to my parents' house and we had a little party. Then we went to the zoo and aquarium. What did you guys do?" I ask.

"We went up to Ohio and visited my parents, and then we went to Cleveland and watched a basketball game. It was pretty fun; but the team is nothing without LeBron." Mike says.

"Yeah, you're right; but he is doing great in Miami. He is working really well with D-Wade." John says.

"Yeah; but I miss him." Mike says as he starts to pout and Alex gives him a kiss on the cheek and the pout goes away.

"Who do you have a match against tonight?" I ask Mike.

"I am going to attack Ted during his speech, and then the anonymous GM is going to interrupt us and tell us that we are going to have a steel cage match, which Ted is scheduled to win. What about you guys?" He asks.

"I have a match against JoMo and Randy is going to talk to the fans about something. I don't remember what though." John says.

"I am going to talk to the fans about how much I hate The Rock for bad mouthing my Johnny." I say. I'm also going to tell everyone that I am pregnant. They already know John and I are married. After eating, and talking to Mike and Alex for a little while, John and I head back to our locker room.

"Are you happy we are having a baby?" John asks me.

"I was scared at first; but after seeing how happy it made Daniel, Vince, JoMo, and my mom and dad, the fear has gone away. I am happy we are having a baby. What about you?" I ask.

"I was scared at first; but I am ok now. The sight of your mom and dad crying, made all of my fear go away. I love you more than anything baby, and I know our baby will be beautiful. I can't wait to find out if it's going to be a boy or a girl."

"I hope it's a boy." I say.

"Me too. If it's a boy we should name him Chase Keith Cena." John says.

"And if it's a girl, we should name her Madison Ann Cena." I say as John smiles and gives me a kiss on the lips. I run my tongue over his bottom lip, and his mouth opens to grant me access. I snake my tongue into his mouth. I pull away for a second to take our shirts off, and once that is done, I drop John's pants and take his hardening member into my hand. I stroke him to full hardness and then pull away and drop my pants and boxers. I grab the lube out of my bag and hand it to John. I grab a towel and lay it down on the floor. I get onto my hands and knees and wiggle my ass at John, who chuckles and gets behind me. He grabs my hips and gently slides into me. He angles his lips a bit, and I let out a loud moan as he hits my spot.

"Harder." I moan out.

"I don't want to hurt the baby." John says nervously.

"The baby is safely encased in the amniotic sac. He or she will be fine." I groan out. John sighs and thrusts into me a bit harder than before.

"Fuck yes baby, don't stop." I mumble. John reaches around me and takes my neglected cock into his hand and he starts stroking me in time with his hard thrusts.

"So close." He moans.

"Me too." I say. A few seconds later, I cum, releasing into John's hand and some of it lands on the towel that I laid out. John thrusts into me a couple more times and then he lets out a groan as he releases deep inside of me. After catching our breaths, he pulls out and stands up. He helps me up and we head to the showers. We get cleaned up and John throws on his ring gear while I put on a pair of jeans and my viper T-Shirt. We head up to the stage and a few minutes later, my entrance music starts playing and I slowly make my way down to the ring. The ring announcer hands me a microphone and I start talking.

"The Rock has run his mouth for the last month and I am sick and tired of it. A few years ago, John and I were sitting in our house in St. Louis and we were talking about our idols, and I said that my idol was my dad and John said that his idol was The Rock. His favorite thing about The Rock is his undying love for Wrestling and his passion for the ring. I…I can't believe that Rocky and John have started this feud over a rumor. Rocky, if you have anything bad to say about John, say it to his face. Quit hiding behind the camera and grow a pair you coward. With that being said, I have something else to tell you guys. John and I are having a baby." I say as the fans start cheering. I hand the microphone back to the ring announcer and gently slide out of the ring. I stop at the top of the ramp for a couple of seconds and I smile because the fans are still cheering. I head backstage and the whole Raw roster is backstage waiting for me.

"Congratulations." Everyone says at the same time. John walks up to me and gives me a kiss.

"I am so happy for you guys. I know you will make great parents." Natalya says. After pretty much giving everyone on the Raw roster a hug, John has his match with JoMo and after Raw ends, we grab our bags and head out to dinner with JoMo, Daniel, Natalya, and her girlfriend Melina. We decide on Olive Garden, and once we get there, we get out of our rental car and head inside. We sit down at a table towards the back and after ordering, we start talking.

"When did you guys find out?" Melina asks us.

"A few days ago." John says.

"I'm happy for you guys. I know you will make great parents." Melina says.

"Thank you. At first, John and I were scared, because we weren't ready for a kid; but after seeing how happy JoMo, Daniel, Vince and my mom and dad were, our fear went away." I say as everyone at the table nods. After dinner, John and I headed back to the hotel, and went to bed.

(I hope you guys liked the chapter. I had fun writing it. I know you all like sex, don't try to deny it. Anyways reviews are strongly appreciated. I will update tomorrow.)


	3. Chapter 4

Tuesday The 15th, 10:35 AM

John and I are on a plane back home. We are roughly an hour away, and the seatbelt light just went off, so I take off my seatbelt and make my way to the bathroom. I take a leak and wash my hands and I was about to walk out of the bathroom when John pushes me back inside and attacks my lips with a heated kiss. He starts rubbing me through my jeans and I let out a groan because I can feel my cock starting to harden.

"John, please stop teasing me." I moan out. He pulls away and starts undoing my belt. Once he gets it undone, he unbuttons my pants and pulls down my pants and boxers. My hard cock springs to life and John drops to his knees and takes my cock into his mouth. I grab the back of his head and gently push him down on my cock. He deep throats me for a couple minutes and I can tell that I am close.

"Fuck baby. I'm gonna cum." I let out a small whimper when John pulls away. He undoes the button on his cargo shorts and drops his shorts along with his boxers.

"Turn around." He commands. I do as I am told and I rest my hands on the sink.

"We don't have any lube." I say. John retrieves a small packet from his shorts and I start laughing.

"What? They had a condom and lube dispenser in the airport bathroom." John says.

"So you were planning this the hole time?" I ask.

"Yup." John says as he opens the packet and pours the small amount of lube onto his cock. He strokes himself until his cock is fully covered in lube. He takes a step forward and slowly enters me. He gives me a few seconds to adjust, and then he starts a fast pace, hitting my spot dead on with each thrust.

"Fuck baby, so close." John whispers.

"Me too baby." I whisper. A few thrusts later, we cum, and after composing ourselves we clean up the bathroom and head back to our seats.

"Are you ok sir?" The stewardess asks me.

"Yes ma'am, I'm fine. Why?" I ask.

"I heard moaning coming from the bathroom." She says as I start to blush. I look over at John, and he is also blushing.

"I'm pregnant, and I haven't been feeling well lately, so me and my husband went to the bathroom and I threw up, that's why you heard moaning." I lie.

"Ok sir. If either of you need anything, let me know." She says as she walks away. John and I start laughing. After composing ourselves, we put our seatbelts back on and put in our headsets so we can listen to our I-Pods. Roughly 35 minutes later, we land in St. Louis, and after grabbing our bags, we get into our car, and head home.

"What do you want for lunch baby?" John asks me.

"I want a grilled cheese." I say.

"Anything else?" He asks me.

"Doritos, and apple juice." I say excitedly.

"One grilled cheese with Doritos and apple juice coming right up." John says as he gives me a peck on the lips.

Two Months Later: 05/17/2011

John won the WWE championship at Wrestlemania 27, and I was at ringside the whole time. That was a month ago, and now John and I are at the doctor's office for another sonogram. I remove my shirt and lie down on the exam table. Dr. Nicholas turns the machine on and squirts some gel onto the transducer and she starts moving it around my tummy.

"Your baby is coming along quite well. 10 fingers and 10 toes. Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" She asks us.

"Yes." John and I say in unison.

"You guys are having a boy. Congratulations." She says.

"We were hoping it was a boy." I say.

"Well you guys are in luck." The doctor says.

"Thank you so much ma'am." I say.

"You're welcome." After printing some pictures for us, she cleaned off my tummy and John and I left and went over to my parents' house for lunch. I open the door and we walk in and towards the kitchen.

"Hey mom and dad. John and I just went to see the doctor and we found out the sex of the baby." I say.

"That's great! What are you guys having?" Mom asks.

"Were having a boy." I say excitedly.

"Woohoo. I am so happy that you guys are having a boy." Dad says.

"Us too. We already have a name picked out. We are going to name him Chase." I say.

"That's a great name. Are you guy's hungry?" Mom asks.

"Starving." John says.

"Good. I made enchiladas with rice and beans." Mom says.

"My favorite." I say. After we finished eating, John and I went to the miniature golf course so we could play a round.

"Hey guys. How can I help you?" The cashier asks.

"Can we get a round of mini golf please?" I ask the lady.

"Sure. That will be 11 dollars please." The lady says. I pull out my wallet and hand the lady a 20 dollar bill. She hands me back my change and two golf clubs and a green and a blue ball. We walk over to the two mini golf courses.

"Which one should we do?" John asks me.

"Let's play the castle course." I say as John nods and he places his ball on the green and hits it. It bounces off one of the squares that are on the course and comes back to him.

"I hate this fucking game." John says as I start to laugh. He pouts and I walk up to him and give him a kiss. I place my ball on the green and hit it. It bounces off the wall and goes into the hole.

"You suck." John says. I take out the score card and put a one under my name. John hits his ball again, and this time it bounces off the square and goes into the hole. He pumps his fist and I can't help but laugh at his antics. We pick up our golf balls and go on to the next hole. Roughly 45 minutes later, we are done playing. I won the game, and after giving back the golf clubs and golf balls, we play in the arcade for a few minutes and then we head home. We turn on the TV and a WNBA game is on. Don't tell anyone; but the WNBA is our guilty pleasure. The Phoenix Mercury are playing the Seattle Storm. Our favorite team is the Mercury, so we are rooting for them to win. Honestly, we enjoy watching the WNBA more than the NBA, because we feel that the women are more fundamental, while the men just like to dunk constantly. After the game is over, we eat dinner, watch a movie and head to bed. I was about to fall asleep when I feel the baby start to kick.

"He's kicking." I tell John.

"Really?" John asks.

"Yeah." I say as I grab John's hand and place it on my tummy.

"This is the first time he has kicked." I say. A few seconds later, he stops kicking and John and I went to sleep with smiles on our faces.


	4. Chapter 5

5/20/2011: 12:30 PM

John and I are in Miami for Friday Night Smackdown. John has a match against Kofi Kingston, and I am going to be his manager. Right now, we are at Subway with Wade and Justin.

"Who are you wrestling tonight?" John asks Wade.

"Justin and I have a match against CM Punk and David Otunga. Justin is going to nail the 450 splash on David; but David is going to kick out, and then he is going to tag in CM Punk, and Justin is going to tag me in, and then I am going to nail Wasteland on Punky, and pin him for the win." Wade says.

"I hope you make him bleed. He is the most annoying man I have ever met." I say.

"Tell me about it. I thought Wade was bad, but he has nothing on Punk." John jokes.

"Fuck you." Wade says jokingly.

"Maybe later." John says as he winks at Wade.

"Anyways. We should catch a movie after Smackdown. Fast Five came out a couple of weeks ago." Justin says.

"That sounds good to me." I say as I take out my phone and get onto the internet.

"Fast Five starts at 10:30." I say.

"Since our matches get done by 9:00, we should grab some dinner before the movie." Justin suggests.

"Sounds good to us." I say. After lunch, John and I head back to the hotel for a nap.

Eight Hours Later: 8:30 PM

John's music starts playing, and after saluting the fans, he runs down to the ring and slides into it. I slowly make my way to the ring and stand at ringside waiting for the match to start. Kofi's music starts playing and after his entrance, he makes his way to the ring and the match starts.

"Come on baby. You can do this." I yell. A few minutes later, Kofi nails trouble in paradise and then pins John for the win. John gingerly slides out of the ring and I make my way over to him.

"Are you ok baby?" I ask.

"My neck hurts." He says. He wraps his arms around me and I help him back to our locker room.

"Do you want me to go get the trainer?" I ask.

"No. I'll be fine." John says. You are not fine baby. You stubborn brat.

"Can I give you a massage?" I ask. John nods his head yes. I walk over to John's bag and retrieve the massage oil from the side pocket. I pour some into my hand and then I start massaging John's aching neck.

"Feels good baby." John says.

"Just relax baby. Let me take care of you." I say. I run my hands over the scar on his neck and he lets out a small whimper.

"Sorry baby." I mumble. Knock, knock, knock.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"It's Wade. Are you guys ready to go?" Wade asks.

"You guys can come in." I say. A few seconds later, the door opens and Wade and Justin walk into our locker room.

"Is your neck ok?" Justin asks John.

"It hurts." John whimpers.

"Do you want me to go beat him up for you?" Wade asks seriously.

"You don't have too. I'll be fine." John says. A few minutes later, I finish giving John a massage, and after he showers, he gets dressed and we head to our rental car.

"Where do you guys want to eat?" John asks us.

"Wendy's." We say at the same time.

"Sounds good to me. Speaking of Wendy's, how is Heath doing?" John asks.

"He's still pretty pissed after what happened the other night." Justin says.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I kicked him in the nuts after he called me a fag." Justin says.

"Why the fuck would he do that? I saw him kissing Evan the other night." John says.

"Are you serious?" Wade asks.

"Yeah." John says.

"He's…he's probably scared, because he knows he is gay; but he doesn't want to admit it." Wade says.

"We should talk to him." I say.

"That's a good idea. Maybe tomorrow we can go over to his room and talk to him." Justin says. A few minutes later, we arrive at Wendy's and after ordering; we get our food and sit down at a table towards the back.

"Tell me your coming out stories." I say.

"I was 14. I remember walking up to my mom, and telling her that I liked guys, and she was like, "no matter what baby, I will always love you." I think I started crying when she said that." Justin says.

"I was 15. I was in my room with a friend of mine, and I told him that I liked him, and he told me that he liked me, and we started kissing, and we were having sex, and I was about to cum, when my mom walked in on us. She was embarrassed and when we talked later that night, I told her that I had liked guys for a couple of years; but I was scared to tell her, because I thought she would hate me. She told me that I am her son no matter what, and I…I started crying, and she hugged me and told me that she loved me." Wade says.

"I know you have already heard my story; but they haven't. Anyways I was 13, and I was in my room, and my parents walked in to give me "the talk" and after they were done, I started asking questions about how guys did it together, and my mom asked why I had asked that, and I told her that I liked guys, and then her and dad explained to me what two guys did together. Later that summer, I met this guy and we went to the movies and after the movies, we went back to his house, and we started fooling around, and we had sex. It was by far the most awkward situation I have ever been in." John says.

"My coming out story is boring. I was 15 and I walked up to my mom and dad, and I was like, "Mom, Dad, I'm gay." They told me they loved me, we hugged, and I went back to my room." I say as everyone at the table starts to laugh.

"That is pretty boring." After we ate, we went to the movie and then went back to our hotel. It's a little after one; but I'm not tired. After stripping down to my boxers, I brush my teeth, and lie down on the bed. John lies down next to me and gives me a kiss on the lips. He deepens the kiss and when he pulls away, I notice that he is already hard. It's so fucking sexy when you get hard just by kissing me.

"Want you." I pant out. John pulls my boxers off, and my half hard member springs to life. He takes my cock into his hand and he strokes me until I am hard. I pull him down for another kiss, and I let out a groan as his boxer clad hard on rubs against my hard cock. He pulls away and stands up. He yanks down his boxers and throws them to some random corner of the room. He walks over to his bag and retrieves the lube from the side pocket. He pours some into his hand and slides one slick finger into me.

"Fuck." I mutter. A few seconds later, he removes his finger and then he slides two into me. He stretches me for a few seconds more and then he pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his hard cock.

"Fuck baby, so tight." John moans out. He gives me a few seconds to adjust before he starts a steady pace, hitting my spot with every thrust. I lean up and place a loving kiss on his lips.

"Love you." I mumble.

"Love you too." John whispers just loud enough for me to hear him.

"Harder." I mumble. John pulls all the way out and then slams back into me.

"Fuck!" I yell as I cum, releasing all over my baby bump. John thrusts into me one more time before he cums screaming my name. He gives me a kiss as he pulls out of me. He gets off of the bed and grabs a couple of Kleenexes from the table next to the TV. After cleaning my tummy off, he lies down next to me and takes me into his arms.

"I'm starting to cramp." I say.

"Let's put your feet up, and I'll get you a glass of water." John says. A few weeks ago, I started cramping after John and I had sex; but when I asked the doctor, she told me that it was normal for me to experience cramps after intercourse. John grabbed a pillow and placed it under my feet. He went to the bathroom and got a glass of water and handed it to me. After I drank it, John put the glass back in the bathroom, and then climbed into bed next to me. He places his head on my chest, and the both of us drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 6

The next morning, Wade, Justin, John and I went to Heath's room to talk to him about what he said to Justin the other day. We knock on the door and Heath answers.

"Hey guys. I'm glad you're here. There's something I've been wanting to tell you." Heath says as he lets us in. We sit on the floor in front of the TV.

"I'm gay." Heath mumbles.

"We know." John says for all of us.

"What? How?" Heath asks.

"I saw you making out with Evan a couple of weeks ago" John says.

"Ah, well after Justin kicked me in the nuts, I went outside for a cigarette, and I finally admitted to myself that I was gay, and that I liked Evan, and after finishing my cigarette, I went back inside and told Evan how I felt about him. At first he thought I was messing with him; but when I started crying, he took me into his arms and told me that everything was going to be alright. He told me that he liked me too, and then we kissed." Heath says.

"You weren't crying when I saw you." John says.

"That's because I had stopped crying right before you saw me." Heath says.

"Ah." John says.

"Evan and I are taking things relatively slow right now." He says.

"Have you guys had sex yet?" Wade asks.

"He's wanted too; but I…I still feel uncomfortable about the whole situation. Dating Evan is very new to me, and the only thing we do is hold hands when no one is looking and we kiss; but that's it." Heath says.

"Do you even know how to have sex with a man?" Wade asks.

"I…I think I do. I don't know if I am a top or a bottom; but I am sure I will figure it out, I hope." Heath says.

"I like to top." Wade says.

"Me too." John says.

"Have you guys ever bottomed before?" Heath asks.

"Every once in a while I ask Justin to top, and although he is reluctant at times, he still does it, and it feels absolutely amazing." Wade says as he gives Justin a kiss on the cheek.

"Randy likes it up the ass, that's why I never bottom." John jokes.

"It's true." I say shamelessly.

"I'm ready to tell everyone that I am gay. I need to tell Evan that I am ready to hold his hand in public and kiss him without the fear of anyone seeing us." Heath says.

"That's a big step man." I say.

"I know; but I think I am ready." Heath says confidently.

"I think you are ready to man." John says.

"Thanks man." Heath says. After talking to Heath for a few more minutes, the five of us head down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast.

"What time does our flight leave?" Heath asks.

"3:45 and we land in Seattle at 3:45 PST. Weird hah?" I say as everyone at the table nods there head in agreement.

"We should go to the Space Needle, and Pike Place Market, and we…we should take a ferry." Heath says excitedly.

"We will do all of those things, don't worry." Justin says. The grin on Heath's face suddenly gets bigger. Evan walks into the restaurant and when Heath spots him, he waves him over.

"Hey baby. I'm glad you're here. I have something I want to talk to you about. I've already told these guys; but I want to tell you." Heath says.

"You called me baby." Evan says surprised as he sits down next to Heath.

"I'm ready to tell people I'm gay. I want to hold your hand in public, and I want to kiss you without the fear of anyone seeing us." Heath says.

"Are you serious?" Evan asks.

"Yeah." Heath says as he leans over and gives Evan a kiss. I look over at Justin, Wade, and John and all of them are smiling at the couple.

"You guys are cute together." I say as everyone else at the table nods there head in agreement.

"Thanks." Evan and Heath say at the same time.

Later On Today: 9:45 PM

Tonight is the night I top for the first time in seven years. After talking to Heath earlier, I have come to the conclusion that I want to top. I'm lying on the bed and John is in the bathroom.

"Johnny!" I yell out.

"Yeah baby." John says as he exits the bathroom.

"I'm horny." I say.

"I can take care of that for you." John says as he sits down on the bed.

"Can I top?" I ask.

"Seriously?" John asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Can I ride you?" John asks.

"Sure." I say.

"I'll be right back." John says.

"Where ya going?" I ask.

"To get a condom. I don't want to get pregnant." John says as he leaves the room.

John's P.O.V

I exit our room and walk down the hall. I have come to the conclusion that I am going to knock on every door until I find someone with a condom. Don't worry though; everyone on this floor is a WWE Superstar or Diva. At every hotel, Vince books a floor for us. I knock on the first door and Cody answers.

"Hey Codes, I was wondering if you had a condom I could have." I say.

"Ted and I don't use condoms, sorry." Cody says.

"It's ok. See you tomorrow." I say as I walk on to the next room. I knock on the door and Alberto answers.

"Hey Alberto, I was wondering if you had a condom I could have." I say.

"Rey and I don't use condoms, sorry man." Alberto says. Fuck my life. If I don't find a condom in the next five minutes, I am going to give up and go back to my room.

"See you tomorrow man." I say as I head to the next room. I knock on the door and Adam answers.

"Hey Adam. Do you have a condom I could have?" I ask.

"Why do you need a condom?" Adam asks.

"Randy wants to top, and I don't want to get pregnant." John says as Adam nods and walks over to his bag. He pulls out a condom and hands it too me. I put it into my pants pocket.

"Can you call me tomorrow? There is something I need to talk to you about." Adam says.

"Sure." I say as Adam nods and closes the door. He probably wants to talk about the fact that he and I used to be best friends until he cheated on Christian after Christian got hurt. I have no respect for someone who cheats on their boyfriend. I head back to my hotel room and knock on the door since I left my key in the room. As soon as the door opens, I gently push Randy into the room and attack his lips with a heated kiss. I run my tongue over his bottom lip and his mouth opens to grant me access.

"You're hard." I mumble as I pull away. I grab Randy's hand and I lead us over to the bed. After removing his boxers, Randy lies down on the bed.

"Here." I say as I toss him the condom. He opens the condom and slips it on. I straddle his hips and sink down on his hard cock.

"Fuck." I moan out. The pain is almost unbearable.

"Let me know when you're ready." Randy says. After a few seconds, the pain slowly subsides. I lift up until just the head remains in me, and then I slowly slide back down.

"You're so fucking tight baby." Randy says. Pretty soon we start a steady pace and after a few minutes, the both of us cum screaming each other's name. After recuperating, I slide off of Randy and rest my head on his chest.

"That was amazing." Randy says.

"Yeah it was." Randy grabs a tissue from the night stand and takes off the condom and throws it into the trash can. A few minutes later, the both of us fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 7

The Next Day: 10:30 AM

After John and I shower, we get dressed and head down to breakfast. I grab a plate and load it up with waffles and strawberries and whip cream. I pour myself a glass of apple juice and I walk over to a table and sit down. John joins me a few seconds later, and he sits down across from me. John has a plate full of eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausage, and waffles.

"Wow baby." I say.

"What? I'm hungry and I need the energy for my match against Mike." John says defensively.

"No need to get defensive." I mumble.

"Sorry baby." John says.

"I forgive you. Why are you so worried though? You know the writers have you winning the match tonight." I say.

"I know; but I'm worried about what Adam wants to talk to me about." John says.

"Why would that ass hole want to talk to you?" I ask.

"I don't know; but I am going to call him later so we can talk." John says.

"Sounds good baby." I say. After eating breakfast, John and I head to our room and John sits down on the bed and dials Adam's number and puts his phone on speakerphone.

"Hey…hey John. I'm glad you called." Adam said.

"I told you I would. By the way, you're on speakerphone, so don't say anything you don't want Randy to hear." John says.

"Ok. I…I was raped by Tyson the day after Christian got hurt. He…he kept me away from Christian, from my friends. I told you I cheated on Christian, because he said he would hit me if I didn't, and he hit me anyway. I…I need help Johnny. I need Christian back. He thinks I cheated on him, because Tyson told him I did, but I didn't. Tyson beats me almost every night and I am tired of it, please help me." Adam says as he starts to cry.

"Where are you Adam?" John asks.

"I'm in room 243, please come quick." Adam says.

"We'll be right there Adam." John says as he hangs up his phone. He grabs his wallet and we leave. We run down the hall until we reach the room. We knock on the door and a distraught looking Adam answers.

"You're…you're here. I…I didn't think you would come for me." Adam says.

"You're my best friend Adam. Grab your things and we'll leave. You will be safe with Randy and me." John says. Adam grabs his bag, and stuffs it full with clothes and belts, and after he gets everything packed, we leave the room. We spot Tyson heading our way, and once he spots us, he starts running towards us. John takes a protective stance in front of Adam and me.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Tyson asks Adam.

"He's going with us!" John yells.

"No he isn't." Tyson tries to reach for Adam; but John knocks his arm away. This pisses Tyson off. He takes a swing at John and his fist connects with his left eye. This doesn't even faze John. He takes a step forward and his fist connects with Tyson's jaw. Tyson doubles over, and this gives us the opportunity to run. We run down the hall and after unlocking our door, we fun into our room. Adam drops his bag and runs to the bathroom. He throws open the lid and starts emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet. I walk into the bathroom and pull Adam's hair back so he doesn't get any on his hair. A few minutes later, he is done, and after brushing his teeth, we walk back into the room and sit down on the bed.

"Are you ok Adam?" John asks.

"I'm better now. I tend to vomit when I'm stressed out. Thank you guys for…for getting me out of there. I don't know what took me so long; but I'm happy I finally left." Adam says as he starts to cry.

"Shhhh Adam, it's ok. This isn't your fault honey. I'm going to call Vince and tell him what happened, ok?" I ask.

"Ok." Adam whimpers. I take my phone out of my pocket and dial Vince's number.

"Hey Randy." Vince says.

"Hey Vince. I need to tell you something." I say.

"What is it?" Vince asks.

"A few minutes ago, Adam called us and told us that he was being abused by Tyson, and the day after Christian got hurt, Tyson raped Adam." I say.

"Are you serious?" Vince asks.

"Yes sir. Tyson told Christian that Adam cheated on him, that's why Christian and Adam aren't together anymore." I say.

"I'll call the police and tell them what happened. You guys make sure Adam stays safe. I don't want anything happening to him." Vince says.

"We will sir. Let us know what happens with the police." I say.

"I will." Vince says as he hangs up.

"Thanks Randy." Adam says.

"You're welcome. Do you want me to call Christian for you?" I ask.

"Can you ask him to come over? I think it would be best if we talked to him in person." Adam says as I nod and dial Christian's number.

"Hey Randy, what's up?" Christian asks. Weird, he didn't delete my number.

"I was wondering if you could come to my room. There is something I have to talk to you about." I say.

"I'll be right over." Christian says.

"See you soon." I say as I hang up. A few minutes later, there is a knock on the door, and John gets up to answer it. He lets Christian in, and when Christian sees Adam (who is crying still), he frowns.

"What's wrong Adam?" Christian asks.

"I never cheated on you." Adam says.

"Tyson told me that you had cheated on me with him." Christian says.

"The day after your got hurt, Tyson raped me, and…and he kept me away from you, and from my friends. He hit me almost every night and…and I finally decided to leave. I'm…I'm so sorry Christian. I'm sorry you thought I cheated on you. I…I would never do that to you. I love you." Adam says.

"I'm going to kill that bastard. What room is he staying in?" Christian asks.

"John…John punched him in the jaw, and Vince called the police." Adam says.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry I listened to Tyson. I love you." Christian says as he walks over to Adam and wraps his arms around him.

"I love you too baby." Adam says. A few minutes later, my phone starts ringing.

"Hey Vince." I say.

"Hey. I just wanted to tell you that Tyson has been arrested and charged with rape, and assault." Vince says.

"That's good sir. Thank you for telling me." I say.

"You're welcome. I'll talk to you guys later." Vince says as he hangs up.

"That was Vince. He said that Tyson has been arrested and charged with rape and assault." I say.

"Thank god." Adam says. A few minutes later, Adam and Christian leave and head back to Christian's room.


	7. Chapter 8

**Later On That Night: 6:30 PM**

John's music starts playing, and after saluting the fans, he runs down to the ring and slides into it. A few seconds later, the Miz' music starts playing. Him and his protégé make their way to the ring. A few seconds later, the match starts. Roughly 15 minutes later, John puts Mike in the STF and Mike taps out. After getting his belt, John salutes the fans one more time and then walks back to the stage area.

"Good job baby." I say.

"Thanks hon." John says as he gives me a kiss.

"Let's go back to the locker room." I mumble against John's lips. John grabs my hand and we make our way back to the locker room. As soon as the door shuts, I switch our positions and pin John against the wall, and attack his lips with a heated kiss. John's title drops to the floor along with his shirt. I pull away and drop to my knees to undo John's jean shorts. Once I get them undone, I place a kiss to his belly button before pulling his shorts and boxers down. His semi hard cock springs to life. I place a kiss to the head and John lets out a throaty moan.

"Tease." He whispers.

"I know." I mumble. I wrap my hand around his cock and start stroking. Once he is fully erect, I stand up and remove my clothes and drop to my knees in front of the couch. My arms and upper body resting on the couch. John walks over to his bag and grabs the lube out of the side pocket.

"No prep." I say. After squeezing a generous amount of lube into his hand, he strokes himself a few times until his whole cock is covered, and then he slowly enters me. He gives me a few seconds to adjust before he starts a quick pace, hitting my prostate dead on with each thrust. A few seconds later, the door opens.

"Hey guys…oh shit, sorry." Natalya says as she turns around.

"It's ok Natty. What ya want?" John asks. _FUCK! I was so close._

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to grab some dinner." Natalya says.

"We'll be ready to go in 15 minutes." John says.

"K. Sorry for walking in on you guys. I should have knocked first." Natalya says.

"It's ok. Now can you please leave so Randy and I can finish." John says jokingly.

"Yeah." Natalya says as she quickly exits the room.

"Poor Natalya." I mumble.

"That was kinda funny." John says as he starts thrusting into me again. A few minutes later, the both of us cum, and after recuperating, we shower and get dressed. John grabs his bag and his belt, and we leave the room to find Natalya. We head to the Diva's locker room and knock on the door.

"Hey guys." Eve says.

"Hey. Have you seen Natalya?" I ask.

"Yes I have. Do you want me to tell her that you guys are ready now?" Eve asks.

"That would be nice, thank you." I say.

"You're welcome. Oh, and for future reference, lock the door." Eve says jokingly.

"I'll make a mental note." I say jokingly.

"Natty! Randy and John are here!" Eve yells.

"I'll be right there!" Natalya yells back. A couple of minutes later, the door opens again, and Natalya steps out. She's wearing a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt.

"You guys' ready?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Where do you guys want to go to dinner?" She asks.

"I'm in the mood for seafood." John says.

"Me too." Natalya and I say in unison.

"Let's go to the crab pot." John says.

"I love the crab pot." Natalya says. After putting our stuff in the back of Natalya's rental car, we hop in.

"Where's Melina?" I ask.

"She's going out to dinner with Eve." Natalya says.

"Ah. I missed you Natty." I say. Natalya has been out for the last two months with a broken arm that required surgery to fix, and tonight was her first night back.

"I missed you too. It's nice to finally be back in the thick of things. Honestly, I didn't think I would ever wrestle again." Natalya says.

"I thought the same thing after I broke my neck." John says.

"After I tore almost everything in my shoulder, I thought my wrestling career was over." I say.

"We're a bunch of warriors aren't we?" Natalya asks.

"Yes…yes ma'am we are." John says. A few minutes later, we arrive at the restaurant, and the host seats us at a table outside.

"This is absolutely beautiful." Natalya says.

"Yeah it is." I say.

"Hello. My name is Erika, what can I get you to drink?" She asks.

"I'll take a Corona please." Natalya says.

"Pepsi please." I say.

"Alrighty, and for you sir?" She asks John.

"I'll take a Bud Lite please." John says.

"Alright. Do you guys know what you want to eat yet?" She asks us.

"Are you guys ready?" I ask.

"No." Came the collective response.

"I'll give you some more time." she says as she leaves to get us our drinks.

"I think I want the Dungeness crab." I say.

"Me too." Natalya says.

"I'm going to get the Snow crab." John says.

"Why don't we get once of each." Natalya suggests.

"Sounds good to me." I say.

"Me too." John says. A few minutes later, the waitress came back with our drinks, and we placed our food orders. After eating, Natty drove us back to the hotel, and John and I went back to our room. It's a little after nine and I am tired. After changing into a pair of pajama pants, I brush my teeth, and head to bed. Tomorrow we have to make the 45 minute drive too Tacoma for Monday Night Raw. Good night every one.

**(I hope you guys liked this chapter. I thought it would be funny if Natalya walked in on Randy and John haha lol. I thought it was funny. Anyways I hope you guys liked the chapter. The next one will be a bit longer, I promise. Good night every one, and I shall update tomorrow. Thank you for reading.)**


	8. Chapter 9

**The Next Morning: 9:30 AM**

John and I just woke up, and after showering and getting dressed, we grab our bags and head to our rental car. We throw our bags into the back and climb in.

"Johnny, do you think we can go to your parents' house for the week?" I ask.

"Sure." John says.

"Yay! We haven't seen them in almost six months. I can't wait until they see pictures of the baby." I say excitedly.

"Where do you want to go for breakfast?" John asks.

"McDonalds." I say.

"Sounds good to me." John says. A few minutes later, we pull up to the drive-thru and after ordering, we get our food and start eating. It's a 45 minute drive to Tacoma, and once in Tacoma, we have to be at an autograph signing by 11:00.

"After the autograph signing, we should go bowling." I say.

"That sounds like fun. Do you mind if I invite Mike and Alex?" John asks.

"I don't mind." I say. John grabs his phone and dials Mike's number. He hands me the phone and I put it on speaker phone.

"Hey Johnny, what's up?" Mike asks.

"I was wondering if you and Alex wanted to go bowling after the autograph signing." John says.

"That sounds like fun. Why don't we meat in the hotel lobby at 1:00. Maybe we can grab some lunch afterwards." Mike says.

"Sounds good to me. See you then." John says.

"Bye." John says.

"Bye." Mike says. I hang up the phone and place it in the cup holder. Roughly 40 minutes later, we arrive at the hotel, and after checking into the hotel, we put our bags into our room and then head back to our rental car so we can drive down to the Tacoma Dome for the autograph signing. Once at the Tacoma Dome, we get out of the car and head inside. We see Natalya and Melina, so we sit down next to them.

"Natty told me what happened yesterday." Melina says.

"John and I thought it was kinda funny. Natty looked traumatized." I say as John and I laugh.

"I was traumatized. I've never walked in on someone having sex before." Natty says.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." John says.

"It's ok, I'll get over it." Natty says.

"Oooh." I say.

"What?" Melina asks.

"He's kicking." I say.

"Can I feel?" Melina asks.

"Yeah." Melina places her hand on my tummy and she smiles when he kicks again.

"Wow." Melina says. A few seconds later, the kicking stops and Melina takes her hand away from my tummy.

"What are you guys doing after the autograph signing?" I ask.

"We are going to go get some lunch. What about you guys?" Natty asks.

"We are going to go bowling with Mike and Alex." John says.

"That sounds like fun. After Raw tonight, do you want to grab some dinner?" Melina asks.

"Sure. Why don't you come to our locker room after your match. I promise we won't be having sex." I say.

"See you then." Natty says.

"Yes you will." I say. John and I get up and move over to sit with JoMo and Daniel, because the women have to sit together. After the autograph signing, we headed back to the hotel and Mike and Alex were sitting in chairs near the entrance of the hotel.

"Hey guys, are you ready to go?" I ask.

"Yeah." Mike says.

"Do you want to take our car? Or your car?" I ask.

"Your car." Mike says. A few minutes later, we arrive at the bowling alley, and after paying for two games each, we get our shoes and head to our lane.

"Who wants to go first?" Mike asks.

"I will." John says.

"Alright. Who wants to go second?" Mike asks.

"I will." Alex says.

"Alright. Randy can go third and I will go last." Mike says. After he enters our names into the computer, we start bowling. John picks up his ball and rolls it down the lane. It hits the pins and knocks them all over.

"Nice job John." Mike says as he high fives John.

"Thanks man." Alex picks up his ball and rolls it down the lane. It hits one pin and knocks it over.

"Woohoo I got one." Alex says.

"Remember Alex, it's not like golf, you have to get the highest score, not the lowest." John says jokingly.

"Screw you." Alex says jokingly. I roll my eyes at them and pick up my ball. I roll it down the lane and get a strike.

"Yay!" I say excitedly.

"Cena's suck." Mike says jokingly.

"You're just jealous." John says. After we finished bowling, we headed to Taco Bell, and after eating, we went back to the hotel for a nap. We have to be at the Tacoma Dome at 7:30. Raw starts at 9:00, but John, Melina, and Natty get done before 10:00.

**9:30 PM**

John's match just got done. After showering, he gets dressed and after Natty and Melina come over, John grabs his bag and we head to our rental car.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" John asks.

"I want Pizza." Melina says.

"Me too." Natty says.

"Me too." I say.

"I guess we are having pizza." John says.

"I heard there is this great pizza joint called Puget Sound Pizza. I think it's just a few blocks away." Melina says.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that place. They were voted the top pizza place in all of Washington." I say.

"I guess that means we are going to Puget Sound Pizza." John says.

**11:30 PM**

John and I just got back to the hotel, and after changing into pajama pants and brushing our teeth, we head to bed. Tomorrow we are flying to Massachusetts to visit John's parents.

**(I know the chapter was kind of short; but I promise the next one will be longer. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll update tomorrow, I promise. Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcomed.) **

.


	9. Chapter 10

**Two Months Later: 7/21/2011**

I am roughly six and a half months pregnant and the doctor said that little Chase is coming along quite well. It's Thursday, and we don't have to be in Houston until Monday. Right now, I am in the living room watching TV.

"Baby!" I yell.

"Yeah hon." John yells back.

"Can you get me some Tylenol? My back hurts!" I yell.

"Sure. I'll be right out." A few minutes later, John appears carrying a glass of water and a bottle of Tylenol.

"Here baby." John says as he hands me the two pills and the glass of water. I pop the pills in my mouth and swallow them with the water.

"Thanks baby." I say.

"You're welcome. Do you want me to make you some lunch?" John asks.

"Can I have a grilled cheese and a pickle?" I ask.

"Sure. What do you want to drink?" John asks.

"Apple juice." I say.

"Alright. I'll be right back." John says as he gives me a kiss and leaves. I press the guide button on the remote and the guide pops up. I scroll down to ESPN-2 and notice that the Mercury are playing in 10 minutes.

"Hey baby, the Mercury are playing in 10 minutes!" I yell.

"I should be done making your lunch by then!" John says.

"If not, I can pause it and we can watch it when you are done!" I say. Roughly eight minutes later, John walks into the living room and hands me my grilled cheese and apple juice. John has made himself one too.

"Thanks baby." I say as I give John a kiss.

"You're welcome. Who are the Merc playing?" John asks.

"The New York Liberty." I say.

"We should find out what time the Merc are going to be in Connecticut. Maybe we could go visit my brother and catch a game while we are up there." John says.

"That would be fun. We haven't seen Steve in a long ass time." I say.

"We haven't seen any of my brothers in a long ass time. I miss them." John says.

"I miss them too." I say. Roughly two hours later, the game is over, and after turning off the TV, I climb into John's lap and lean forward and kiss him passionately. I run my tongue over his bottom lip and his mouth opens to grant me access. We pull away, and once our shirts are removed, we start kissing again. I can feel John's erection through his jeans, and I smile against his lips.

"Take your pants off." I say as I get off of John. John stands up and starts taking his pants off. While he is doing that, I walk to the bathroom and retrieve the lube from under the sink. A few years ago, I decided to put lube in every bathroom in our house, because sometimes John and I like to have sex in weird places. Three months ago, we had sex on the hood of his car, and thankfully our garage has a small bathroom attached to it.

"Here baby." I say as I hand him the lube. He sits down on the couch and opens the bottle of lube and squirts some into his hand. While he is stroking himself, I remove my pants and boxers and after his cock is completely covered in lube, I straddle his hips and sink down on his hard member.

"Fuck." I mumble. I give myself a few seconds to adjust before I start moving up and down on his cock. I angle my hips a bit and I let out a moan when John's cock hits my prostate. John takes my neglected cock and starts stroking me in time with my movements.

"I love you so much." I moan out.

"I love you too baby." John says. A few seconds later, John cums and the feeling sends me over the edge. I let out a monstrous moan as I cum, spilling my release into his hand. After recuperating, I slide off of him and grab some Kleenex from the table next to the couch and hand it to John. He cleans his hand off and throws the dirty Kleenex into the trash can that's next to the couch.

"Why don't we get cleaned up and head to the grocery store. I want to make dirty shrimp in butter-beer sauce for dinner." John says.

"Do you mind if I invite my parents' over?" I ask.

"I don't mind." John says. After showering, we get dressed and head back to the living room. I retrieve my phone from my pocket, sit down on the couch, and dial my parents' number.

"Hey Mom." I say.

"Hey Randy, how's my favorite son doing?" My mom asks.

"I'm doing good Mom. I was wondering if you and Dad wanted to come over for dinner." I say.

"What time?" Mom asks.

"How does 6:30 sound?" I ask.

"Sounds good to me. Do you want us to bring anything?" Mom asks.

"Nope." I say.

"Alright. I'll see you guys tonight. Love you." Mom says.

"Love you too Mom." I say as I hang up.

"Ready to go baby?" John asks me.

"Yeah." I say as John helps me off of the couch. A few minutes later we arrive at the grocery store, and after grabbing a cart, we start shopping.

"We have most of the stuff at home. The only thing we need is beer, shrimp, and pasta." John says.

"Can we get some chips, candy, ice cream, and chocolate sauce?" I ask.

"Cravings?" John asks. He sounds amused.

"Yup. I'll go get the chips, candy, ice cream, and chocolate sauce." I say.

"And I'll go get everything else we need." John says. I grab my own cart and head to the chip and candy isle. I grab a bag of Doritos, gummy bears, Hershey kisses, SweeTarts, jelly beans, M&M's, starburst, skittles, and gummy worms.

"Wow. Cravings suck." I mutter to myself. I head to the frozen food section, and after grabbing some ice cream and chocolate sauce from a rack at the end of the isle, I head to the front of the store and see John waiting in line. I place my items on the checkout stand and John starts laughing at my selection of food.

"Did you get enough candy baby?" John asks.

"Yup." I say. After paying for our items, we head back to the house. It's roughly 3:30, so I decide to take a nap. I go to our bedroom and lay down on the bed. Sleeping on my stomach is out of the question, so I lie on my side and fall asleep a few minutes later.

**6:30 PM**

My parents just arrived. Right now we are sitting in the dining room eating dinner.

"This is really good John." Mom says.

"Thanks Elaine." John says.

"You're welcome." Mom says.

"Where are you guys going for Raw on Monday?" Dad asks.

"Houston." I say.

"I love Houston." Dad says.

"Me too." I say. After we finish eating, we talk for a couple of hours, and then my parents leave. After doing the dishes, John and I head to the living room to watch TV. It's 10:00 and that means that my second favorite show is on. I turn it to Tru TV and worlds dumbest is on.

"I love this show." John says.

"Me too." I say. By 11:00, I am getting pretty tired, so after giving John a kiss, I head to bed.


	10. Chapter 11

**Monday 7/25/2011**

John and I just landed in Houston, and after renting a car, we head to the hotel. Its 12:30 and we have to be at the Arena at 7:30. John has a match against JoMo. JoMo is scheduled to win, which makes him the number one contender for the WWE championship. John lost his title a month and a half ago.

"Can we go out tonight?" I ask.

"Where do you want to go?" John asks.

"I was thinking we could go to the club. I know I can't drink; but I don't have to be drunk in order to enjoy myself. Vince said he was going to rent out Blue, and the hole Raw roster is going to be there." I say excitedly.

"That sounds like fun baby. It's a good thing that our flight doesn't leave until 2:30 tomorrow, so that means that we can party like it's 1999." John says.

"Even though it's 2011." I say jokingly.

"You're so smart baby." John says. I punch him in the shoulder and then the both of us break out in a fit of giggles.

**Seven Hours Later: 7:30 PM**

John and I just arrived at the Arena, and after parking, John grabs his bag from the trunk, and the both of us head inside.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" Mike asks us.

"We're doing good. Randy is pretty excited about later. He can't wait to get his freak on." John says.

"Alex and I are pretty excited too. It's been a while since we went out with the guys." Mike says.

"John and I usually just hang out with you two." I say.

"We have no friends." John says jokingly.

"I feel so special." Mike says as we share a laugh.

"I'm going to go get ready for my match. I'll see you guys in catering." John says as he grabs my hand and pulls me away from Mike and Alex.

"I wasn't finished talking to them." I say as I pull my hand away.

"I was. I have to get ready for my match." John says.

"But I still wanted to talk to Mike and Alex." I say angrily.

"Then go talk to them. You don't have to be so bitchy." John says.

"Bitchy? Bitchy? You're the one that got mad because I wanted to talk to Mike and Alex." I say.

"I'm not fucking mad!" John yells.

"You had me fooled." I say.

"Fuck you! You piss me off so much sometimes." John says angrily.

"Excuse me for wanting to talk to my friends." I say sarcastically.

"I don't give a rat's ass if you want to talk to your friends. I wanted to go get ready for my match." John says.

"You didn't have to pull me away from them." I say.

"Well excuse me for wanting to spend time with my husband." John says.

"We spend every waking minute together." I say.

"Well sorry for loving you so much." John says.

"Shut up John." I say as I walk away. I head to catering, and after grabbing a sandwich and apple juice, I sit down at a table and start eating. I am still pretty pissed. John and I almost never fight, and when we do, it's over stupid things.

"Are you ok Randy?" Natty asks as she walks up to the table.

"John and I got into an argument. I wanted to talk to Mike and Alex and he wanted to go get ready for his match." I say.

"Sorry Randy. Men can be stupid sometimes." Natty says jokingly.

"Tell me about it. Do you want to eat with me?" I ask.

"Sure. Let me grab some food, and I'll be right back." Natty says. A few minutes later, she returns with a sandwich, chips, and a bottle of water.

"How's Melina?" I ask.

"She's doing good. I'm thinking about asking her to marry me." Natty says.

"I think you should. You guys make a really cute couple." I say.

"Thanks." Natty says. After I finish eating, I head to our locker room and open the door. John is sitting on the couch. His head is in his hands, and he is crying.

"Are you ok baby?" I ask.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry. I never should have yelled at you. I'm so stupid baby. Why are you still with me?" John asks. I sit down next to him and take him into my arms.

"I love you more than anything baby. You're not stupid; you are smart, sexy, and amazing in bed. I couldn't imagine a life without you, and guess what baby? Couples fight, and if you think for one second that I am going to leave you because we got into a fight, you're stupid." I say the last part jokingly.

"I love you too. I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I…I get possessive sometimes." John says as he gives me a kiss.

"I'm sorry too." I say. John leans forward and starts undoing my belt. Once he gets it undone, he unsnaps the button on my pants and then pulls down the zipper. I lift my hips a little bit and this allows John to pull my pants down. He takes my hardening member into his hand and starts stroking me.

"Fuck baby." I mumble.

"You like that?" John asks.

"Fuck yes." I moan out. Once I am hard, he climbs off of the couch and kneels down in front of me. He takes me into his mouth and I let out a moan. His hand works my shaft while his mouth works the head. He works my cock for a few more minutes, before I finally cum. John swallows every last drop.

"God baby." I say. After recuperating from my amazing orgasm, I stand up and pull my boxers and pants back up.

"I'm gonna go shower and get ready for my match." John says as he gives me a kiss. I can taste myself on his lips. He grabs his ring gear and a towel and heads to the showers. A few hours later, John and I arrive back at the hotel, and after brushing our teeth, we collapse onto the bed and fall asleep. Tomorrow we are heading home and then on Friday we are heading to Pittsburg for Friday Night Smackdown. Good night everybody.

**Sorry the chapter is a little bit short. I'm not feeling good tonight, and my head hurts. I had to have a bit of drama in this chapter, and I added an amazing blow job because I was bored haha lol. I hope you guys like it, and reviews are appreciated. Good night. **


	11. Chapter 12

**Tuesday 7/26/2011**

John and I just landed, and after grabbing our bags from the conveyer belt, we get into our car and head home. Chase hasn't left me alone all day. He's been kicking off and on for the last 12 hours. Right now it's 5:30 and he just kicked again.

"Baby. Chase won't leave me alone." I complain.

"He's a very active baby. We should teach him how to play soccer when he gets older." John says.

"I don't think he will have any problem learning how to play soccer. He's already playing with my insides." I say.

"Do you want to get some dinner before we go home?" John asks.

"Can we go to 9th Street Deli?" I ask.

"Sure. I've been craving a Philly Cheesesteak for the last month." John says.

"Me too." A few minutes later, we arrive at the restaurant, and after ordering, we get our food, and sit down at a table. I was about to take a bite of my sandwich, when a boy and his mom comes up to the table.

"Can…can I get your autograph?" The boy asks.

"Do you have a pen?" I ask. The mother reaches into her purse and pulls out a pen. The boy hands me his piece of paper and I sign it for him.

"Here you go buddy." I say.

"Thanks Randy. Do you think John would give me his autograph?" The boy asks.

"I don't know buddy. Why don't you ask him, I'm sure he'll give you his autograph." I say.

"Can…can I have your autograph John?" The boy asks.

"Sure buddy. What's your name?" John asks.

"Chase Alexander Miller." Chase says as he hands John the piece of paper and the pen.

"We're going to name our baby Chase." John says.

"It's a good name." The mother says. After John signed Chase's paper, we said good-bye and Chase and his mother left. After eating, John and I headed home. We throw our bags into our room and make our way down to the living room. I turn on the TV and the Cardinals are playing. It's the bottom of the first, and the Cardinals are up, 1-0.

"I'm gonna grab a beer, do you want anything to drink baby?" John asks.

"I'll take some apple juice." I say. _I know what you are thinking. You're thinking that I have an unhealthy obsession with apple juice, and I totally agree with you. _A few minutes later, John returns and hands me my glass of apple juice. He sits down next to me and I snuggle into him.

"I love you baby." I mumble.

"I love you too." John says.

"Can we have sex on the hood of your car again?" I ask.

"Won't that be uncomfortable for you?" John asks.

"Yeah, I guess it would be uncomfortable. What about the kitchen table?" I ask.

"That sounds like fun. Can we have sex after the game though? We haven't watched the Cardinals play in a long time."

"I guess." I say jokingly. Roughly two hours later, the game is over. John shuts the TV off and gets off of the couch.

"Come on." John says. I extend my hand and John takes it and helps me off of the couch. He drags me into the kitchen, and pushes me against the kitchen table. He claims my lips in a heated kiss. He runs his tongue over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to grant him access. John's hands roam down to my belt, and once he gets it undone, he pulls away from my lips and removes my shirt and starts kissing down my chest and down to my belly button. His tongue slips into my belly button and I let out a small whimper.

"Hey Chase. I just wanted to let you know that your Daddy makes me very happy. I can't wait tell you get here. I love you so much." John says to my tummy. He places one last kiss to my tummy and then moves south until he reaches my pants. He rubs me through my jeans and I can feel my cock hardening.

"Fuck baby, don't stop." I moan out. He slips my jeans down and takes my hardening member into his hand and starts stroking me. Once I am hard, he pulls away and drops his pants and boxers. His hard cock protrudes from his body and I let out a moan at the sight.

"I'll be right back." John says as he leaves the kitchen. A few moments later, he returns with a bottle of lube. He opens the lid and squirts some onto his hand. He strokes himself a few times and then takes a step forward and enters me with one swift thrust of his hips.

"Fuck!" I yell. He angles his hips a bit and hits my prostate dead on. The feeling sends me over the edge and I cum, spilling my release onto my baby bump. I can't help but start crying.

"I'm sorry baby." I say as I start crying harder. John pulls out of me and helps me sit up. He wraps his arms around me and the tears start falling harder than I thought possible.

"Why are you sorry baby?" John asks.

"Because I came to fast." I mutter.

"It's not your fault baby." John says.

"Yes it is. I couldn't hold back my orgasm. You're still hard and I'm not." I say. I climb off of the table and leave the kitchen. I head upstairs and into our bathroom. I turn the water on and climb into the shower. The tears are still falling. After a few minutes, I finally stop crying and I am able to finish cleaning myself off. I shut off the shower and climb out. I wrap a towel around myself and head into our bedroom. John is sitting on the bed, he's still naked; but he is no longer hard.

"Are you ok baby?" He asks me.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I started crying." I say.

"It's not your fault baby. Shit happens." John says as he walks up to me and gives me a kiss.

"Love you." I mumble.

"Love you too." I say. After getting dressed, John and I watched TV for a couple of hours and then went to bed.

**WOOHOO I finished another chapter. I feel like shit though. I can't breathe through my nose and my head hurts. Randy is being emotional again haha lol. I had to write a sex scene, for Vienna09. She loves sex scenes, haha lol. Anyways I'm sorry I made the sex scene so short, I just felt compelled to have Randy breakdown during sex. Poor Randy and poor John for being left hard as a brick while his husband is crying in the upstairs bathroom. Anyways I hope you guys liked the chapter, good night. I hope my head cold goes away. This massively sucks and I hate not being able to breathe through my nose. Stupid, stupid, stupid colds. Anyways please review, I love you all and good night. **


	12. Chapter 13

**Two Months Later: 9/23/2011**

John and I are at home. The doctor put me on bed rest two weeks ago, and I have been bored ever since. I'm allowed to use the bathroom, shower, and have sex; but that's it. I just wish Chase was here already.

"I'm hungry baby." I say.

"What do you want me to make you?" John asks.

"I want some Mac and Cheese with chopped up hot-dog in it." I say.

"And let me guess, apple juice?" John asks.

"You guessed correctly. I love apple juice." I say.

"You have an unhealthy obsession with apple juice." John says jokingly.

"So sue me." I say. John rolls his eyes at me and gets off of the bed. A few minutes later, he returns with my mac and cheese and a glass of apple juice.

"Here you go baby." John says as he sits the tray down in front of me.

"Thanks hon." I say as I take a bite of the mac and cheese.

"This is really, really, really good." I say.

"Thanks. Do you want to watch a movie?" John asks.

"We've been watching movies non-stop for the last two weeks. I am tired of movies." I say.

"What about TV? I heard the Cardinals are playing today." John says.

"I'm tired of watching baseball." I complain.

"Well, what do you want to do?" John asks.

"Go into labor." I say.

"That's probably not going to happen for another week or so, so think of something else." John says.

"Sex?" I suggest.

"I think that can be arranged…after you eat." John says.

"You're no fun." I say jokingly.

"Finish eating, and then we can fuck until your ass hurts." John says. I take another bite of my mac and cheese and hardly chew it before I swallow it and take another bite. A few minutes later, I finish eating, and after finishing my apple juice, I shove the tray away from me and John lets out a chuckle.

"You're insatiable." John says.

"I know." I say smugly.

"Love you." John says.

"Love you too. I finished eating. Can you fuck me now?" I ask.

"I guess." John says sarcastically. John gets off of the bed and starts removing his clothes. I sit up and take my shirt off, and I raise my hips a bit so I can get my pants off. Once I am naked, I start stroking myself, John is doing the same. Once we are hard, John retrieves the lube from the night stand. He lies down on the bed, and squirts a generous amount of lube into his hand. Once his cock is fully covered in lube, I straddle his hips and sink down on his massive member.

"Fuck!" I yell. I give myself a few seconds to adjust before I start moving up and down on his cock. I let out a moan when his cock strikes my prostate. Every time I lift up, John bucks his hips, and the feeling is almost unbearable.

"So close." I mumble.

"Me too." John says. A few minutes later, the both of us cum screaming each other's name. After recuperating, I slide off of John and lie down next to him.

**30 Minutes Later**

I head to the bathroom to take a shower. John is lying on the bed watching the Cardinals game, and I can't help but chuckle when he starts yelling at the TV. I turn the water on, and once it's warm enough, I climb in and start washing myself off. A few minutes later I feel a Braxton-Hicks contraction. (Or so I thought) Roughly three minutes later, I finish cleaning myself off and I turn the water off and step out of the shower. I wrap a towel around myself, and I was about to walk out of the bathroom when I feel a soft pop, and then "water" starts trickling out of me. _Oh shit, I think my water just broke._

"Baby!" I yell. I feel another contraction and I let out a small groan. The pain is more intense then the last contraction.

"Baby!" I yell again. John comes rushing into the bathroom.

"What's wrong hon?" John asks.

"My water just broke." I say.

"Oh god. How far apart are your contractions?" John asks.

"Roughly five minutes." I mumble.

"I'm going to call the doctor and grab your overnight bag. We're going to the hospital." John says. A few minutes later, John returns with my overnight bag.

"I called our doc and she told me to take you to the hospital." John says as I nod. He walks over to me and picks me up bridal style. He carries me down to the car and lays me in the back seat.

"It hurts so fucking bad." I say as another contraction starts.

"Breathe baby. It'll help with the pain." John says. I start the breathing exercises and it helps a little bit; but I'm still in pain. Roughly 15 minutes later, we arrive at the hospital. Our doctor is waiting and John lifts me up and places me in the wheelchair. John gets the bag from the back seat and follows us into the hospital. Doc helps me into a gown, and I lie down on the table.

"I'm going to give you a quick exam to see how much you are dilated." Dr. Nicholas says.

"Ok." I mumble. Dr. Nicholas lifts up my gown and starts examining me.

"You're dilated about three centimeters. It should take another two hours before you are fully dilated. I am going to give you a shot to help with the pain. I'll need you to roll on your side please." She says. I roll onto my side and bring my knees to my chest. She scrubs my back with an antiseptic, and once it dries, she sticks a needle into my back and I let out a groan at the pain.

"I'm all done. The pain should subside in the next few minutes. I'll be back in another hour to examine you again." She says as she leaves the room.

"Can you turn the TV on baby?" I ask. John grabs the remote and turns the TV on.

"What do you want to watch?" John asks.

"Can we watch Law and Order SVU?" I ask.

"Sure." John says as he turns it to USA and we start watching. Roughly five minutes later the pain in my lower back and tummy soon goes away.

"I'm not in pain anymore." I say.

"Good." John says as he gives me a kiss. It's a little after 5:00 and I can't wait tell Chase gets here.

**Two Hours Later:**

"Push! Push! Push!" Dr. Nicholas says. I bare down and give her one good push.

"Alright now relax. When you are ready, give me another push." She says. After a few seconds, I bare down again and give her another good push.

"You're doing good baby." John says. He is standing next to the doctor. He has a video camera in his hand. John and I decided to film the birth, so we can watch it later.

"I can see the head Randy. Give me another push." She says. I bare down again and a few seconds later, I hear the sound of Chase crying.

"You did good Randy. We're going to weigh him, and then you can hold him." She says. John shuts off the camera and grabs my hand.

"You did really good baby. I love you." John says.

"I love you too. Can you call my parents and tell them that there grandson has finally arrived." I say. John takes out his phone and dials my parents' number and he puts it on speakerphone.

"Hey John, what's up." My mom asks.

"He's here." John manages to get out before he starts crying.

"He's here?" Mom asks.

"Yes." John says.

"We'll be right there!" Mom yells into the phone.

"See you soon." John says as he hangs up the phone.

"Chase weighs in at 7lbs 6oz. He's 21in long and very healthy." Dr. Nicholas says as she hands me Chase.

"Hey baby, welcome to the world." I say. She hands me a bottle and I start feeding him.

"Look at him baby. He's finally here." I say as I start crying.

"He's so beautiful. He has your eyes." John says. A few minutes later, there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." I say. The door opens and my parents walk into the room.

"Oh my god Randy. He's beautiful." Mom says as she starts crying.

"He's perfect. Do you want to hold him?" I ask. Mom nods her head yes and I hand Chase to her. Roughly an hour later, Mom and Dad leave and after Chase falls asleep; Dr. Nicholas takes him to the maternity ward. John sits down in the chair next to my bed and rests his head on the bed rail.

"I can't believe he is finally here." I say.

"I can't believe it either. I'm so happy baby." John says as he gives me a kiss. After a few more hours of watching TV, I fall asleep with a smile on my face. My Chase is finally here. Life couldn't be any better.

**He's finally here. YAY! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. The next one will be up tomorrow. I am going to skip forward a few years; because I don't think you guys want to hear about dirty diapers haha lol. Please review, I love you all. Good Night!**


	13. Chapter 14

**Three Years Later: 9/23/2014**

Ever since Chase was born, John and I have been very busy. For a three year old, he's pretty mellow, and very smart. He's able to understand everything we say to him, and he tries his hardest to respond.

"John baby, wake up." I say as I start shaking John awake. A few seconds later, John's eyes open and he gives me a smile and a kiss.

"Good morning baby." I say.

"Good morning." John says as he gives me another kiss.

"We should go wake Chase up. It's his birthday and we have some things to discuss." I say. After John and I showered and got dressed, we headed to Chase's room to wake him up; but he's already awake.

"Daddies!" Chase says excitedly.

"Hey Buddy. Guess what today is?" I ask.

"It's my birthday." Chase says.

"Yes it is buddy. What do you want to do today?" I ask.

"Can we go to the zoo?" He asks.

"Sure buddy. What do you think about going to Grandma and Grandpa's house afterwards?" John asks.

"Sounds like fun. Can we have pizza?" Chase asks.

"Of course we can. Let's get you cleaned up and dressed, and then we can get you some breakfast." I say as Chase nods and runs to the bathroom.

"I'm ready Daddy." Chase yells from the bathroom. After bathing Chase, we get him dressed, and the three of us head down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"What do you want to eat buddy?" I ask.

"Cereal and toast." Chase says.

"Alright buddy." After pouring Chase a bowl of cereal and making him some toast, I sit it down in front of him and he starts eating.

"What do you want for breakfast baby?" I ask John.

"Pancakes." John says. I get out the required ingredients, and after making a batch of pancakes, I sit them down in front of John and he places three on his plate.

"What time are we going to go to your parents' house?" John asks me.

"I figured we could go to the zoo at 1:30, and I am sure Chase will want to spend at least three hours there, so after the zoo, we can grab some pizza and head to my parents' house." I say as John nods and continues eating. After we finish eating, Chase runs into the living room and turns on the TV.

"SpongeBob is on." Chase says excitedly.

"You really do love SpongeBob don't you buddy." I say.

"It's my favorite show." Chase says.

"Who's your favorite? SpongeBob or Patrick?" John asks.

"SpongeBob." Chase says.

"He's my favorite too." I say.

"I like Patrick better." John says. After watching three straight hours of SpongeBob, we had a snack and headed to the zoo. Once at the zoo, we bought our tickets and started off at the Penguins.

"What are those?" Chase asks.

"Those are penguins." John says.

"They're funny looking." Chase says and John and I share a laugh.

"I think they're kind of cute." I say as Chase shoots me a funny look.

"You're weird daddy." Chase says. After the penguins, we move on to the polar bears.

"I want one." Chase says.

"Sorry buddy. I don't think our house is big enough for one of those." John says as Chase starts to pout.

**Three Hours Later: 4:45 PM**

John, Chase, and I just arrived at the pizza place. We're going to pick up a couple of pizzas and then we are going over to my parents' house. Since John and I are away on Mondays, my Mom, and Dad watch Chase, and he absolutely adores his grandparents.

"What kind of pizza do you want buddy?" I ask.

"Pepperoni." Chase says as we walk up to the counter to order.

"Alright. We'll take a large Pepperoni and a large Meat Lovers please." I say.

"Alright. Do you want anything else?" The lady asks.

"We'll take two orders of chicken wings, and an order of cheesy bread." I say.

"Alright. The total comes to $44.50." She says as I hand her my credit card. After swiping my card, she hands me the card and the receipt, and after I sign the paper, I hand it back to her.

"You're order will be ready in 15 minutes." She says.

"Ok, thank you." I say.

"Can I play some games daddy?" Chase asks John.

"Sure buddy." John says as he hands him three dollars. Chase runs over to the change machine and sticks a dollar in the slot. After getting 12 quarters, he runs over to the Pac-Man game and sticks 50 cents into it.

"Do you have the list you made for the grocery store?" John asks.

"Yeah." I say as I hand John the list. He takes it and pulls out a pen and adds a few things to the list, and then he hands me back the list. I read over the additions, and I let out a chuckle. Condoms, lube, and ice cream. After I had Chase, I went back on the pill; but John and I use condoms for extra protection.

After Chase finished playing Pac-Man, we grabbed the food, and after a quick 10 minute drive, we arrived at my parents' house. I undo his car seat, and Chase jumps down and runs up to the door. After locking the car doors, and grabbing the pizza, and presents, John and I walk up to the door and knock. A few seconds later, my mom opens the door and lets us in.

"Happy Birthday Chase. How's my favorite grandson?" Mom asks.

"I'm doing good." Chase says.

"That's good, and how are my favorite son and son in law?" Mom asks.

"We are doing good. Where's Dad?" I ask.

"He's in the shower. He should be down in a minute. Can I get you guys something to drink?" Mom asks.

"I'll take a beer please." John says.

"Me too." I say.

"Apple juice." Chase says.

"Alright. Why don't you guys come into the kitchen, and I'll get your drinks." Mom says as we follow her into the kitchen. I sit the presents, and pizza on the table. She walks over to the fridge and pulls out our drinks.

"Here you go boys." Mom says as she hands us our drinks.

"Thanks Mom." I say.

"Thanks Grandma." Chase says.

"Thanks Elaine." John says.

"You're welcome boys." Mom says. A few minutes later, Dad walks into the kitchen, and after greeting us, he sits down at the table and we start eating. I place a slice of pepperoni pizza, two chicken wings, and a piece of cheesy bread on a plate and I hand it to Chase.

"Thanks Daddy." Chase says.

"You're welcome buddy." I say. I grab a slice of Meat Lovers, six chicken wings, and two pieces of cheesy bread and place them on my plate.

"How was Raw on Monday?" Dad asks.

"John and I retained our tag team championships." I say.

"That's good. Who did you face?" Dad asks.

"Wade Barrett and Justin Gabriel." I say.

"Who are you guys defending your titles against at Hell in a Cell?" Dad asks.

"John Morrison and Daniel Bryan. They're scheduled to win; but the writers have us winning them back at Survivor Series." I say.

"That's good. You're Mom and I are planning on going to Florida the weekend of Hell in a Cell." Dad says.

"That's ok. We'll just have to take Chase with us. What do you think buddy? Do you want to come on the road with Daddy and I?" I ask Chase.

"Will Aunt Melina and Aunt Natty be there?" He asks. Natty and Melina got married two and a half years ago, and since both of them are like sisters to me, Chase calls them Aunt Melina, and Aunt Natty.

"Yup." I say.

"I can't wait Daddy." Chase says. After we finished eating, we had cake and Chase started opening presents. He opens the first one.

"Look Daddy. Grandma and Grandpa got me the SpongeBob movie!" Chase says excitedly.

"That's awesome buddy. We can watch it when we get home." I say.

"Thanks Grandma and Grandpa." Chase says.

"You're welcome buddy." Dad says. Chase grabs his next present and opens it.

"Look Daddy. I got a SpongeBob blanket." Chase says.

"That's from Aunt Melina and Aunt Natty." I say.

"Tell them thanks for me." Chase says.

"I will buddy." I say. After we finished opening presents, we visited for another hour, and then we went to the grocery store, and then we went home. Chase, John, and I watched the SpongeBob movie, and once it was over, we got Chase ready for bed.

"Good night buddy." I say.

"Good night." John says.

"Good night Daddies. Love you." Chase says.

"We love you too buddy. See you in the morning." I say. I turn on Chase's night light, and after turning off the lights, John and I leave the room and head to our room. After stripping down to our boxers, we lie down in bed. I straddle John's hips and I start kissing him. I pull away after a few seconds, and I start kissing my way down his body. I come to his amazingly chiseled abs and I place a kiss to each one. I remove his boxers, and I take his hardening member into my hand. I stroke John until he is hard. I get off of the bed and slip my boxers off. I grab a condom and the tube of lube from the night stand and I get back on the bed. I open the condom and slip it on John's hard cock. I flip the cap of the lube open and I pour a generous amount into my hand. After covering the condom in lube, I straddle John again and I sink down on his hard cock. I give myself a few seconds to adjust before I start moving up and down. Every time I lift up, John bucks his hips and I let out a moan when he hits my prostate. John takes my neglected cock into his hand and starts stroking me in time with our movements.

"So close." John says.

"Me too." I moan out. After a few more seconds, the both of us cum. After recuperating, I slide off of John. I slip the condom off of John and throw it into the trash can next to the bed. I head into the bathroom and retrieve a wash cloth from the towel rack. I clean John off, and after throwing the dirty cloth into the clothes basket, I lie down next to John. He takes me into his arms and the both of us drift off to sleep.

**I decided to have Chase speak normally, because I absolutely suck at writing baby talk. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I will update tomorrow and thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. **


	14. Chapter 15

**A Few Days Later: 10/02/2014 Hell In A Cell**

John, Chase, and I just arrived in New Orleans, and after renting a car, we throw our bags into the trunk, and get in. We rented a car-seat for Chase, so after strapping him in, I get into the front seat and John is driving.

"I'm hungry Daddies." Chase says.

"What do you want to eat buddy?" John asks.

"McDonalds." Chase says.

"Alright. I could go for a Big Mac." John says. A few minutes later, we arrive at McDonalds, and after undoing Chase's car seat, we head inside.

"Hello guys. I'll take your order whenever you're ready." The cashier says.

"I'll take a number four please." John says.

"Would you like to supersize it?" She asks.

"I better not. I have to wrestle tonight." He says.

"Alright, and what would you like to drink?" She asks.

"I'll take a Pepsi please." John says.

"Ok, and what would you like little fella?" She asks Chase.

"A cheeseburger happy meal." Chase says excitedly.

"Alright, and what would you like to drink?" She asks.

"Lemonade." He says.

"Ok, and what would you like sir?" She asks me.

"I'll take a number three with no tomato please." I say.

"Would you like to supersize it?" She asks.

"I'm gonna have to say no to that one. I don't want to be bloated when I have to defend my title tonight. Oh, and I'll take a Dr. Pepper please." I say.

"Don't worry Randy; I know you'll win tonight. Same to you John." She whispers to us.

"Why are we whispering?" John asks.

"Because my boss doesn't like me talking to famous people." She says

"Oh ok then." John says normally.

"Anyways, your total comes to 13.88." She says. John hands her his credit card, and after swiping it in the machine, she hands him the receipt and after he signs it, he hands it back to her.

"Your order number is 187." She says as she hands him his copy of the receipt.

"Thank you." John says.

"Let's go find us a table buddy." John says. A few seconds later, Chase, John, and I sit down in a booth and wait for our number to be called.

"Daddies." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." John says.

"When can I see Aunt Natty and Aunt Melina?" Chase asks.

"We have to eat first, and then we can go and see them. They're staying in the same hotel as us." John says.

"Yay! Can I go swimming too?" Chase says.

"We have to get you some floaties first." I say.

"Ok." Chase says.

"Order number 187, your food is ready." The lady says. I stand up from the booth and walk up to the counter to get our food.

"Thank you." I say as I take my food.

"You're welcome Randy. Do you think I can get your guys' autograph? I have a break in five minutes." She says.

"Sure. See you in five." I say.

"Make it 10." She says.

"Ok." I say as I walk back to my booth and sit down. I hand Chase his happy meal and he starts eating.

"Thanks Daddies." Chase says.

"You're welcome buddy." John and I say in unison. A few minutes later, the cashier walks up to our table.

"Hey guys." She says.

"Hey." John says.

"Can I get your guys' autographs? My boss just went on break, and I don't know when he is coming back. By the way, my name is Natasha." She says. She sounds scared.

"Are you alright? You sound scared." I say.

"I…I could get fired for talking to you guys. My boss isn't very nice and, the last time I talked to someone famous, he fired me and when I came in here the next day demanding my job back, he made me…you know…and…and I don't want that happening again." She says.

"What did he do to you?" I ask.

"Not here. I don't want to talk about this in front of your son." She says.

"Let's step outside then. Johnny baby, I'll be right back." I say. Our booth is towards the back of the restaurant.

"Ok. Be careful." John says.

"I will, don't worry." I say. I give both Chase and John a kiss, and I step outside with the Natasha. She takes out a pack of cigarettes and lights one up.

"I really, really, really needed the job, so I agreed to give him a blow job in order to get my job back." She says.

"Are you serious? Where the hell is the man? I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." I say as I start fuming. _No man should ever harm a woman. I can't believe he would make her do that._

"I don't know where he is." She says honestly.

"Natasha! What the hell are you doing? If you don't get back inside in the next 30 seconds, I am going to fire you." An older man yells.

"What if she doesn't? Are you going to make her blow you again?" I ask angrily.

"How the fuck do you know that? Did this skank tell you?" He asks.

"Natasha is not a skank. You have absolutely no right putting your…" I couldn't finish my sentence because the guy pulls out a knife and stabs me in my left shoulder. I fall to the ground, clutching my injured shoulder. He stabs me in my right thigh. I manage to kick the knife out of his hand, and the guy tries to punch me; but a man pushes the guy away from me. The man and a few bi-standers tackle the guy and hold him down. One of the bi-standers takes off his shirt and holds it to my injured leg, while another holds his shirt to my injured shoulder.

"Somebody call 911." The bi-stander says.

"An ambulance is already on the way. They should be here in a few minutes." A lady says.

"Can someone go get my husband for me?" I ask no one in particular.

"Whose your husband?" Someone asks.

"John Cena. He's wearing a black T-Shirt and a pair of jeans. He's sitting with our son Chase." I say.

"I'll be right back." The man says as he gets up and runs towards the restaurant.

**Man's P.O.V**

I quickly run into the restaurant and start looking around. I spot a man wearing a black shirt and a pair of jeans. He has a young boy sitting with him, so I run over to their table.

"Are you John Cena?" I ask.

"Yes sir. How can I help you?" He asks.

"Please come with me." I say.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Randy?" He asks. I nod my head yes. He stands up, grabs his son, and the three of us run outside.

**Normal P.O.V**

I turn my head to the side and I see John and Chase running towards me. John sees the guy holding a shirt to my leg and he stops dead in his tracks.

"Where the fuck is he?" John asks angrily. I point to the heap of people and John runs towards them. Chase starts crying. I grab his hand and tell him that Daddy is going to be ok.

"Let him go." John yells angrily. The people get off of the boss and John grabs him by his shirt and lifts him up. John was about to deck the guy when the cops pull up. He lets the guy go, and he tries to run; but one of the cops catches him and tackles him to the ground. The ambulance arrives a few seconds later, and they start tending to me. John walks back over to me and picks Chase up and Chase buries his head in John's shoulder. He's still crying.

"Daddy is going to be ok buddy. I promise." John says as he starts rubbing Chase's back.

"Is Daddy going to die?" Chase asks.

"No buddy." John says. One of the paramedics cuts the leg of my pants off, while the other cuts my shirt off. They quickly bandage my wounds and they put me on a stretcher and place me in the back of an ambulance.

"You can ride with us sir." One of the paramedics says to John. After John and Chase get into the ambulance, the driver starts driving. A few minutes later, we arrive at the hospital. The paramedics wheel me into the E.R. and a couple of doctors are waiting. They wheel me into a room and transfer me onto the bed. John and Chase are forced to wait outside. One of doctors cuts

"You're a lucky man sir." The doctor says.

"Why's that?" I ask.

"Your wounds have stopped bleeding sir." The doctor says.

"That's good; but I'm still in a lot of pain." I say.

"I'll the numb the wounds and then I will stitch you up. I suggest taking some Ibuprofen if you start feeling any pain. The paramedics made it sound a lot worse than it actually is. You can probably go home in an hour." She says as she starts taking stuff out so she can stitch me up. Roughly 30 minutes later, my wounds have been stitched up.

"I'm all done sir." She says.

"Thank you ma'am. Can I still wrestle tonight?" I ask.

"If you're not in any pain." She says as I nod my head ok. She places two small bandages over my wounds and a gives me a piece of paper with wound care instructions on it.

"Can my husband come in?" I ask.

"Sure. Let me go get him for you. I'll also go get you some clean clothes from the morgue." She says.

"No way in hell am I wearing anything that used to be on a dead body." I say.

"I was kidding sir. I am going to go get your husband and I'll get your some scrubs that you can wear out of here." She says.

"You're mean." I say jokingly as the both of us start to laugh. A few seconds later, John and Chase walk into the room. John places Chase on the ground and he runs over to me.

"Are you ok daddy?" He asks.

"I'm alright buddy." I say.

"I was worried that you were going to die." Chase says.

"Don't worry buddy. It wasn't my time to die." I say. When John and I explained death to Chase, we told him that people die, because it was there time to die. John and I are both atheist; but we believe everyone has an exact time when they will die.

After changing into a pair of scrubs, I sign the release paper. We hail a cab and we have them take us to the McDonald's so we can pick up our car. A few minutes later, we arrive at the restaurant, and after paying the man, we get out of the car and walk over to our car. John straps Chase into his car seat and we drive away. Roughly three blocks away from the hotel, my phone rings.

"Where the hell are you Randy?" It's Natty.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you about it when we get to the hotel." I say.

"Are…are you ok?" She asks.

"No Natty." I say.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"I'll tell you when I get to the hotel." I say.

"Ok. Can you come to room 285 when you're ready to talk?" She asks.

"We'll be there." I say as I hang up. A few minutes later, we arrive at the hotel. After John grabs our bags from the trunk, we head inside, and after checking in, we head up to room 289, were four rooms down from Natty and Melina. After I change into a clean pair of boxer briefs, shorts and a T-Shirt, I head to Natty and Melina's room. I decided that it would be better if I talked to Natty and Melina alone. I knock on the door and Melina answers.

"Come in Randy. Natty should be out in a minute." Melina says. I enter the room and sit down on the spare bed. A few minutes later, Natty exits the bathroom and sits down on the bed next to me.

"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" Natty asks. _That's Natty for you. Direct._

"It would be better if I just showed you." I say as I stand up. I slide my shirt off and undo the button on my shorts. I slide my shorts off and pull up my boxer briefs so I can show Natty and Melina the bandage.

"What…what happened?" Melina asks.

"We were at McDonalds and we met a lady. She was a Wrestling fan, and she said that her boss would get mad at her for talking to John and I, so when I went up to get our food, she asked me if she could get our autographs when she went on her break, and I said yes. So a few minutes later, she comes up to our table and asks for our autographs, and she sounded scared, so I asked what was wrong, and she said she didn't want to talk in front of Chase, so her and I stepped outside and she told me that the last time she talked to a celebrity, she got fired, and when she demanded her job back the guy made her blow him, and I got really mad. A few minutes later, the ladies boss appears, and he starts yelling at her to get back inside and he and I exchange some words, and he pulls a knife. He stabbed me in the shoulder and thigh. I kicked the knife out of his hand and some bi-standers tackled the guy and the police arrested him. The paramedics took me to the hospital and the doctors stitched me up." I say.

"God Randy. I'm sorry. Do you mind if I have a look at your leg and shoulder?" Melina asks. She used to be a nurse before she started wrestling. I sit back down on the bed next to Natty and Melina starts undoing the bandages. I look over at Natty and I can tell that she is mad.

"You alright Natty?" I ask.

"I…I don't like it when you get hurt." Natty says.

"I know; but I am ok, I promise." I say.

"I…I know." Natty says. I wrap my uninjured arm around her and she rests her head on my shoulder.

"If you want, I can take care of the wounds for you, so you don't have too." Melina says.

"That would be nice." I say. Melina walks over to her bag and retrieves her first-aid kit from the side of her bag. After rubbing some anti-biotic ointment onto my wounds, she re-bandages my wounds and after I pull up my shorts and put my shirt back on, I say good-bye and I leave.

**Roughly Three Hours Later: 4:30 PM**

John, Chase, and I are sitting in Catering. I'm wearing a pair of shorts over my wrestling trunks, and my Viper T-Shirt.

"Hey guys, do you mind if we sit with you?" Melina asks.

"Aunt Melina, Aunt Natty!" Chase says excitedly. He gets up and hugs the both of them.

"Hey buddy." Natty says as they sit down at the table with us.

"Do you think I could get some Ibuprofen from you?" I ask Melina.

"I don't have any on me; but if you come to our locker room after we're done eating, I'll get some for you." Melina says.

"Thanks." I say. After eating, I get some Ibuprofen from Melina, and after taking them, we head back to our locker room. At 7:30, John, Chase and I head up to the stage. Adam and Christian are going to look after Chase while John and I have our match. Our music starts playing, and after striking our poses we head down to the ring. I have two small bandages over my wounds. People have been asking questions; but I just tell people that I got hurt. They look at me funny; but they don't ask any more questions. John and I climb into the ring and we wait for John Morrison and Daniel Bryan. Their music starts playing and after they climb into the ring, the match starts. My leg and shoulder are hurting; but I'm going to fight through the pain. Roughly 20 minutes later, John Morrison lands starship pain on John and then pins him for the win. John and I slide out of the ring and head up the ramp.

"You did good Daddies." Chase says as he runs up to us.

"Thanks buddy. You want to grab a bite to eat and then head back to the hotel for a quick swim before bed?" John asks.

"Yeah!" Chase says excitedly. After grabbing some food, we head back to the hotel and get Chase ready to go swimming. After putting a pair of shorts on him, we slide on his floaties, and we head down to the pool. Chase swims for an hour and then we head back to our room. After we get ready for bed, I take some Melatonin and fall asleep.

**I'm sorry I had Randy get hurt. I just decided to add some drama to my story. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it, and I promise I will update tomorrow. Please read and review. Good night and I am happy that I made this chapter about twice as long as all of my other chapters. **


	15. Chapter 16

**I need help. I am stuck. I have no idea what to write for my next chapter. Someone please help me. HELP! I need some ideas, thanks. **


	16. Chapter 17

**10/03/2014**

Chase, John, and I just landed in Little Rock, and after grabbing our bags, we rented a car and headed to the hotel.

"Daddy, can I spend the night with Aunt Natty and Aunt Melina?" Chase asks.

"I don't mind; but we'll have to ask them first." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says. A few minutes later, we arrive at the hotel, and after checking in, we get our keys and head to the elevator. We're in room 643.

"Daddy, can I press the button?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy." I say.

"Which one do I press?" Chase asks.

"Number six buddy." I say. Chase presses the number and the elevator starts moving. A few seconds later, we arrive at the sixth floor and we get out. We walk down the hall until we reach our room, and after swiping my key, I open the door and we walk inside.

"Daddy, can I call Aunt Natty?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy. Let me dial the number for you." I say as I take out my phone and after dialing the number, I press call, then speaker phone, and I hand the phone to Chase.

"Aunt Natty." Chase says.

"Hey buddy. How are you doing?" Natty asks.

"I'm doing good. I was just wondering if I could stay with you and Aunt Melina tonight." Chase says.

"Sure buddy." Natty says.

"Thanks." Chase says.

"You're welcome buddy. I'll see you later, ok?" Natty says.

"Ok Aunt Natty. Bye." Chase says.

"Bye." Natty says as they hang up. Chase hands the phone back to me and I put it in my pocket.

"Can we get something to eat Daddy?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy. Where do you want to go?" I ask.

"Can we go to Subway?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy." I say. A few minutes later, we arrive at Subway and after getting out of the car, we head inside and up to the counter so we can order. After ordering we sit down at a table and start eating. I look over at John and notice that he looks spacey. He hasn't even touched his food yet. I'll have to ask him what's wrong later. After eating, we head back to the hotel and get ready so we can go swimming. John, Chase, and I dress in our swim trunks.

"Daddy!" Chase says to John. John doesn't respond so Chase tries again.

"Daddy!" Chase says. Once again, John doesn't respond.

"Why isn't Daddy responding?" Chase asks.

"I don't know buddy. Let me try." I say. I place my hands on John's shoulders and start gently shaking John. A few seconds later John comes around.

"Johnny baby, are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah why?" John asks.

"Because you weren't responding when we tried to get your attention." I say.

"Really?" John asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Weird. Anyways are you guys ready to go swimming?" John asks.

"Yeah." I say. We head down to the pool and after putting Chase's floaties on, he jumps into the pool. He doggy paddles to the side of the pool and climbs out. He jumps back in and starts doggy paddling to the other side of the pool.

"Stay in the shallow end buddy." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says. A couple of minutes later, a woman and her daughter walk into the pool area and they sit down a few chairs away from us. The woman puts some floaties onto her daughter and then her daughter jumps into the pool. Chase notices her and the two of them start swimming together.

"Your son seems to like my daughter." The woman says.

"Looks like it. My name is Randy, and this is my husband John, and that is our son Chase." I say as I gesture to John and then to Chase. John stands up and climbs into the pool and starts swimming with Chase and the ladies daughter.

"My name is Katelyn and that is my daughter Kristina." Katelyn says.

"It's nice to meet you." I say.

"Nice to meet you too. If you don't mind me asking, what do you do for a living?" She asks.

"We wrestle for the WWE." I say.

"I personally never watch it; but my husband does. He really likes Rey Mysterio and ah…oh what's his name." She says.

"Describe him for me." I say. _Couldn't hurt._

"He's tall. Long hair, beard, I think he wears pants in the ring." She says.

"That would be John Morrison." I say.

"Yeah that's it." She says.

"He's our best friend. Anyways, what do you do for a living?" I ask.

"I work at the Subway inside of the Pentagon." She says.

"Wow! I didn't know they had a Subway inside of the Pentagon. Sounds like you got a pretty cool job." I say.

"It's a great job. I meet the president once." She says.

"I have always wanted to meet Barack." I say.

"He's a really cool man." She says.

"What does your husband do for a living?" I ask. _I'm starting to sound like my mom. The both of us like to meet new people. _

"He's a Captain in the United States Marine Corps. He's currently stationed in Afghanistan." She says.

"I used to be a Marine." I say. _Thank god I got dishonorably discharged._

"What happened?" She asks.

"I was dishonorably discharged after I went AWOL. I spent 38 days in prison." I say.

"I like your tattoos." She says flirtatiously. She stands up and sits down next to me, and I slide over a little bit. _This lady is creeping me out. _She places her hand on my thigh and I jump a little and stand up. John gets out of the pool and comes up to me.

"I'm not interested lady." I say.

"Too bad, I bet we could have had a lot of fun." She says.

"You're a creep." I say.

"You're an asshole." She says.

"I may be; but at least I don't' try to hit on other men when my husband is away." I say. This ticks the lady off and she kicks me in the nuts. I double over in pain and the lady quickly grabs her daughter and they exit the pool area.

"Is Daddy ok?" Chase asks from the pool.

"He'll be fine in a few minutes buddy. Are you ready to go? Or do you still want to swim?" John asks Chase.

"I want to swim." Chase says.

"Ok buddy. Stay in the shallow area." John says.

"That lady is nuts." I say once I catch my breath. John helps me up. My nuts still hurt; but not as bad as when she first kicked me.

"Yeah she was. Are you ok baby?" John asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Your nuts still hurt?" John asks.

"Yeah." I say as I sit down and John sits next to me.

"Someone needs to tell that ladies husband that she cheats on him when he is away." I say.

"I would; but I don't know where to find him." John says.

"Good point." I say. A few minutes later, Chase finishes swimming and we head back to our room.

"What happened at the pool Daddy?" Chase asks me.

"I got kicked in the testicles." I say. A couple of months ago, Chase started asking questions about his body, and John and I explained to him that he has a penis and testicles. We also explained to him what they were used for.

"Did it hurt?" He asks.

"Yeah buddy, it did." I say.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Chase says.

"It's ok buddy. Time for you to take a bath. We have to be at the arena in a few hours and it's almost time for your nap." I say.

"Ok Daddy. Can I shower with you and Daddy?" He asks. Our pediatrician said that he will be asking us to bathe with him until he is four years old. Roughly three times a week, either John or I bathe with him, and sometimes we both bathe with him.

"Sure buddy. Go pick out your clothes and I'll start the water." I say. John and I grab some clean clothes and we head into the bathroom. I open the shower curtain and notice that the shower has two shower heads. I turn the water on for both and wait for it to get warm.

"Baby. Can we go see our doctor when we get home? I'm starting to think that something is wrong with me." John says.

"Sure baby. Can I tell you something?" I ask.

"Yeah." John says.

"You've been zoning out for the last 13 years; but I haven't said anything about it because I thought you were just tired; but you've been doing it a lot more lately, and I was starting to worry, so that's why I told you, you were zoning out earlier." I say.

"Weird." John says as I nod. John and I take off our swimming trunks and a few seconds later, Chase enters the bathroom and after he takes off his trunks, we climb into the shower. John is standing in front me, and Chase is standing in front of John. After showering, we get dressed and John and Chase lie down to take a nap. I have to go over to Natty and Melina's room so Melina can change my wet bandages. I grab my wallet and cell phone and head over to their room. I knock on the door and Melina answers.

"Hey Randy. I thought you might come over. Please come in." Melina says. I walk into the room and sit down on the spare bed. I don't see Natty.

"You…you told me that you would take care of my wounds." I say.

"Yes I did. Are you ok?" Melina asks.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about John. He's been zoning out a lot lately." I say.

"How long does he zone out for?" Melina asks.

"Like 20 or 30 seconds." I say.

"He might have epilepsy. I would go see your doctor when you get home tomorrow." Melina says.

"I'll tell him what you think it is when I get back to my room." I say.

"Ok. Now stand up and strip." Melina says. I stand up and remove my shirt and drop my pants, and I sit back down on the bed. She lifts my boxers a little and starts tending to the small wound.

"There's a little bit of blood on the bandage. I suggest we put some more ointment on it, and then we can let it air out if you want." Melina says.

"Ok. Do you think the stitches will come un-done?" I ask.

"They shouldn't. The doctor did a good job putting them in, so you don't have to worry about them coming un-done." Melina says.

"Ok. Are we going to do the same thing with my shoulder?" I ask.

"Yeah." Melina says. I hear a click and then the door opens and Natty walks in.

"Hey Natty." I say.

"Hey Randy. Hey baby." Natty says as she gives Melina a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to go get a towel so I can dry off the wounds before I put ointment on them." Melina says as she gets up and heads to the bathroom.

"I got kicked in the nuts today." I say.

"By who?" Natty asks. I can hear Melina laughing in the bathroom.

"Some lady we met at the pool. She wouldn't stop hitting on me and when I told her I wasn't interested, she kicked me in the nuts." I say as Melina exits the bathroom and sits down in front of me.

"I'm sorry." Natty says.

"It's ok." I say. Melina starts drying my leg and I wince because it hurts a little bit. A few seconds later, she finishes rubbing ointment onto the wound, and she starts tending to my shoulder. After rubbing ointment onto my shoulder, she stands up and after I put my pants and shirt back on, I say good-bye and head back to my room. I lie down next to John and I drift off to sleep.

**10:00 PM**

Natalya and Melina got done with their matches by 9:30, so they took Chase back to the hotel, so he could go to bed. He loves staying with his Aunts. John and I have a match against a couple of new guys who formed a tag team a few weeks ago. It's a number one contender's match, and John and I are scheduled to win. Our music starts playing and after striking our poses, we head down to the ring. A couple of minutes later, the match starts. John starts in the ring and after a few minutes, he tags me in and I end up winning the match after I RKO one of the guys. After sliding out of the ring, we head back to our locker room. I grab my body wash and a towel and head to the showers.

"Are you gonna join me?" I ask John.

"I'm going to shower when we get back to the hotel." John says. After showering, John and I grab our bags and head back to the hotel. As soon as we enter the room, I head over to the bed and flip on the TV. John goes over to his bag and grabs his pajama pants and heads to the bathroom so he can shower. A kinky thought comes to my mind, so I strip off my clothes and walk into the bathroom. I open the shower curtain and climb in behind John. I wrap my arms around him and I kiss the scar on his neck. I turn John around and I smash our lips together. I run my tongue over his bottom lip, and his mouth opens to grant me access. I take John's hardening member into my hand and I start stroking him to full hardness. Once he is hard, I drop to my knees and run my tongue over the head of his cock.

"Fuck baby." John moans out. I take the head into my mouth and start sucking on it while my hand works the shaft. I slip my other hand down and I start stroking my hard cock. I pull back a little bit and run my tongue over the head again and then I take him all the way into my mouth. While I am sucking away at his hard cock, I reach around and run my finger against his tight entrance and John groans. I slip my finger inside and move it around a bit until I find his prostate and I start massaging it. My left hand is working my cock, my mouth is working John's cock, and my right hand is working on massaging John's prostate. A few minutes later, the both of us cum screaming each other's name. After recuperating, we clean off and after dressing into some pajamas, we head to bed.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Please review and I will update tomorrow. Good Night!**


	17. Chapter 18

**10/04/2014**

John, Chase and I just got home, and after putting our dirty clothes into the washing machine, I press start and then I head down to the living room, so I can call the Doctor.

"Johnny. I am going to schedule you a doctor's appointment." I say as I grab the phone.

"Thanks baby." John says.

"You're welcome. By the way, Melina thinks you have epilepsy." I say.

"Don't you have seizures if you have epilepsy?" John asks.

"Maybe you do have epilepsy. I am sure you don't have to have the seizures where you shake, in order to have epilepsy." I say as John nods and I dial the number for the doctor's office.

"Dr. Nicholas' office, this is Michael speaking, how may I help you?" He asks.

"This is Randy Cena. I want to schedule an appointment for my husband John Cena." I say.

"Alright. Dr. Nicholas has an opening at 3:30; does that work for you guys?" He asks.

"That works for us. We'll see you then." I say.

"Alright sir." He says as we hang up.

"We have to be there at 3:30. We should call my parents and ask them if they can watch Chase while we are at the appointment." I say.

"Sounds good baby. I am kind of worried though." John says.

"I'm sure you're fine baby." I say as John nods and gives me a kiss. I dial my parents' number and my Dad picks up.

"Hey Dad. Can you watch Chase while John and I go to a doctor's appointment?" I ask.

"Is everything ok?" Dad asks.

"John keeps zoning out, so we are going to go to the doctor and have her take a look at him." I say.

"Alright, what time is your appointment?" Dad asks.

"3:30. I was thinking we could bring him over at 3:00, if that's ok." I say.

"Sure, see you then." Dad says. A couple of hours later, John, Chase, and I head over to my parents' house, and after saying bye to Chase and my parents, we head to the doctor's office. I look over at John and he is staring out the window.

"Baby!" I say. No response.

"Baby." I say again. It's getting worse; this is the fifth time he has zoned out in the last six hours.

"Baby." I say.

"What." John finally says a few seconds later.

"You were zoning out again. That's the fifth time in the last six hours." I say.

"How often do I usually space out?" John asks.

"Roughly eight times a day." I say.

"So it's getting worse?" John asks.

"Yeah." I say. A few minutes later, we arrive at the doctor's office, and after signing in, we sit down in the waiting room.

"John Cena." A nurse calls out.

"That's me." John says. We stand up and follow the nurse into an exam room.

"Dr. Nicholas will be with you in a few minutes." She says. A few minutes later, Dr. Nicholas enters the room and sits down in a stool.

"Hey John and Randy, what can I do for you guys?" Dr. Nicholas asks.

"According to Randy, I've been having episodes of zoning out, and I don't remember zoning out; but he says I do it like eight times a day. Today I've zoned out like five times in the last six hours." John says as I nod my head in agreement.

"Alright. How many seconds does John zone out for?" She asks me.

"Roughly 20 or 30 seconds." I say.

"Ok. How long have you been zoning out for?" She asks.

"What do you mean?" John asks.

"How many years have you been zoning out for?" She asks.

"13." I say.

"Ok. Let's get you a CT scan and an EEG, and hopefully that will help me determine what is wrong with you." She says.

"Ok. Can Randy come with me?" John asks.

"He can sit with me while I do the tests." She says.

"Ok." John says. We follow Dr. Nicholas down the hall and into another exam room that has a CT scan machine set up.

"Alright John, I'll need you to lie down on the table please." She says. John lies down on the table and gets comfortable.

"I'll be done in a few minutes." She says.

**One Hour Later: 4:35 PM**

"I've determined that you are suffering from absent seizures. I'm going to put you on Zarontin, and within a couple of days, your seizures should be under control." She says.

"Does that mean I have epilepsy?" John asks.

"Yes." She says.

"Melina was right then." John says.

"Who's Melina?" She asks.

"She's our best friend. She used to be a nurse before she started wrestling." John says.

"Ok. Here's your prescription for the meds. Is there anything else I can help you with?" She asks.

"Do you think you could take a look at my stitches?" I ask.

"Stitches?" She asks.

"I was stabbed a couple of days ago, and the doctor in New Orleans stitched up my wounds, and Melina has been applying ointment to them." I say.

"Where were you stabbed?" She asks.

"In my right thigh and right shoulder." I say.

"Ok, please remove your pants and shirt, and I'll have a look at your stitches." She says. I stand up, and after removing my clothes, she starts looking at my stitches.

"They look ok to me. They'll be ready to take out in about a week." She says.

"Ok, should I schedule an appointment?" I ask.

"Yes. I'll see you in a week." She says. After putting my clothes back on, I schedule myself an appointment and John and I leave the office.

"Are you ok baby?" I ask once John and I are outside.

"I'm fine. Let's go to the pharmacy and after we pick Chase up, we should go get some Chinese for dinner." John says.

"Ok baby. Let's go." I say as John and I get in the car. A few minutes later, we arrive at the pharmacy, and after picking up John's medication, we head over to my parents' house.

"Hey Randy, Hey John." My Dad greats us as we walk into the house.

"Hey Dad. Can I talk to you and Mom about something?" I ask.

"Sure. Elaine! Randy has something he wants to talk to us about." Dad yells out. John, Dad, and I want into the locker room and sit down on the couch. A few seconds later, Mom and Chase walk into the room and Chase runs up to me and I pick him up and sit him on my lap.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Dad asks.

"John and I went to the doctors today, and she ran some tests on John, and she determined that he has epilepsy. She said that he suffers from absent seizures, and she prescribed him some medicine that should take care of his seizures." I say.

"Wow Johnny. Are you ok?" Dad asks.

"I'm fine. I don't even remember having the seizures; but Randy says I have them like eight times a day." John says.

"I'm sorry Johnny." Mom says.

"It's ok. I'll be fine, I promise." John says.

"Ok. We have something we wanted to talk to you about too." Dad says.

"Alrighty." I say.

"Can Chase stay the night with us?" Dad asks.

"Sure." I say.

"Thanks Daddy." Chase says.

"You're welcome buddy. Does Chase have any clean clothes here?" I ask.

"Yes. We have some spare clothes left over from the last time he stayed the night." Mom says.

"Awesome. If you're good for Grandma, and Grandpa, I'll take you to Chuckee Cheese tomorrow." I say.

"I'll be good Daddy, I promise." Chase says.

"Alright buddy. You're Daddy and I will be back tomorrow to pick you up. Remember to brush your teeth and clean behind your ears." I say.

"I will Daddy." Chase says.

"Good. I love you buddy, and if you need anything, tell Grandma or Grandpa and they will call me, ok buddy?" I ask.

"Ok Daddy. I love you." Chase says.

"I love you too buddy." I say as John and I leave. A few minutes later, we arrive at the Chinese restaurant, and after grabbing some food, we head back to the house so we can eat. I grab a couple of plates out of the cupboard, and a couple of forks, and I place them on the table next to the bag of food.

"Do you want anything to drink baby?" I ask.

"I'll take a beer please." John says.

"Alrighty." I say as I grab a couple of beers from the fridge and I sit down at the table and hand one to John.

After eating dinner, John and I watch a movie and head to the bathroom so we can take a bath before bed. I turn on the water, and once it gets warm, I put the stopper into the drain, and once the tub fills up, John and I get in. John pulls me into his arms and I rest my head on his chest.

"I love you baby." I say.

"I love you too." John says as he gives me a kiss.

After our bath, John and I head into the bedroom for a night of fun. I lie down on the bed and John straddles my hips and we start kissing. John runs his tongue across my bottom lip, and I open my mouth to grant him access. A few seconds later, John pulls away and he starts kissing down my neck and down my chest until he reaches my abs. He places kisses to each one and then moves down to my hardening cock. He takes me into his hand and he starts stroking me. Once I am hard, he climbs off of the bed and grabs a condom and the lube from the night stand. I turn over and get onto my hands and knees. He gets back on the bed and he starts stroking himself until he is hard. Once he is hard he opens the condom and slides it onto his hard member. He opens the lid on the lube and squirts some into his hand. Once the condom is completely covered in lube, he slides into me and I let out a groan because it hurts a bit. He gives me a few seconds to adjust and then he starts a quick pace, driving into my prostate with each thrust.

"So close baby." I say. A few seconds later, John stops driving into me, and I let out a groan in frustration. _This can't be happening to me. Why now? I was so close._

"Johnny baby." I say. No response.

"Johnny. I am painfully hard here." I know he can't hear me.

"Johnny." I say again.

"Johnny!" I say a bit more loudly.

"What?" John asks.

"You had another seizure, and I am painfully hard here." I say.

"Sorry baby." John says as he starts driving into me again. A few seconds later, the both of us cum, and after recuperating, John slides out of me and disposes of the condom.

"I love you baby." I say.

"Love you too." John says as he takes me into his arms. A few minutes later, the both of us drift off to sleep.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sex is fun, don't try and deny it, I know you like reading sex scenes. Anyways thanks for reading, and please review. **


	18. Chapter 19

**10/10/2014**

John and I just landed in L.A. and after grabbing our bags from baggage claim; we rented a car, and headed to the hotel. John's epilepsy is well under control, he hasn't had a seizure in four days.

"Can we get some lunch before we head to the hotel?" I ask.

"Sure baby. Where do you want to eat?" John asks.

"I was thinking McDonalds. I promise I won't get stabbed today." I say jokingly.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight." John says. A few minutes later, we pull up to McDonalds and after getting out; we walk inside and up to the counter.

"Hello guys, I can take your order whenever you're ready." The cashier says.

"I'll take a number three with no tomatoes." I say.

"Alright, and what would you like sir?" She asks John.

"I'll take a number four please." John says.

"Alright. The total comes to 13.58." She says. I hand her a 20 and after handing me my change, she hands me the receipt and John and I go and sit down at a table.

"Who are we going up against tonight?" John asks.

"We're taking on Mike and Alex. We're scheduled to win; but Mike is going to nail the skull crushing finale on you, and you are going to kick out, and tag me in and I am going to punt the hell out of Alex Riley." I say.

"I hate the skull crushing finale." John says.

"254!" The cashier says. I stand up and grab our food and bring it back to the table. I sit the tray on the table and John takes his food and starts eating.

"Can I get your guys' autograph?" A lady asks.

"Sure, do you have a pen?" I ask.

"Here you go." She says as she hands me a pen and a piece of paper. I sign the paper and hand it to John who also signs it and he hands it back to the lady.

"Thanks guys. Good luck tonight." She says.

"Thanks." John and I say in unison. After eating, John and I headed to the hotel to check in. After checking in, we head up to our room for a nap. We have to be at the arena at 7:30 tonight. Our match starts at 9:30 and it should be over by 9:45.

"We should go to a movie after our match tonight." I say.

"That sounds like fun. What do you want to see?" John asks.

"I want to go see Avatar 2." I say.

"That sounds like fun. I can't believe he made another Avatar." John says.

"I know right. James Cameron is crazy. His movies have made a lot of money." I say.

"Yeah they have. My favorite movie is Titanic." John says.

"You like sappy shit." I say.

"Fuck you." John says.

"Maybe later." I say. I rest my head on his chest and the both of us drift off to sleep.

**7:30 PM**

John and I just arrived at the Staples Center, and after grabbing our bags from the back seat, we head inside. We head to our locker room and start getting ready for our match.

"Have you seen my meds?" John asks. John has to take his meds when he eats dinner.

"I put them in the side pocket of your bag." I say. John opens the side pocket and finds the bottle of pills. After getting ready for our match, John sticks a pill into the pocket of his jean shorts, and we head to catering. I grab a sandwich and some apple juice, and I head to a table and sit down. A few seconds later, John walks up to the table and sits down across from me. He pulls the pill out of his pocket and he takes it. Only my parents, John's parents, Natty, Melina, Vince, Chase, and I know that John has epilepsy, and we hope to keep it that way.

"Hey Johnny, Hey Randy, do you mind if we sit with you?" Natty asks.

"We don't mind." I say as Natty and Melina sit down at the table.

"How are you doing Natty?" I ask.

"I'm doing good. Melina and I are going to Hawaii tomorrow." Natty says.

"That should be fun. I haven't been to Hawaii in 14 years." I say.

"You guys should go sometime." Natty says.

"I think Chase would love Hawaii." John says.

"I think he would too." I say. After we finish eating, John and I head back to our locker room.

**9:30 PM**

Our music starts playing, and after John and I strike our poses, we head down to the ring and slide into it. Mike and Alex's music starts playing and they come down to the ring and our match starts. Roughly 15 minutes later, Mike nails the Skull Crushing Finale on John. John kicks out and tags me in. I immediately go after Mike and I try to hit him; but I miss and he tags in Alex. A few minutes later, I manage to get Alex on the ground and I run up to him and punt him. I pull him to the center of the ring and I pin him for the win. John and I slide out of the ring and start heading up the ramp. We don't notice Alex coming up behind us until he hits John in the back of the head with a steel chair. I turn around, and Alex is about to hit me; but I manage to kick him in the nuts and he hits the ground. Mike holds him down. I turn around and see John convulsing on the ground. _Oh god. _

"Help!" I yell. A few seconds later, the paramedics rush down to us and they start tending to John. They roll John on his side and I notice that the back of his head is bleeding. A few seconds later, his body stops convulsing, and he regains consciousness. The paramedics place John on a stretcher and they wheel him up the ramp. My body in unable to move. I want to follow the paramedics up the ramp; but my body won't move.

"Randy!" I hear Natty yell. She pulls on my arm and she pulls me up the ramp.

"Randy!" She says again. I snap out of it and I start running after the paramedics. I find them putting John into the back of an ambulance and I run up to them.

"Are you Randy?" One of the paramedics asks me.

"Yes." I say.

"John has been asking for you." He says.

"Can…can I see him?" I ask.

"You can ride with us to the hospital." He says. I climb into the ambulance and I sit down next to John.

**3 Hours Later: 12:45 AM**

John's eyes open for the first time in two hours.

"Randy." John says.

"I'm here baby." I say.

"What happened? Where am I?" John asks.

"You're in a hospital. Alex hit you in the back of the head and you had a seizure. The doctors had to stitch you up." I say.

"Why…why did I have a seizure?" John asks.

"Head trauma can cause seizures. The doctor said it had nothing to do with epilepsy. He said you will be fine in a couple of days." I say.

"Do…do I still have to take my medicine?" John asks.

"Yes baby." I say.

"Can I still wrestle?" John asks.

"The doctor said you can still wrestle; but you can't get hit in the head with anymore steel chairs." I say.

"That wasn't even part of the script." John says.

"I know baby. Vince called me and he said that he fired Alex, and he is going to tell the writers to refrain from having you get in the head with steel chairs. The doctor said it's ok for you to get "punched" in the head, because you won't be getting hit that hard." I say.

"Ok. Will I have any more seizures where I convulse uncontrollably?" John asks.

"No baby." I say.

"Ok. I feel tired baby." John says.

"You should sleep. I called my parents and they said they would watch Chase until we go home on Wednesday." I say.

"Good night baby." John says.

"Good night Johnny." I say. A few minutes later, John closes his eyes and he drifts off to sleep. Natty and Melina brought me a change of clothes, so after changing, I lie down in the bed the doctor sat up for me, and I drift off to sleep. I know my Johnny will be ok.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Don't worry, John won't have any more Gran-Mal seizures. He will be ok, I promise. This seizure was a one-time thing. His medication is working, the only reason he had a gran-mal seizure was because he was hit in the back of the head. Anyways, please review.**

.


	19. Chapter 20

**10/11/2014**

It's roughly 11:00 am and John just had the bandage on the back of his head changed.

"Alright Mr. Cena. Let me know if you need anything else. Your lunch should be here in a few minutes." She says.

"Thank you ma'am." John says as the nurse leaves.

"You should go get something to eat baby. You haven't eaten anything since last night." John says.

"I am pretty hungry." I say as my stomach growls.

"You should go eat. I'll be fine baby, I promise." John says.

"Ok, I'll be back in a few minutes." I say as I give John a kiss and I leave the room. I head down to catering and grab a slip of paper and I order some chicken strips and some French fries. Once the cook is done making my food, he hands me the plate and I put it on my tray. After getting a glass of apple juice, I pay and sit down at a table. After I finish eating, I throw away my trash and I head back to John's room.

"Hey baby." John greats me as I walk through the door.

"Hey hon. How is your lunch?" I ask.

"It's pretty good. They brought me minestrone soup, spaghetti, and a bread stick." John says as he takes a bite of his bread stick.

"What did you have to eat?" John asks.

"I had chicken strips and some fries." I say.

"That sounds good baby." John says.

"It was pretty good." I say. A few minutes later there is a knock on the door.

"It's open!" John yells. The door opens and Alex Riley walks into the room. I stand up and take a protective stance in front of John.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I ask angrily.

"I…I wanted to apologize." Alex says.

"Were not interested." I say.

"Randy baby, please sit down." John says. I slowly walk back to the chair and sit down.

"Speak!" John says angrily.

"I'm sorry I hit you." Alex says.

"Why did you do it?" John asks.

"I was angry because Randy punted me." Alex says.

"It was in the script." I say.

"They…they never told you?" Alex asks.

"Told us what?" John asks.

"I told Vince that I had a headache, and he told Hunter to tell Randy not to punt me last night." Alex says.

"Hunter never told me not to punt you." I say.

"I…I need to call Vince." John says as he grabs the hospital phone and dials Vince's number and presses the speakerphone button.

"Hello." Vince says.

"Hey Vince, its John. I…I wanted to ask you something." John says.

"Hey Johnny. How are you feeling?" Vince asks.

"I am doing better than last night." John says.

"Good. Now what can I do for ya?" Vince asks.

"Did you tell Hunter to tell Randy not to punt Alex last night?" John asks.

"Yes I did. I was kind of pissed when Randy did it anyways." Vince says.

"Hunter never told me not to punt Alex last night." I say defensively.

"Fuck! He told me he would." Vince says.

"Well he didn't." I say.

"I'll talk to him. Is Alex with you guys?" Vince asks.

"I'm here sir." Alex says.

"You're still fired." Vince says as he hangs up.

"Fuck! What the hell am I going to do now?" Alex asks angrily as he leaves the room.

"That was weird." I say once he is gone.

"Yeah it was. I wonder why Hunter never told you not to punt Alex." John says.

"I don't know. Hopefully Vince will call us after he talks to Hunter." I say. A few minutes later, the phone rings and John picks it up. He presses the speaker phone button and starts talking.

"Hello." John says.

"Hey Johnny, its Vince. I fired Hunter, because he told me that he was too busy fucking one of the camera guys. I'm sorry Alex hit you in the head." Vince says sincerely.

"It's ok Vince. I feel a lot better." John says.

"That's good John. You and Randy have the next Raw off. I want you in Portland on the 24th." Vince says.

"Thank you Vince. I think Randy and I will go to Hawaii for a few days." John says.

"Sounds like fun. I'll talk to you later John, bye Randy." Vince says.

"Bye." I say.

"Bye." John says as he hangs up the phone.

**10/12/2014**

I had one of the doctors take a look at my shoulder and thigh, and they determined that the stitches were ready to come out. After getting my stitches removed, we check John out, and we grab a cab to the Arena. Our car is where we left it, so after getting in, we drive back to the hotel, and grab our bags and check out.

"When can I get these itchy things out of me?" John asks.

"The doctor said they could come out on the 21st." I say.

"That's nine days away. I want them out now." John says.

"If you rip them out, I'll be forced to take you back to the hospital, and I know how much you hate hospitals." I say.

"Fine!" John says defiantly.

**Two Days Later: 10/14/2014**

John, Chase, and I just landed in Hawaii, and after grabbing our bags, we rent a car and head to the same hotel that Natty and Melina are staying at. We want it to be a surprise, so we haven't told Natty and Melina that we are coming. Once arriving at the hotel, we check in and head up to our suite.

"Look Daddies, there's two rooms!" Chase says excitedly.

"Yes there is buddy. One for you, and one for us." I say.

"Do I get my own bathroom?" Chase asks.

"No buddy. Unfortunately, you have to share with us." I say.

"Oh well, at least I get my own room." Chase says.

"Yes you do buddy. Why don't you go get ready, and we'll go to the beach." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says as he grabs his swim gear and runs into the bathroom. John and I head into our room and grab our swim gear. I put on a pair of swim trunks and a pair of flip-flops, John doing the same. We put our cell phones, wallets, and room keys, into a small back-pack we brought. I grab a swim cap from my bag and I hand it to John.

"Here you go baby." I say.

"Ugh!" John mumbles as he puts the swim cap on. The doctor told him that he would have to wear a swim cap if he wanted to go swimming in the ocean.

"I'm ready Daddies." Chase says as he runs into our room.

"What did we say about knocking buddy?" John asks.

"You told me to always knock before entering a room." Chase says.

"And what did you just do?" I ask.

"I didn't knock. Sorry Daddies." Chase says.

"It's ok buddy. Are you ready to go swimming?" I ask. It may be October; but it's still pretty hot out.

"Yes Daddy." Chase says. After grabbing towels and the back pack, we head down to the beach. I put some floaties on Chase, and the three of us run into the water. The Lifeguards set up an area that's designated for swimmers, so we don't have to worry about surfers hitting us. We don't have to worry about Sharks either, because there is a net that surrounds us.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Chase says excitedly.

"What buddy?" I ask.

"I see Aunt Natty and Aunt Melina." Chase says. I look in the direction he is pointing, and sure enough, Natty and Melina are walking along the beach.

"Natty!" Chase yells out. Natty turns her head and spots us. She comes running into the water, Melina on her heals.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" Natty asks.

"We decided to take a bit of a vacation." I say.

"That, and I got a head full of stitches." John says as we share a laugh.

"Do you guys want to grab some dinner tonight?" Natty asks.

"Sure. What time?" I ask.

"What about 5:30?" Melina asks.

"That sounds good to me." I say. After another hour of swimming, we head back to our room for a quick shower and nap before dinner.

**9:30 PM**

We just put Chase too bed, and after brushing our teeth, John and I head to bed. John climbs in behind me and wraps an arm around my waist. John slides his hand a little lower, and starts rubbing me through my boxers.

"We can't baby. We didn't bring any condoms." I moan out.

"I know; but that doesn't mean I can't give you a hand job." John says. He slips his hand into my boxers and pulls out my hardening cock. I try now to moan, because I know it will wake Chase up. He runs his thumb over the tip and then starts stroking me. Once I am hard, he quickens the pace and starts stroking me faster. A few seconds later, I cum. After recuperating, I quietly walk into the bathroom and grab a towel from the rack. I clean off the sheets and toss the towel to the floor next to our bed. I lie back down on the bed; but this time I am facing John. I place a kiss to his neck, cheek, and finally his lips. I run my tongue over his bottom lip, and his mouth opens to grant me access. While we are kissing, I slip my hand into his boxers and take out his hard cock. I run my thumb over the tip of his cock and then I start stroking him. A few seconds later, my hand is filled with stream after stream of hot cum. I lick my hand clean and I pull John's boxers back up. I grab the towel again, and clean up the cum that leaked out of my hand. Once everything is clean, John wraps his arm around me and we drift off to sleep.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you BlackDiamonds.32.20.54 for the idea for this chapter. I decided to run with it and explain why Alex hit John. Stupid Hunter, fucking some guy and not telling Randy not to punt Alex. Oh well, I hope you guys like the chapter, and please review. I will update tomorrow night. Thanks for reading. **


	20. Chapter 21

**10/12/2014 9:45 AM**

John, Chase, Natty, Melina, and I are in the dining room eating breakfast.

"Daddy." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." I say.

"Can we go swimming after breakfast?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy." I say.

"Yay!" Chase says excitedly.

"Can Chase stay with us tonight?" Natty asks.

"Sure." I say.

"Awesome. Melina and I are going to a luau tonight, and I think Chase would like to go." Natty says.

"What's a luau?" Chase asks.

"It's a big party with lots of food, dancing, and music." Melina says.

"I like food." Chase says as he takes a bite of his waffle.

"We know you do buddy." John says. After breakfast, Chase, John and I head back to our room so we can get ready to go swimming. After changing into our swim gear, I grab the back-pack and we head down to the beach. I slip some floaties on Chase and he runs into the water.

"Stay where we can see you buddy!" I yell at Chase.

"Ok Daddy!" Chase yells back.

"You look absolutely adorable in that swim cap." I say jokingly.

"Screw you." John says as I give him a kiss.

"Love you." I mumble.

"Love you too baby." John says as I give him another kiss.

"I'm happy Chase is staying with Natty and Melina tonight." John says.

"Yeah, why's that?" I ask.

"It means you can moan as loud as you want without the fear of waking Chase up." John says as he kisses me on the neck.

"You're insatiable." I say.

"I know." John says.

"We gotta buy some condoms." I say.

"We'll buy some when we get back to the hotel." John says.

"Ok." I say. A few minutes later, John and I run into the water and start swimming with Chase.

**Seven Hours Later: 5:00PM**

Chase, John, and I just got done shopping. We bought some new clothes and a couple of souvenirs for my parents.

"Are you ready to go over to Aunt Natty and Aunt Melina's room?" I ask Chase.

"Yes Daddy." Chase says as he grabs his bag. We leave the room and walk down the hall and too the elevator. We arrive at the fifth floor and we exit the elevator and walk down the hall to Natty and Melina's room. I knock on the door and Melina answers.

"Aunt Melina." Chase says excitedly. He drops his bag and Melina pick him up and carries him into the room. I pick up Chase's bag and walk into the room and I set it down next to the empty bed.

"We're gonna go buddy. Be good for Aunt Melina and Aunt Natty. We'll be back in the morning." I say.

"Ok Daddies. I love you." Chase says. Melina sets him down and he runs over to us.

"We love you too buddy. I'll see you in the morning." I say.

"Ok Daddy, bye." Chase says.

"Bye buddy." I say as John and I leave. We head back to our room and I lie down on the bed and turn on the TV.

"I'm gonna take a shower." John says.

"Ok baby. I'll be watching TV if you need anything." I say. Once I hear the water turn on, I get off of the bed and walk over to my bag. I grab two pairs of boxers, two dress pants, two dress shirts, and two pairs of dress shoes and I place everything onto the bed. I hear the water turn off, and a few seconds later, John walks out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel.

"You smell good." I say.

"Thanks." John says.

"I set out some clothes for you." I say as I stand up and walk over to John and I give him a kiss.

"Where are we going?" John asks as he notices the clothes.

"We're going to dinner." I say.

"Where are we going?" John asks.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." I say. John pouts at me and I roll my eyes and walk into the bathroom. After showering, I wrap a towel around myself and walk into the bedroom.

"You look absolutely amazing baby." I say.

"Thanks." John says. After I get dressed, John and I walk hand in hand down to our rental car. I climb into the driver's seat, and after backing out of the parking spot, I exit the parking lot and start driving down the street. A few minutes later, we pull up to Azure and after getting out of the car, John and I walk into the restaurant.

"Hello, my name is Eric, do you have a reservation?" He asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Name?" He asks. _Prick. _

"Randy Cena." I say.

"Alright. Follow me." He says. It takes everything I have not to deck the rude man. He leads us to a table and hands us our menus when we sit down.

"Your waiter will be with you in a few minutes." He says as he walks away.

"What an ass." John says.

"Tell me about it." I say as I start looking over the menu. A few minutes later, our waiter walks up to the table.

"Hello, my name is Aaron. I'll be your waiter for the night. Can I start you off with any drinks?" He asks. _He's a lot nicer compared to the other guy._

"I'll take a Bud-Lite please." I say.

"Alright, and for you sir?" He asks John.

"I'll take a Pepsi please." John says.

"Alright. Are you guys ready to order?" He asks.

"Not yet." John says.

"I'll give you guys a few more minutes." He says as he walks away.

"This…this is amazing baby. Look at the view." John says. The view really is amazing. We're sitting outside, and we have a perfect view of the ocean and the sun is starting to go down.

"I'm glad you like it baby." I say.

"I love it." John says. A few seconds later, Aaron returns with our drinks and sets them down in front of us.

"Are you guys ready to order?" Aaron asks.

"Yes. I'll take the New York Steak." I say.

"How would you like it cooked?" Aaron asks.

"Medium rare please." I say.

"Alright, and for you sir?" He asks John.

"I'll take the Maine Lobster please." John says.

"Alright. I'll be out with your salads in a few minutes." He says as he takes our menus.

"Thanks." John and I say in unison.

"You're welcome." He says as he walks away.

"He's a lot nicer then that prick that sat us." John says.

"Yeah he is." I say.

"It's good to have some "us" time." John says.

"Yeah it is. To tell you the truth, I have been planning this for a couple of days now. I was going to ask Natty and Melina to watch Chase for us; but Natty beat me to the punch." I say.

"I love you baby. This…this is the most romantic thing you have ever done for me." John says.

"Remember the last romantic thing I did for you?" I ask.

"Yeah. You attempted to make me dinner; but you ended up setting fire to the paper towels." John says.

"That was pretty funny though." I say.

"Yeah it was." John says. A few minutes later, the waiter returns with our salads and places them in front of us.

"Thank you." John and I say in unison.

"You're welcome. If you guys need anything else, let me know." Aaron says as he walks away. John and I ate our salads in a comfortable silence.

**Three Hours Later: 9:00 PM**

After dinner and a peaceful walk along the beach we head to a 7-11 and buy a box of condoms. After we leave the 7-11, we head back to our hotel room. As soon as I open the door, John lightly shoves me into the room and he attacks my lips with a heated kiss.

"I want to show you how much I love you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so much baby." John says when we part.

"I love you too baby. You and Chase mean the world to me." I say as John kisses me again. His hands wonder south and he starts undoing my belt. Once he gets it undone, he slides my pants and boxers to the ground and I step out of them. He goes to work on my shirt and once he gets it undone, he slides it off my shoulders and it falls to the ground. We make our way to the bed and I lie down and John straddles my hips and we resume kissing. After a few minutes of kissing, John works his way down my body and he takes my hardening member into hand and he strokes me until I am hard. John gets off of the bed and removes his clothes and grabs a condom and slides it onto his hard member.

"Turn over." John whispers. I roll over and get on my hands and knees. John slides up behind me and slowly enters me. He gives me a few seconds to adjust before he sets a steady pace.

"I love you so much." John says as he angles his hips a bit and starts hitting my prostate dead on.

"I love you too baby." I moan out. John reaches around and starts stroking me in time with his hard thrusts. A few minutes later, the both of us cum screaming each other's name. After recuperating John slides out of me and disposes of the condom. He climbs back on the bed and takes me into his arms.

"I love you baby." John says.

"I love you too." I say. A few minutes later, the both of us drift off to sleep.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Sex, sex is fun, and I know how much you guys like reading sex scenes. The next chapter will be a lot less "sappy" I promise. Anyways, please read and review. Love you all and thanks for reading my story.**


	21. Chapter 22

**10/21/2014**

John just got his stitches removed, and after leaving the doctor's office, we head to Wendy's for dinner.

"Daddy." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." John says.

"Can we rent a movie after dinner?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy. What do you want to see?" John asks.

"Cars 3." Chase says.

"Didn't you see that with Aunt Natty and Aunt Melina?" John asks.

"Yeah; but I want to see it again." Chase says.

"Alright buddy. We can go to RedBox after we are done with dinner." John says.

"Ok Daddy. Can we have popcorn and soda?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy; but you're going to have juice, because the last time we gave you soda at night, you didn't go to sleep until midnight." John says.

"But Daddy." Chase says.

"No buts, you're going to have juice." John says sternly. Chase looks at me and I shrug my shoulders at him.

"Sorry buddy; but I am with your Daddy on this one." I say.

"You're no fun." Chase says.

"Sorry." John and I say in unison. After dinner, we rent the movie and get back in the car.

"Daddy." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." I say.

"Can we visit grandma and grandpa tomorrow?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy." I say.

"Am I going to stay with them when you go away on Monday?" Chase asks.

"Yeah buddy." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says. A few minutes later, we arrive home, and after undoing Chase's car seat, we walk into the house and Chase starts watching SpongeBob.

"When do you want to watch the movie buddy?" John asks.

"Pretty soon Daddy. SpongeBob will be over in a few minutes." Chase says.

"Ok buddy." John says. A few minutes later, SpongeBob is over and after making popcorn, I grab some drinks and I walk back into the living room. I find Chase sitting in the chair next to the couch, and I hand him a bowl of popcorn and a cup of apple juice.

"Thanks Daddy." Chase says.

"You're welcome buddy." I say as I sit down on the couch and place the bowl of popcorn on the table in front of the couch. I hand John a Pepsi and he gives me a kiss.

"Thanks baby." John says.

"You're welcome." I say as I press play and we start watching the movie.

**Two Hours Later: 9:00 PM**

The movie just ended.

"Time for bed buddy." John says. Chase is half asleep, so John picks him up and carries him up the stairs and into Chase's room. I pull back the covers and John lays Chase down and I pull the covers over him.

"Good night buddy. See you in the morning. I love you." John says.

"Love you too Daddies. Good night." Chase says. A few seconds later, the gentle sound of snoring can be heard.

**A Few Days Later: 10/24/2014 10:00 AM**

John and I walk into Chase's room and we wake him up.

"Good morning buddy." I say.

"Good morning Daddy." Chase says.

"Let's get you a bath and then we can eat some breakfast and go over to grandma and grandpas." I say.

"Ok Daddy." After showering, we eat breakfast and head over to my parents' house.

"We'll be back tomorrow buddy. Be good for grandma and grandpa. I love you." I say.

"Love you too Daddy. I hope you win your match." Chase says.

"We will buddy." I say.

"Bye Chase. I'll see you tomorrow ok buddy." John says.

"Ok Daddy. I love you." Chase says.

"I love you too." John says. After giving Chase a good-bye kiss, John and I leave.

**Four Hours Later: 3:00 PM**

John and I just landed in Portland, and after grabbing our bags, we rent a car, and head to the hotel.

"Baby." I say.

"Yeah hon." John says.

"Can we bring Chase with us next time we travel?" I ask.

"Of course we can. I feel like we neglect him every time we leave." John says.

"That's exactly how I have been feeling. I can see that he is sad when we leave, and it breaks my heart." I say.

"On Friday, we need to take him with us too Dallas." John says.

"Sounds good baby." I say.

"I need a nap." John says.

"Me too." I say.

**Four Hours Later: 7:30 PM**

John and I just arrived at the Rose Garden, and after putting our bags into our locker room, we head to catering. I grab a turkey sandwich and a bottle of apple juice, and sit down at a table. A few seconds later, John joins me and we start eating. After eating, we head back to our locker room. I grab my bag and start getting ready for our match. We have a match against R-Truth and Mr. Anderson, and we're scheduled to win.

**Two Hours Later: 9:45 PM**

Our music starts playing, and after striking a pose at the top of the ramp, we head down to the ring. A few seconds later, R-Truth's music starts playing and he and Mr. Anderson walk down to the ring and our match starts. 15 minutes later, R-Truth sets me up for the lie detector; but right before he hits me with his finisher, I step out of the way and tag John in. John hits Truth with numerous punches, and after getting him on the ground, he hits the five knuckle shuffle and then an AA and pins Truth for the win. After posing for a few seconds, we head up the ramp and walk back to our locker room.

**I know this chapter was a bit short; but I promise the next one will be a lot longer. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll update tomorrow, I promise. **


	22. Chapter 23

**10/28/2011 7:30 AM**

"Daddy!" Chase yells from his bedroom.

"Daddy!" He yells again. I run into the room and Chase is sitting up in bed, and he is crying.

"What's wrong buddy?" I ask as I pick him up. His pajama bottoms are wet.

"I had a bad dream. You and Daddy were being beat up." Chase says.

"I'm sorry buddy. Daddy and I are fine buddy, don't worry." I say as I carry him into the bathroom.

"I wet the bed." Chase says.

"I know buddy. Let's get you cleaned up and dressed, and I'll have Daddy clean the sheets on your bed." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says.

"John!" I yell from the bathroom. A few seconds later, John walks into the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" John asks.

"Chase had a bad dream and he wet the bed. Can you wash his sheets please." I say.

"Sure. Are you ok buddy?" John asks Chase.

"I had a dream that you and Daddy were being beat up." Chase says.

"I'm sorry buddy. Your Daddy and I are fine buddy, I promise." John says.

"Ok Daddy. I'm sorry I wet the bed." Chase says.

"It's not your fault buddy." John says.

"Can you take off your wet clothes please." I say.

"Sure Daddy." Chase says as he starts removing his clothes. Once they are removed, John throws the wet pajamas and sheets into the washing machine.

"Alright buddy, let's get your cleaned up and dressed." I say. A few minutes later, I finish cleaning Chase, and after getting him dressed, we head down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"What do you want for breakfast buddy?" I ask Chase.

"Can I have Pancakes?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy. I'll even put some chocolate chips in them for you." I say.

"Thanks Daddy." Chase says.

"You're welcome buddy. Do you want pancakes Johnny?" I ask.

"Sure." John says. After making the pancakes, I put two on a plate for Chase and he starts eating, and I put the rest in the middle of the table for John and me.

"What time are you and Daddy leaving?" Chase asks. We haven't told him that we are taking him with us yet.

"At 1:30." I say.

"What time am I going over to grandma and grandpas?" Chase asks.

"Pretty soon buddy." I say. After we finish eating, we retire to the living room to watch TV. I turn it to SpongeBob and Chase sits down in the chair and starts watching.

**A Few Hours Later:**

After getting Chase into his car seat, John puts our bags into the trunk, and he gets into the driver's seat. John starts driving in the direction of my parents' house, because we have to pass it in order to get to the Airport.

"Daddy." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." I say.

"Did you remember to pack my toys?" Chase asks.

"I packed your WWE action figures, and the small ring that came with it. I also packed Optimus Prime, and Bumblebee." I say.

"Thanks Daddy." Chase says. A few minutes later, we drive by my parents' house.

"Daddy. You missed grandma and grandpas." Chase says.

"Oops!" John says.

"We're taking you with us buddy." I say.

"Really?" Chase asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Thanks Daddies." Chase says.

"You're welcome buddy. You'll be coming with us from now on." I say.

"Really?" Chase asks.

"Yeah buddy. We decided that we miss you too much when we leave you at home." I say.

"I missed you too Daddies." Chase says. A few minutes later, we arrive at the airport, and after checking our bags, we head to the gate to wait for our flight. We brought Chase's car seat with us, because we will be using it on the flight.

"I'm hungry Daddy." Chase says.

"What do you want to eat buddy?" John asks.

"Can I have chicken nuggets?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy. Do you want anything baby?" John asks me.

"I'll take a cheese burger, fries, and a Pepsi." I say.

"Alrighty. I'll be right back." John says. A few minutes later, John returns with our food, and after eating, we board our flight.

**Two Hours Later: 3:30 PM**

We just arrived in Dallas, and after grabbing our bags and renting a car, we head to the hotel.

"Can I stay the night with Aunt Natty and Aunt Melina?" Chase asks. _I think he loves his aunts more then he loves us._

"We'll ask them tonight when we see them at the Arena." I say.

"Ok Daddy. Can I take a nap?" Chase asks.

"You don't have to ask to take a nap buddy." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says as he lies down on the bed and goes to sleep.

**A Few Hours Later: 7:30 PM**

John, Chase, and I just arrived at the Arena, and after grabbing our bags, we walk inside and head to our locker room. Chase starts playing with his toys while John and I get ready for our match. Once we finish getting ready, Chase, John, and I head to catering.

"Do they have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" Chase asks.

"Yes they do buddy." I say as I hand him one.

"Yay!" Chase says excitedly.

"Do you want some apple juice?" I ask.

"Yes Daddy." Chase says. I hand him a small bottle of apple juice and his smile gets bigger. John and I grab Turkey sandwiches and orange juice, and the three of us sit down at a table and start eating. A few minutes later, Natty and Melina walk up to our table.

"Hey guys. Do you mind if we eat with you?" Natty asks.

"We don't mind." Chase answers for us. Natty and Melina sit down at the table, and they start eating.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Chase asks Natty and Melina.

"Chase!" I scold.

"Sorry Daddy. Can I stay with you tonight, please?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy." Natty says.

"Thanks." Chase says.

**Three Hours Later: 9:41 PM**

John and I are in a tag team match against Wade Barrett and Justin Gabriel. 15 minutes into the match, I hit the RKO on Wade Barrett and pin him for the win. Justin "attacks" me and the two of us start fighting. John tries to pull Justin away from me; but Justin hits him and then Wade attacks John. A few minutes later, refs run down to the ring and they separate us. John and I "angrily" storm up the ramp and back to our locker room.

"That was fun." John says.

"Yeah it was." I say as I kiss John. The kiss turns heated, and John runs his tongue over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to grant him access. A few seconds later, John pulls away and removes my wrestling trunks. He drops to his knees and takes my hardening member into his hand and starts stroking it. Once I am hard, he takes me into his mouth and I let out a moan. Right before I was about to cum, there is a knock on the door.

"Randy, John, you guys are wanted in an interview." A man says.

"Fuck!" I mumble. I pull my trunks back up, my cup hiding the hard on. After finishing the interview, John and I head back to the hotel and finish what we started earlier. Good night.

**This chapter was a bit longer, and sorry I cut the blow-job a bit short. I just thought it would be funny if someone interrupted them while John was giving Randy a blow-job. Chase is potty trained; but he wet the bed because he had a bad dream. Anyways, please read and review and I love you all. Good Night! And I will update tomorrow night. **


	23. Chapter 24

**10/29/2014**

John and I just woke up, and after getting dressed, we head to Natty and Melina's room so we can get Chase. I knock on the door and Natty answers.

"Hey guys. Come in." Natty says as we walk into the room.

"Daddies!" Chase says as he runs up to us and gives both John and I a hug.

"Were you good for Aunt Natty and Aunt Melina?" I ask.

"Yes Daddy. We watched a movie, and had pizza, and popcorn, and candy, and soda." Chase says.

"You gave him soda?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?" Natty asks.

"Last time we gave him soda before bed, he didn't go to sleep until midnight." I say.

"We gave him Root Beer." Natty says.

"I guess I am ok with that. Root Beer doesn't have any caffeine in it." I say.

"Daddy!" Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." I say.

"Can we get some breakfast?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy. Do you guys want to come with us?" I ask.

"Sure. Let me grab my purse and we can go." Natty says. After she grabs her purse, we head down to the dining room for breakfast. I make Chase a waffle and he sits down at a table and starts eating. I make myself a waffle and I top it with strawberries and whip cream. I grab some eggs and apple juice and I sit down at the table with Chase.

"Daddy." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." I say.

"I love you." Chase says.

"I love you too." I say.

"Daddy." Chase says.

"Yes buddy." I say.

"Are we going home today?" Chase asks.

"Nope. We're heading to Raleigh North Carolina." I say.

"What are we doing there?" Chase asks.

"Survivor series." I say.

"Cool." Chase says. After we finish eating, we grab our bags from our room and head to the airport so we can catch our flight. Once we arrive at the airport, we check our bags and head to the terminal.

"Aunt Natty." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." Natty says.

"Do you and Aunt Melina have a match at Survivor Series?" Chase asks.

"Yes we do buddy. We're in a tag-team match against LayCool." Natty says.

"That's cool. You better win." Chase says.

"We will buddy, I promise." Natty says. A few minutes later, we board the flight and Chase, John, and I find our seats towards the back of the plane.

**Three Hours Later: 3:30 PM EST**

We just arrived in Raleigh, and after grabbing our bags, we rent a car, and head to the hotel. John and I have to be at an autograph signing at Toys-R-Us at 5:30.

"Daddy." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." I say.

"I don't feel good." Chase says.

"What's wrong buddy?" I ask.

"My tummy hurts." Chase says.

"Ok buddy. I'm going to go to the store and get you some medicine for your tummy." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says.

"John!" I yell.

"Yeah!" John yells from the bathroom.

"Can you watch Chase while I run to the store?" I ask.

"Sure!" John yells. After grabbing my wallet, cell phone, and keys, I head down to the parking garage and get into the car. A few minutes later, I arrive at Walgreens and I walk inside. I grab a box of Children's Pepto Chewable Tabs, and after paying for them, I head back to the hotel. I slide my key into the slot, and once the light turns green, I open the door and walk inside.

"Hey buddy. Does your tummy still hurt?" I ask.

"Yeah." Chase says. I open the box of Pepto Chewable Tabs and I take one out of the box.

"Here you go buddy. Chew this, and it will make your tummy feel better." I say as I hand it to him and he pops it into his mouth.

"Thanks Daddy." Chase says. A few minutes later, Chase's tummy ache goes away.

"Daddy." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." I say.

"I love you." Chase says.

"I love you too. You should rest for a little bit. We have to be at an autograph signing in an hour." I say.

"Ok Daddy. Where are we going?" Chase asks.

"Toys-R-Us." I say.

"Toys-R-Us! I love that place." Chase says.

"I know you do buddy." I say.

**One Hour Later: 5:30 PM**

John and I just arrived at the autograph signing and after taking a seat, we start signing autographs. Chase is sitting in between John and me.

"Hey kid. What's your name?" I ask.

"Keith." He says.

"That's my middle name." I say.

"That's cool." Keith says. I sign the kid's paper and pass it to John.

"Thanks." Keith says.

"You're welcome." I say.

After the autograph signing, John, Chase and I get into the car.

"Where do you guys want to go for dinner?" John asks.

"Taco Bell." Chase says.

"Sounds good to me." I say.

"Alrighty. Taco Bell here we come." John says. After eating dinner, we head back to the hotel to watch a movie.

"What do you want to watch buddy?" I ask.

"Toy-Story." Chase says.

"Alright buddy." I say as I pop the DVD into the DVD player and we start watching the movie.

**One and a Half Hours Later: 9:00 PM**

The movie just ended, and after taking the DVD out of the DVD player, I place it in its case and put the case into Chase's bag.

"Time for a bath buddy." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says. After Chase finishes his bath, he puts on some pajamas, and heads to bed.

**10/30/2014 9:30 AM**

John, Chase, and I just woke up, and after getting dressed, we head down to the dining room for breakfast.

"What do you want to eat buddy?" I ask.

"Can I have some cheerios and toast please." Chase says.

"Alrighty." After fixing Chase a bowl of cereal and some toast, I grab him a glass of apple juice, and he sits down at a table and starts eating. After fixing myself a plate of food, I sit down next to Chase and start eating.

"Daddy." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." I say.

"Who's going to watch me while you have your match tonight?" Chase asks.

"I don't know buddy. We'll find somebody to watch you." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says. After we finish eating, we head back to our room to get ready to go swimming. After we finish getting ready, I grab some towels and we head down to the pool. Chase puts his floaties on and he jumps into the pool and then doggy paddles to the side. I dive into the deep end and swim over to Chase.

"Throw me Daddy." Chase says. I pick him up and throw him a few feet, and he starts giggling when he resurfaces. After an hour of John and I throwing him across the pool, we get out of the pool and head back to our room.

**9:30 PM**

John, Chase, and I head up to the stage. Our match starts in 10 minutes and we are scheduled to win the tag-team titles from John Morrison and Daniel Bryan. I walk up to Justin.

"Justin." I say.

"It's been a while Randy." Justin says.

"Yeah it has. I'm sorry I haven't called you in a while." I say.

"It's ok buddy. Guess what?" Justin asks.

"What?" I ask.

"Wade, Heath, Evan, and I are going back to Raw." Justin says.

"Really? Wow. Now we can be friends again." I say. _Did I really just say that?_

"I mean, it's been a while since we have hung out. We've been friends for a while; but I meant…" Justin stops my rambling by placing a hand over my mouth.

"Shut up Randy. I know what you meant. We haven't talked in a while, and we haven't hung out in a while because Wade and I live in Florida while you guys live in St. Louis. Oh and another thing, Wade and I are moving to St. Louis." Justin says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. We decided to move because we miss you guys too much. We found a house right down the street from you." Justin says.

"Wow." I manage to say.

"Yeah. Our house is already set up, so I'll call you after Wade and I christen the new house on Tuesday." Justin says as we share a laugh.

"Can you do me a favor?" I ask.

"Sure." Justin says.

"Can you watch Chase while John and I have our match?" I ask.

"Sure." Justin says.

"Thanks." I say. A few minutes later, our music starts, and after striking our poses at the top of the ramp, John and I head down to the ring and slide into it. John and Daniel's music starts playing, and after they strike there poses, they walk down the ramp and climb into the ring. 15 minutes later, I nail the RKO on JoMo and he manages to kick out. He tags Daniel in and I tag John in. John manages to get Daniel on the ground and he puts him in the STF. A few seconds later, he taps out and John and I win the titles. After striking a couple of poses, John and I head up the ramp and back to the stage.

"Daddies!" Chase says excitedly as he runs up to us and I pick him up and he wraps his arms around my neck.

"You won." Chase says.

"Yes we did buddy." I say as I put him down and then John picks him up and gives him a hug and then puts him down.

"Can I hold your belt Daddy?" Chase asks me.

"Sure buddy." I say as I hand him my belt and he runs his little hand over it and then smiles at me.

"I want one." Chase says.

"Someday buddy, if you work hard enough, you can win a belt like this." I say.

"Really?" Chase asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Cool!" Chase says excitedly.

"Do you guys want to grab some dinner?" Wade asks.

"Sure. Just give us a few minutes to shower and dress, and then we'll meet you in the parking garage." I say.

"Alright. Do you want us to watch Chase while you guys shower?" Wade asks as he winks at me.

"Sure." John and I say in unison.

"Daddy." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." I say.

"Can I still hold your belt?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy." I say.

"Thanks." Chase says as the three of them leave. John and I run to our locker room and as soon as the door closes, we strip and run to the showers. I turn the water on and once it gets hot, John and I step into the spray and start making out.

"We don't have time for sex." I mumble against John's lips.

"I know; but we have enough time for hand-jobs." John says.

"True." I say as we start kissing again. I wrap my hand around John's hardening cock, and start stroking him.

"Fuck." John mumbles. He wraps his hand around my hardening cock, and starts stroking me. Our pace quickens once the both of us are hard, and our kisses become more intense. A couple of minutes later, the both of us cum, and after recuperating, we clean off, and after getting dressed we grab our bags and head to the parking garage. We find Wade, Justin, and Chase standing next to Wade and Justin's rental car and we walk over to them.

"Hey Daddies." Chase says.

"Hey buddy. Are you ready for dinner?" I ask.

"Yeah Daddy. Where are we going?" Chase asks.

"I don't know. Where do you guys want to go?" I ask Wade and Justin.

"Red Robin." Justin and Wade say at the same time.

"Yum!" John and I say at the same time and we share a laugh.

"We'll meet you guys there." John says as Justin and Wade nod and they climb into their car. A few minutes later, we arrive at the restaurant, and after getting out of the car, we head inside. Wade and Justin are already seated, so we walk over and sit down with them.

**Two Hours Later: A Little After Midnight**

John, Chase and I just got back to the hotel. It's well after Chase's bed time, so after bathing him, I dress him in some pajamas and the three of us head to bed.

**This chapter was quite a bit longer. I hope you guys liked it. Oh, and EDGE retained his title at Wrestlemania 27 woohoo. I love Edge, oh and Orton won, but John lost, oh well. Thanks for reading, and reviewing, and I will update tomorrow night. Good Night peeps. **


	24. Chapter 25

**10/31/2014 3:00 PM**

We are in Durham and its Halloween.

"Daddy!" Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." I say.

"Can I go trick-or-treating tonight?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy. Your Daddy and I get done with our match at 11:00 but the other superstars and divas said they would stay up long enough to give you candy." I say.

"What am I going to wear?" Chase asks.

"Why don't we go to the store and get you a costume." I say.

"Sounds good Daddy." I say. After grabbing my wallet, cell phone, and keys, John, Chase, and I head to Wal-Mart to get Chase a costume. Once we arrive at Wal-Mart, we head to the costume section and pretty much the only costumes left are Vampire costumes.

"Look buddy, I found a Vampire costume for 2-3 year olds. I am sure this will fit you." I say.

"I like it." Chase says. It's only $9.99, so after paying for the costume, we head back to the hotel for a nap.

**7:30 PM**

John, Chase, and I just arrived at the Arena and after grabbing our bags from the trunk, we head to our locker room. After changing into our ring gear, I pick up Chase and we were about to leave the locker room; but John stops us.

"Hold on baby, I forgot my meds." John says as he walks over to his bag and after grabbing his meds, we head to catering.

"What do you want to eat buddy?" I ask.

"Can I have a turkey sandwich and apple juice?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy." I say as I grab him a turkey sandwich and a small bottle of apple juice, and I hand it to him and he runs away and sits at a table with Natty and Melina.

"Baby." I say.

"Yeah." John says.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." John says. I grab myself a chicken salad sandwich and some apple juice, and John grabs a ham sandwich and orange juice, and John and I walk over and sit with Natty, Melina, and Chase.

"Daddy." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." I say.

"After I go trick-or-treating, can I stay with Aunt Natty and Aunt Melina?" Chase asks.

"Do you guys mind?" I ask Natty and Melina.

"We don't mind." Natty says.

"Alright buddy, you can stay with them." I say.

"Thanks Daddy." Chase says.

"You're welcome buddy." I say. After eating, John, Chase and I head back to our locker room so we can watch tonight's matches. JoMo and Daniel are invoking there rematch clause; but John and I are scheduled to win.

"Daddy." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." I say.

"Can I be a wrestler when I grow up?" Chase asks.

"You can be whatever you want buddy." I say.

"How old do I have to be to become a wrestler?" Chase asks.

"16." I say.

"How many more years do I have?" Chase asks.

"13." I say.

"That's not bad." Chase says as I start to laugh.

"You're cute buddy." I say.

"Thanks Daddy." Chase says. Two and a half hours later, John, Chase, and I head up to the stage. Our match starts in a few minutes, and Justin and Wade are going to watch Chase while we have our match.

"Daddy." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." I say.

"Whose gonna watch me?" Chase asks.

"Justin and Wade." I say.

"I like them." Chase says.

"Good, because they moved to St. Louis and they will be around more often now." I say.

"Yay!" Chase says.

"Our match is about to start, so let's go find Justin and Wade." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says. John, Chase and I walk over towards the front of the stage and Justin and Wade are talking to Heath and Evan.

"Hey guys." I say.

"Hey Randy. How's my favorite kid doing?" Justin asks as he picks up Chase.

"I'm doing good. Daddy told me you're moving to St. Louis." Chase says.

"Yes we are. I told your Daddy that we are going to call him as soon as we finish moving in." Justin says. _Good, he didn't mention that him and Wade are going to christen there new house. _

"I can't wait." Chase says. A couple of minutes later, our music starts playing, and after John and I strike our poses we head down to the ring. JoMo and Daniel's music starts playing and after they strike there poses, they head down to the ring and our match starts. 15 minutes into the match, I nail the RKO on JoMo and pin him for the win. Daniel rushes into the ring and starts punching me and then John comes into the ring and tries to pull Daniel off of me; but John gets hit with a punch to the nose. JoMo attacks John and an all-out brawl starts. Refs rush to the ring and break us up, but I manage to get away from the Ref that is holding me back, and I go after Daniel again. A few minutes later, the Refs manage to break us part for good, and after shooting JoMo my famous viper glare, John and I head back up the ramp and to the stage.

"You did good Daddies." Chase says as he runs up to us and I pick him up.

"Thanks buddy." John and I say in unison.

"Can I go trick-or-treating now?" Chase asks.

"As soon as your Daddy and I shower and get dressed." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says. A few minutes later, John and I are done showering, and after getting dressed, we grab our bags and head to the hotel. Chase puts on his Vampire costume and after painting his face white, I put a couple of blood drops next to his mouth, and we go trick-or-treating. Chase knocks on the first door and Mark Henry answers.

"Trick-or treat." Chase says.

"You look pretty darn scary buddy." Mark says as he puts some candy into Chase's bag.

"Thanks." Chase says as we head to the next room. He knocks on the door and Michelle McCool answers.

"Trick-or-treat." Chase says.

"Looking good buddy." Michelle says as she places some candy into Chase's bag and we move on to the next room. Chase knocks on the door and JoMo answers.

"Trick-or-treat." Chase says.

"You're looking good buddy." JoMo says as he puts a bag of skittles into Chase's bag. A few minutes later, Chase, John, and I are done trick-or-treating so after putting Chase's bag of candy into our room, I grab Chase's overnight bag and we head to Natty and Melina's room. I knock on the door and Melina answers.

"Hey buddy. You look tired." Melina says.

"I am tired Aunt Melina." Chase says.

"Alright buddy. You can go to bed after you brush your teeth." Melina says.

"Ok Aunty Melina." Chase says.

"Good night buddy. We love you." I say.

"Love you too Daddies, good night." Chase says as he hugs both of us and then John and I leave. We head back to our room, and after putting on my pajama pants, I lie down on the bed and John lies down next to me. He starts rubbing me through my pajama pants and I let out a moan.

"You're insatiable." I mumble.

"I know." John says.

"I love you." I say.

"I know, and I love you too." John says. He slips his hand into my pajama pants and I let out another moan as he starts stroking me. John moves to straddle my hips and our lips meet in a heated kiss. I run my tongue over his bottom lip, and his mouth opens to grant me access. Our tongues duel for a couple of minutes, and John pulls away and starts kissing his way down my neck and to my abs. He kisses each one individually and then he slips my pajama pants off and takes my hardening cock into his hand. He starts stroking me until I am hard, and then he gets off of the bed and removes his bottoms. He strokes himself a couple of times and once he is hard, he grabs a condom and a bottle of lube from his bag. He opens the condom and slips it on his hard member. He climbs back onto the bed and pours some lube into his hand. Once the condom is covered in lube, John slides into me. He gives me a few seconds to adjust before he starts a steady pace.

"Fuck baby." I moan out.

"So tight." John moans out.

"Right there." I moan out as John hits my prostate. He quickens the pace and I let out moan after moan as he hits my prostate with each thrust.

"So close." I moan.

"Me too." John mumbles. He takes my cock into his hand and he starts stroking me in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I yell as I cum. John thrusts into me a couple more times, and then he cums, spilling his release into the condom. After recuperating, John slides out of me and gets off of the bed to dispose of the condom. A couple of minutes later, he comes back with a towel. He wipes the cum off of me, and then he throws the towel into the dirty clothes bag that the hotel gives you. He lies down next to me and takes me into his arms.

"I love you baby." I say.

"I love you too." John says. A few minutes later, we drift to sleep.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. SEX YAY! Please review and I will update tomorrow. Good night everyone and thanks for reading and reviewing. Love you all. You guys are the best. Never in a million years would I have imagined that the words I write would make people happy. I didn't think anybody would read my stories; but you guys do, and I thank you very much. THANKS!**


	25. Chapter 26

**11/01/2014 12:30 PM**

The phone rings and I answer it.

"Hello." I say.

"Hey Randy, its Justin. Wade and I just finished moving in. Do you guys want to grab some lunch?" Justin asks.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" I ask.

"Why don't you guys come over and we can think of something once you guys get here." Justin says.

"Ok, we'll be there in a few minutes." I say.

"How are you going to be here in a few minutes if you don't know where we live?" Justin asks jokingly.

"Good point. What's your address?" I ask.

"174 West Brook Lane. We're just a few houses down from you." Justin says.

"Alright, we'll be there in a few minutes." I say.

"See you soon." Justin says.

"Bye." I say.

"Bye." Justin says. I place the phone back on the hook, and head into the living room. John and Chase are watching SpongeBob.

"Hi Daddy." Chase says.

"Hey buddy. Go put on your coat and a pair of shoes please." I say.

"Ok Daddy. Where are we going?" Chase asks.

"We're going on a walk to Justin and Wade's house." I say.

"I'll be right back." Chase says as he stands up and runs up the stairs.

"I'll grab our coats." John says.

"Ok baby." I say. Once the three of us have our coats on, we head out the door and after grabbing Chase's car seat, we start walking down the street.

"Where do they live?" Chase asks.

"Right there buddy." I say as I point to a blue house.

"Wow! They live really close." Chase says excitedly.

"Yeah they do buddy." I say. A few minutes later, we arrive at Justin and Wade's house, and Chase knocks on the door. A couple of seconds later the door opens, and Wade lets us in.

"Wow! You guys really did a number on this place." John says jokingly.

"I like it." I say.

"So do we." Justin says. After giving us a quick tour, we decide on Black Paws for lunch. It's a new restaurant that opened last week.

"Do you guys want to go bowling after lunch?" Wade asks.

"Yeah!" Chase answers for us.

"I guess we're going bowling." I say.

"Alright." Wade says. Once we arrive at the restaurant, we get out of the car and head inside.

"Hello guys, my name is Erin. How many people are in your party?" She asks.

"5." I say.

"Alright. Please follow me." She says. We follow her to a table and we sit down and she hands us our menus. Chase grabs a crayon and starts coloring the little animals on his kids menu.

"What do you want to eat buddy?" I ask as I take a look at the kids menu.

"Can I have a hamburger?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy. What do you want to drink?" I ask.

"Can I have soda?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy." I say.

"Thanks Daddy. You're the best." Chase says.

"Thanks buddy." I say. A few minutes later, the waitress takes our orders and we get to talking.

"I miss Adam and Jay." Justin says.

"Me too. At least they keep in touch though. I haven't heard from Shawn or Hunter in over a year." I say.

"Shawn and Hunter moved to a small island in the Pacific." Wade says.

"Where did you hear that?" John asks.

"Vince. I was in his office the other day, and we got to talking about some of the retired wrestlers, and I asked Vince about Shawn and Hunter, and he said that they moved to an island in the pacific." Wade says.

"I wonder why they did that?" I ask.

"They were probably tired of all the hassles associated with everyday life." John says.

"Maybe I will move to a small island after I retire." Justin says.

"As long as you take me with you, I don't care where we go." Wade says.

"Daddy." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." I say.

"Can I move to an island when I retire?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy." I say.

"Cool!" Chase says as we share a laugh.

"Daddy!" Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." I say.

"Why is my penis getting hard?" Chase asks. _Oh god, I was so not expecting that._

"Oh, that happens sometimes. It will get soft again soon." _Good job Randy._

"Ok Daddy." Chase says as he goes back to coloring. _Fuck my life._

"I'll be right back." John says as he stands up and walks in the direction of the bathroom.

"I'm going to go see if he is ok. Can you watch Chase for a second?" I ask.

"Sure." Wade says.

"Thanks." I say as I stand up and follow John into the bathroom. I knock on the door and John opens it and pulls me inside and locks the door. The bathroom only has one stall in it, so we don't have to worry about anybody listening in on our conversation.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask.

"Our son just asked us why his penis was getting hard." John says.

"So. It's natural for boys to get erections. Granted, it was an inappropriate time to ask us why his penis was getting hard; but I took care of it, and he seemed satisfied with the answer." I say.

"I…I just…ugh!" John says.

"It's ok baby. Chase is going to start asking more and more questions about his body, and we, as parents have to tell him when an appropriate time is to discuss the changes his body is going through." I say.

"Ok." John says.

"Ok then." I say as John and I share a kiss before heading back to the table.

"Is everything ok?" Wade asks as we sit down.

"Yeah. I felt like I had to throw up; but I am ok now." John lies.

"I'm glad you're ok." Wade says.

"Me too." John says.

"My penis is getting soft." Chase says.

"That's good buddy; but now is not the time to talk about your penis, ok buddy. We can talk some more about it when we get into the car." I say. _Good job Randy._

"Ok Daddy." Chase says as he starts coloring again. I take out my phone and text Justin. _I'm sorry if we are embarrassing you. _A few seconds later, I get a text back. _Don't worry about it, Chase isn't embarrassing us. He's just curious about his body, all boys are. _The text makes me smile and I whisper…

"Thank you for understanding." To Justin.

"You're welcome." He whispers back. A few minutes later, our food arrives, and after eating, Justin and Wade pay the bill and we head to the bowling alley.

**Eight Hours Later: 9:00 PM**

John, Chase and I have spent the last eight hours hanging out with Justin and Wade. We watched movies, played games, and Justin let Chase play his Pac-Man arcade game.

"We should be heading home. It's getting kind of late, and Chase looks exhausted." I say as I pick Chase up and he rests his head on my shoulder.

"We had a lot of fun today. You guys are invited to come over for dinner tomorrow night." Wade says.

"What time?" John asks. _Never the one to pass up free food._

"How does 6:00 sound?" Wade asks.

"Sounds good man. We'll see you tomorrow night." John says.

"Alright. Do you guys need any flashlights for your walk home?" Justin asks.

"I think we'll be ok." I say.

"It's your funeral." Justin jokes.

"Bye guys. I had a lot of fun today." I say. John opens the door and after Wade and Justin say good-bye we leave. A couple of minutes later, we arrive home, and I walk upstairs and into Chase's room.

"Time for bed buddy." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says. After brushing his teeth, he puts on a pair of pajamas and after turning on his night light, I say good-night and leave the room.

"Today was a very eventful day." I say as I walk into the living room.

"Yeah it was. I still can't believe that Chase asked us why his penis was getting hard." John says.

"Honestly, I wasn't expecting him to say that; but I think I handled it ok, and he seemed happy with the answer I gave him." I say.

"I love you." John says as he gives me a kiss.

"I love you too." I say. After watching a movie, we brush our teeth, put on some pajamas and head to bed.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry if some of you are uncomfortable with the question Chase asked. I just figured that it was normal for a boy to ask why his penis was getting hard. It's normal for boys to get erections during the day. Anyways please read and review, I love you all and I will update tomorrow night, hopefully. I may watch TNA. Speaking of TNA, my autographed picture of Jeff Hardy came yesterday, YAY!**


	26. Chapter 27

**I was just wondering if you guys still wanted me to continue on with this story. I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter, so I am getting a little worried. Please let me know if you want me to continue. Thanks. Sorry if I sound needy. **


	27. Chapter 28

**11/02/2014 10:00 AM**

John made us chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. After putting a couple of pancakes on a plate for Chase, I hand the plate to him and he starts eating.

"These are really good Daddy." Chase says.

"Thanks buddy." John says.

"You're welcome Daddy." Chase says.

"Do you want to go to the Family Fun Center after breakfast?" John asks Chase.

"That sounds like fun Daddy. Can we ride the go-karts?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy." John says.

"Can we play in the arcade?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy." John says.

"Can I play in Cactus Jacks Playhouse?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy." John says.

"We're gonna have so much fun." Chase says.

"Can I come?" I ask jokingly.

"Sure baby." John says as he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." John and I respond in unison.

"I love you." Chase says.

"I love you too buddy." John and I say in unison. After we finish eating, we grab our stuff and get in the car. It's a 10 minute drive to the Family Fun Center, and once we get there, we park, and head inside.

"What do you want to do first buddy?" John asks Chase.

"Go-Karts." Chase says.

"Ok buddy." John says. After buying one double rider ticket, and one single rider ticket, we head to the go-karts and wait in line.

"Do you want to ride with Daddy, or do you want to ride with me?" John asks Chase.

"You." Chase says.

"Alright buddy. I see how it is." I say jokingly.

"Sorry Daddy. I'll ride with you next time." Chase says.

"Fair enough." I say. A couple of minutes later, John and Chase get into one of the cars and I get into a car behind them. There are a few other riders and once the light turns green, we speed off around the track. I pass John and then John passes me, and a few seconds later, I pass them again and John honks the little horn at me. A few minutes later, the light turns red, so we stop in a line and get out of the car.

"What do you want to do now buddy?" I ask Chase.

"Can we go again?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy. I'll go get us some more tickets." I say. After buying the tickets, we ride the go-karts again, and then we head inside. I buy Chase a wrist-band for Cactus Jacks Playhouse, and after taking off his shoes, he jumps into the ball pit. He climbs out of the ball pit and starts running around the structure. 10 minutes later, Chase starts playing around with another boy, and the two of them jump into the ball pit together. They start throwing balls at each other, and the other boy throws one at Chase's head, and then Chase throws one back at the boy, and the two of them start laughing.

"Don't throw balls at his head Chase." I say.

"Sorry Daddy." Chase says.

"Your son and my son are getting along quite well." A lady says.

"Yeah they are. My name is Randy, and this is my husband John, and that is our son Chase." I say as I point to John and then to Chase.

"My name is Erika, and this is my wife Erin, and that is our son Josh." Erika says as she points to the woman sitting next to her and then to the boy that is playing with Chase.

"What do you do for a living?" Erika asks me.

"John and I wrestle in the WWE. What about you guys?" I ask.

"We work for Olivia Cruise Lines." She says.

"That's cool. How old is Josh?" I ask.

"He's four. How old is Chase?" She asks.

"He's three." I say.

"If you don't mind me asking, which one of you had him?" She asks.

"I did." I say.

"Sorry I asked. I just find it fascinating that men can get pregnant." She says.

"Tell me about it." I say jokingly. A couple of minutes later, Chase kisses Josh on the cheek, and then Josh kisses Chase on the cheek.

"Did your son just kiss my son?" Erika asks.

"Yeah, and then your son kissed my son." I say.

"We have some affectionate kids don't we." She says.

"Yeah. I've never seen Chase kiss another kid before." I say.

"Josh kissed one of his friends before. I was a little freaked out at first, but then I talked to our doctor and she said that it's normal for kids to kiss each other." Erika says.

"That's good." I say. Roughly two hours later, Chase is done playing, so we head home.

"I'm tired Daddy." Chase says.

"Alright buddy. It's time for a nap." John says as he picks Chase up and carries him up the stairs. A few minutes later, John returns and he sits down next to me and gives me a kiss.

"I had a lot of fun at the Family Fun Center." I say.

"Me too. I think our little Chase has a crush on Josh." John says.

"Our son is too young to have a crush." I say.

"I know baby, I was kidding." John says.

"Oh." I say.

**A Few Hours Later: 6:00 PM**

John, Chase and I just arrived at Justin and Wade's house, and after Justin hangs up our coats, the four of us walk into the kitchen. Wade is slaving over a hot stove, and whatever he is making, smells really, really good.

"Smells good Wade." I say as we sit down at the table.

"Thanks. I'm making garlic fried chicken, with homemade fries." Wade says.

"Who knew, Wade Barrett knows how to cook." John says jokingly.

"Har-har." Wade says. A few minutes later, Wade is done making dinner, and he sets the chicken and the fries on the table. I place a leg and some fries onto a plate for Chase and I hand the plate to him and he starts eating.

"This is really good Wade." Chase says.

"Thanks buddy. I'm glad you like it." Wade says.

"Where did you learn how to cook?" John asks.

"Justin." Wade says.

"Wow. I learn something new every day." John says.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie after dinner?" Justin asks.

"Sure." John and I say in unison.

"Can we watch Finding Nemo?" Wade asks.

"I love that movie." Chase says.

"Me too buddy. It's my favorite movie. Don't tell anyone though." Wade says.

"It's our favorite movie too." I say.

"Really? Wow, I learn something new every day." Wade says jokingly.

A few minutes later, we are done eating, and after Wade puts the dishes into the dish washer, we follow Justin and Wade downstairs and into the theatre room. Justin puts Finding Nemo into the DVD player and we start watching the movie. Roughly two hours later, the movie is over, and after Justin takes the DVD out of the DVD player, he puts it into its case, and we walk back upstairs. After saying good-bye to Justin and Wade, we head home. After John bathes Chase, Chase puts on a pair of pajamas and then runs into his room and lies down on his bed.

"I had fun today Daddies. Can I play with Josh tomorrow?" Chase asks.

"I'll have to call his parents; but I am sure they won't mind." I say.

"Ok Daddy. I love you." Chase says.

"I love you too buddy. Good night." I say.

"Good night. I love you Daddy." Chase says to John.

"Love you too buddy." John says. After turning on the night-light, John and I leave Chase's room and we head to bed ourselves. Good night every one.

**I'm sorry that I thought you guys weren't interested in my story anymore. I checked the alert settings on my account, and the reason I wasn't getting your reviews, was because I had the review alert turned off. So I turned it on, and now I will be able to get your reviews, yay me! Anyways I hope you guys like the chapter. Please read and review and I love you all. Good night. I will update tomorrow night. **


	28. Chapter 29

**11/03/2014 12:30 PM**

We just finished watching a mini-marathon of SpongeBob, and after turning off the TV, we walk into the kitchen so I can make us some lunch.

"What do you want for lunch buddy?" I ask.

"Can I have a PB&J?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy." I say.

"What do you want to eat baby?" I ask John.

"I'll have what he is having." John says.

"Alright." I say. After making us some sandwiches, I grab a bag of chips and some drinks, and I place the food on the table. I make Chase a plate and he starts eating.

"Can I play with Josh today?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy. I'll call his parents after we are done eating." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says. A few minutes later, we are done eating lunch, and after I put the dishes in the dish-washer, I grab the phone and call Josh's parents.

"Brown residence, this is Erika speaking." Erika says.

"Hey Erika its Randy. Chase was wondering if Josh could come over for a play date." I say.

"What time do you want me to bring him over?" Erika asks.

"Anytime works for us." I say.

"Alright. We'll be over in half an hour. Where do you guys live?" She asks.

"168 West Brook Lane." I say.

"Alright. See you soon." She says.

"Ok, bye." I say.

"Bye." She says as we hang up.

"They will be over in half an hour." I say.

"Yay!" Chase says.

**Half an Hour Later: 1:15 PM**

There is a knock on the door. I open the door and let Erika and Josh in.

"Hey guys." I say.

"Hey Randy. I'll be back at 6:00 to pick Josh up." Erika says.

"Ok." I say.

"Be good for Randy and John." Erika says to Josh.

"Ok Mommy. I love you." Josh says.

"Love you too buddy." Erika says as she leaves.

"Chase! Josh is here." I yell.

"Hey Josh." Chase says as he waves at Josh.

"Hi." Josh says.

"Do you want to play with my Legos?" Chase asks.

"Yeah." Josh says. Chase grabs Josh's hand, and the two of them run off to play with the Legos.

"I'm glad Chase made a friend." I say as I sit down next to John. Chase didn't have any friends until he met Josh.

"Me too baby. It's good to see Chase make a friend. I was starting to worry about him." John says.

"Me too." I say as I give John a kiss. I turn on the TV and we start watching a baseball game. Don't worry, John and I set up a baby monitor in the play room, so if anything goes wrong, John and I will be able to hear it.

"I secretly hope the Red Sox win." John says.

"Ugh! I am filing for divorce." I say jokingly.

"I can't help that I grew up a Red Sox fan." John says.

"I guess that's true." I say. A few minutes later, yelling can be heard, so John and I rush into the play room.

"What's wrong? Are you guys ok?" I ask.

"We're fine Daddy. I just wanted to show you the Lego house we built." Chase says.

"Wow!" John and I say at the same time. They built a house that's roughly two feet high, and it has several windows and even two small people standing in front of it.

"Do you like it Daddies?" Chase asks.

"I love it. You guys are really good with Legos." John says.

"Thanks Daddy. We're going to build another house." Chase says.

"Sounds good buddy. Call us if you guys need anything." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says.

"Ok Randy." Josh says as John and I leave the room. We head back to the living room and sit down on the couch so we can watch the rest of the game.

"Instead of wrestling, Chase should become a construction worker." I say.

"Him and Josh both." John says.

"Oh look baby. James Vassar just hit a home run. 3-0, the Cardinals are winning." I say.

"You suck." John says.

"Maybe later." I say. Roughly an hour later, the game is over, and after I turn the TV off, John and I head into the play room.

"Do you guys want a snack?" I ask.

"Sure." Chase and Josh say at the same time.

"Alright. Follow me into the kitchen, and I shall make you a snack." I say. Chase and Josh stand up and once in the kitchen, they sit down at the table.

"What do you guys want to eat?" I ask.

"Trail mix." Chase and Josh say at the same time. _This is getting freaky. _

"Alright. Two bags of trail mix coming right up." I say. I grab two small bags of trail mix from the cupboard and I hand it to them.

"Thanks Daddy." Chase says.

"Thanks Randy." Josh says.

"You're welcome." I say. A few minutes later, Chase and Josh finish there snacks and they go back to building with the Legos.

"Daddies, come play with us!" Chase yells from the play room.

"Alright buddy, we'll be right there." I say. John and I walk into the play room and we start building a Lego house with Chase and Josh.

"Can we build a really tall house?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy." One hour later, we finished building the house. Its four feet high and six feet wide, with 10 windows and five people standing out front.

"It's almost big enough to play in." John says.

"Can we build a fort Daddies?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy. Let me grab some pillows and blankets and you guys can build a fort." John says. After John grabs six blankets and nine large pillows, he places them on the floor of the living room, and Chase and Josh start making a fort.

"Let us know if you need any help." John says.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says. John and I sit down on the couch and we start watching TV. Chase and Josh take a blanket and drape it over the side of the couch, and then they take a pillow and place it on the couch to hold the blanket into place. Roughly half an hour later, they are finished making the fort, and after grabbing some toys, they climb into the fort and start playing.

**Roughly an Hour Later: 6:00 PM**

_Knock, knock, knock. _John answers the door and he lets Erika in.

"Hey Erika. I'll go get Josh for you." I say as I walk into the living room.

"Josh, your mom is here." I say.

"Ok Randy." Josh says as he and Chase crawl out of the fort and Josh runs up to his mom.

"Were you good for Randy and John?" Erika asks Josh.

"Yes mommy. We made a Lego house, and we had trail mix, and we made a fort." Josh says.

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun buddy. Maybe you guys can play again tomorrow." Erika says.

"Actually, Randy and I are going to Kansas City tomorrow for Friday Night Smackdown." John says.

"Ok then. When do you guys get back from Smackdown?" She asks.

"On Saturday." John says.

"Alright. I'll call you on Saturday. Maybe Chase can come over to our house." She says.

"Sounds good to us." I say.

"We'll talk to you later. Thank you for having Josh over." She says.

"You're welcome. See you later." I say as they leave.

"Daddies." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." John and I say in unison.

"Can we have pizza for dinner?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy. What kind of pizza do you want?" John asks.

"Pepperoni." Chase says.

"Alright. One pepperoni pizza coming right up." I say. I walk into the kitchen and John and Chase follow me. I grab the phone book from the small desk and look up the number for Pizza-Hut. I grab the home phone and dial the number for Pizza-Hut.

"Pizza-Hut, this is Eric speaking. How may I help you?" Eric asks.

"Can I get a large pepperoni pizza, an order of cheesy bread, and an order of chicken wings please." I say.

"Alright. Do you want to pick it up? Or do you want it delivered?" He asks.

"Delivered please." I say.

"Alright. What's your address?" He asks.

"168 West Brook Lane." I say.

"Alright, your total comes to 24.50." He says.

"Thank you." I say.

"You're welcome." He says as we hang up.

**30 Minutes Later: 6:30 PM**

Our food just arrived, and after paying the delivery boy, I walk into the kitchen and place the food on the table. John grabs three plates, and some napkins and he places them on the table. I make Chase a plate of food and he starts eating. Realizing that I forgot to get him a drink, I stand up and walk over to the fridge.

"What do you want to drink buddy?" I ask.

"Can I have Root-Beer?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy. Do you want anything to drink baby?" I ask.

"I'll take a Root-Beer too please." John says.

"Alright." I say. I grab two cans of Root-Beer and a bottle of Bud-Lite and after handing John and Chase there drinks, I sit down and make myself a plate of food.

"Daddy." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." John says.

"Why do I have two Daddies?" Chase asks. _Random much._

"Well buddy, when two people fall in love, they get married and have kids." John says.

"Are you and Daddy married?" Chase asks.

"Yes buddy." John says.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says.

After eating dinner, we head into the living room to watch a movie.

"Can we watch the SpongeBob movie?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy." I say. I grab the movie and place it in the DVD player.

"I love this movie Daddies." Chase says.

"We know you do buddy." I say.

**Two Hours Later: 9:00 PM**

The movie just ended. I remove the DVD from the DVD player and I place it in its case.

"Bath time buddy." John says.

"Alright Daddy." Chase says.

After John bathes Chase, he dresses him in his favorite pair of SpongeBob pajamas, and after saying good night, John and I head to our room. I lie down on the bed and John lies down next to me.

"I love you baby." John says.

"I love you too baby. Now be quiet." I say as I roll over and straddle John's hips. I lean down and place a kiss too his lips, and then down his jaw and to his neck. I bite down on his neck and John lets out a moan.

"Shhhh baby." I say.

"I can't be quiet when you do that." John says.

"If you're not quiet, I am going to stop." I say.

"K." John says. I remove John's shirt and then I start kissing my way down John's chest until I reach his chiseled abs. I place a kiss to each one, and then I start undoing the belt on his pants. Once I get it undone, I unsnap the button and then John lifts his hips so I can remove his pants. I toss them into a corner of the room and I start stroking John's semi-hard cock. It only takes a couple of strokes before John is hard. I slide off of the bed and start removing my clothes. Once I get them removed, I stroke myself until I am hard. I grab a condom and lube from the table and I climb back on the bed. I rip open the condom and I slip it on John's hard cock. I open the bottle of lube and I pour some into my hand. Once the condom is covered in lube, I straddle John and sink down on his hard cock. John bites his tongue to stop himself from moaning.

"Fuck." I moan out. I give myself a couple of seconds to adjust before I start moving up and down on John's hard cock. John starts stroking me in time with my movements and within a few minutes, the both of us cum moaning each other's names. After recuperating, I slide off of John and climbs off of the bed. I remove the condom and dispose of it in the trash. I walk into the bathroom and grab a wash cloth. I wipe the cum off of John's chest and I throw the wash cloth into the same corner as his pants. I lie down next to John and he takes me into his loving arms.

"I love it when you take control." John says.

"I love it too. Good night baby. I love you." I say.

"I love you too baby. Good night." John says. A few minutes later, the both of us drift off to sleep.

**Josh and Chase would make a cute couple haha lol. Jk jk. They get along really well, and they enjoy building stuff together. Anyways please read and review. Love you all and I will update tomorrow after RAW. Good night everyone. Love you. **


	29. Chapter 30

**11/04/2014**

John, Chase, and I just woke up, and after bathing and getting dressed, the three of us head down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" John asks.

"Can I have some waffles Daddy?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy. What do you want baby?" John asks.

"Waffles sound good to me." I say.

"Alright." John says as he starts taking the ingredients out of the cupboards. After making the batter, he heats up the waffle press, and once it is hot enough, he pours the batter into the waffle press, and a few minutes later, the first waffle is done. He gives it to Chase, and after pouring some syrup onto the waffle, he starts eating. A few minutes later, John has made four more waffles and after placing two on my plate, I pour some syrup on them and I start eating.

"Your waffles always turn out a lot better than mine." I say.

"That's because, you put too much milk in the batter." John says.

"That's probably it; but at least I am good at making pancakes." I say.

"That's true. I love your chocolate chip pancakes." John says.

"Daddy." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." John says.

"Where are we going today?" Chase asks.

"Kansas City." John says.

"Ok Daddy. Do you and Daddy have a match?" Chase asks.

"Yeah buddy. We're taking on Eric and Chris." John says.

"Who are they?" Chase asks.

"They are a new tag team that formed a month ago." I say.

"I hope you win." Chase says.

"We will buddy, I promise." John says.

"Good." Chase says.

Roughly two hours later, John, Chase and I had finished packing, so after throwing our bags into the trunk of the Escalade, I strap Chase into his car seat and turn on a DVD for him. I put the head phones on his ears and press play, so he can watch Cars. I climb into the passenger's seat, and once John starts the car, we pull out of the drive way and head down the road. It's a four hour drive to Kansas City, and we will be there by 3:30. We have to be at the arena at 7:30 and our match starts at 9:30 and it will be over by 9:45; but the writers have us getting into a fight with Ezekiel Jackson and his new group known as The Power. Stupid name, I know.

**Four Hours Later: 3:30 PM**

We just arrived at the hotel and after grabbing our bags from the trunk, we check in, and head up to our room.

"I'm going to take a nap." Chase says.

"Me too." John and I say in unison. Roughly two hours later, we wake up and decide to head down to the pool for a swim.

"Daddy." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." John says.

"Can I play with Josh tomorrow?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy." John says.

"Thanks Daddy. Can I go over to his house to play?" Chase asks.

"I'll have to call them tomorrow and ask, ok buddy." John says.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says.

After changing into our swim gear, we head down to the pool, and after putting Chase's floaties on him, he jumps into the pool and doggy paddles to the side. John and I dive into the deep end and swim over to Chase.

"Daddy." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." I say.

"I'm hungry." Chase says.

"We'll have dinner once we get to the arena." I say.

"What time are we going to the arena?" Chase asks.

"7:30." I say. Our little genius looks at the clock on the wall.

"I guess I can wait two hours." Chase says. We taught Chase how to tell time a couple of weeks ago.

"Alright buddy." I say.

"Can you and Daddy throw me?" Chase asks me.

"Sure buddy." I say as I pick him up and throw him towards John. He hits the water and once he resurfaces, he doggy paddles over to John. John picks him up and throws him over to me and once Chase resurfaces, I pick him up and he starts coughing.

"Did you swallow some water buddy?" I ask.

"Yeah." Chase says as he starts coughing again. Once he is done coughing, he asks me to throw him again, so I toss him over to John and once Chase resurfaces, he starts laughing.

"Are you having fun buddy?" John asks Chase.

"Yeah. Throw me again." Chase says.

After an hour of swimming, we get out of the pool.

"Here buddy." I say as I hand Chase a towel and he wraps it around himself.

"Thanks Daddy." Chase says. After heading back to our room, we shower, get dressed, and grab our wrestling gear.

"Are you ready to go buddy?" I ask Chase.

"Sure Daddy." Chase says. After grabbing our wallets, cell phones and keys, we head down to the parking garage and after strapping Chase into the car seat; we pull out of the garage and start driving to the arena. Roughly 15 minutes later, we arrive at the arena, and after undoing Chase's car seat, we grab our bags from the trunk and we head inside. After walking around for a few minutes, we finally find our locker room and we open the door and walk inside. After putting on our wrestling gear, John grabs his pills and we head to catering.

"What do you guys want to eat?" John asks us.

"Turkey please." I say.

"I'll take a PB&J please." Chase says.

"Alright. What do you want to drink?" John asks.

"Apple juice." Chase and I say at the same time and then the three of us start laughing. After grabbing us some food, John places it on the table and we start eating. After eating, we head back to our locker room to wait for our match to start. Roughly two hours later, John, Chase, and I head up to the stage. Mark is going to watch Chase while John and I have our match. Our music starts playing and after striking our poses, we head down to the ring and once in the ring, we wait for our opponents Eric and Chris. Their music starts playing, and after striking there poses, they walk down to the ring and our match starts. Roughly 15 minutes into the match, John places Eric in the STF and Eric taps out. The Power comes out and starts attacking John and I. I receive a hard punch to my right eye and blood starts rushing down my face. _That wasn't scripted. _I manage to get one of the guys away from me and I climb out of the ring and John climbs out and we rush up the ramp. John places his shirt over my eye and once back to the stage, a paramedic rushes up to me and takes the shirt away from my eye in order to look at my cut.

"That's going to need some stitches. Come with me to the trainers, and the Doc will stitch you up." He says. John, Chase, and I follow the paramedic into the trainer's office, and once there, I sit on the table and a few seconds later, my head is numb and after stitching me up, the Doc places a Band-Aid over my eye and after grabbing our bags, we head back to the hotel.

"What happened to your eye Daddy?" Chase asks.

"One of the guys hit me too hard." I say.

"Are you going to be ok?" Chase asks.

"I will be." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says. After bathing Chase, he puts on his favorite pair of pajamas and we head to bed. We'll have to leave by ten tomorrow in order to get home by two. Hopefully Chase can go over to Josh's house tomorrow, because I have something planned for John and I. SEX ON HIS CAR.

**GOOD BYE EDGE. YOU WENT OUT AS THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION. NO ONE COULD WISH FOR A BETTER WAY TO GO OUT. YOU WILL BE MISSED. WITH OVER 50 CHAMPIONSHIPS IN YOUR CAREER, I KNOW YOU WILL BE IN THE CLASS FOR THE 2012 WWE HALL OF FAME, AND I HOPE CHRISTIAN IS THERE TO INDUCT YOU. I WASN'T READY FOR YOU TO RETIRE; BUT I KNEW YOU HAD TO RETIRE AT SOME POINT. YOU ARE 37 YEARS OLD, AND YOU WERE WRESTLING ON BORROWED TIME. YOU BROKE YOUR NECK SEVERAL YEARS AGO, AND YOU WERE STARTING TO LOSE FEELING IN YOUR ARMS AND HANDS. YOU DID THE RIGHT THING, YOU RETIRED BEFORE YOU COULD INJURE YOURSELF ANYMORE. I LOVE YOU ADAM COPELAND, AND I HOPE I GET THE OPPURTUNITY TO MEET YOU ONE DAY. YOU WILL BE MISSED; BUT I KNOW YOU CAN'T STAY AWAY FROM WRESTLING. I HOPE YOU STAY IN THE WWE AS A COMENTATOR, OR A TRAINER. I LOVE YOU, AND I KNOW THE FANS LOVE YOU. YOU HAD A GREAT CAREER, AND YOU WILL BE MISSED.**


	30. Chapter 31

**11/05/2014 9:30 AM**

After eating breakfast, we grab our bags and head down to our Escalade. After throwing our bags into the trunk, I strap Chase into his car seat, and after turning on a DVD, I place the headphones on Chase and he starts watching a movie. I climb into the passenger's seat and John climbs into the driver's seat, and after pulling out of the garage, we start driving home.

**Four Hours Later: 1:30 PM**

John parks the Escalade in front of our house, and after undoing the car seat, Chase jumps out of the car and after grabbing our bags from the trunk, we head inside.

"I'll start the wash." John says. He grabs our bags and starts the laundry.

"Daddy." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." I say.

"Can you call Josh's parents?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy." I say. I grab the phone and dial the number.

"Brown residence, this is Erika speaking." Erika says.

"Hey Erika, it's Randy. Chase was wondering if he and Josh could have a play date today." I say.

"Can Chase come over here?" Erika asks.

"Sure. Where do you live?" I ask.

"2723 Oregon Lane." She says.

"Alright, we'll be over in half an hour." I say.

"Alright, see you soon." She says as she hangs up.

"Johnny!" I yell.

"Yeah!" John yells from the laundry room.

"Can you take Chase over to Josh's house? My head is starting to hurt." I lie.

"I'll be down in a minute." John yells. A couple of minutes later, John walks down the stairs, and after giving me a kiss, him and Chase leave. As soon as I see the Escalade pull away, I run up to our bedroom. I grab two condoms and some lube, and after taking off all of my clothes, I walk down to the garage and I open the door and walk inside. I leave the door open, so I will be able to hear John when he gets back. I place the condoms and lube on a work bench and I start stroking myself. John should be back in a couple of minutes, and I want to be hard before he gets back. A couple minutes later, I hear the front door open.

"Randy!" John yells.

"I'm in the garage baby!" I yell.

"What are you doing in the garage?" John yells.

"You'll see!" I yell back. A couple of seconds later, John walks into the garage and he lets out a groan when he sees me.

"Oh god." John says as he walks up to me. I wrap my arms around him and our lips meet in a heated kiss.

"I thought your head hurt." John says.

"Ah…" Is my only response.

"How long have you been planning this?" John asks.

"The last day or so." I say.

"You're unbelievable." John says.

"The last time we had sex on the hood of your car, I had one of the best orgasms of my life." I say.

"Me too." John says as he kisses me again. I notice that I am getting soft, so I reach down to start stroking myself again; but John slaps my hand away and he starts stroking me.

"Fuck!" I say as I pull away from the kiss so I can rest my head on John's shoulder. John pulls away for a second so he can remove his clothes, and once he is naked, we go back to kissing. I let out a groan when I feel his hard cock brush against mine. After a couple more minutes of kissing, I turn around and wiggle my ass suggestively at John.

"I'll be right back." John says.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I'm going to go grab a condom and some lube." John says. I point to the work bench and John rolls his eyes at me before retrieving the items. He opens a condom and slips it on his hard cock. He flips the top of the lube open and after pouring some into his hand, he starts stroking himself. Once the condom is completely covered in lube, he places his hands on my hips and he roughly enters me.

"Fuck!" I moan out. It doesn't hurt; but the first thrust hit my prostate dead on.

"So tight." John groans.

"Harder." I say. John pulls all the way out before slamming back into me. He brings his hand down on my ass and I let out a groan.

"Again." I mutter. John spanks me again and I can't help but moan at the feeling. John starts stroking me in time with his hard thrusts, and a couple of minutes later, the both of us cum screaming each other's name. After recuperating, John pulls out of me and kisses me on the shoulder before walking over to the trash to throw away the condom.

"I got cum on your car." I say. John walks into the small bathroom and retrieves some toilet paper. After wiping the cum off of the car, he disposes of the toilet paper.

We spent another 20 minutes making love, and after disposing of the condom, I grab the lube and we head up to our bedroom. I place the lube into the night stand.

"I'm going to run us a bath." John says as he walks into the bathroom and a few seconds later, I hear the water running.

"Who do we have a match against on Monday?" I ask John as I walk into the bathroom.

"Justin and Wade. They're going to win; but I get to AA Justin after the match ends." John says.

"Sounds like fun." I say jokingly.

After taking a bath, John and I head down to the kitchen for a snack.

"What do you want to eat baby?" John asks me.

"I'll take some peanut butter crackers and some apple juice." I say.

"Alright. You have a strange obsession with apple juice." John says jokingly.

"I know. What time do we have to go pick up Chase?" I ask.

"6:30. We should grab some dinner and a movie after we pick Chase up." John says.

"Sounds good to me." I say.

**6:30 PM**

We just arrived at Erika and Erin's house and I knock on the door.

"Hey guys. Come in." Erika says. We walk into the house and Chase runs up to me and I pick him up.

"Were you good for Erika and Erin?" I ask.

"Yes Daddy. We played Pac-Man and watched a movie, and we had popcorn and apple juice." Chase says.

"Sounds like fun buddy. Thanks for having him over. We'll call you on Tuesday when we get back from New York City." I say.

"Actually, we're going to be out of town. We have a cruise to the Bahamas, and we will be gone for a week." Erika says.

"Well then, maybe they can play when you get back." I say.

"Sounds good to me. Have a good day, and we'll see you when you get back. Say bye Josh." Erika says.

"Bye-bye." Josh says as we leave. I strap Chase into his car-seat and then get into the passenger seat.

"Where do you want to go for dinner buddy?" John asks Chase.

"Can we go to Wendy's?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy." John says. A few minutes later, we arrive at Wendy's and after taking Chase out of his car-seat, we head inside.

"Do you want a cheeseburger kids meal?" I ask Chase.

"Yes Daddy." Chase says.

"Alright. We'll take a number four, and a cheeseburger kid's meal. What do you want baby?" I ask John.

"I'll take an apple pecan chicken salad." John says. _What the fuck? John hates salads._

"Alright, your total comes to 15.35" The lady says. John hands her his credit card, and after he signs the paper, she hands him the receipt and we go and sit down at a table.

"Do you want to go to a movie after dinner buddy?" John asks Chase.

"Sure Daddy. Can we see Madagascar 4?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy." John says.

**35 Minutes Later**

We just arrived at the movie theatre and after buying our tickets, we get some popcorn and soda, and we head into the theatre.

**A Couple Of Hours Later**

We just arrived at home, and after John bathes Chase, we put him to bed.

"Good night buddy. I love you." John says.

"I love you too Daddy." Chase says.

"Good night Chase. I love you." I say.

"I love you too Daddy." Chase says. After turning on his night-light, we leave the room and head to our room. I strip down to my boxers and lay down on our bed.

"Baby." I say.

"Yeah." John says.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." John says as he climbs into bed and takes me into his arms. A few minutes later, I fall asleep to the soft sounds of John snoring.

**Good night everyone. I hope you like this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Please read and review. I love you all, and I will update tomorrow. Oh and I figured car sex would be hot. **


	31. Chapter 32

**11/06/2014 10:30 AM**

After packing for our trip to New York City, we throw our bags into the trunk, and after strapping Chase into his car-seat, we get into the car and head down the road to Justin and Wade's house. John honks the horn and a few seconds later, Justin and Wade walk out of the house and John unlocks the door and after they throw their bags into the trunk, they climb in, and we make our way to the airport.

"Daddy." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." John says.

"Are Aunt Natty and Aunt Melina going to be in New York City?" Chase asks.

"Yes." John says.

"Can I stay with them tonight?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy." John says.

"Thanks Daddy." Chase says.

"You're welcome buddy." John says.

A few minutes later, we arrive at the airport, and after grabbing our bags from the trunk, we head inside. We check our bags and then head to the gate to wait for our flight.

"Justin." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." Justin says.

"I love you." Chase says. Justin looks surprised but he quickly composes himself before he replies.

"I love you too buddy. You're the cutest kid I know." Chase says.

"Thanks Justin. I love you too Wade." Chase says.

"I love you too buddy." Wade says.

"Now boarding flight 4329 to New York City." A lady says over the intercom.

"That's us." I say. After grabbing our carry-on luggage, we board the flight, and a few minutes later, the plane takes off.

**A Few Hours Later**

We just touched down in NYC and after getting our bags, we rent a SUV, and after strapping Chase into his car seat, we get into the car and head to the hotel.

"Do you want to grab some lunch before we go to the hotel?" John asks.

"Yes." The four of us respond in unison.

"Alright. Where do you want to go?" John asks.

"Subway." We say in unison again. This causes the five of us to laugh.

"Alright." John says. A few minutes later, we arrive at Subway and after getting Chase out of his car-seat, we head inside. After ordering, we get our food and sit down at a table.

"Daddy! Can we go swimming tonight?" Chase asks me.

"Sure buddy. I think the hotel we are staying at has a water slide." I say.

"Yay!" Chase says.

**30 Minutes Later**

We just arrived at the hotel, and after getting our bags out of the trunk, we check in and head up to our rooms. Justin and Wade are in the room next to ours. Most of the Raw roster isn't arriving tell tomorrow; but Natty and Melina well be arriving at 6:30, which is only a few hours away.

"I'm going to take a nap Daddy." Chase says.

"Ok buddy. I think I'll take one too." I say.

"Me too." John says. There is one king bed in the bedroom, and a fold out couch in the living room, so after taking out the bed, Chase grabs a pillow and he lies down on the bed. John and I lie down on our bed and a few minutes later, we drift to sleep.

**Three Hours Later: 6:00 PM**

We just woke up.

"Daddy. Can we go swimming?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy. Go put on your swim trunks and floaties." I say. I take out my phone and call Justin and Wade and I ask them if they want to go, and they said yes, so after the five of us get ready, we grab some towels and head down to the pool.

"I'm going to get you a life-jacket buddy." John says.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says. A few minutes later, John returns with a life-jacket, and after taking his floaties off, John puts the life-jacket on Chase.

"Daddy, can you go on the waterslide with me?" Chase asks John.

"Sure buddy. Let's go get in line." John says. We walk to the waterslide and there are six people in front of us. Eventually we make it to the front of the line and John and Chase sit down on the slide and once the lifeguard tells them they can go, John lets go of the hand-rails and they slide down the slide. For a few seconds I can hear Chase laughing; but the sound soon fades out. I sit down on the slide and after a few seconds, the lifeguard tells me I can go, so I let go of the rails and slide down the slide. A few seconds later, I hit the water and after I resurface, I swim to the ladder and climb out of the pool. I walk over to Chase and John.

"Can I go with you Daddy?" Chase asks me.

"Sure buddy. Let's wait for Justin and Wade, and once they get down here, we'll go get in line again." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says. A few seconds later Justin arrives at the bottom and after he climbs out of the pool, Wade slides down the slide and after he climbs out, we head back to the slide so we can get in line again. After roughly an hour more of swimming, we climb out of the lap pool, and after drying off, we head back to our rooms so we can get dressed. After we get dressed, Justin and Wade come over so we can go to dinner.

"Can Aunt Natty and Aunt Melina come to dinner with us?" Chase asks. _I almost forgot they were arriving today._

"Sure buddy." I say. I grab my phone and dial the number.

"Hey Randy, what's up?" Natty asks.

"Are you guys at the hotel yet?" I ask.

"Yeah, we just got in an hour ago." Natty says.

"Do you guys want to grab some dinner with us?" I ask.

"Sure. What's your room number?" Natty asks.

"698." I say.

"You're right across from us." Natty says.

"Awesome. I'll see you in a couple of seconds then." I say.

"Alright. Bye." Natty says.

"Bye." I say as I hang up. 20 seconds later, there is a knock at the door. Wade answers and lets Natty and Melina in.

"Aunt Natty! Aunt Melina!" Chase says as he runs up to them. They both pick him up at the same time and they wrap their arms around him.

"Hey buddy. How are you doing?" Natty asks Chase.

"I'm doing good. We just got done swimming." Chase says.

"I can tell. You smell like chlorine." Natty says as her and Melina set Chase down.

"Where do you guys want to go for dinner?" Melina asks.

"I want Mexican food." I say.

"Me too." Everyone else says at the same time.

"Alright. I think there is a Mexican restaurant about a block away from the hotel." I say.

"Do you guys want to walk?" Melina asks.

"Sure." John says. Everyone else nods there head yes. After grabbing our coats, we head down to the elevator and once in the lobby, we exit the hotel and start walking to the restaurant. My shoulder is starting to hurt, so I set Chase down.

"I'm sorry buddy; but my shoulder is starting to hurt." I say.

"Ok Daddy. I'm sorry your shoulder hurts." Chase says.

"Thanks buddy." I say.

"You're welcome Daddy." Chase says.

"Are you alright baby?" John asks me.

"My shoulder hurts." I say.

"Do you want some ibuprofen? I have some in my purse." Melina asks.

"Sure." I say. Melina takes a bottle of ibuprofen out of her purse and she hands me two. Once we get to the restaurant, we are seated quickly and once the waitress brings us water, I take the ibuprofen.

"I hate my shoulders." I mumble.

"I'm sorry baby." John says as he gives me a kiss on the cheek. A couple of minutes later, the waitress takes our orders and brings us our drinks. 20 minutes later, the food arrives; but I am feeling nauseous. I take two bites and then I am done.

"You alright baby?" John asks.

"My shoulder still hurts and I feel nauseous." I say.

"Ok baby. I'm going to get us some to-go boxes and then I am going to take you back to the hotel." John says.

"I don't want to go." Chase says.

"You don't have to leave buddy. Is it ok if Chase stays with you tonight?" John asks Natty and Melina.

"Sure." Natty says.

"Thanks." John says. After getting two to-go boxes, we box up our food, and after placing it in a bag, we leave. John wraps his arm around me, and I give him a weak smile.

"Come on baby. Let's get you back to the hotel." John says. A couple of minutes later, we arrive at the hotel and we make our way to the elevator. Once back in our room, I lie down on the bed, and get under the covers, and after John puts the food into the fridge, he lies down next to me. He places his hand on my forehead.

"You're burning up. I'm going to grab the thermometer." John says. Don't ask me why; but we always carry a first-aid kit with us, and the first-aid kit contains a thermometer. John gets up and retrieves the first-aid kit. He retrieves the thermometer and places it into my mouth. A few seconds later the thermometer beeps and John takes it out of my mouth.

"101.9. I'm going to grab you some Tylenol and some water." John says. After grabbing me some Tylenol and some water, he hands the pills too me and I take them.

"You need to sleep baby." John says.

"I'm hot." I say.

"I know baby." John says. I lay my head on his chest and a few minutes later, I fall asleep.

**Randy's shoulder hurts because he has shoulder problems, and the fever is because he is sick. Please read and review, and I promise Randy will be fine in the morning. Anyways good night and thanks for reading my story. Love you all. **


	32. Chapter 33

**11/07/2014 9:30 AM**

I just woke up. I feel a lot better and I think my fever went away. John is still asleep, so I give him a couple of gentle shakes and pretty soon he wakes up.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?" John asks.

"I feel a lot better. I think my fever went away." I say.

"I'm glad you feel better. I'm going to get the thermometer and check your temperature." John says. He retrieves the thermometer from the night stand and after turning it on; he sticks it in my mouth. A few seconds later, it beeps and John takes it out of my mouth.

"98.7." John says.

"Great." I say.

"Are you hungry?" John asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"What do you want to eat?" John asks.

"Waffles and apple juice." I say.

"Alright. I'll call room-service and have them deliver." I say.

"Ok baby." I say. John grabs the phone and dials the number for room-service. After ordering us some food, he climbs back into bed.

"I need a shower." I say.

"I'll join you." John says. After grabbing some clothes, we head into the bathroom and after taking a shower; we get dressed and lie back down on the bed. A couple of minutes later, there is a knock at the door and John answers the door.

"Thank you. Keep the change." John says. A couple of seconds later, John walks into the bedroom carrying a tray of food. He sets it down on the table, and I get off of the bed so I can eat at the table. I sit down in one of the chairs and John lifts the lid off of the tray. I grab one of the plates, and after grabbing a fork, I start eating.

"I love you baby." I say.

"I love you too Randy. I wonder why you had a fever last night." John says.

"I have no idea; but I'm happy I feel better." I say.

"Me too." John says. A couple of seconds later, there is a knock on the door, and John answers the door and lets Natty, Melina, and Chase in.

"Hey Randy, how are you feeling?" Melina asks.

"I feel a lot better. My stomach hurt really bad last night, and I had a fever." I say.

"How high was your temperature?" Melina asks.

"101.9" I say.

"That's pretty high. What was your temperature when you woke up?" Melina asks.

"98.7" I say.

"Wow! You probably had the stomach flu. I suggest drinking a lot of extra fluids." Melina says.

"Ok." I say.

"We're going to go to the Arena for a Diva autograph signing. We already fed Chase." Natty says.

"Thanks guys." I say.

"You're welcome." Natty says as her and Melina leave.

"Daddy." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." John says.

"I need a bath." Chase says.

"I'll give you one after I am done eating." John says.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says. After we finish eating, Chase grabs some clothes and he and John enter the bathroom. A few minutes later, John and Chase exit the bathroom and after putting Chase's dirty clothes into a bag, John and Chase climb on to the bed so we can watch TV.

"Can we watch SpongeBob?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy." John says. He turns on the TV and turns the channel to Nickelodeon.

"This is my favorite episode." Chase says excitedly.

"It's one of my favorites too." I say.

"Are you going to wrestle tonight Daddy?" Chase asks me.

"Yeah buddy." I say.

"Good." Chase says.

After watching TV, we grab our keys and make our way down to the car. We have to be at the arena in a few minutes for an autograph signing. After placing Chase in his car-seat, I strap him in and get into the front seat. John starts the car and we head out of the garage and down the street. We're only 10 blocks away from Madison Square Garden; but with the way traffic is, we will probably arrive at the Garden in five minutes or so.

"Daddy." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." I say.

"Can I stay with Justin and Wade tonight?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy. I'll ask them if you can stay the night when we get to the arena." I say. Justin and Wade chose to walk to the Garden.

"Thanks Daddy." Chase says. A few minutes later we arrive at the Garden and after I undo the straps on the car-seat, Chase hops out of the car and we head inside. We find a seat next to Heath and Evan.

"Hey guys. Long time no see." I say.

"It's been a while; but it's nice to be on Raw again." Heath says.

"Yeah it is. I missed you guys. Oh guess what?" Evan asks.

"What?" I ask.

"We're getting married!" Evan says excitedly.

"Congratulations. I'm really happy for you guys." I say.

"Thanks." Heath and Evan say at the same time.

"Which one of you guys proposed?" I ask.

"Heath did. It was quite romantic. We went to a nice restaurant, and after dinner, Heath dropped down on one knee and he proposed." Evan says.

"I'm really happy for you." John says.

"Thanks." Heath says.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Justin asks as him and Wade sit down next to us.

"We're getting married." Evan says.

"Wow! Congratulations." Justin says.

"Thanks." Evan and Heath say at the same time.

"Can Chase stay the night with you guys tonight?" I ask Justin and Wade.

"We would be more than happy to have Chase stay the night with us. We can watch Finding Nemo and have popcorn and root-beer. How does that sound buddy?" Justin asks Chase.

"Sounds like fun." Chase says excitedly. A few minutes later, the fans arrive and we start signing autographs. Don't ask me why; but they had the Divas sign autographs before us.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" I ask.

"Kyle." I say. I write to Kyle on the paper and then I sign my name.

"Thank you Randy." Kyle says.

"You're welcome." I say as the kid hands his paper to John and after John signs the paper, the kid moves on.

"Daddy." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." I say.

"I'm hungry." Chase says.

"Ok buddy." I say. I grab the back pack we brought with us and I get the bag of trail-mix out and I hand it to Chase.

"Thanks Daddy." Chase says as he starts eating.

After another hour or so of signing autographs, I grab the back pack and we head back to the hotel.

"Can we go swimming Daddy?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy. Go get your trunks on and we can go." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says as he runs into the bathroom. After John, Chase, and I put on our trunks, we grab some towels and head down to the pool.

"Daddy." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." John says.

"I see Aunt Natty and Aunt Melina." Chase says as he points to Natty and Melina. They're standing in line for the waterslide.

"I thought they might be here." I mumble to myself. After grabbing Chase a life jacket, John puts it on Chase and we had to the line and stand behind Natty and Melina.

"Aunt Natty?" Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." Natty says.

"Can I ride with you?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy." Natty says. Once we get to the front of the line, Natty and Chase sit down on the slide and after the lifeguard tells them they can go, Natty lets go of the bar and they slide down the waterslide. I sit down on the water slide and a few seconds later, the lifeguard tells me I can go, so I let go of the bar and I start sliding down the slide. After another hour of swimming, we dry off and head back to our rooms. After the three of us shower, we get dressed and after Natty and Melina come over, we head down to the restaurant in the hotel so we can eat some lunch.

"Welcome to Flora, how many people are in your party?" The hostess asks.

"5." John says.

"Alright. Follow me please." The hostess says. We follow her to a table and after we sit down, she hands us our menus. She hands Chase a kids menu and some crayons.

"What do you want to eat buddy?" John asks Chase.

"A Cheeseburger and Fries." Chase says.

"Alright. Let me guess, you want apple juice too." John says.

"Yes Daddy." Chase says.

"Alright. You and your Daddy drink a lot of apple juice." John says.

"I love apple juice." Chase and I say at the same time and this causes the five of us to start laughing. A few minutes later, a waitress brings us water, and she gets out his note pad so she can take our orders.

"Hello my name is Angela. I'll be your waitress today. Can I get you guys started off with some drinks?" She asks.

"I'll take a Pepsi and a glass of apple juice please." John says.

"Alright, and what would you like sir?" She asks me.

"I'll take a Pepsi please." I say.

"Ok and what would you like to drink?" She asks Natty and Melina.

"I'll take a Diet-Pepsi with no ice please." Melina says.

"Ok, and for you ma'am?" She asks Natty.

"I'll take a Diet-Pepsi please." Natty says.

"Alright. Do you guys know what you want to eat yet? Or should I come back in a few minutes?" She asks.

"I'm ready to order. What about you guys?" I ask.

"I think we're ready to order." Natty says for everyone.

A couple of minutes later, we finish ordering, and after taking our menus the waitress leaves so she can get us our drinks.

"I think I used to work with our waitress." Melina says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. I think she used to be a nurse at the hospital I worked at before I became a wrestler." Melina says.

"Weird. You should ask her if she used to be a nurse at the hospital you worked at." John says.

"I will when she gets back with our drinks." Melina says. A couple of minutes later, the waitress comes back with our drinks.

"Did you used to work at Los Angeles Community Hospital?" Melina asks the waitress.

"Yeah." Angela says.

"I used to work with you. My name is Melina; I was a nurse in the E.R." Melina says.

"Oh yeah. I remember you. Do you still work at the Hospital?" Angela asks.

"No. I wrestle for the WWE now." Melina says.

"Oh wow, that's pretty cool. I lost my nursing license, so I moved to New York and became a waitress. I'm trying to become a model though." She says.

"Good luck." Melina says.

"Thanks." She says as she walks away.

"She seems pretty nice." I say.

"She's a pain in the ass to work with. One time, I was stitching up a gun-shot victim, and Angela came bursting into the exam room and started yelling at me for stealing her patient." Melina says.

"How do you steal patients?" I ask.

"I have no idea." Melina says as we share a laugh.

After eating lunch, we head back to our rooms for a nap before Raw starts. We have to be at the arena at 7:30; and it's a little after 3:00 right now.

**A Few Hours Later: 7:30 PM**

We just arrived at the arena, and after undoing Chase's car-seat, he hops out of the car. We grab our bags from the trunk and we head inside. Justin and Wade rode with us, and after our match ends, we're going back to the hotel, and then Chase is going to stay with Justin and Wade. I feel remarkably better, and my shoulder feels a lot better too. After getting ready for our match, Justin, Wade, John, Chase, and I head to catering for dinner.

"What do you want to eat buddy?" I ask Chase. _I have no idea why I just asked that. Of course Chase is going want a PB&J and some apple juice._

"Can I have a PB&J and some apple juice?" Chase asks. _Go figure._

"Sure buddy." I say. After grabbing Chase a PB&J and a bottle of apple juice, I hand it to him and he runs off to sit with Natty and Melina. I grab myself a turkey sandwich and a bottle of apple juice, and I sit down at the table with Natty, Melina, and Chase.

After eating, John, Chase, and I head back to our locker room. Roughly two hours later, John, Chase, and I head up to the stage. Our match starts in a couple of minutes, and Justin and Wade are already standing by the curtain. After Mark Henry and Big Show's match comes to an end, our music starts playing, and after striking our poses, we head down the ramp and climb into the ring. Justin and Wade's music starts playing and after they strike there poses; they run down to the ring and climb into it. Roughly 15 minutes later, Justin lands the 450 splash on me and then pins me for the win. John rushes into the ring and picks Justin up and delivers the AA. John and I quickly get out of the ring and head up the ramp. Once back to the stage, Chase runs up to us and gives me and John a hug.

"Sorry you lost Daddies." Chase says.

"It's alright buddy. We'll win the next one." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says.

"I hate when you AA me." Justin says as him and Wade walk up to us.

"I know you do, that's why I do it." John says jokingly.

"Let's go grab a shower and go back to the hotel. I'm tired and I smell." I say.

"Yeah you do." John says jokingly. I slap him on the shoulder and he swats me on the butt and I let out a small groan. _Come on Randy, this is neither the place nor time to get hard._

We head back to our locker room. Chase sits down on the floor and he starts playing with his action figures.

"I'm going to shower." I say. I grab a towel and some clothes, and I head to the shower room. I remove my boots, knee pads, and trunks and I let out a groan as my hard cock springs free from its confines. _Damn it Randy. I told you not to get hard._ I turn on the water and after it gets warm enough, I step under the hot water and let out a small groan. I wrap my hand around my hard cock and I start stroking myself. It takes everything I have not to moan, because I don't want John and Chase to hear me. My strokes become harder and harder until I finally cum, and after washing myself off, I grab a towel and after drying myself off I get dressed. I grab my dirty items and place them in my bag.

After John showers, we head back to the hotel. I grab Chase's overnight bag, and after saying good night to Chase, they head to Justin and Wade's room. I throw on a pair of pajama pants and I lie down on the bed.

"Johnny baby." I say.

"Yeah baby." John says.

"Never, ever spank me when we are talking to people." I say.

"Did it make you hard?" John asks.

"Yeah, and I had to take care of it in the shower." I say.

"Sorry baby. I promise I won't spank you in front of people." John says.

"Good. I love you." I say.

"I love you too. Good night." John says.

"Good night." I say. A few minutes later, the both of us drift off to sleep.

**I feel a bit better about Adam retiring. Christian is going to get a shot at the Championship, and I hope Christian wins. Good night everyone and I will update tomorrow night. **


	33. Chapter 34

**11/08/2014**

John and I just woke up, and after showering and getting dressed, we head to Justin and Wade's room. I knock on the door and Justin answers.

"Hey guys. Come in." Justin says as John and I walk into the room.

"Daddies." Chase says as he runs up to us. I pick him up and he gives me a hug. I set him down and then John picks him up and gives him a hug.

"Are you guys ready to go?" I ask Justin.

"We're almost done packing. Give us a couple more minutes, and we'll be done." Justin says.

"Alright." I say.

A few minutes later, they are finished packing, and after grabbing our bags from our room, we check out and head to our rental car. Our flight leaves in two hours but we have to be at the airport in half an hour. Once at the airport, I undo Chase's car seat, and after he hops out of the car, we grab our bags and head inside. We return the keys to the rental company and then we head to the ticket counter so we can check our bags. After checking our bags, we head to the terminal, so we can wait for our flight.

"I'm hungry Daddy." Chase says.

"Me too buddy. I'll go get us some food." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says.

"What do you guys want to eat?" I ask the group.

"I'll take a sesame bagel with strawberry cream cheese." Justin says.

"Me too." Wade says.

"I'll take an onion bagel with pesto cream cheese." John says.

"Alright. What would you like buddy?" I ask Chase.

"Can I have a plain bagel with cream cheese?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy. What do you guys want to drink?" I ask.

"Orange juice." Justin, Wade, and John say at the same time.

"Alright. I'll be right back." I say as I walk towards the food court. I walk up to the Bagel Man and after I am done ordering, I pay for the food. A few minutes later, my number is called, and after grabbing the bag of food, I pick up the drinks and I start walking back to the gate. I hand the food to John and he starts passing out the bagels, while I pass out the drinks.

"Here you go buddy." I say as I hand Chase a bottle of apple juice.

"Thanks Daddy." Chase says.

"You're welcome buddy." I say.

An hour later, it's time to board the flight home. After getting seated on the plane, I strap Chase into the car-seat we took with us.

"Alright buddy. We should be home in a couple of hours." I say.

"Ok Daddy. Can Josh come over when we get home?" Chase asks.

"He's away right now. He will be back next week." I say.

"Ok Daddy. I miss him." Chase says.

"I know you do buddy." I say.

**Three Hours Later:**

After dropping Justin and Wade off, we head home. Once we get home, John parks the car and after shutting it off, I climb out of the car and open the back door. I undo Chase's car-seat and he climbs out of the car. After getting the bags out of the car, we head inside.

"I'll do the laundry." I say as I grab the bags and head up to the laundry room. I empty all of the bags and place the clothes into the washing machine. After putting laundry soap into the machine, I turn it on, and exit the laundry room. I head back to the living room and John and Chase are watching SpongeBob.

"Hey Daddy." Chase says when he sees me.

"Hey buddy." I say as I sit down next to John and he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Baby." John says.

"Yeah." I say.

"We should go to the family fun center." John says.

"That sounds like fun." I say.

"Alright. We can go after Chase finishes watching SpongeBob." John says.

"Ok." I say.

Roughly an hour later, SpongeBob is over.

"Go put on your shoes buddy. We're going to the family fun center." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says as he stands up and runs up stairs. A couple of minutes later, he comes back down the stairs.

"I'm ready to go Daddy." Chase says.

"Alright." I say. After John and I put our shoes on, we grab our jackets and head to the car.

**15 Minutes Later: 1:15 PM**

We just arrived at the family fun center, and after I undo the straps on the car-seat, Chase hops out of the car and we head inside.

"What do you want to do first buddy?" I ask Chase.

"Bumper boats." Chase says.

"Alright buddy. I'll go get us some tickets." I say. After buying the tickets, John, Chase and I head over to the bumper boats so we can wait in line. There are quite a few people ahead of us; but the line moves pretty fast.

"Daddy." Chase says to John.

"Yeah buddy." John says.

"Can I ride in the boat with you?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy." John says. A few minutes later, it's our turn for the bumper boats, so after handing the tickets to the lady, we get into the boats. Once the bell sounds, I pull out of the corner I am in and start driving towards John and Chase. I press the button for the squirt gun and John turns his boat around so the water won't hit him in the face. He turns back around and Chase presses the button for the squirt gun, and I get hit right in the face. Chase starts laughing, and the sound of him laughing causes me to laugh. I ram them and force them under the fountain. I quickly drive away from them and I ram my boat into someone else.

A few minutes later, the bell sounds, so after parking our bumper boats, we climb out and head to the exit.

"That was fun Daddies. Can we go on the go-karts now?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy." John says. He heads to the ticket line, and after buying tickets for the go-karts, he hands me one and the three of us get in line.

"Can I ride with you Daddy?" Chase asks me.

"Sure buddy." I say. A few minutes later, it's our turn, so after handing our tickets to the man, we climb into the cars. I strap Chase in before strapping myself in. When the light turns green, I step on the gas and pull out and onto the track.

Once we are done outside, we go inside so Chase can play in Cactus Jacks Playhouse. I buy him a wrist band, after I put it on him; Chase takes his shoes off and climbs into the Playhouse. He jumps into the ball pit and after crawling his way out, he starts climbing up the net.

"I'm hungry." John says.

"Me too. Maybe we can grab some food after Chase is done playing." I say.

"Sounds good to me." John says.

**Two Hours Later: 5:00 PM**

"Chase buddy, where do you want to go for dinner?" John asks while strapping Chase into his car-seat.

"Can we go to Wendy's?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy." John says. A few minutes later, we arrive at Wendy's and after undoing the car seat, Chase hops out of the car and John shuts the door. We walk into the restaurant and get in line.

"What do you want to eat buddy?" John asks Chase.

"I want a Cheeseburger kid's meal please." Chase says.

"Alright. Do you want soda or milk to drink?" John asks.

"Milk please." Chase says.

"Welcome to Wendy's. I can take your order whenever you're ready." The lady says.

"I'll take an apple pecan chicken salad and a Cheeseburger kid's meal with milk." John says. _What the fuck is going on? John hates salad. WTF!_

"Alright, and for you sir?" The lady asks me.

"I'll take a number four please." I say.

"Alright, your total comes to 15.35." She says. John hands her his credit card, and after she swipes it, she hands the card and the receipt to John, and after John signs the receipt, he hands it to the lady.

"Thank you sir. Your food will be ready in a couple of minutes." She says. I grab straws, a fork, and some napkins and we sit down at a table towards the back. A few minutes later, our number is called, and after John grabs the food, he sets it down at the table and we start eating.

"You hate salads." I say.

"I used to hate salads; but now I don't." John says.

"You're weird." I say.

"I know." John says.

"Did you take your meds?" I ask John.

"No; but thanks for reminding me." John says.

"No problem." I say. John gets his meds out of his pocket, and after taking one out of the bottle, he places the bottle back into his pocket, and he takes the little pill.

After we finish eating, John dumps our trash and after saying good-bye to the cashier, we head to the car. I place Chase in his car-seat and after strapping him in, I hop into the car and we pull out of the parking lot.

"Daddy." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." I say.

"Can we go to Grandma and Grandpa's?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy." I say. We haven't been to my mom and dad's in quite a while. We got into a bit of an argument the other day; but we patched things up a couple of days ago.

A few minutes later, we arrive at my parents' house, and after undoing the straps on the car-seat, Chase hops out of the car and we head up to the door. I knock on the door and mom answers.

"Hey Randy." Mom says. She is out of breath.

"Hey Mom. Is everything ok?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?" Mom asks.

"You're out of breath." I say.

"Oh, your Dad and I were exercising." Mom says.

"You guys haven't touched a tread-mill in 10 years." I say.

"That's because we don't have a tread-mill. Your Dad and I were ah…ah…we were in the exercise room lifting weights." Mom says. _Oh god. My parents were having sex._

"Ah, well are you done exercising?" I ask.

"Yeah. Please come in." Mom says as she lets us in. We follow her into the living room and we sit down on the couch.

"I'm glad you guys are here. It's been a while." Mom says.

"It has been a while. I am sorry about the argument we got in the other day. It was stupid and I really love you guys." I say.

"We love you too. Have you eaten?" Mom asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"What did you guys eat?" Mom asks as Dad walks into the living room and sits down next to Mom.

"Wendy's." I say.

"I love that place." Mom says.

"Me too. Do you guys want to come over for dinner tomorrow?" I ask.

"Sure. What time do you want us to come over?" Mom asks.

"6:30." I say.

"Alright. I'm sorry to rush you guys out of here; but your Dad and I have a reservation at 6:00." Mom says. _Shit! _

"Happy Anniversary." I say. _Good job Randy._

"Thanks. I was beginning to think you had forgotten." Mom says.

"I almost did." I say. After saying good-bye to my Mom and Dad, John, Chase and I head back to our house. We watch a couple of movies before heading to bed. John isn't feeling well, so after telling us good night, he heads up to bed. After bathing Chase, he puts on some PJ's and climbs into bed.

"Good night Daddy. I love you." Chase says.

"I love you too buddy. Good night." I say. After turning on his night light, I close the door and head to our room. John is lying on the bed. He has on a pair of boxers. After changing into some pajama pants, I walk over to the bed.

"My stomach hurts and I threw up." John says.

"I'm sorry baby. Did you take your temperature?" I ask as I lie down next to John.

"Yeah, and I don't have a fever." John says.

"Do you want me to get you something for your stomach?" I ask.

"I took some Pepto; but it isn't working." John says.

"I'm sorry bab…" Before I can finish my sentence, John climbs off of the bed and rushes into the bathroom. I run after him, and I start rubbing his back as he empties the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Once he is finished throwing up, I help him up and lead him to the sink. He grabs his toothbrush and some toothpaste, and after brushing his teeth, we head back to bed.

"I…I think I am done throwing up." John says.

"Good. Why don't you get some sleep baby. I'm here if you need anything." I say.

"Ok. Good night baby." John says as he lays his head on my chest, and a few minutes later, the soft sound of snoring fills the room. A couple of minutes later, I fall asleep.

**Four Hours Later: **

I awaken suddenly to the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. I climb out of bed, and walk into the bathroom.

"I think you need to go to the hospital." I say.

"I'm fine baby I…" Before John can finish his sentence, he starts throwing up again.

"I'm going to go grab you some clothes. I'm taking you to the hospital." I say.

"Ok." John says before he starts throwing up again. After grabbing Chase, I grab some clothes for John and I, and after getting dressed, I grab our stuff from the night stand, and we head down to the car. I grab an empty bag from the back seat and I hand it to John.

"Here baby." I say. John takes the bag and climbs into the passenger's seat. After strapping Chase into his car-seat, I climb into the driver's seat, and after starting the car, I shift it into drive, and we pull out of the driveway. I grab my phone and dial the number for my parents' house.

"Randy? Do you know what time it is?" Mom asks tiredly.

"Yes Mom. We'll be at your house in a few minutes. John is sick and I need you to watch Chase for us." I say.

"Oh my god. Is John ok?" Mom asks.

"He's been throwing up." I say.

"Are you taking him to the hospital?" Mom asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Ok." Mom says.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." I say as I hang up. Once at my parents' house, I knock on the door and after handing a sleeping Chase to my Dad, I kiss Chase on the forehead, and after saying good night to my parents, I hop back in the car and back out of the driveway.

A few minutes later, we arrive at the hospital, and after parking the car, John and I get out and walk into the emergency room. John opens the bag I gave him earlier and he starts throwing up again.

"Doctor!" Someone yells. I run my hand up and down John's back and I give him a kiss on the cheek. _Please be ok. Chase and I can't live without you. _A couple of doctors come up to us and help John into a wheelchair. I follow them into an exam room, and after helping John onto a bed, they start to examine him.

"My stomach hurts." John says.

"Ok sir. When did your stomach start hurting?" One of the doctors asks John.

"A few hours ago." John says.

"Alright, and when did you start throwing up?" The doctor asks.

"A few hours ago." John says.

"How many times have you thrown up in the last few hours?" The doctor asks.

"I don't know. How many times have I thrown up baby?" John asks me.

"Quite a few, like five or six times." I say.

"Ok. We're going to run some tests." The doctor says.

"Ok." John says.

**Two Hours Later:**

"Your test results are back. Congratulations, you're pregnant." The doctor says.

"What?" John and I ask in unison.

"You're pregnant." She says again.

"Oh my god. Wow! Are you sure?" John asks.

"Yes sir." She says.

"Wow. How come I was vomiting so much?" John asks.

"Some men get hit with morning sickness harder than others." She says.

"Ok. Wow, this…this is pretty amazing. I…Wow. I'm pregnant baby." John says to me.

"I can't believe it baby. I…I wow. I…I never thought to put on a condom, because I…I never once thought you would get pregnant." I say.

"Me neither baby. This…this is pretty amazing. Can you do an ultrasound?" John asks.

"Sure." The doctor says. _I…I am really happy right now, and John seems happy too. _

"Can you take off your shirt please?" She asks John.

"Sure." John says. After removing his shirt, John lies down, and after the lady puts some gel on John's belly, she turns on the machine and starts moving the wand around.

"Looks like you're two months along. Your baby appears to be healthy and it's too early to know the sex." She says.

"Wow." John says.

"I'll give you some pre-natal vitamins, and they should help with the nausea." She says.

"Thanks Doc." John says.

"You're welcome." She says. After cleaning off John's tummy, she hands him a bottle of pre-natal vitamins, and after telling her thanks, John and I head to the car.

"I…I can't believe I am pregnant." John says.

"Me neither. Are…are you happy that we are having a baby?" I ask.

"Yes. Truthfully, I've been wanting to have another baby." John says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. I am really happy that I get to carry him or her." John says.

"Me too baby. It's a great feeling and I am happy that you get to experience it." I say.

"Are you happy?" John asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"I love you." John says.

"I love you too baby. I am really tired. Let's go home. My parents won't mind watching Chase for a few more hours." I say.

"Ok baby. I'll text your parents and tell them that we are going home, and that we'll pick up Chase at 11:00. I think we can tell them the good news in the morning." John says.

"Ok baby." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later:**

We just got home, and after stripping down to our boxers, we lie down on our bed and go to sleep. Good Morning/Night.

**YAY! John is pregnant. I thought that John being pregnant would make some of you happy. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please read and review and I love you all. **


	34. Chapter 35

**Warning: There is some rough consensual sex in this chapter. **

**11/09/2014 11:30 AM**

We just picked Chase up, and now we are home. My parents were quite surprised when John told them that he is pregnant. Chase is watching TV.

"Chase." I say.

"Yes Daddy." Chase says.

"Your Daddy and I have something to tell you." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says as he turns around so he can look at us.

"Go ahead John." I say.

"There's a baby growing in Daddy's tummy. You're going to have a little sister or brother next year." John says as he starts rubbing his tummy.

"Really?" Chase asks.

"Yeah." John says.

"Yay! I'll have someone to play with." Chase says.

"Yeah you will buddy. Once he or she gets old enough." John says.

"I love you Daddies." Chase says as he gets up and hugs us both.

"We love you too buddy." I say.

"Can I watch TV now?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy. Your Daddy and I will be in the kitchen preparing lunch. Holler if you need anything." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says as he goes back to watching TV. John and I get off of the couch and walk into the kitchen.

"We need to call Vince today." John says.

"What's going to happen to our belts?" I ask.

"You could get another tag-team partner." John says.

"I could, or I could go after the WWE championship." I say.

"That sounds even better. I'm sure Vince will go for that." John says.

"I'll make lunch while you call him." I say.

"Ok." John says as he grabs his cell phone and dials Vince's number. I get out a loaf of bread and some cheese so I can make the three of us a grilled cheese.

"Hello John. How are you doing?" Vince asks.

"I'm doing good sir. How are you doing?" John asks.

"I'm doing good." Vince says.

"That's good. There is something Randy and I have to tell you." John says.

"Alright." Vince says.

"I'm pregnant." John says.

"Wow. Congratulations." Vince says.

"Thanks. Randy has something he wants to ask you." John says.

"Ok." Vince says. John hands me the phone and I put it on speakerphone.

"Do…do you think I could go after the WWE championship?" I ask.

"Of course you can. What do you think I should do with the tag team titles?" Vince asks. I flip the sandwiches and then I answer Vince.

"On Raw this Monday, John and I will tell the WWE universe that John is pregnant, and then we will forfeit the titles and then there should be a number one contender's match." I say.

"That sounds good. Who do you think should be in the number one contenders match?" Vince asks.

"Justin and Wade versus Heath and Evan." I say.

"Sounds good to me. Who do you think should win the titles?" Vince asks.

"Justin and Wade." I say.

"Ok. I'll tell the writers. I'll see you on Monday. You guys have a good day." Vince says.

"You too sir." I say as I hang up. I flip the sandwiches and a couple of minutes later, they are done cooking. After grabbing a bag of chips, apple juice, and a Pepsi, I place the food on the table.

"Chase! Lunch is ready." I yell. John and I sit down at the table and a few seconds later, Chase enters the kitchen and sits down across from John and I. I place a grilled cheese and some chips onto a plate and I hand the plate to Chase. I pour him a glass of apple juice and I hand it to him.

"Thanks Daddy." Chase says.

"You're welcome buddy." I say.

After we finish eating, I do the dishes and after placing them in the dish washer, John Chase and I head into the living room so we can watch SpongeBob.

"I just realized something." John says.

"What?" I ask.

"We haven't told Natty, Melina, Justin, and Wade yet." John says.

"That's true. I'll call Natty and Melina. You can call Justin and Wade." I say.

"Ok." John says. I grab my cell phone and walk into the kitchen so I can call Natty and Melina. I dial there number and wait for someone to pick up.

"Hey Randy, what's up?" It's Melina.

"John's pregnant." I say.

"Really? Oh my god. Congratulations." Melina says.

"Thanks." I say.

"How far along is he?" Melina asks.

"Two months." I say.

"That's great." Melina says.

"Can you tell Natty for me?" I ask.

"Sure. She isn't here right now; but I will tell her when she gets home." Melina says.

"Thanks Mel. I'll see you guys on Monday." I say.

"K. Bye." She says.

"Bye." I say as I hang up and walk back into the living room and sit down next to John.

"Hey baby, I called Melina and she was quite happy. Natty wasn't home; but Mel said she would tell Natty when Natty got home." I say.

"I'm glad she was happy. Justin and Wade were really happy. I invited them over for dinner. I am going to make shrimp scampi over angel hair pasta."

"Sounds good baby. What time are they coming over?" I ask.

"At 6:30." John says.

"Alright. We should go to the store and then take Chase to the park." I say.

"Ok. We can go after Chase is done watching SpongeBob." John says.

Roughly 20 minutes later, SpongeBob is over, and after putting our shoes and jackets on, John locks the door and we head to the car. I open the back door and Chase climbs in and sits down in his car-seat. I strap him in, and after giving him a kiss on the forehead, I shut the door and climb into the passenger's seat. John starts the car and pulls out of the driveway.

A few minutes later, we arrive at the store. John puts the car into park and after shutting the car off; we get out of the car. I open the back door and undo the straps on Chase's car seat and he climbs out of the car and we head inside. John grabs a cart and we start shopping.

"Can I ride in the cart Daddy?" Chase asks John.

"Sure buddy." John says as he picks Chase up and places him in the cart.

"Did you make a list?" I ask John.

"I made a mental list." John says as he points to his head.

"Ok then. Where to first?" I ask.

"The frozen food isle." John says.

"Sounds good." I say. We walk to the frozen food isle and John grabs a bag of shrimp from the freezer.

"Daddy." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." John says.

"Can we get some ice cream?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy." John says. We double back and grab a half gallon of vanilla ice cream and then we grab some microwaveable hot fudge from one of the shelves at the end of the isle.

"On to the dairy section." John says. Once in the dairy section, John grabs butter, whip cream, parmesan cheese, cheddar cheese, and milk.

"To the pasta isle." John says. I have never seen John so excited about grocery shopping. After grabbing a box of angel hair pasta, we head to produce. John grabs bananas, apples, strawberries, corn, garlic, carrots, and a bag of salad mix. After grabbing a loaf of pre-made garlic bread, we head to the checkout stand. After checking out, we load the bags of groceries into the car, and after strapping Chase into his car seat, we get into the car and head home so we can unload the groceries before we go to the park. Once back at home, we unload the car and after putting away all of the groceries, we get back in the car and head to the park. Once at the park, I undo the straps on the car seat, and Chase hops out of the car and runs towards the slide.

"Be careful buddy!" John yells.

"Ok Daddy!" Chase yells. He slides down the slide and then runs over to the monkey bars. He climbs up the steps and then goes across the monkey bars and then he jumps down and runs over to the slide again.

"He's going to need a nap when we get home." I say.

"He usually doesn't have this much energy." John says.

"I hope my parents didn't give him coffee this morning." I say jokingly.

"It sure looks like they did." John says as we share a laugh.

"Let's go swing." I say.

"I haven't been on a swing in 20 years." John says.

"Neither have I." I say as I stand up and grab John's hand. I pull him off of the bench and we walk over to the swings. I sit down on one of the swings and start swinging.

"Baby." I say.

"Yeah." John says.

"Why aren't you swinging?" I ask.

"I can't remember how to swing." John says.

"I can teach ya." I say.

"Ok." John says.

Roughly 30 minutes later, John had perfected the art of swinging.

"Daddies!" Chase yells.

"Yeah buddy!" I yell back.

"I'm thirsty." Chase says. John gets off of the swing and after grabbing the small backpack we brought; he gets out a juice box and hands it to Chase.

"Thanks Daddy." I hear Chase say.

"You're welcome buddy." I hear John say.

We spend another 30 minutes at the park, and after grabbing the backpack, we head home. Chase runs up to his room so he can take a nap before dinner tonight.

**A Few Hours Later: 6:00 PM**

Chase is watching Finding Nemo in the living room. I turned on the baby monitor, so John and I will be able to hear him if anything bad happens. John and I are in the kitchen so we can start making dinner.

"I already defrosted the shrimp, so all we have to do now is peel them." John says.

"Ok." I say. A few minutes later, we are done peeling the shrimp, and after melting some butter in a pan, John adds garlic and the shrimp into the pan and the shrimp start cooking. I add the pasta to the boiling water while John sticks the loaf of garlic bread into the oven.

"Do you want something to drink baby." I ask.

"Sure." John says. I walk over to the fridge and grab a Pepsi and a bud-lite. I hand John the Pepsi and I open my beer.

"Dinner will be done cooking in a few minutes." John says.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"It's 6:25." John says as he looks at his watch.

"Justin and Wade should be here in a few minutes." I say.

"I forgot to make the salad." John says.

"I'll make it." I say.

"Thanks baby." John says. I grab the bag of salad mix and I dump it into a salad bowl. I get out a pair of tongs and the salad dressing and I place the items on the table.

"That was the easiest salad I have ever made." I say as John rolls his eyes at me. Roughly five minutes later, there is a knock at the door, and John lets Justin and Wade in. A few seconds later, Justin, Wade, John, and Chase walk into the kitchen.

"Hey guys." I say.

"Hey. Oh god…it smells really good in here." Wade says.

"Thanks. I made shrimp scampi over angel hair pasta." John says.

"I love shrimp scampi." Wade says.

"Me too." Justin says.

"Please sit down. Dinner's almost done." John says as the four of us sit down at the table and John walks over to the stove. A few minutes later dinner is done cooking and after dumping the shrimp scampi onto the pasta, John places the bowl on the table. The garlic bread finished cooking a few minutes ago, so after John slices it into pieces, he places the loaf on the table.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" John asks.

"I'll take a beer please." Wade says.

"Me too." Justin says.

"Me too." I say.

"Alright. Do you want some apple juice buddy?" John asks Chase.

"Yes Daddy." Chase says. After John grabs us drinks, he sits down next to me and hands everyone there drinks.

"Eat up." John says. After making Chase a plate, I make myself a plate and start eating.

"This is really, really, really good." I say.

"Thanks baby." John says.

"I wish Justin cooked this good." Wade says.

"Hey!" Justin says as he slaps Wade on the arm.

"Ow!" Wade says as he starts rubbing the spot where Justin slapped him.

"I thought you loved my cooking." Justin says.

"Top-Ramen doesn't count as cooking." John says jokingly. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"I got it." I say as I stand up and walk over to the phone.

"Hello." I say.

"Hey Randy its Vince. I just wanted to tell you that you're scheduled to win a number one contenders match on Monday against The Miz." Vince says.

"Alright. What kind of match is it?" I ask.

"It's a falls-count-anywhere match." Vince says.

"Alright. Does it matter where I pin him." I ask.

"Nope." Vince says.

"Alright. Thank you sir." I say.

"You're welcome. Oh wait…have you talked to Justin and Wade today?" Vince asks.

"They're currently sitting at our dinner table." I say.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry I interrupted dinner." Vince says.

"It's ok sir. Would you like to talk to Justin and Wade?" I ask.

"No thanks. Just tell them that they are scheduled to win a number one contenders match on Monday against Heath and Evan." Vince says.

"Oh ok. That's what we talked about earlier." I say.

"Duh!" Vince says jokingly.

"Meany." I say.

"I'll talk to you on Monday Randy. Have a good night." Vince says.

"You too sir. Bye." I say.

"Bye." Vince says as we hang up and I walk back over to the dinner table and sit down next to John.

"Who was that baby?" John asks.

"That was Vince." I say.

"What did he have to say?" John asks.

"He said that I am going to be in a falls-count-anywhere match on Monday against The Miz. It's to determine the number one contender for the WWE championship." I say.

"Are you scheduled to win?" Justin asks.

"Ah…yeah I am going to win." I say. John and I haven't told Chase that the WWE has writers. I take out my cell phone and type out a quick message, and then I hand my phone to Justin. The message reads…Chase doesn't know that the WWE has writers. Justin reads the message and then hands the phone to Wade, and after Wade reads the message, he hands the phone back to me.

"Oh by the way, you and Wade are in a number one contenders match against Heath and Evan." I say.

"I hope we win." Justin says.

"You will." I whisper and then wink at Justin and Wade.

"Ok." Justin whispers back.

After dinner, Justin and Wade head home. After John does the dishes, we head to the living room so we can watch some TV before bed.

After watching TV, John bathes Chase and after tucking him in, we say good night and after turning on the night light, we shut the door and head to our bedroom.

"I'm going to take a bath." I say.

"Mind if I join you?" John asks.

"Do I ever?" I ask.

"Good point." John says. After taking our clothes off, we head into the bathroom. I turn on the water, and once the tub is full, we climb in. John is resting against the back of the tub and I am resting against John.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too, and I love our baby." John says.

"I love our baby too. I hope it's a girl." I say.

"Me too." John says.

"What should we name him or her?" I ask.

"If it's a boy, we should name him Miles." John says.

"If it's a girl, we should name her Katelyn." I say.

"I like that name." John says.

"Me too." I say.

After half an hour, the water gets cold, so John and I get out and dry off. I wrap a towel around myself and walk into the bedroom. I walk over to the dresser and get out a pair of boxers.

"There's no need for those." John whispers into my ear as he wraps his arms around my waist. I turn around in his embrace and kiss him soundly on the lips.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." John says as he attacks my lips with a heated kiss. He runs his tongue of my bottom lip and I open my mouth to grant him access. John pulls away after a few seconds and he pushes me towards the bed.

"Bend over the bed." John says. I do as I am told.

"Are you going to be a good boy, and do as I say?" John asks. I love when John gets like this. He doesn't get like this very often.

"Yes." I say.

"Good." John says. John reaches around me and starts stroking my semi-hard cock. Once I am hard, John pulls his hand away. I hear him rummaging through the night stand, and a few seconds later, a cock ring is being placed on my cock. _Fuck me!_

"Turn around." John says. I do as I am told and I turn around.

"On your knees." John says. I do as I am told and get on my knees.

"Suck." John demands. _Yes sir. _I take his semi-hard cock into my mouth and I relax my throat to take him all the way in. After a couple of minutes, John pushes me way and his hard cock slips from my mouth.

"Stand up and bend over the bed again." John says. I stand up and lean over the bed. My cock is aching and I really need to cum. John and I have a safe word, and I really want to use it right now. John starts rummaging through the night stand again and a couple of seconds later, I am being entered roughly. _At least he put a condom on. _John pulls all the way out before slamming back into me. I expected to feel a lot of pleasure; but instead I am in pain, a lot of pain.

"Oregon." I say. John slowly pulls out of me and I let out a groan when he takes the cock-ring off. I fall onto the bed and roll over so I am lying on my stomach.

"What went wrong?" John asks.

"It hurt." I say.

"I'm sorry baby. I…I forgot to use lube, that's probably why it hurt." John says as he takes the condom off and lies down next to me.

"It's ok. Can we continue?" I ask.

"Sure; but I don't want to hurt you again, so I'll just stroke you until you cum." John says.

"Ok." I say as I roll over so I am lying on my back. John wraps his left hand around my cock and he starts slowly stroking me. I wrap my hand around his hard cock and I start stroking him. A few minutes later, the both of us cum and after recuperating, we clean ourselves off.

"I love you." John says as he takes me into his arms.

"I love you too baby." I say. A few minutes later, the both of us go to sleep.

**God! This was a really long chapter. I am sorry it took me so long to update. I had a brain fart; but I finally came up with something. Please read and review, and I promise I will update tomorrow night. You have my word. Good night. Thanks for reading. Oh and the next chapter will contain a new Raw GM. **


	35. Chapter 36

**Something came up tonight, so I won't be able to update; but I promise I will have another chapter up tomorrow night. Sorry guys. Love you all. **


	36. Chapter 37

I'm sorry guys. I am having a problem right now. Something is going on in my life; but I promise I will update tomorrow night, I promise.


	37. Chapter 38

**A Few Days Later: 11/14/2014**

We just arrived in Salt Lake City, and after grabbing our bags from baggage claim, we rent a car and head to the hotel. Justin and Wade are on a later flight, and they should be here in a few hours.

"Daddy." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." John says.

"I'm hungry." Chase says.

"Me too buddy. We can get some lunch once we get to the hotel." John says.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says.

Once we get to the hotel, we check in and after throwing our bags into our room, we head down to the restaurant for lunch.

"Welcome to Creekside. How many people are in your party?" The hostess asks.

"Three." John says.

"Alright. Please follow me." We follow her to a table towards the back of the restaurant, and after she hands us our menus, we sit down.

"Do you want a cheeseburger buddy?" I ask Chase.

"No. Can I have chicken strips?" Chase asks. _That's a first._

"Sure buddy. What do you want to drink?" I ask.

"Root-beer." Chase says.

"Alright." I say. A few minutes later a waitress comes to our table, and after we order, she takes our menus, and a couple of minutes after that, she returns with our drinks.

"Daddy." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." John says.

"Can I stay with Aunt Natty and Aunt Melina tonight?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy." John says.

"Thanks Daddy." Chase says.

"You're welcome buddy." John says.

"Daddies." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." I say.

"Do you have a match tonight?" Chase asks.

"I have a match tonight; but Daddy doesn't." I say.

"Why?" Chase asks.

"Because I have a baby growing in my tummy." John answers.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says. _He's so understanding. _

"We should go swimming after lunch." John says.

"Sounds good to me." I say.

After eating lunch, we head up to our room so we can put on our swimwear.

"Go put on your swim trunks buddy." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says.

After putting on our swimwear, we grab some towels and head down to the pool. John puts floaties on Chase, and Chase jumps into the pool and doggy paddles to the side. John and I jump into the deep end and we swim over to Chase.

"Can you throw me Daddies?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy." John says. I swim a few feet away, and John picks Chase up and tosses him towards me, and once Chase resurfaces, I pick him up and toss him towards John.

Roughly an hour later, we are done swimming, and after grabbing our towels, we head up to our room.

"I need a nap." Chase says.

"Me too buddy. Let's get dressed and then we can take a nap." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says.

After changing, we lie down on the beds and take a nap.

**A Few Hours Later: 7:00 PM**

"Are you guys ready to go?" Justin asks us. We talked to them earlier and we asked them if they wanted to ride with us to the arena, so that's why they are here.

"Yeah." John says. I grab my bag, and John grabs the car-seat and Chase's overnight bag, and after we shut the door, the five us head down to our rental car. We throw our bags into the trunk, and after setting up the car seat, Chase climbs into the car-seat and after strapping him in, we get into the car and pull out of the parking lot.

A few minutes later, we arrive at the arena, and after I undo the straps on Chase's car-seat, he hops out of the car, and after grabbing our bags from the trunk, we head inside. We split up so we can find our locker rooms; but after Justin and Wade finish getting ready, they are going to come over so we can eat dinner together.

"This is us." I say as I open the door and we head inside.

"Whose bags are those?" John asks. There are two bags on one of the benches.

"I have no idea." I say.

"Surprise!" Two men yell as they jump out from there hiding place.

"Oh my god." John and I say at the same time as we run up to the two men and give them hugs. After a few seconds, we pull away.

"What…what are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"We're the new Raw GM's." Adam says. You heard me right, Adam Copeland, and Jay Copeland (They got married a couple of years ago) are standing in our locker room.

"Wow." I manage to say.

"How?" John manages to ask.

"Vince called us a couple of days ago, and he asked us if we wanted to be the new Raw GM's and Adam and I said yes, so here we are." Jay says.

"I…I…wow." I say.

"It's good to see you too." Adam jokes.

"Do you guys want to grab some dinner in catering?" Jay asks.

"Sure. I have to get ready for my match, and then we can go." I say. _Since they are the new GM's, I would assume that they know John is pregnant, and that John and I are no longer a tag-team._

"Congratulations by the way." Adam says.

"Thanks." John says as he subconsciously rubs his belly.

"Justin and Wade should be over in a few minutes. They're going to eat with us." I say.

"Ok. I think Jay and I should surprise them too." Adam says.

"Sounds good to me." Jay says. A couple of minutes later, the bags had been hid, I had my wrestling gear on, and Adam and Jay were in there hiding spot. There is a knock on the door, and John lets Justin and Wade in.

"Surprise!" Adam and Jay yell as they jump out from there hiding spot.

"Holy crap. What the heck are you guys doing here?" Justin asks as he gives both Adam and Jay a hug.

"We're the new GM's." Jay says.

"Awesome. I'm really happy you guys are here. I missed you." Justin says.

"We missed you too." Adam says. After exchanging some more hugs, John grabs his pills, and we head to catering.

"Do you want a PB&J and some apple juice?" I ask Chase.

"Sure Daddy." Chase says. I grab a PB&J and a bottle of apple juice and I hand it to Chase. He takes it and runs over to a table and sits down and starts eating.

"I want a salad." John says.

"You hate salad." Adam says.

"I used to hate salad; but I love it now." John says.

"Ok then. I am going to have some greasy pizza." Adam says as he grabs a plate and loads it up with three slices of pizza. One thing I love about catering, they got healthy stuff like salad and sandwiches, and then they got unhealthy stuff like pizza and burgers. I grab myself a turkey sandwich and a bottle of apple juice and after John, Jay, Justin, and Wade grab some food, the six of us sit down at the table with Chase.

"Daddy." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." I say.

"Who are they?" Chase asks as he points to Adam and Jay. _I almost forgot, Chase has never seen Adam and Jay before._

"That's Adam, and that's Jay. They're our friends." I say as I point to Adam and then to Jay.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says.

After eating, I head to Mike's locker room so I can talk to him about our match. I knock on the door and Mike answers and lets me in.

"Hey Randy, what's up?" Mike asks.

"Do you have a minute?" I ask.

"Sure." Mike says.

"Tonight, I am going to punt you at the top of the ramp and then pin you for the win." I say.

"Alright. I hate it when you punt me." Mike says.

"I know; but would you rather I RKO you at the top of the ramp?" I ask.

"That would hurt." Mike says.

"Yes it would, so I figured we could fight for a few minutes inside the ring, and then we can fight for a few minutes outside of the ring, and then we can make our way up the ramp and then I will punt you at the top of the ramp and pin you for the win." I say.

"Sounds good to me. I heard John was pregnant, congratulations." Mike says.

"Thanks. Who told you?" I ask.

"Natty." Mike says.

"Figures. Who else knows?" I ask.

"Pretty much everyone." Mike says.

"She may be my best friend; but she has a big mouth." I say.

"Yeah she does." Mike says.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours. John and I have to forfeit our titles in a few minutes, and then Heath and Evan, are going to take on Justin and Wade in a number one contenders match." I say.

"Who's scheduled to win?" Mike asks.

"Justin and Wade." I say.

"I'm confused. Who are Justin and Wade going to face for the titles at Survivor Series?" Mike asks.

"That's a good question. I'm sure Vince will have them take on the new tag team." I say.

"That makes sense." Mike says.

"Anyways, I'll see you later man." I say.

"See ya man." Mike says as I leave his locker room. I head to Vince's office and knock on the door. Vince opens the door and lets me in.

"Hey Randy, please have a seat." Vince says. I sit down in the chair in front of Vince's desk.

"What can I do for you?" Vince asks.

"I…I'm kind of confused about the tag-team titles. John and I are going to forfeit the titles, and then Justin and Wade are going to take on Heath and Evan in a number one contenders match; but then who are Justin and Wade going to take on at Survivor Series?" I ask.

"That's a good question. Forget the number one contenders match; I'll have Justin and Wade take on Heath and Evan at Survivor Series for the titles. Tonight, I'll have Justin and Wade take on Heath and Evan in a tornado-tag match. I don't care who wins." Vince says.

"Alright sir. Do you want me to tell them for you?" I ask.

"Sure." Vince says.

"Alright. Oh by the way, thank you for hiring Adam and Jay." I say.

"You're welcome." Vince says.

"I'll talk to you later sir." I say.

"Bye." Vince says.

"Bye." I say as I leave his office. I head over to Justin and Wade's locker room and I knock on the door. Justin answers and lets me in.

"Hey Randy, what's up?" Justin asks.

"Vince wanted me to tell you to forget about the number one contenders match tonight. You and Wade are going to take on Heath and Evan at Survivor Series for the titles; but tonight you guys are taking on Heath and Evan in a tornado-tag match." I say.

"Who's scheduled to win?" I ask.

"Vince says he doesn't care who wins." I say.

"Alright." Justin says.

"I gotta go; but I'll see you in a few minutes." I say.

"Alright, bye." Justin says.

"Bye." I say as I leave the locker room and head over to Heath and Evan's locker room. I tell them about the schedule change, and then I head back to my locker room. A few minutes later, Vince called me and told me that he told the writers and Adam and Jay about tonight's plans.

Roughly two hours later, John and I had already forfeited our titles, and Justin, Wade, Heath, and Evan had their match, and Justin and Wade won. The fans were quite happy when John told them that he was pregnant. Right now John and I are standing on the stage waiting for my match to start. A couple of minutes later, my music starts playing, and after I strike my pose, I head down to the ring. Mike's music starts playing, and after he strikes his pose, he heads down to the ring and our match starts. Roughly 20 minutes later, I have Mike on the ground and I run up to him and punt him and pin him for the win. I strike another pose, and then I head back to the stage.

"Good job baby." John says as he gives me a kiss.

"Thanks baby. Where's Chase?" I ask.

"He's staying the night with Natty and Melina." John says.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that he was staying the night with them." I say.

"Yeah, anyways let's go back to the locker room. You stink." John says.

"Screw you." I say.

"Maybe later." John says.

After I shower, I grab my bag, and John and I head to our rental car so we can go back to the hotel. Once back at the hotel, John and I strip down to our boxers and lie on the bed.

"I'm happy Adam and Jay are our new GM's." I say.

"Me too. They did a good job tonight." John says.

"Yeah they did." I say.

"Good night baby, I love you." John says.

"I love you too." I say as I lay my head on John's chest and a few minutes later, I drift to sleep.

**11/15/2014**

John and I just woke up.

"I'm going to take a shower." I say.

"I'll join you." John says. After grabbing a change of clothes, we head into the bathroom. We place our clothes onto the counter and John turns the water on. Once the water is hot, John and I climb into the shower and start cleaning off.

After cleaning off, we get dressed and head over to Natty and Melina's room. I knock on the door and Natty opens the door and lets us in.

"Hey guys. Melina is bathing Chase right now, they should be done in a couple of minutes." Natty says.

"Alright." I say. A couple of minutes later, Melina and Chase exit the bathroom.

"Daddies." Chase says as he runs up to us and gives the both of us a hug.

"Hey buddy, were you good for Natty and Melina?" I ask.

"Yes Daddy." Chase says.

"Good. Are you hungry?" I ask.

"Yes Daddy." Chase says.

"Do you guys want to grab some breakfast with us?" I ask.

"Sure. Let me grab my purse and we can go." Natty says. After she grabs her purse, we leave the room and head down to the restaurant in the hotel. The hostess seats us and hands us our menus.

"You're waitress will be with you in a couple of minutes." The hostess says as she leaves.

"What do you want to eat buddy?" I ask.

"Do they have waffles?" Chase asks. I open the menu and look under the breakfast section and waffles are on the menu.

"Yup. I think I am going to have chocolate chip pancakes and apple juice." I say.

"I'm going to have the deep fried French Toast." John says.

"That sounds incredibly bad for you." I say.

"Yeah; but I love French Toast." John says.

"True." I say.

After ordering, the waitress took our menus, and a couple of minutes later, she brought us our drinks.

"What are you guys going to do this week?" I ask.

"We're heading up to Canada to visit Bret." Natty says.

"How is he doing?" I ask.

"He's doing well. He just bought a restaurant a couple of weeks ago, and he needs help getting things sorted out before the opening this Friday." Natty says.

"That's pretty cool. I never thought Bret would buy a restaurant." I say.

"Neither did I." Natty says.

After breakfast, John, Chase, and I grab our bags from our room, and after checking out, we head down to our rental car. Adam and Jay are coming with us to St. Louis. They asked us if they could stay with us while they look for a house in St. Louis, and John and I said yes.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late. Adam had to do his hair." Jay says.

"It's cool. Get in, we have to be at the airport in half an hour." I say. We throw our bags into the trunk, and after strapping Chase into his car seat, I climb into the passenger's seat and buckle my seat belt. Adam and Jay are sitting next to Chase and John is driving.

**A Few Hours Later:**

We just arrived in St. Louis and after grabbing our bags from baggage claim, John grabs the car keys from his bag and we head to our car.

"Nice car." Adam says.

"Thanks." John says as he presses a button on the key chain, and the doors unlock.

"Daddy." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." I say.

"I'm hungry." Chase says.

"Me too buddy. I'll make us some lunch when we get home, ok buddy?" I ask.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says.

**A Few Minutes Later:**

We just arrived home. I undo the straps on Chase's car seat, and Chase hops out of the car, and after we grab our bags from the trunk, we head inside.

"I'll do the laundry." John says.

"Thanks baby." I say.

"You're welcome. Do you guys want me to put your clothes in the wash?" John asks Adam and Jay.

"You don't have to John. Adam and I can wash them later." Jay says.

"I like doing laundry." John says.

"Alright here." Adam says as him and Jay hand John there bags.

"Thanks. I'll put your bags in the guest room after I take the dirty clothes out of them." John says as he walks up stairs so he can start the laundry.

"What do you guys want for lunch?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter to me." Adam says.

"Alright, why don't we just order Chinese then." I say.

"I love Chinese." Adam says.

"I know you do. Let's go to the kitchen. I need to look up the number." I say as Adam, Jay, Chase, and I walk into the kitchen. I grab the phone book and look up the number for Chun's Palace. I dial the number and a few rings later, someone picks up.

"Chun's Palace, this is Kyra speaking." Kyra says.

"I would like to place an order for delivery." I say.

"Alright, I'm ready when you are." Kyra says.

"What do you guys want?" I ask Adam and Jay.

"Fried Shrimp, Pork Fried Rice, and Mar Far Chicken." Adam says.

"Yeah, what he said. Wait…get a couple of orders of Crab-Puffs too." Jay says.

"Alright. We'll take an order of Fried Shrimp, two orders of Pork Fried Rice, an order of Mar Far Chicken, two orders of Crab Puffs, an order of Egg Rolls, an order of Moo Shu Chicken, an order of Shrimp With Garlic Sauce, and an order of Garlic Chicken." I say to Kyra.

"Alright, your total comes to 62.50." Kyra says.

"Thank you." I say.

"You're welcome. Can I have your address please?" She asks.

"168 West Brook Lane." I say.

"Alright. Your order will be delivered in 45 minutes or less, or it's free." She says.

"Thanks." I say.

"You're welcome. Have a good day." She says.

"You too." I say as we hang up.

"My god. She must think we're a bunch of pigs." Adam jokes.

"That's because we are a bunch of pigs." I say.

"True." Jay says.

**Roughly 35 Minutes Later:**

Our food just arrived, and after giving the delivery boy 70 dollars, I thank him and take the food into the kitchen. I place the bags of food on the table next to the plates and silverware, and Adam and Jay help me unload the bags of food. Once the bags are unloaded, we sit down at the table and start eating.

After eating, Adam and Jay head out so they can look for a house.

**Seven Hours Later: 9:30 PM**

John and I just put Chase too bed, and now we are watching TV in the living room. Adam and Jay aren't back yet; but they called an hour ago and told us that they were going to grab some dinner before coming home. A few minutes later, there is a knock on the door and John lets Adam and Jay in. Adam and Jay hang up there coats and walk into the living room.

"We found a house." Jay says.

"Really? Where?" John asks.

"It's a couple of blocks away from here. It has 5 bedrooms, 4 baths, and a large swimming pool in the back yard. It's the first house we looked at today, and the owners want 650,000 for it." Jay says.

"That's a pretty good deal. John and I paid 500,000 for this house; but that was 13 years ago." I say.

"Have you made an offer yet?" John asks.

"We called the realtor, and made an offer and they called the owners, and the owners accepted the offer, so Adam and I are the proud owners of a new house." Jay says.

"Congratulations. I'm so happy you guys found a house." I say.

"Us too. We're going to call a moving company in the morning, and have our things packed up and moved into our new house." Jay says.

"Once your stuff gets here, we'll help you unpack." John says.

"Thanks. I'm going to bed. House hunting tired me out." Jay says.

"I'm going to bed too. Good night guys." Adam says.

"Good night." I say as Adam and Jay head to bed.

"I'm going to bed. Wait five minutes and then come up." I say.

"K." John says. I give him a kiss and head upstairs. I walk into our bedroom and strip. I sit down on the bed and I start to slowly stroke myself. Five minutes later, John walks into the room and smiles when he sees me.

"You're hard." John says.

"Yes I am. What are you going to do about it?" I ask.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you can't walk in the morning." John says.

"Fuck me." I say.

"Get on your hands and knees." John says. I do as I am told and get on my hands and knees in the middle of the bed. I look behind me and John is stripping. Once his clothes are off, he strokes himself a couple of times and once he is hard, he gets a condom and the lube out of the night stand and climbs onto the bed.

"Hurry up." I mumble. John opens the condom and slips it on his hard member. He opens the bottle of lube and pours a generous amount into his hand. He completely covers the condom in lube and then wipes the excess lube off on the sheets. He roughly enters me and I let out a moan because the first thrust hits my prostate.

"Harder." I moan out. John pulls all the way out and roughly slams into me again.

"Fuck baby. So tight." John moans out. He reaches around me and starts stroking me in time with his hard thrusts.

"So close." I moan.

"Me too." John says. A couple of hard thrusts later, the both of us cum, moaning each other's name. After recuperating, John pulls out of me and I collapse onto the sticky sheets. John gets off of the bed and heads to the bathroom. A couple of seconds later, he returns with a towel and I move over so he can wipe the cum off of the sheets and once the sheets are clean, he throws the towel into the clothes hamper and lies down on the bed.

"I love you." John says as he takes me into his arms.

"I love you too baby. Good night." I say.

"Good night." John says. A couple of minutes later, the both of us go to sleep.

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update. It's been a crazy week for me; but I finally managed to update. Please read and review. Love you. Oh and I hope you like that I made Adam and Jay the new GM's. **


	38. Chapter 39

**I am having major writers block right now. I have no idea where to go with this story, so please give me some ideas. Thanks. **


	39. Chapter 40

**11/16/2014 9:30 AM**

John and I just woke up, and after grabbing some clothes, we head to the bathroom for a quick shower. John turns on the water, and once it gets warm, we climb into the shower and start cleaning off. A few minutes later, we are done cleaning off, and after getting dressed, we head to Chase's room to get him ready for the day.

"Daddies!" Chase says excitedly.

"Good morning buddy. Did you sleep well?" I ask.

"Yes Daddy. I'm hungry." Chase says.

"After you take a bath, I'll make us some breakfast." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says as he gets out of bed and runs into the bathroom. After John and I give him a bath, he gets dressed and we head down to the kitchen for breakfast. Adam and Jay are sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"You're up early." I say.

"It's Jay's fault." Adam says tiredly.

"Early bird catches the worm." Jay says.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" I ask.

"Pancakes." Adam and Jay say at the same time.

"Alright. Do you guys mind if I add some chocolate chips to the batter?" I ask.

"We don't mind." Adam says.

"We called a moving company, and they're going to pack up our old house, and they said our stuff will arrive at the new house tomorrow." Jay says.

"That's good." John says.

"Adam and I are going to give you guys a key." Jay says.

"You don't have too." John says.

"We want too." Jay says.

"Thanks." John says.

"You're welcome." Jay says.

After eating, John and I do the dishes, and after putting them in the dish washer, we head into the living room to watch TV with Adam, Jay, and Chase.

"What are we watching?" I ask.

"SpongeBob!" Chase says excitedly.

"I should've guessed." I say.

"Daddy!" Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." I say.

"Can we go to the park today?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy." I say.

"Thanks Daddy." Chase says.

"You're welcome buddy." I say.

"Can we go to Wal-Mart after were done at the park?" Jay asks.

"Sure." I say.

After watching SpongeBob for another hour, we put on our shoes and coats and after grabbing the keys for the Escalade, we head to the garage.

A few minutes later, we arrive at the park. Adam undoes the straps on the car seat and Chase hops out of the car and runs to the slide. Adam and I walk over to the swings while John and Jay sit down on a bench near where we parked.

"I'm going to play on the monkey bars." I say.

"Have fun." Adam says. I go over to the monkey bars and climb up the ladder. I swing my legs over the first bar and hook my feet under the second bar and once I am secure, I let go of the bar I was holding on too, and the blood rushes to my head because I am hanging upside down.

"Having fun Randy?" Adam asks me. I nod my head yes, which turns out to be a bad idea, because my feet slip out from under the second bar.

"Shit!" I yell as I fall from the monkey bars and land hard on my right shoulder. I roll onto my back and grab my shoulder with my left hand. I hear someone rushing over to me and then a few seconds later, I hear Adam's voice.

"Shit Randy, are you ok?" Adam asks.

"I think I dislocated my shoulder." I say.

"Fuck. John!" Adam yells.

"It hurts so bad." I say as I sit up.

"John!" Adam yells again.

"Help me stand up." I say.

"I don't think you should stand up Randy. You might have injured your head." Adam says.

"My head's fine." I say as Adam nods and helps me stand up.

"What happened?" John asks as him and Jay run up to us.

"He fell off of the monkey bars." Adam says.

"Fuck baby. Go grab Chase; we're going to the hospital." John says.

"I don't want to go to the hospital." I say.

"I don't care baby." John says as he helps me to the car. He opens the passenger's seat door, and I climb in. John helps me buckle my seatbelt, and then he climbs into the driver's seat. Adam places Chase into his car seat and straps him in. John starts the car and we pull out of the parking lot.

"Why are we leaving?" Chase asks.

"Daddy got hurt. We're taking him to the hospital." John says.

"Is Daddy going to die?" Chase asks as he starts to cry.

"No buddy. Daddy is ok, I promise." John says.

A few minutes later, we arrive at the hospital and after putting the car into park, John undoes my seat belt and I open the door and gingerly get out of the car.

"We'll get Chase." Adam says.

"Thanks." John says. Once in the ER, John signs me in and we sit down in the waiting room.

"It hurts sooo bad." I say.

"I know baby." John says as he wraps a protective arm around me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. Adam, Jay, and Chase enter the ER and they sit down next to us.

"Daddy." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." I mumble.

"I'm sorry you got hurt." Chase says.

"Thanks buddy." I say.

"Randy Cena!" A nurse calls out.

"That's me." I say as John and I stand up and walk over to the nurse. I'm still clutching my injured shoulder.

"Please follow me." She says. John and I follow her into an exam room and I sit down on the exam table. She puts on a pair of gloves and walks over to me.

**5 Minutes Later:**

The nurse just got done popping my shoulder back into place.

"I'm going to hook you up to an IV and give you some morphine." She says.

"Ok. Can I wrestle on Monday?" I ask.

"Yes. I'll give you a shoulder sleeve, and it will hold your shoulder in place while you wrestle." She says.

"Ok ma'am." I say. A couple of minutes later, she starts an IV and after injecting a dose of Morphine into the IV, she checks my vitals.

"Your vitals are normal. I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you." She says.

"Ok." I say as she leaves the room.

"The pain went away." I say.

"That's good baby. I'm going to go tell Adam, Jay, and Chase that you are ok." John says.

"Ok baby, thanks." I say as John leaves the room.

**30 Minutes Later:**

The nurse removed the IV from my arm, and after placing some gauze over the small wound, she tapes it into place.

"I'll be right back." The nurse says as she leaves the room. A few minutes later, she returns with the release papers and a shoulder sleeve. After putting the shoulder sleeve on me, she hands me the release papers. I sign them and hand the papers back to her.

"Thank you sir. Here's a list of patient-care-instructions. I hope to never see you in here again." She jokes.

"Don't worry ma'am. I don't plan on coming back here any time soon." I say.

"Have a good day sir." She says.

"You too." I say as John and I leave the exam room. We walk down the hall and into the waiting room.

"Hey guys, are you ready to go?" I ask.

"Yeah. How are you doing?" Jay asks me.

"I'm doing good. I'm not in any pain, and the nurse said I can wrestle on Monday if I wear this sleeve." I say as I point to the sleeve on my shoulder.

"That's good. Do you mind if we call Vince and tell him what happened?" Jay asks.

"I don't mind." I say.

**A Couple of Minutes Later:**

"Vince is going to give you the day off on Monday." Jay says.

"That's good. I wasn't looking forward to my match against Eric anyways." I say.

"Do you guys still want to go to Wal-Mart?" John asks.

"Sure." Adam and Jay say.

**A Few Hours Later: 6:30 PM**

John and Jay are making us dinner.

"Smells good. What are you guys making?" I ask.

"Chicken Stir-Fry and rice." Jay says.

"Yummy." I say.

"Dinner should be done a few minutes." John says.

"I'll set the table." A few minutes later, I am done setting the table, and once dinner is done cooking, John places the food on the table and I make Chase a plate and hand it to him and he starts eating. I am doing pretty good with one arm.

"Can I get you guys a drink?" John asks.

"I'll take a beer." Jay says.

"I'll take a Pepsi." Adam says.

"I'll take a Pepsi too." I say.

"Apple juice." Chase says. After John gets our drinks, he sets them on the table and I open my can of Pepsi and take a drink.

"I love Pepsi." I say.

"Me to." Adam says.

"Can we watch Finding Nemo after dinner?" John asks.

"Sure." I say.

After dinner, we retire to the living room to watch Finding Nemo. John gets the DVD out of the case and puts it in the DVD player. He presses play and then sits down on the couch next to me and I wrap my left arm around him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

**Two Hours Later: 9:15 PM**

The movie just ended.

"Time for bed buddy." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says as he runs upstairs.

"I'll give him a bath and then put him to bed. You should go lie down and rest your shoulder." John says.

"My shoulder is starting to hurt. I'm going to take some Ibuprofen and go to bed." I say.

"I'll be up in a minute. Love you." John says as he gives me a kiss and runs upstairs.

"Good night guys. I'll see you in the morning." I say.

"Good night." Adam and Jay say at the same time. I head upstairs and into the bedroom. I walk into the bathroom and grab the bottle of Ibuprofen out of the medicine cabinet. I grab a paper cup from the little dispenser and fill it with water. After taking the Ibuprofen, I brush my teeth and walk into the bedroom. I strip down to my boxers and pull back the covers on the bed. I lie down and pull the covers over myself.

"Almost forgot." I say as I remove the sleeve on my shoulder. I place it on the night stand and I roll onto my left side and drift to sleep.

**Sorry this chapter took me so long to write. Can you believe it? John Cena has been drafted to Smackdown, and Randy Orton has also been drafted to Smackdown. Wow. I'm happy. I think they both will bring a lot of fun and excitement to Smackdown. And Rey Rey is on Raw now, which also makes me happy. Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing and I love you all. Oh and did any of you notice that Randy Orton is growing a beard? I think it's kind of cool. **


	40. Chapter 41

**Two Months Later: 1/16/2015 9:00 AM**

I won the WWE championship a little over a month ago, and John is four months pregnant.

John and I walk into Chase's room and he is already awake.

"Good morning buddy. How did you sleep?" John asks him.

"Good. I'm hungry." Chase says.

"I'll make us some breakfast after you take a bath." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says as he gets up and runs into the bathroom.

After giving Chase a bath, we head down to the kitchen so I can make us some breakfast.

"What do you want to eat buddy?" I ask Chase.

"Can I have cereal and toast?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy. What do you want for breakfast baby?" I ask John.

"I'll have what he's having." John says.

"Alright." I say. After fixing five slices of toast and three bowls of cereal, I grab the milk, and place the food on the table.

"What do you want to drink baby?" I ask John.

"Orange juice please." John says.

"Alright. Do you want apple juice buddy?" I ask Chase.

"Yes Daddy." Chase says. I pour two glasses of apple juice and a glass of orange juice and I place the drinks on the table and I sit down next to John and start eating.

After we finish eating, we head to the living room, so we can watch TV.

"Chase." I say.

"Yeah Daddy." Chase says.

"Your Daddy and I have to go to a doctor's appointment in a couple of hours. We're going to have grandma and grandpa watch you, ok buddy?" I say.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says.

**Two Hours Later: 11:30 AM**

We just arrived at my parents' house, and after I undo the straps on Chase's car seat, he hops out and we walk up to the front door. I knock on the door and my Mom opens the door and lets us in.

"Hey mom. How are you?" I ask.

"I'm doing good. Do you mind if we take Chase to the park?" Mom asks.

"We don't mind. We'll be back in a couple of hours." I say.

"Alright then. Maybe we'll take Chase to Wendy's after we go to the park. How does that sound buddy?" Mom asks Chase.

"I love Wendy's." Chase says.

"Me too." Mom says.

"Be good for Grandma and Grandpa. We'll be back in a couple of hours." John says.

"Ok Daddy. I love you." Chase says.

"We love you too buddy." John says as we leave. I climb into the front seat, and John climbs into the passenger's seat, and after starting the car, I back out of the driveway and start driving down the road.

A few minutes later, we arrive at the doctor's office, and we get out of the car and head inside. We walk up to the receptionist and after checking in; we sit down in the waiting room.

"John Cena." A nurse yells.

"That's me." John says. We stand up and walk over to the nurse.

"Please follow me." She says. We follow her into an exam room, and John sits down on the exam table and I sit down in a chair in the corner of the room.

"I'm going to take your vitals." She says.

"Ok." John says.

A few minutes later, she is done taking his vitals.

"The doctor will be in, in a few minutes." She says as she leaves.

A few minutes later, our doctor enters the exam room.

"Hello John. How are you doing?" She asks John.

"I'm doing good. How are you?" John asks.

"I'm doing well. It looks like you are here for an ultrasound. My nurse told me that you are four months pregnant, is that correct?" She asks John.

"Yes." John says.

"Why didn't tell me you were pregnant?" She asks.

"We've been really busy lately. Randy was the one that remembered to schedule an appointment. If it wasn't for him, I would have just continued on taking the pre-natal vitamins the doctor at the hospital gave me. I would never have thought to get an ultrasound done." John says.

"Well then, at least you are taking pre-natal vitamins. Anyways, please remove your shirt and lay down." She says. John removes his shirt and hands it too me. The doctor turns on the machine and after squirting some gel onto John's tummy, she starts moving the wand around.

"You're baby looks healthy. 10 fingers, 10 toes. Would you like to know the sex?" She asks.

"Of course." John says.

"Alright. You guys are having a…girl." She says.

"Yay!" John says.

"I take it your happy." She says jokingly.

"Extremely happy." John says.

"Well congratulations. Do you need any more pre-natal vitamins?" She asks.

"Yes." John says.

"I'll be right back." She says as she leaves the room.

"I'm so happy that we are having a girl." I say.

"Me too. Can you hand me a couple of paper towels so I can wipe this gunk off of my tummy?' John asks.

"Sure." I say. I grab a couple of paper towels, and hand them to John. He wipes the gel off of his tummy, and sits up and I hand him his shirt, and he puts it on.

A couple of minutes later, the doctor walks into the exam room and hands John a bottle of pre-natal vitamins.

"I'll see you in two months." She says.

"Alright. Thanks doc." John says.

"You're welcome." She says as she leaves the room.

John and I schedule an appointment for two months from now, and after saying good-bye to the receptionist, we head out to the car and hop in.

"Where do you want to go for lunch?" I ask.

"McDonalds." John says.

"Alright. McDonalds it is then." I say.

A few minutes later, we arrive at McDonalds, and after getting out of the car, we head inside.

"Welcome to McDonalds, I can take your order whenever you're ready." The cashier says.

"I'll take a number four with no tomatoes." I say.

"Alright. Would you like to super-size it?" She asks.

"No thanks." I say.

"Alright, and for you sir?" She asks John.

"I'll take a number five please." John says.

"Alright. You're total comes to 13.58." She says. I hand her a 20 dollar bill.

"Here's your change. Your order number is 123. Thank you and have a good day." She says as she hands us our cups.

"You too ma'am." John says as we head over to the drink machine. After getting our drinks, we grab our food, and head to a table.

"Can I invite Adam, Jay, Justin, and Wade over for dinner tonight?" John asks.

"Sure." I say.

"I figured we could tell them the sex of the baby after dinner tonight." John says.

"Sounds like a great idea." I say.

"Good." John says. After he invites everyone over, we finish eating and then head to the grocery store. Once at the grocery store, we get out of the car, grab a cart, and head inside.

"What are you going to make?" I ask John.

"Shrimp Jambalaya, salad, and for desert, I am going to make a Nanaimo Bar." John says.

"What's a Nanaimo Bar?" I ask.

"It's a dessert bar, with a layer of chocolate on the bottom, and then a layer of custard, and then another layer of chocolate." John says.

"Where did you hear about it?" I ask.

"The other day, I was searching for dessert recipes, and I came across a recipe for Nanaimo Bars, and I remembered that 13 years ago, Adam told me that his favorite dessert growing up was Nanaimo Bars, so I figured now would be the perfect time to make them." John says.

"Wow. I hope they turn out good." I say.

"Me too." John says.

After we finish grocery shopping, we head home; put away the groceries, and then head to my parents' house. I knock on the door and Mom opens the door and lets us in and we walk into the living room and sit down on the couch next to Dad and Chase.

"We're having a girl." John says.

"Congratulations." Mom says.

"Thanks." John says.

"I'm going to have a sister?" Chase asks.

"Yes buddy. In a few months, you will have a little sister; but you have to keep it a secret until later tonight." John says.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says.

A few minutes later, we finish talking to my parents, and after saying good-bye, we head home.

**A Few Hours Later: 6:00 PM**

Justin, Wade, Adam and Jay just arrived, and after I let them in, we walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table with Chase. John is still making dinner.

"Dinner should be ready in a few minutes. I made Shrimp Jambalaya, salad, and something special for dessert." John says.

"You're not gonna tell us?" Wade asks.

"Nope." John says.

"Meany." Wade says.

"I know." John says. A few minutes later, dinner is finished cooking, and John sets the Shrimp Jambalaya and salad on the table.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" John asks.

"Beer." Justin, Wade, Adam, Jay, and I say at the same time.

"Apple juice." Chase says.

"Alright." John says. After grabbing us drinks, John places them on the table and then he sits down next to me and we start eating. I fix Chase a plate and I hand it to him and he starts eating.

"This…this is absolutely amazing. You're one heck of a cook." Adam says.

"Thanks." John says.

**20 Minutes Later: 6:30 PM**

We just finished eating dinner, and after John and I clear the table, John walks over to the fridge and takes out the Nanaimo Bar's.

"I made Adam's favorite." John says.

"My favorite?" Adam asks.

"13 years ago, you told me that your favorite dessert growing up was Nanaimo Bars, so I made us Nanaimo Bars for dessert."

"Oh my god. I love you sooooooooo much." Adam says as he stands up, runs over to John, and gives him a hug.

"I love you too." John says as Adam pulls away from John.

"I…I can't believe you remember something I told you 13 years ago." Adam says.

"I have a great memory." John says.

"Apparently." Adam says as he sits back down next to Jay. John sets the dessert on the table and I grab a piece and put it on Chase's plate. Adam grabs a piece, takes a bite, and then moans.

"Oh my god. This is so incredibly good. Its way better than anything I had growing up." Adam says.

"Me too." Jay says.

After eating dessert, we watch a movie, tell them that we are having a girl, and then they head home.

"Time for bed buddy." John says.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says.

After we give Chase a bath, he puts on his SpongeBob pajamas, and after turning on his night light, we say good night, and we head to our room.

"I'm tired." I say as I lie down on the bed.

"Me too." John says as he lays down next me and lays his head on my chest.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too baby." John says. A few minutes later, we drift off to sleep.

**Please read and review and I love you all. **


	41. Chapter 42

**A Few Days Later: 1/20/2015 **

We just landed in Orlando, and after grabbing our bags from baggage claim, we rent a car and head to the hotel. Adam and Jay arrived yesterday, and Justin and Wade are going to arrive in a couple of hours.

Once at the hotel, I undo the straps on Chase's car seat and he hops out, and after grabbing our bags from the trunk, we head into the hotel and check in.

"Welcome to The Peabody. My name is Aaron. How can I help you today?" Aaron asks.

"We have a reservation under John and Randy Cena." I say.

"Alright. Looks like the room is already paid for by your lovely boss, so here are your keys. You're in room 943. Enjoy your stay at The Peabody." Aaron says.

"Thank you." I say. We head over to the elevator, and Chase presses the button. A few seconds later, the doors open and we step inside. I press the button for the ninth floor, and the doors close, and the elevator starts moving. A few seconds later, we arrive at the ninth floor and the doors open and we step out of the elevator and start walking down the hall. Once we get to our room, I slide my key into the slot, and once the light turns green, I open the door and we walk into the room.

"It smells like smoke in here." I say.

"Yeah it does. Why would Vince book us a smoking room?" John asks.

"I have no idea. I'm going to call him." I say as I take out my phone.

"I can't stand another second in this room." John says.

"Me neither." I say. John opens the door and we step out into the hall. I dial Vince's number and a few rings later, he picks up.

"Hello Randy. How are you doing?" Vince asks.

"I'm doing ok. I had a question though." I say.

"Ok." Vince says.

"Why did you book us a smoking room?" I ask.

"I didn't." Vince says.

"Well our room smells like smoke, and we can't stay in it." I say.

"I'll book you guys another room. Just give me a couple of minutes. Where are you guys now?" Vince asks.

"We're in the hall outside of the room." I say.

"Ok. Go wait in the lobby and I'll call you back in a few minutes." Vince says.

"Ok, thank you sir." I say.

"You're welcome." Vince says as he hangs up.

"He'll call us back in a few minutes. In the meantime, he wants us to wait in the lobby." I say.

"Ok." John says. A couple of minutes later, we arrive in the lobby and we sit down in some chairs near the front desk. A couple of minutes later, my phone rings and I take it out of my pocket and press the green button.

"Hello Vince." I say.

"Hey Randy. I called the front desk, and they apologized, and they booked you a new room. You guys are in room 954." Vince says.

"Thank you sir." I say.

"You're welcome. Oh and I talked them into giving you three a free meal in the hotel restaurant. Just tell them that Vince sent you and they will give you a free meal." Vince says.

"Thank you sir." I say.

"You're welcome." Vince says as we hang up.

"Vince called the front desk and they booked us a new room. We are now in room 954. After we put our bags into our room, we should go to the hotel restaurant and get some lunch. Vince talked them into giving us a free meal." I say.

"I love Vince." John says.

"Me too." I say.

After getting our new room keys, we head up to our room, put our bags on the beds, and then we head down to the hotel restaurant.

"Welcome to Citrus, how many people are in your party?" The host asks us.

"3." I say.

"Alright. Please follow me." He says. We follow him to a table in the back of the restaurant, and after he hands us our menus, we sit down. I open the menu and start scanning over the many food options. I look at the kids section.

"What do you want to eat buddy?" I ask Chase.

"Can I have a cheeseburger?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy. What do you want to drink?" I ask.

"Apple juice." Chase says.

"Alright. That was easy. I think I am going have a jalapeño burger." I say.

"That sounds good. I think I am going to have a shrimp salad sandwich." John says. A few seconds later, a waiter walks up to our table.

"Hello, my name is Ron. Can I get you guys started off with some drinks?" Ron asks us.

"He's going to have apple juice, and I'll take a Pepsi please." I say.

"Alright, and for you sir?" Ron asks John.

"I'll take a Pepsi please." John says.

"Alright. Are you guys ready to order? Ron asks.

"Yes. I'll have the jalapeño burger with no tomatoes, and Chase is going to have the kids cheeseburger." I say.

"Alright, and for you sir?" Ron asks John.

"I'll have the shrimp salad sandwich." John says.

"Alright. I'll be back in a couple of minutes with your drinks." He says as he takes our menus and walks away from the table.

"We should go swimming after lunch." John says.

"Sounds good to me." I say.

"Daddy." Chase says.

"Yes buddy." I say.

"Can I stay with Aunt Natty and Aunt Melina tonight?" Chase asks.

"I'll have to call and ask them first; but I'm sure they would love to have you stay with them." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says.

**A Couple of Minutes Later:**

"Here are your drinks. Your food should be done in a few minutes." Ron says as he places our drinks on the table.

"I almost forgot. Vince sent us." I say.

"Ok. My boss told me you guys would be coming down, so I'll just take your check and tear it up." He says.

"Ok, thanks." I say.

"You're welcome. I'll be back in a few minutes." He says as he walks away from the table.

After we finish eating, we head up to our room to put on our swim gear. After putting on our swim gear, we grab some towels and Chase's floaties, and we head down to the pool. I slide my key into the slot, and once the light turns green, I open the door and we walk into the pool area. We place our towels onto a chair, and after putting floaties on Chase, the three of us jump into the pool.

"Throw me Daddies." Chase says once we resurface.

"Alright buddy." I say. I swim a few feet away and John picks Chase up and tosses him too me. Once Chase resurfaces, I pick him up and toss him to John. This goes on for about an hour, and after getting out of the pool, we grab our towels, dry off, and head up to our room.

"Daddy." Chase says.

"Yes buddy." I say.

"I'm tired." Chase says.

"Me too. After we shower and change, we can take a nap." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says.

After showering, and getting dressed, we lie down on the beds and take a nap.

After waking up from my nap, I called Natty and Melina and asked them if Chase could stay the night with them tonight, and they said yes, so Chase will be going back to the hotel with them after their match ends.

**A Few Hours Later: 7:30 PM**

We just arrived at the arena, and after grabbing my bag and Chase's back pack from the trunk, we head inside. A few seconds later, we find our locker room and I open the door and we walk inside. I place my bag and Chase's back pack on the bench.

"I'll be right back." I say as I open my bag and get out my ring gear. I head into the bathroom and strip. A few minutes later, I am finished putting on my ring gear, and after picking up my clothes, I exit the bathroom and walk into the locker room area. I throw my clothes into my bag and I grab my Viper T-Shirt and put it on.

"You guys ready to go?" I ask.

"Ready when you are." John says as he grabs his pills out of my bag and we head to catering. After getting some food, we sit down at a table and start eating.

"Hey guys. I thought we would find you here. I just wanted to let you know that your match has been changed to a steel cage match against Eric and Chris." Adam says to me.

"Awesome. I love steel cage matches." I say.

"Good. We'll see you guys in a few minutes." Adam says as him and Jay walk away. A few minutes later, Chase stands up and runs away from the table. I look in the direction Chase is running and I see Natty and Melina entering catering.

"Aunt Natty, Aunt Melina." Chase yells as he gives Natty and Melina a hug. Natty, Melina, and Chase walk over to the table and sit down.

"Hey guys. How are you doing?" Melina asks us.

"We're doing good. How are you doing?" I ask.

"We're doing good. We wanted to ask you guys if we could take Chase back to the hotel with us. We were just informed that our tag-team match has been cancelled because Eve is sick." Melina says.

"Sure. After we finish eating, I'll grab my keys and we can get the car-seat out of the car and put it in your guys' car." I say.

"Sounds good." Melina says.

After we finish eating, I grab my keys, and we head out to the parking garage. I unlock the car and grab the car seat from the back seat. I hand it to Natty.

"Thanks." Natty says.

"You're welcome." I say.

"Be good for Natty and Melina. I love you buddy." I say as I pick up Chase and give him a hug.

"I love you too Daddy." Chase says as I let him down. John picks him up and gives him a hug.

"Have a good night buddy. I love you." John says.

"I love you too Daddy." Chase says. John sets him down, and after saying good bye to Natty and Melina, John and I head inside and head to our locker room.

"Baby." John says.

"Yes hon." I say.

"I'm horny." John says. _I love that John is hornier than usual. Shit, we don't have any condoms or lube._

"We don't have any condoms or lube." I say.

"Damn it. Oh I know, pull down your trunks and sit down on the bench." John says. I drop my trunks and I sit down on the bench next to John. John stands up and drops to his knees in front of me. He grabs my cock and starts stroking it.

"Fuck Johnny." I moan. Once I am hard, John takes me into his mouth and I let out a moan when his throat relaxes and he takes me all the way in.

"So close baby, so close." I say. Before I cum, John releases me and I let out a groan in protest. John stands up and drops his pants. He straddles me and slowly sinks down on my hard cock.

"Fuck Johnny, so tight." I mumble. I grab his cock and I start stroking him in time with our movements. A few minutes later, John releases into my hand, and the feeling sends me over the edge and I cum deep inside his tight ass. After recuperating from the amazing sex, John slides off of me and stands up.

"I think you're going to have to change your shirt." John says. I look down at my shirt and smile.

"I think you're right." I say. I remove my shirt and toss it towards the trash.

"I can get a new one." I say.

"Good Point. When does your match start?" John asks. I look over at the clock and say…

"My match starts in 25 minutes." I say.

"That's enough time to shower." John says.

"True." I say.

After showering, I put on my ring gear, and John and I head up to the stage. A few minutes later, my music starts playing, and after striking my pose, I head down to the ring and step into the steel cage. Eric's music starts playing, and after he strikes his pose, he walks down to the ring and steps into the steel cage. Chris' music starts playing, and after he strikes his pose, he walks down to the ring and steps into the steel cage. The ref shuts the cage door and the bell rings. I immediately go after Chris and tackle him and start "punching" him in the face. Eric kicks me in the back and I let out a groan.

Roughly 15 minutes later, I nail an RKO on Eric and then I nail an RKO on Chris and I motion to the ref to open the door and he opens it and I slide under the bottom rope and roll out of the ring. The bell rings signaling the end of the match, and after striking a quick pose, I walk up the ramp and back to the stage.

"Good job baby." John says as he kisses me.

"Thanks baby." I say. We head back to our locker room and after showering, I get dressed, and after grabbing my bag, we head out to our car.

"I'm ridiculously tired right now." I say.

"Do you want me to drive?" John asks.

"Yes please." I say. I've been driving lately because it was getting uncomfortable for John to drive. I hand John the keys and he unlocks the door and I throw my bag into the back seat.

Once back at the hotel, we make our way up to our room, and once in our room, I drop my bag by the door and I walk over to the bed, pull the covers back, and lie down. John lies down next to me and lays his head on my chest. A few minutes later, the both of us drift to sleep.

**Randy seemed happy to be on Smackdown. I like that he is growing a beard. It's looks kind of cool. Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing. I love you all and have a good night. **


	42. Chapter 43

**Three Months Later: 4/23/2015 8:30 AM**

I awake before John, so after throwing on a pair of boxers and a T-Shirt, I walk down to the kitchen.

"What should I make John for breakfast? Oh I know, I'll make him pancakes, eggs, and sausage." I say. I grab the ingredients for the pancakes, and after mixing up the batter, I turn on the griddle and once it's hot, I pour some batter onto the griddle, and start making pancakes. Roughly 30 minutes later, I am done cooking breakfast, and after grabbing a tray from the walk in pantry, I pour John a glass of orange juice, and place the food on the tray. I walk upstairs and into our bedroom. John is still asleep so I place the food on the night stand.

"Johnny baby, time to wake up. I made you some breakfast." I say as I start running my hand up and down his arm. John's eyes slowly open and he rolls over and smiles at me and I lean down and give him a kiss.

"Good morning baby." I say as I kiss him again.

"Good morning. I smell sausage." John says.

"I made you pancakes, sausage, and eggs." I say as I place the tray on his lap and raise the legs up a bit so it will be easier for him to eat.

"Happy birthday." I say as I give him another kiss.

"Thanks baby." John says.

"I'm going to go wake Chase up and give him a bath and make the both of us some breakfast. If you need anything, and I mean anything, just holler." I say.

"Ok baby, thanks." John says as I leave the room. I walk into Chase's room and he is already awake.

"Good morning buddy. Did you sleep well?" I ask.

"Yes Daddy. Where's Daddy?" Chase asks.

"I made him breakfast in bed, so he is eating right now." I say.

"Breakfast in bed? What's that?" Chase asks.

"It's when you make someone you love breakfast and you bring it to them and they eat it when they are in bed." I say. _I hope that was a good enough explanation. _

"Ok Daddy." Chase says.

"Why don't you go get ready for your bath. I'll be in, in a couple of minutes." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says as he stands up and walks into the bathroom. I leave his room and walk to the room I share with John.

"Hey baby. How's breakfast?" I ask.

"It's really good." John says as he takes a bite of eggs.

"That's good. After you finish eating, you can leave the tray outside the door and I'll get it when I am done bathing Chase." I say.

"I can take it down to the kitchen baby. You don't have to." John says.

"I want too. Today is your day baby." I say.

"Yes it is; but I am not worthless baby. I can take the tray to the kitchen myself." John says angrily.

"Why are you getting so angry?" I ask.

"Because you think I'm worthless!" John yells.

"I never said that." I say calmly. _Remember Randy, John's hormonal right now. _

"Admit it baby, you think I'm worthless." John says.

"I'm not going to say that baby, because I don't think you're worthless." I say.

"Get out!" John yells. I turn around and walk out of the room and down the hall into Chase's room. I enter his bathroom and Chase is standing by the tub, and he is crying.

"What's wrong buddy." I ask Chase as I pick him up and he wraps his arms around my neck.

"I heard yelling." Chase says.

"I'm sorry buddy. Your Daddy and I got into a minor argument; but don't worry buddy, we'll be ok in a couple of minutes." I say.

"You promise?" Chase asks.

"I promise." I say as I set Chase down.

"Ok Daddy. Can I take a bath now?" I ask.

"Sure buddy." I say.

After giving Chase a bath, I grab some clothes out of his dresser, and after he gets dressed, we head down to the kitchen so I can make the both of us breakfast.

"What do you want to eat buddy?" I ask Chase.

"Can I have some cereal and toast?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy." I say.

After making us two bowls of cereal, and three pieces of toast, I pour a couple glasses of apple juice, and I set the food on the table and we start eating. A few minutes later, John walks into the kitchen carrying the tray, and after setting it in the sink, he sits down next to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry baby." John says.

"We made Chase cry." I say.

"I'm sorry buddy. Your Daddy and I are ok now." John says.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says.

After Chase and I finish eating, I place the dishes in the sink, and the three of us head to the living room to watch TV. I grab the remote, turn the TV on, and turn it to Nickelodeon so Chase can watch SpongeBob.

"I'm going to go outside for a couple of minutes. I'll be right back." I say.

"Ok baby." John says. I give him a kiss on the lips and head outside. I take out my phone and dial Adam's number. A few seconds later, he picks up.

"Hey Randy, what's up?" Adam asks.

"I was wondering if you had called and invited everybody on the list I gave you." I say.

"I did call everybody. Quite a few of them were hard to get a hold of; but most of them are coming. Do you want me to tell you who is coming?" Adam asks me.

"Yes please." I say.

"Alright. Natty, Melina, Hunter, Shawn, Mark, Glenn, Vince, Matt, Jeff, Eve, Justin, Wade, Rey, Ted, Cody, JoMo, Daniel, Mike, Heath, Evan, Kofi, Mark Henry, Ron, Steven, Dwayne, and Santino are coming." Adam says.

"Alright. Do you need any help setting up?" I ask.

"I think we got it covered." Adam says.

"Ok. I'll see you in nine hours." I say.

"Alright. See you then." Adam says.

"Bye." I say.

"Bye." Adam says as we hang up. _John's going to be so surprised. Thank you Mom and Dad for watching Chase tonight. I invited them to the surprise party; but they politely declined and told me that the five of us can go to dinner tomorrow to celebrate John's birthday. _

I put my phone back in my pocket and head inside. I walk into the living room and sit down on the couch next to John.

"She's kicking." John says. He grabs my hand and places it on his tummy.

"I…I love you." I say.

"I love you too baby." John says as he gives me a kiss.

"Can I feel Daddy?" Chase asks as he walks up to us.

"Sure buddy." John says. Chase places his hand on John's tummy.

"Wow. That's really cool." Chase says as John and I smile.

**Eight Hours Later: 6:15 PM**

There is a knock at the door. John answers the door and lets my parents in. Don't worry, I told John that my parents were going to watch Chase for the night, so Adam, Jay, Justin, Wade, John, and I can go out to dinner. _I didn't completely lie to him._

"Hey John. How are you doing?" Mom asks John.

"I'm doing good. How are you doing?" John asks.

"I'm doing good." Mom says.

"Chase! Grandma and Grandpa are here!" I yell. A few seconds later, Chase walks into the living room carrying his overnight bag.

"Hey buddy, are you ready to go?" Mom asks Chase.

"Yes Grandma. I love you Daddies." Chase says as he gives both John and me a hug.

"We love you too buddy. Be good for Grandma and Grandpa. We'll see you in the morning." John says.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says.

"Have a good night guys." Mom says as the three of them leave.

"I'm going to shower before we leave. Care to join me?" John asks me.

"Sure." I say.

After John and I shower, we get dressed and head over to Adam and Jay's house. _I can't wait to see the look at John's face when everyone jumps out and yells surprise. _

A few minutes later, we arrive at their house, and John and I get out of the car and walk up to the door. I open the door and we step into the house.

"Why's it so dark in here?" John asks.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yells as the lights turn on.

"Oh my god!" John says.

"Happy Birthday Johnny." Adam says.

"Thanks. This…this is amazing. I…wow. How…how did you get Shawn and Hunter here?" John asks.

"It wasn't easy." Adam says.

"I bet. Thank you so much guys." John says as he starts to cry.

"Oh baby, don't cry." I say as I wrap my arms around him and give him a kiss.

"This is amazing baby. Thank you so much." John says.

"You're welcome baby. I love you." I say.

"I love you too." John says as he gives me a kiss.

"How did you get everyone here?" John asks me.

"Adam called everyone." I say.

"Thanks Adam." John says.

"You're welcome." Adam says.

"JEFF!" John yells as he runs over to Jeff and gives him a hug.

"I haven't seen you in forever, and Matt, and Mark, and Glenn, and Ted, and Cody, and…" After John greets everyone at the party, we head into the kitchen so we can eat. Adam and Jay set up four large tables for everyone to sit at, and we sit down at the tables and start eating.

"I got my food, what are you guys eating." Mark Henry jokes.

"Wow…this…this is a lot of food." John says.

"There are a lot of people." Adam says.

"Good point." John says.

After we finish eating, we head into the living room and sit done on the many couches. Everyone catches up with everyone and after watching a movie, John and I head home. It's a little after midnight and after stripping down to my boxers; I lie down on the bed.

"Tonight was amazing baby. I had a blast. Thank you so much." John says as he lies down next to me.

"You're welcome baby." I say.

"Good night baby, I love you." John says.

"I love you too." I say as I lay my head on his chest and the two of us drift to sleep.

**Today was a wonderful day. Osama Bin Laden is dead. Christian is World Heavyweight Champ. John Cena is WWE Champ. Have a good night everybody and I love you all. **


	43. Chapter 44

**A Little Over A Month Later: 06/03/2015 12:00 PM**

Chase and I are in the living room watching SpongeBob. John is on bed rest until the baby comes, which is any day now. I gave John a bell that he can ring if he needs anything.

"Daddy." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." I say.

"When is my sister going to be here?" Chase asks.

"Any day now buddy." I say.

"Ok Daddy. I can't wait tell she gets here." Chase says.

"Me too buddy." I say. _Ring, ring, ring._

"I'll be right back buddy." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says. I stand up and walk upstairs. I walk into our room.

"I'm hungry." John says.

"What do you want to eat?" I ask.

"I want a chicken quesadilla and orange juice." John says.

"Alright. Do you want anything else?" I ask.

"No thanks baby." John says.

"Alright, I'll be right back." I say as I leave our room and head down to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry buddy?" I yell.

"Yes Daddy!" Chase yells A few seconds later he walks into the kitchen.

"I'm making Daddy a chicken quesadilla. Do you want me to make you one too?" I ask.

"Can I have a quesadilla without chicken?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy." I say.

After making the three of us lunch, I place mine and Chase's food on the table, and after pouring John a glass of orange juice, I head upstairs and into our room.

"Hey baby. Here is your chicken quesadilla and orange juice." I say as I hand the glass and the plate to John.

"Thanks baby." John says.

"You're welcome hon. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." I say as I give John a kiss.

"Ok baby." John says. I leave the room and head down to the kitchen.

"This is really yummy Daddy." Chase says.

"I'm glad buddy." I say as I sit down next to Chase and start eating.

After Chase and I finish eating, we head into the playroom.

"Can we build a house Daddy?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy." I say. Chase dumps out all of his Legos and we start building. Roughly two hours later, after numerous interruptions from John, Chase and I have finished building a house. All of a sudden, Chase pushes the house over and it falls apart. He starts taking the house apart, and pretty soon, we are left with Legos all over the floor.

"Why did you do that buddy?" I ask as I start to laugh.

"I like destroying things." Chase says.

"Alright buddy. Let's clean up and I'll make us a snack." I say.

"Alright Daddy." Chase says as we start cleaning up the mess. A few minutes later, we finish cleaning up and after putting the Legos back on the shelf, we head into the kitchen so I can make us a snack.

"What do you want for a snack buddy?" I ask Chase.

"Crackers." Chase says.

"Alright buddy." I say. I grab Chase a pack of peanut butter crackers and some apple juice.

"Here you go buddy." I say.

"Thanks Daddy." Chase says. A few minutes later, Chase is finished eating his snack, so after I put the dirty glass into the sink, the two of us head upstairs and into the room I share with John.

"Hey guys. Did you come to keep me company?" John asks.

"Yes Daddy." Chase says as he climbs onto the bed and sits down next to John. Chase places his hand on John's tummy.

"I can't wait tell she gets here." Chase says.

"Me too buddy." John says.

"I love you Daddy." Chase says.

"I love you too." John says.

"Do you want to watch a movie baby?" I ask John.

"Sure baby." John says.

"What do you want to watch?" I ask as I walk over to the shelf with all of the movies on it.

"Finding Nemo." John says.

"Alright." I say as I grab Finding Nemo, and place it into the DVD player.

"I'm going to go pee before the movie starts." John says. I help him out of bed and he walks into the bathroom. I sit down next to Chase, grab the remote, and press pause.

"Randy!" John yells from the bathroom. I get out of bed and walk into the bathroom.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask.

"My water just broke." John says.

"Ok baby. I'm going to go grab Chase and your overnight bag. I'll call our doctor and my parents and have them meet us at the hospital." I say.

"Ok baby." John says as I walk out of the bathroom.

"Go put your shoes on buddy." I say.

"Why Daddy?" Chase asks.

"Your sister is coming." I say. Chase jumps out of bed and runs out of the room. I put on my shoes and after calling my parents and our doctor, John puts on his shoes and after grabbing his overnight bag, we head down to the car. I open the door for John and he climbs into the car and after helping John with his seat-belt, I strap Chase into his car-seat and climb into the driver's seat, and throw the overnight bag into the back seat. I buckle my seat-belt, turn the car on, put it into reverse, and back out of the driveway.

"Ah! It hurts baby." John yells.

"Are you having a contraction?" I ask.

"Yeah." John groans. I look at my watch and make a mental note of the time.

**A Few Minutes Later:**

"Oh god. I'm having another contraction!" John groans. I look down at my watch and notice that the contractions are five minutes apart.

"Is Daddy ok?" Chase asks.

"He's in a lot of pain buddy." I say.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Chase says.

"I'll be ok once your sister gets here." John groans.

A few minutes later, we pull up to the front of the hospital and our doctor and my parents are waiting for us. I put the car into park and hop out of the car and run over to the passenger side door. I open the door and unbuckle John's seat-belt and help him into the wheelchair. I was about to open the back door; but my Dad grabs my hand.

"Go with John." Dad says. I nod my head ok, and John, our doctor, and I make our way into the hospital and into a room. There are two nurses waiting, and they help him stand up, take off his clothes, put on a robe, and lie down on the bed.

"Alright John. I'm going to start an IV while the doctor exams you." One of the nurses says.

"Ok." John says. The nurse inserts an IV into the back of John's hand, while our doctor pulls up his robe and starts examining him.

"Alright John. It looks like you dilated two centimeters. You're going to start pushing at ten centimeters; but that won't be for another couple of hours. Right now I am going to give you an Epidural for the pain. I'll need you to roll onto your side for me." The doctor says. John rolls onto his side and after the doctor gives him the Epidural, he rolls onto his back.

"I'll be back in an hour to check on you." The doctor says as she and the nurses leave the room.

"I'm going to go check on Chase and tell my parents that there granddaughter is going to be here in a couple of hours." I say.

"Ok baby." John says. I give him a kiss on the lips and walk out of the room and into the waiting room.

"Daddy!" Chase says as he runs up to me and I pick him up and he wraps his arms around me.

"Hey buddy. Your sister will be here in a couple of hours." I say.

"I can't wait Daddy." Chase says.

"Me too buddy. Thanks for watching Chase." I say to my parents as I set Chase down.

"You're welcome. Here is John's overnight bag." Dad says as he hands me the bag.

"Thank you." I say. I leave the waiting room and head back to John's room. I walk into the room and sit down in a chair next to the bed.

**Two Hours Later: **

"Alright John. I need you to start pushing. On three…1…2…3…push, push, push!" The doctor says. John bears down and gives her one good push.

"You're doing good baby." I say. I am standing next to the doctor so I can film the whole thing.

"Good job John. When you're ready, I'll need you to push again." The doctor says. A few seconds later, John nods his head and starts pushing again.

"Alright John. One more good push." The doctor says. A few seconds later, John starts pushing again, and a couple of seconds later, the sound of crying fills the room.

"Oh my god baby, she's beautiful." I say as I start to cry.

"I'm going to weigh and measure her, and then you can hold her." The doctor says.

"Ok." John says. I turn off the camera and sit down in the chair next to the bed.

A few minutes later, a beautiful bundle of joy is placed into John's arms.

"Your baby girl weighs in at 6 lbs. 7 oz. and is 19 inches long." The doctor says as she hands John a bottle so he can start feeding our baby.

"She's beautiful." John says as he starts to cry.

"She's amazing. What are we going to name her?" I ask.

"Can we name her after Natty and Melina?" I ask.

"Sure baby." I say.

"Alright. Natalya Mel Cena." John says.

"I love it." I say.

"I'll go fill out a birth certificate. I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Do you want me to go tell your parents that there granddaughter is her?" Doc asks us.

"Yes. Thank you." I say.

A few minutes later, Mom, Dad, and Chase walk into the room.

"Is she here?" Chase asks as he walks over to the bed.

"Yes buddy, she's here." I say. I pick Chase up and sit him down next to John.

"She's beautiful." Chase says.

"Yeah she is." Dad says.

"Do you want to hold her?" John asks my Dad.

"Yes." Dad says. John hands Natalya to him.

"What's her name?" Dad asks.

"Natalya Mel Cena." I say.

"I love it." Dad says.

"I'm going to call Natty." I say. I take out my phone and dial Natty's number. _Ring, ring, ring._

"Hey Randy. How are you?" Natty asks.

"Who's with you right now?" I ask.

"Melina, Justin, Wade, Adam, and Jay. We're in catering eating dinner." Natty says.

"Perfect. Can you put it on speakerphone?" I ask.

"Sure hold on…alright you're on speakerphone." I also put my phone on speakerphone.

"She's here!" I say excitedly.

"Oh my god, congratulations." Everyone says.

"Thank you. We…we named her after you and Melina." I say.

"You…you named her after us?" Melina asks.

"Yeah. We named her Natalya Mel Cena." I say.

"Wow." Natty and Melina says at the same time. I can hear them crying.

"I gotta go; but I'll call you tomorrow. Can you guys tell everyone for us?" I ask.

"Yes. Congratulations guys. Bye." Natty says.

"Bye." I say as I hang up.

**Roughly 30 Minutes Later:**

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in." John says.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you guys; but it's time for Natalya to go to the maternity ward. We'll bring her back in the morning. Also, your guys' dinner should be here in a few minutes." Doc says. _Natalya has to spend the night in the maternity ward. They need to monitor her for the night._

"Thanks Doc. Bye Natalya…I'll see you in the morning baby girl. I love you." John says as he gives her a kiss on the forehead. I also give her a kiss on the forehead and John hands Natalya to the doctor. She places Natalya into a little bassinet and wheels her out of the room.

"We're going to go home. We'll be back in the morning." Mom says.

"Ok Mom. I love you." I say.

"We love you too." Mom says.

"I love you guys." John says.

"We love you too." Mom says. After giving us hugs, Mom, Dad, and Chase head home.

After John and I eat, we watch TV for a couple of hours and after making a makeshift bed, I tell John good night and then the both of us drift off to sleep.

**Sorry this chapter took me so long to write. I promise I'm not done with this story. I love you all and thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	44. Chapter 45

**06/04/2015 9:30 AM**

I awake to the sound of knocking.

"Come in!" I yell. My parents and Chase walk into the room.

"Good morning Randy." Mom says.

"Good morning Mom. How was your night?" I ask.

"Good. How was yours?" Mom asks me.

"Good." I say as I stand up and walk over to John's bed. I run my hand up and down his arm and pretty soon his eyes open.

"Good morning baby." I say as I give him a kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning hon." John says.

"Chase and my parents are here." I say.

"Hey guys. Good morning." John says.

"Good morning John." Mom and Dad say.

"Good morning Daddy." Chase says.

"Good morning guys." John says. _Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in." John says. The door opens and a nurse walks into the room. She is carrying Natalya and I look at John and he is smiling. The nurse hands Natalya to John.

"Hey Natalya. Are you ready to go home?" John asks Natalya.

After strapping Natalya into her car-seat, John gets dressed, and after signing the release papers, we head down to the car. Chase jumps into his car seat, and I place Natalya next to Chase's car-seat and after strapping them both in, we climb into the car.

"Bye Mom and Dad. Thanks for watching Chase. I love you." I say.

"We love you too. Do you guys want to come over for dinner tomorrow night?" Mom asks.

"Sure. What time?" I ask.

"Does six work for you guys?" Mom asks. I look at John who nods his head yes.

"Sure. See you at six." I say.

"Alright, bye." Mom says.

"Bye." I say as I start the car and pull out of the parking lot.

"Daddy." Chase says.

"Yeah buddy." John says.

"Can we get some breakfast?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy." John says. A few minutes later, we pull up to McDonald's and after undoing the straps on Chase's car-seat, John undoes Natalya's car-seat and we head inside.

After eating, we head home. A few minutes later, we arrive at home, and we see two cars parked out front of our house.

"We have visitors." I say.

"Looks like it." John says. A few seconds later, Natalya, Melina, Justin, Wade, Adam, and Jay step out of the two cars. After putting the car into park, John undoes Natalya's car-seat while I undo the straps on Chase's car seat, and once everyone is out of the car, I lock the doors and we start walking towards our friends.

"Hey guys. Quick question…how did you know we were going to be home this early?" John asks. _Question stealer. _

"Randy's Mom." Justin says.

"Of course. When did you guys get here?" I ask.

"A couple of minutes before you guys got here. We flew in last night, and we thought we would stop by and see how the new addition to our family was doing." Justin says.

"Our family?" John asks.

"You three…four…are all Justin and I have left." Wade says as he starts to cry. Justin envelopes him in a hug.

"It's ok baby." Justin says as he starts rubbing Wade's back.

"What…what happened? Did I miss something?" John asks.

"We don't have anybody to call family anymore." Justin says.

"Why not?" John asks.

"Well, you already know that my parents died two years ago; but Wade's parents died about a month ago. We…we didn't tell you guys because we thought it would stress John out." Justin says.

"I'm sorry Wade. Come here." John says. He hands me Natalya and then opens his arms and Wade walks over to John and wraps his arms around him, and John wraps his arms around Wade.

"I love you man." John says.

"I love you too." Wade says. After Wade finishes crying, he pulls away from John and the ten of us head inside.

"I'm going to go set up Natalya's room. I have to put the diapers away." I say.

"I'll help you." Adam says.

"Thanks." I say. Adam and I walk upstairs and into the nursery. I grab two boxes of diapers and three packages of wipes.

"That's really cool." Adam says.

"What is?" I ask.

"The changing table." Adam says.

"We figured it would be easier to keep everything together, that's why we got a changing table with drawers in it." I say.

"That makes sense." Adam says. After putting away the diapers and wipes, we head downstairs and into the living room. Natty is holding Natalya and I can tell that she has been crying.

"What's wrong Natty?" I ask.

"I'm just really happy that you guys named her after us." Natty says.

"You two are like sisters to us, and we love you both." I say.

"We love you too." Natty says.

Roughly an hour later, everyone had held Natalya and after saying good bye to Natty, Melina, Justin, Wade, Adam, and Jay, John places her back in her car-seat and she instantly falls asleep.

"She's very mellow." John says.

"She didn't cry when we passed her around. Remember when Natty first held Chase? Chase cried like crazy." I say.

"I remember that." John says.

"Did I cry a lot Daddies?" Chase asks.

"Yeah buddy; but most babies do. Every time your Daddy and I would pick you up, you would stop crying." John says.

**Two Months Later: 08/10/2015**

At first, Chase was annoyed by the fact that Natalya cried; but after a month, he got used to it, and he even started helping John and I take care of her. Chase will feed Natalya a bottle when she is hungry, and he will help John and I bathe her; but he refuses to help us change her. We'll work on that later.

Its 12:30, and John, Chase, Natalya, and I are going to meat Justin, Wade, Adam, and Jay for lunch at 1:00.

"Are you ready to go baby?" I ask John.

"Ready when you are. Oh wait, I forgot her diaper bag." John says. After grabbing her diaper bag, John, Chase, Natalya, and I head out to the car. John straps Natalya in, while I strap Chase in, and when we are done, John climbs into the driver's seat, and I climb into the passenger's seat.

A few minutes later, we arrive at the restaurant and after undoing both of the car seats, John grabs Natalya and Chase jumps out of the car, and the four of us head inside.

"Welcome to El Tapatio, my name is Agusto. Are you guys Randy and John Cena?" Agusto asks.

"That's us." I say.

"Alright, follow me please." Agusto says. We follow him to a table towards the back and we sit down and he hands us our menus, and he hands Chase a kids menu.

"Thank you." John says. He places Natalya onto a chair. Surprisingly, she's still asleep.

"What do you want to eat buddy?" I ask Chase.

"Can I have a burrito?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy. What do you want to drink?" I ask.

"Root beer." Chase says.

"Alright buddy." I say. Chase picks up his crayons and starts coloring his kids menu.

"Have you guys ordered yet?" John asks Justin, Wade, Adam and Jay.

"We were waiting for you guys to get here." Justin says.

"That's kind of you. Ah I think I am going to get the enchilada plate." John says.

"I think I'm going to get…oh…I'm going to get the tamale plate." I say.

"Me too." Adam and Jay say at the same time.

"I'm getting tacos." Justin says.

"I'm going to get a taco salad." Wade says.

"That sounds good." Adam says.

**A Few Hours Later: 9:00 PM**

"Time for bed buddy." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says. After bathing Chase, John and I put him to bed, and then we head into the nursery to check on Natalya. We put her to bed half an hour ago, and she is still sleeping peacefully.

"I'm going to take a bath baby. Care to join me?" John asks me.

"I'll be in, in a minute." I say.

"Ok." John says as he gives me a kiss on the lips and leaves the room.

"Hey Natalya. I love you baby girl. Your Daddy means the world too me, and I…I love the both of you. When you grow up, you can be whatever you want to be, and your Daddy and I will support you no matter what. Personally I think you should be a professional wrestler; but if you want to be a doctor, I'm ok with that. I love you baby girl, good night." I say as I lean down and give her a kiss on the cheek. I grab the baby monitor off of the dresser, and exit Natalya's room and walk down to the room I share with John. I walk into the bathroom and John is already in the bath tub. I place the baby monitor onto the counter, and after taking off my clothes, I climb into the bath tub and sit down in front of John.

"I love you baby." John says.

"I love you too hon." I say.

After we finish taking a bath, we brush our teeth and head to bed. Good night everyone.

**Sorry this chapter took me a long time to write. I've been busy lately. Don't worry; I'm not done with this story and the next chapter I'm going to skip forward a few years. Thanks for reading and reviewing and I love you all. **


	45. Chapter 46

**A Little Over Three Years Later: 09/23/2018**

John and I are still wrestling, and right now we are the tag-team champions. Natalya isn't your average girl. She hate's pink, dresses, and dolls. She loves playing with Chase. They build Lego houses, and play with wrestling action figures together. Anyways, today is Chase's birthday and he is turning seven. I can't believe how fast my baby is growing up. Chase is in the second grade, because he was able to skip a year. Today is a Saturday, and John and I don't have to leave until early Monday morning. Every Monday, Chase stays with my parents so he can attend school, and Natalya travels with us.

John and I walk into Natalya's room and she is already awake.

"Good morning baby girl. Did you sleep well?" John asks her.

"Yes Daddy. I'm hungry." Natalya says.

"After you take a bath and get dressed, I'll make us some breakfast." John says.

"Ok Daddy." Natalya says as she gets out of bed and runs into the bathroom.

"I'm going to wake Chase up and get him ready for the day." I say.

"Ok baby." John says as he gives me a kiss and I leave the room. I walk down the hall and into Chase's room. I walk over to the bed and I run my hand up and down his arm until he wakes up.

"Good morning buddy. Happy birthday." I say.

"Thanks Daddy." Chase says.

"What do you want to do today?" I ask.

"Can we go to the Family Fun Center and then have dinner with Justin, Wade, Adam, Jay, and Grandma and Grandpa?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy. Where do you want to go?" I ask.

"Pizza Pi." Chase says.

"Alright buddy. I'll call everyone after breakfast." I say.

"Ok Daddy. I'm going to go take a shower." Chase says.

"Alright buddy. I'll be out here if you need me." I say. Chase started showering alone six months ago; but either John or I wait in his room in case he needs any help.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says as he stands up and walks over to his dresser. He gets out some clothes and walks into his bathroom and shuts the door.

After he finishes showering and getting dressed, the two of us head down to the kitchen for breakfast. The smell of sausage fills the air.

"Smells good baby. What are you making?" I ask.

"Sausage, eggs, hash browns, and toast." John says.

"My favorite." I say.

"Me too." Chase says.

After John finishes cooking breakfast, he sets the food on the table along with a bottle of apple juice and a bottle of orange juice. Natalya only drinks orange juice, while Chase and I drink apple juice. John fixes a plate of food for Natalya and after pouring her a glass of orange juice; he sits down and fixes himself a plate of food.

After eating, the four of us head into living room to watch TV. Chase turns the TV on and turns the channel to Nickelodeon.

"SpongeBob is on." Chase says.

"I love SpongeBob." Natalya says.

"I'm going to go call Justin, Wade, Adam, Jay, and my parents." I say.

"Ok baby." John says as he gives me a kiss on the cheek. I stand up and walk into the kitchen. I take my cell phone out of my pocket and dial Justin and Wade's number and press the green button. _Ring, ring, ring. _

"Hey Randy, what's up?" Justin says.

"I was just wondering if you and Wade wanted to meat us for dinner tonight at Pizza Pi." I say.

"Sure. What time?" Justin asks.

"Ah…does 6:00 work for you guys?" I ask.

"Works for us. See you then." Justin says.

"Alright, bye." I say.

"Bye." Justin says as we hang up. I dial Adam and Jay's number, and Jay picks up.

"Hey Randy. How are you doing?" Jay asks.

"I'm doing good. I was just wondering if you and Adam wanted to meat us for dinner tonight at Pizza Pi." I say.

"What time?" Jay asks.

"6." I say.

"Alright. We'll be there." Jay says.

"Awesome, see you tonight." I say.

"Bye." Jay says.

"Bye." I say as we hang up. I dial my parents' number and my Mom picks up.

"Hello Randy. How's my favorite son doing?" Mom asks.

"I'm doing good. I was just wondering if you and Dad wanted to meat us at six tonight at Pizza Pi." I say.

"We'll be there." Mom says.

"Alright. See you tonight." I say.

"Bye." Mom says.

"Bye." I say as I hang up and walk back into the living room.

**A Few Hours Later: 6:00 PM**

We just arrived at Pizza Pi, and after Chase undoes Natalya's car seat, we hop out of the car and after I grab the presents and cake from the trunk, we head inside.

"Welcome to Pizza Pi. How many people are in your party?" The hostess asks us.

"10." I say.

"Alright. Do you want to be seated now? Or do you want to wait until everyone gets here?" She asks.

"Ah…I think we'll wait for everyone to get here." I say.

"Alright." She says.

A few minutes later, everyone arrives and the hostess seats us.

"Your waiter will be with you in a few minutes." She says as she hands us our menus.

"Thank you."

"What kind of pizza do you want to eat buddy?" I ask Chase.

"Pepperoni." Chase says.

"Alright." A couple of minutes later, a waiter walks up to our table.

"Hello guys, my name is Josh and I will be your waiter today. Can I get you started off with some drinks?" He asks.

"I'll take a bud-lite please." I say.

"Alright, and for you sir?" He asks John.

"I'll take a Pepsi please." John says. A couple of minutes later, everyone is finished ordering there drinks.

"Alright. Are you guys ready to order?" Josh asks.

"Are you guys ready to order?" I ask everyone.

"Yeah." Everyone says.

"Alright. We'll take an Extra Large Pepperoni Pizza, two orders of chicken wings, and an order of cheesy bread." I say as I point to John, Chase, Natalya and myself.

"Alright, and for you guys?" He asks Adam and Jay.

"We'll take a medium Cheese Pizza and an order of cheesy bread." Adam says. The waiter walks over to my parents.

"What would you guys like to order?" He asks my parents.

"We'll take a medium Meat Lovers Pizza with extra Pepperoni." Mom says.

"Alright, and what can I get you guys?" He asks Justin and Wade.

"We'll take a medium Pepperoni Pizza and an order of chicken wings." Wade says.

"Alright. I'll be back with your drinks in a couple of minutes." He says as he takes our menus and walks away from the table.

**An Hour And A Half Later**

We just finished eating pizza and cake, and now it's time for Chase to open his presents.

"Here buddy." Adam says as he hands Chase a present. Chase opens the present.

"I hope you like it buddy." Adam says.

"I…I love it. Thank you." Chase says. Adam and Jay got Chase a WWE comforter set.

"You're welcome buddy." Adam says.

"Here you go buddy." Justin says as he hands Chase a present. Chase opens the present.

"Wow, thanks guys." Chase says. Justin and Wade got Chase the new WWE ring.

"You're welcome buddy." Justin says.

"Here you go buddy." Mom says as she hands Chase a present. Chase opens the present.

"Thanks Grandma and Grandpa." Chase says. Mom and Dad got Chase four new WWE action figures.

"You're welcome." Mom says. Chase opens the present that John and I got him.

"Thank you Daddies." Chase says.

"You're welcome buddy." I say. John and I got him a replica WWE championship belt.

A few minutes later, we are done talking, so after saying good-bye to everyone, we head home.

**One Hour Later**

"Time for bed guys." John says.

"Ok Daddy." Chase and Natalya say at the same time. The four of us head upstairs and Chase goes to his room and Natalya goes to her room. John walks into Natalya's room and I walk into Chase's room. Chase grabs some pajamas from his dresser and walks into the bathroom. A couple of minutes later, Chase exits the bathroom and crawls into bed.

"Have a good night buddy. I love you." I say.

"Good night Daddy." Chase says. I turn on his SpongeBob night light and leave the room.

"Your turn." I say as I pass John and walk into Natalya's room.

"Good night baby girl. I love you." I say.

"Good night Daddy. Love you too." Natalya says. John has already turned on her night light, so I give her a kiss on the forehead and exit her room. I walk down the hall and into the room I share with John. I strip down to my boxers, pull back the covers on our bed, and lie down. A couple of minutes later, John walks into the room and after he strips down to his boxers, he lies down next to me. I lay my head on his chest, and a few minutes later, I fall asleep. Good night everyone.

**I promise there will be sex next chapter haha lol. Good night everyone and thanks for reading and reviewing. Love you all. **


	46. Chapter 47

**A.N/ John and Randy told Chase that the WWE has writers two years ago, and they told Natalya the WWE has writers two months ago, so it's no longer a secret. Oh and, I threw this chapter together in like an hour, so I hope you like it. Oh andVienna09, this sex scene is for you haha lol. **

**Two Days Later: 9/25/2018 7:15 AM**

John and I just woke up, and after showering and getting dressed, John heads to Natalya's room to wake her up, and I head to Chase's room to wake him up. I walk over to his bed and run my hand up and down his arm until he wakes up.

"Good morning Daddy." Chase says as he yawns.

"Good morning buddy." I say.

"What time is it?" Chase asks.

"It's 7:30." I say.

"Ok Daddy. I'm going to go shower and get dressed." Chase says.

"Ok buddy." I say. After Chase showers and gets dressed, he grabs his WWE back-pack and the two of us head down to the kitchen for breakfast. Chase sits down at the table, and I walk over to the fridge.

"What do you want to eat buddy?" I ask Chase.

"Cereal and toast please." Chase says.

"Alright." I say. After making the both of us cereal and toast, I pour two glasses of apple juice, and place the food and drinks on the table.

A couple of minutes later, John and Natalya walk into the kitchen and Natalya sits down next to Chase.

"What do you want to eat baby-girl?" John asks Natalya.

"Cereal please." Natalya says.

"Alright." John says. After John makes Natalya and himself cereal and toast, he pours two glasses of orange juice, and places the food and drinks on the table.

After the four of us finish eating, John and I grab our suitcases and Natalya's suitcase, and Chase grabs his back-pack, and the four of us head out to the car. John and I put the suitcases into the trunk and John climbs into the driver's seat, and I climb into the passenger's seat. After Chase finishes buckling Natalya into hear car-seat, John starts the car and backs out of the driveway. A few minutes later, we pull up to Chase's school.

"You have a good day at school buddy. Grandma will pick you up at 3:00 and remember buddy, no video games until you finish your homework." I say.

"Yes Daddy." Chase says.

"Alright buddy. Have a good day. I love you buddy." I say.

"I love you too Daddy." Chase says.

"I love you buddy. Oh and no sweets before bedtime." John says.

"Ok Daddy. Love you too." Chase says as he shuts the car door and walks towards his class room.

A few minutes later (9:00 AM), we arrive at the airport, and after parking, we grab our bags out of the trunk and head inside. Our flight for L.A. leaves in an hour.

After checking our bags, we head to gate 3B.

"Daddy." Natalya says.

"Yeah baby-girl." I say.

"Can I stay with Aunt Natty and Aunt Melina tonight?" Natalya asks.

"Sure baby-girl." I say.

"Thanks Daddy." Natalya says.

"You're welcome." I say.

**Three Hours Later: 1:30 PM (I suck at figuring out the time difference between L.A. and St. Louis)**

We just landed in L.A. and after grabbing our bags; we rent a car and head to the hotel. A few minutes later, we arrive at the hotel, and after checking in, we head up to our room. John slides his key into the slot, and once the light turns green, he opens the door and we walk into the room. I put Natalya's bag on the spare bed, and John and I place our bags on the other bed.

"Can we get some lunch Daddies?" Natalya asks.

"Sure baby-girl. I think I saw a restaurant in the lobby on our way into the hotel." John says.

A couple of minutes later, we walk into the restaurant and the hostess seats us at a table towards the back of the restaurant.

"Your waiter will be with you in a couple of minutes." The hostess says as she hands John and I a menu, and she hands Natalya a kids menu. She opens the box of crayons and starts coloring her kids menu.

"What do you want to eat baby-girl?" John asks her.

"Can I have a hamburger?" Natalya asks.

"Sure baby-girl." John says.

**Five and a Half Hours Later: 7:30 PM**

We just arrived at the arena, and after grabbing our bags out of the trunk, John and I head inside. Natty and Melina's match was cancelled tonight because Karma called in sick, so we let Natalya stay at the hotel with Natty and Melina. We quickly find our locker room, and John opens the door and we walk into the room.

I place my bag onto the bench in front of the lockers. I open my bag and take out my trunks, boots, knee pads and shoulder brace. My shoulder has been giving me problems again, so I decided to wear the shoulder brace during my matches. John and I have a match against a couple of new guys that came into the company a couple of months ago. I can't for the life of me remember their names.

"Baby." I say.

"Yeah hon." John says.

"Do you remember the names of the guys we have a match against tonight?" I ask.

"No. I have a shitty memory. I can hardly remember my name, so how do you expect me to remember the names of two guys who I have never met before?" John asks jokingly.

"I'll have to ask Adam and Jay." I say.

After changing into our ring gear, we put on shirts, and after John grabs his pills out of his bag, we head to catering for dinner. John and I both grab turkey sandwiches and John grabs a bottle of orange juice, and I grab a bottle of apple juice.

"Let's go sit with Adam, Jay, Justin, and Wade." I say. (Adam, Jay, Justin, and Wade took a later flight; but John, Natalya, and I took an earlier flight because it was more convenient for us. Adam, Jay, Justin, and Wade have been busy ever since they got to L.A. so we didn't get to talk today.)

"Hey guys." I say as John and I sit down across from Adam and Jay.

"Hey, where's Natalya?" Adam asks.

"She's staying the night with Natty and Melina." I say.

"Ah. Oh, Jay and I wanted to tell you guys that your match has been changed to a steel-cage tornado tag match." Adam says.

"How does that work?" I ask. Neither John nor I have been in a steel-cage tornado tag match.

"Both of you have to escape the cage." Adam says.

"Oh boy, that may take a while. Are we still scheduled to win?" I ask.

"Ah…about that. Vince switched it up a little bit, and told us to tell you that he doesn't care who wins. He wants to see a hard fought battle in the first ever steel-cage tornado tag match." Adam says.

"Oh boy." I say as everyone at the table starts to laugh.

After John and I finish eating we head back to our locker room.

"Baby." I say.

"Yeah hon." John says.

"Natalya's not here." I say suggestively.

"You're point?" John asks jokingly. I walk over to John and wrap my arms around him.

"I want you to fuck me." I whisper into his ear. _It's been a long ass time since John and I have had sex in our locker room before a match, and now is the perfect time._

"Do you now? How do you want me to fuck you?" John asks.

"Hard and fast." I say.

"Where do you want me to fuck you?" John asks.

"I want you to bend me over the back of the couch and fuck me so hard, I can't walk in the morning." I say. _Ok, so John never fucks me that hard, because he doesn't want to hurt me._

"Oh god baby. Shut up and strip." John says as he swats me on the ass.

"Fuck baby. Do it again." I say. John swats me a bit harder than before, and I can feel myself getting hard.

"Fuck Johnny." I say as I pull away from him and take off my shirt and trunks. I leave my boots, knee pads, and shoulder brace on.

"Your turn." I say as John rolls his eyes at me. He takes his shirt off and undoes the belt on his shorts. I decide that he isn't stripping fast enough, so I step forward, undo the button on his jean shorts, and pull down his shorts and boxers and he kicks them away.

"Eager much?" John asks jokingly.

"Shut up and fuck me." I say.

"You're hard; but I'm not." John says.

"Ugh!" I say over dramatically. I drop to my knees and take John's semi-hard cock into my mouth.

"Fuck!" John mutters. Once he is hard, I stand up and walk over to the couch and bend over the back of it. John walks over to his bag and opens the side pocket and takes out a small bottle of baby oil. (John and I don't use condoms anymore, because I am on a stronger birth control pill, and I told John that I didn't want to top anymore, because I like bottoming way too much.)

"Sorry baby, I didn't think we were going to have sex before our match, so I didn't bring any lube." John says as he opens the bottle of baby oil, and squirts some into his hand.

"It's ok baby, the baby oil will work as lube." I say. After John coats his cock in baby oil, he walks over to me and thrusts into me and I let out a groan. John gives me a couple of seconds to adjust before he starts a quick pace. John pulls all the way out and slams into me again and again.

**A Couple of Minutes Later:**

"God baby. I'm close." I say.

"Me too." John says as he reaches around me and grabs my neglected cock and starts stroking me in time with his thrusts. A few seconds later, the both of us cum, and after recuperating, John pulls out of me.

"God baby." I manage to say.

"Yeah." John says as he walks into the bathroom area. A couple of seconds later, he walks out of the bathroom area and hands me a couple of paper towels, and I clean off the back of the couch. After putting our ring gear back on, we head up to the stage area to wait for our match to start.

**A Couple of Hours Later:**

Our match just ended and after showering and getting dressed, we head back to the hotel. Once at the hotel, we grab our bags out of the trunk and head up to our room. A couple of minutes later, we arrive at our room, and John slides his key into the slot and when the light turns green, John opens the door and we walk into the room. John and I drop our bags next to our suitcases.

"I…I'm ridiculously tired right now. That match took a lot out of me." I say.

"I'm getting to old for this shit?" John says jokingly.

"Me too baby. I…I can't believe we won though." I say.

"It was one of the hardest matches I have ever been in." John says.

"I…I'm going to brush my teeth and go to bed." I say.

"Me too." John says. After brushing our teeth, we strip down to our boxers, pull the covers back on the bed, and lay down and pull the covers over us. John pulls me into his arms, and a couple of minutes later, the both of us drift to sleep. Good night.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Like I said on my other story, my hands are hurting, and I've been kind of busy lately. Anyways you're welcome** **Vienna09 haha lol. Good night and thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	47. Chapter 48

**9/26/2018 8:00 AM**

John and I just woke up, and after showering and getting dressed, we head over to Natty and Melina's room to get Natalya. John knocks on the door and Natty opens the door and lets us in.

"Hey guys. Melina is almost done bathing Natalya. Do you want to grab some breakfast after they're done?" Natty asks.

"Sure. When does your guys' flight leave?" I ask.

"Ah…I think our flight leaves at 11:30. What about you guys?" Natty asks.

"Our flight leaves at 11:00." I say.

After Melina is done bathing Natalya, she helps her get dressed, and after Natty and Melina grab their purses, the five of us head down to the hotel restaurant.

"Welcome to Redrock. How many people are in your party?" The host asks.

"Five." Natty says.

"Alright, please follow me." The host says. We follow him to a table, and we sit down and he hands us our menus. He hands Natalya crayons, and she opens the box and starts coloring on her menu.

"What do you want for breakfast baby-girl?" I ask Natalya.

"Pancakes please." Natalya says.

"Alright." I say. A few minutes later, a waitress walks up to our table, and after ordering, we start talking.

After eating, we head up to our room, grab our bags, and after checking out, we hop into the rental car and head to the airport.

**A Few Hours Later: 3:30 PM**

We just landed in St. Louis and after grabbing our bags from baggage claim; we walk out of the airport and towards the parking lot. Once we get to our car, we throw our bags into the trunk and after strapping Natalya into her car seat, we get into the car and I take out my phone and call my Mom.

"Hey Randy. How's my favorite son doing?" Mom asks me.

"I'm doing good Mom. I just wanted to let you know that we will be picking Chase up in half an hour." I say.

"Alright. See you soon." Mom says.

"Bye mom." I say.

"Bye." Mom says as we hang up and I put my phone into my pocket.

"Baby." John says.

"Yeah hon." I say.

"Can we stop by the grocery store after we pick Chase up?" John asks.

"Sure baby." I say.

A few minutes later, we arrive at my parents' house, and I get out of the car and head up to the front door. I knock on the door and my Mom opens the door and lets me in.

"Chase!" Mom yells. A couple of seconds later, Chase walks into the living room carrying his back-pack and overnight bag.

"Hello Daddy. Where are Daddy and Natalya?" Chase asks.

"They're in the car. Are you ready to go?" I ask Chase.

"Ready when you are." Chase says. After saying good-bye to my parents, we head out to the car and after Chase throws his bags into the trunk, we get in and John starts the car and pulls out onto the road.

A few minutes later we arrive at the grocery store, and after Chase undoes Natalya's car seat, the four of us head inside, and after grabbing a cart, we start shopping.

We buy Milk, cereal, bread, flour, a bag of hash browns, orange juice, apple juice, chicken, tortillas, cheese, mayo, shrimp, pasta, pesto sauce, marinara sauce, Italian sausage, chips, lunch meat, and soda.

After throwing the bags of groceries into the trunk, we get into the car and head home. Once at home, Chase undoes Natalya's car seat, and after grabbing the groceries, we head inside.

"Chase buddy, can you help us put the groceries away please." I say.

"Sure Daddy." Chase says. After putting away the groceries, we head into the living room to watch TV. Chase turns the TV on and turns the channel to Nickelodeon and Spongebob is on. It's a little after 5:00 and I'm pretty hungry. We had a snack on the plane; but we haven't had a meal since breakfast.

"Johnny baby. What are we going to have for dinner?" I ask.

"How does Chinese sound?" John asks.

"Sounds good to me. Chase, Natalya, do you guys want Chinese for dinner?" I ask.

"Sure Daddy. I love Chinese." Chase says.

"Me too." Natalya says. _Natalya likes whatever Chase likes. _

"Alright. I'll go look up the number for the Chinese restaurant." John says as he gets off of the couch and walks into the kitchen.

After John orders the food, he walks into the living room and sits down next to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

A few minutes later, dinner arrives, and after John pays the delivery boy, the four of us head into the kitchen to eat.

"Chase buddy. Can you grab the plates and silverware please." I say.

"Sure Daddy." Chase says. He walks over to the cupboard and takes out four plates and then he opens the silverware drawer and takes out four forks and four large serving spoons. He places the plates and silverware on the table. John grabs apple juice and orange juice out of the fridge and I grab some glasses and we sit down at the table.

After we finish eating, Chase and I do the dishes, and head into the living room to watch TV with John and Natalya.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" I ask.

"Sure Daddy. Can we watch the Spongebob movie?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy." I say.

After watching the Spongebob movie, we watch TV for another hour and now it's time to go to bed. John bathes Natalya and then puts her to bed. I head into Chase's room, and after telling him good night, I turn on his night light, give him a kiss on the forehead, and head out of the room and walk down the hall to Natalya's room.

"Hey baby. I'm almost finished reading our baby-girl a story." John says.

After John finishes reading her a story, he kisses her good-night and walks out of the room and down the hall to Chase's room.

"Good night baby-girl. I love you." I say as I give Natalya a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night Daddy. I love you too." Natalya says. I turn on her night light, and walk out of the room, down the hall, and into the room I share with John. I'm not that tired, so I head into the bathroom to take a bath. I turn the water on, and once it's hot enough, I place the plug into the drain, and once the tub is full, I take my clothes off and climb into the tub.

"Baby! Are you in here?" John asks.

"I'm in the bathroom!" I yell. A couple of seconds later, John walks into the bathroom.

"Hey baby." I say.

"Hey hon. Do you mind if I join you?" John asks.

"I don't mind." I say. John takes his clothes off and climbs into the tub and sits down in front of me.

"My neck hurts." John mumbles.

"I'm sorry baby. Do you want me to massage it for you?" I ask.

"Yes please." John says. I take my hands out of the water and run them over his shoulders and up to his neck. I run my finger over the scar on his neck and he groans.

"Sorry baby." I say.

"I've decided that I am going to retire after Wrestlemania next year. I'm not getting any younger, and my neck seems to hurt after every match." John says.

"I support your decision baby. I'm thinking about retiring in 2020." I say.

"Why 2020?" John asks.

"Because it's a nice even number." I say as John starts to laugh which causes me to laugh.

"I'm going to tell Vince about my decision tomorrow." John says.

"Ok baby." I say.

After I finish giving John a massage, we get out of the bath, and John pulls the plug out of the drain, and the tub starts draining. After drying off, we head into the bedroom, put on some pajamas, and after pulling back the covers on the bed, we lie down. I lay my head on John's chest and a few minutes later, we drift off to sleep.

**I decided to have John and Randy retire soon, because I realized that they are getting pretty old and it's about time for them to retire. I hope you guys like this chapter, and thanks for reading and reviewing. Good night and I love you all. **


	48. Chapter 49

**A.N./ Had to add some drama to this story.**

**Warning: Chase gets spanked in this chapter.**

**9/27/2018 7:30 AM**

John and I just woke up, and after showering and getting dressed, we head to Chase's room to wake him up. We usually let Natalya sleep in. We walk over to his bed and I run my hand up and down his arm until he wakes up.

"Good morning buddy." I say.

"Good morning Daddy." Chase says as he yawns.

"How did you sleep?" I ask.

"I had a bad dream." Chase says.

"I'm sorry buddy. What happened in your dream?" I ask.

"You and Daddy died and I had to take care of Natalya by myself." Chase says.

"I'm sorry buddy." I say as I give him a hug.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Chase says.

"Ok buddy." I say.

After Chase takes a shower and gets dressed, the three of us head down to the kitchen for breakfast. We'll fix Natalya breakfast when she wakes up.

"What do you want to eat buddy?" John asks Chase.

"Cereal and toast please." Chase says.

"Alright. What do you want to eat baby?" John asks me.

"I'll have what he's having." I say.

"Ok." John says. After fixing six pieces of toast, he grabs three bowls, three spoons, milk, apple juice, orange juice, and a box of Lucky Charms, and places the items on the table and we start eating.

After eating, Chase grabs his back-pack, and after we say good-bye to John, we head out to the car so I can take Chase to school. School starts at 8:30 and it's about a 15 minute drive to school.

A few minutes later, we arrive at Chase's school, and after telling me good-bye, he shuts the back door and runs towards his friends. _I'm proud of Chase. He's made a lot of friends in the last couple of years._

**A Few Hours Later: 1:35 PM**

John, Natalya, and I are in the living room playing Candyland. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"I got it." I say as I stand up and walk over to the telephone stand.

"Hello." I say.

"My name is Melinda Benson, and I'm the principal at Long Hill Elementary. You're son has been involved in a fight, and we have suspended him for the rest of the week. Can either you or your husband come pick him up please." Melinda says.

"We'll be right there." I say.

"Thank you sir." Melinda says as I hang up.

"Go put on your shoes baby-girl." I say. Natalya stand up and runs upstairs to put on her shoes.

"What's going on baby?" John asks as he stand up and walks over to me.

"Chase has been suspended for fighting." I say.

"Are you serious?" John asks.

"Yeah." I say.

After Natalya finishes putting on her shoes, we head out to the car. John straps Natalya into her car seat, and gets into the passenger's seat. I get into the driver's seat, and after buckling my seat-belt, I start the car and back out of the drive way.

A few minutes later, we arrive at Long Hill Elementary, and after John undoes the straps on Natalya's car seat, Natalya hops out of the car and the three of us head inside. We walk into the main office and up to the front desk.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?" The secretary asks me.

"Our son Chase has been suspended and we are here to pick him up." I say.

"Follow me please." The secretary says. We follow her to the Principals office. She opens the door and John, Natalya, and I walk into the room.

"Are you Chase's parents?" The principal asks.

"Yes. I'm Randy, and this is my husband John." I say.

"Melinda. Please have a seat." She says. John, and I sit down and Natalya sits on John's lap.

"Your son was involved in a fight in the bathroom. We have suspended him for the rest of the week." Melinda says.

"Why were you fighting buddy?" I ask Chase.

"He pushed me, and I pushed him back, and then he punched me, and I punched him back." Chase says.

"Your son can come back to school on Monday." Melinda says.

"Thank you ma'am. Grab your back-pack Chase, we're leaving." I say angrily.

"Yes Daddy." Chase says as he picks up his back-pack and the four of us leave the principal's office. We get into the car and head home. Once at home, Chase opens the car door, and hops out of the car and runs inside. John undoes the straps on Natalya's car seat, and she hops out of the car, and the three of us head inside.

"I'm going to go discipline our son." I say.

"Wait baby, we never discussed discipline. What…what are you going to do?" John asks me.

"I'm going to spank him. My parents spanked me, and I am going to spank Chase." I say. _Chase has never done anything this bad before. Sometimes he yells at us; but we usually just take things away from him, like his x-box or game boy. This…this occasion calls for a spanking._

"My parents spanked me to, so I think spanking is the best way to discipline our children. First, you should tell him why you are going to spank him. Tell him that what he did was wrong, and then spank him." John says.

"Ok baby." I say as I head upstairs and into Chase's room.

"Chase buddy. You know what you did was wrong, right?" I ask.

"Yes Daddy. I'm sorry that I hit him. I…I know fighting is wrong Daddy." Chase says.

"Yes it is buddy. I'm going to give you five swats on the butt; and then we will talk about why I spanked you." I say. I walk over to his bed and sit down.

"Lay across my lap with your bottom up." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says as he lays across my lap with his bottom up. I bring my hand down on his butt and he starts crying.

"Why are you crying buddy?" I ask.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Chase says. After four more swats, Chase stands up and I wrap my arms around him.

"I love you buddy. Do you understand why I spanked you?" I ask.

"Yes Daddy." Chase says.

"Ok buddy. I love you Chase, and I'm sorry that I had to spank you; but you have to understand that fighting is wrong and if you ever fight again, I will spank you, ok buddy?" I say.

"Ok Daddy." Chase says.

"Go wash your face off buddy." I say. After Chase washes his face off, the two of us head down to the living room.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Chase says as he runs over to John and gives him a hug.

"It's ok buddy. Do you want me to make you a snack?" John asks Chase.

"Yes Daddy." Chase says.

**A Few Hours Later: 9:30 PM**

John and I just put Natalya and Chase to bed, and now we are in our bathroom taking a shower.

"I…I can't believe that I had to spank Chase. He's never did anything this bad before." I say.

"I know baby; but I think he learned his lesson." John says.

"I think he did too. He seemed to handle it well, and he knew why I was spanking him, and he knew that what he did was wrong." I say.

"Well then, he learned his lesson, and I hope that he never fights again." John says.

"Me too." I say.

After we finish showering, we get dressed into pajamas, and after pulling the covers back on the bed, we lie down.

"I love you baby. Good night." I say.

"Good night baby. Love you too." John says as he gives me a kiss on the cheek. I lay my head on his chest, and we drift off to sleep.

**Please read and review. I had to add some drama to the story. Love you all and thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	49. Chapter 50

**A Few Days Later: 10/05/2018**

John and I just woke up, and after showering and getting dressed, we head to Chase's room so we can get him ready for the day. John and I walk into his room and he is already awake.

"Good morning buddy. How did you sleep?" I ask.

"Good. I had a dream about you, Daddy, Natalya and me." Chase says.

"Oh yeah? What did you dream about?" I ask.

"I had a dream that we went to the beach and made a sand castle." Chase says.

"That sounds like fun buddy. Maybe when you are out of school on winter break, the four of us can go to Florida and build a lot of sand castles, how does that sound?" John asks.

"Sounds like fun Daddy. I'm going to go shower. Can we have eggs for breakfast?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy." John says.

"Yay! I'm going to shower and get dressed. I'll be back." Chase says.

After Chase showers and gets dressed, he puts on a pair of shoes and grabs his back-pack, and the three of us head down to the kitchen so John can make us some eggs and toast.

"Did you do your homework last night?" I ask Chase.

"Yes Daddy." Chase says.

"Can I see it please?" I ask.

"Yes Daddy." Chase says as he opens his back-pack, and takes out his homework folder and hands it to me. I flip it open and look over the papers.

"Good job buddy." I say as I close the folder and hand it back to him. He puts it into his back-pack.

"Thanks Daddy." Chase says.

After we finish eating, Chase grabs his back-pack and after the two of us tell John good-bye, we walk out to the car, and after Chase throws his back pack into the trunk, we climb into the car. I start the car and pull out onto the street.

A few minutes later, we arrive at Chase's school, and after telling me good-bye, he hops out of the car and runs over to his friends.

**A Few Hours Later: 1:00 PM**

John, Natalya, and I just finished eating lunch, and now we are in the living room watching Finding Nemo. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"I got it." I say as I get off of the couch and walk over to the telephone stand. I pick up the phone and answer it.

"Hello." I say.

"Hello, this is Melinda Benson. I'm the principal at Long Hill Elementary, and I am calling to inform you that your son Chase was injured while playing on the playground, and the paramedics are taking him to County General. They informed me that his arm is broken, and school policy requires me to inform the parents when their son or daughter has been taken to the hospital." Melinda says.

"Thank…thank you ma'am." I say as I hang up.

"Go…go put on your shoes baby-girl." I say. _I'm trying to hold it together; but it's hard._

"Ok Daddy." Natalya says as she stands up and runs upstairs to put on her shoes.

"Is everything ok baby?" John asks as he stands up and walks over to me. I shake my head no.

"Chase broke his arm and the paramedics took him to County General. We…we need to be there. What…what if he needs surgery and we're not there to give consent and he ends up having to get his arm amputated? What…" John stops my babbling with a kiss.

"He's going to be ok baby. He's a tough kid. Remember when he fell down the stairs a couple of years ago, and he busted his head open?" John asks me. _Where is he going with this?_

"Yeah." I say.

"He didn't shed one single tear, even when the doctors stuck a needle into the wound. Chase…Chase is one tough cookie baby, and he's going to be ok." John says as he gives me a kiss on the lips.

"You're…you're right." I say as I give John a kiss.

"Natalya! Are you ready to go?" John yells.

"I can't find my shoes!" Natalya yells.

"Fuck." I mumble as I run upstairs and into Natalya's room.

"I'll go start the car!" I hear John yell.

"Just put on some slippers baby-girl." I say to Natalya.

"I don't want to wear slippers. I want to wear shoes." Natalya says defiantly.

"If you don't put your slippers on in the next three seconds, I am going to take your WWE action figures away." I say.

"One." I say. She doesn't move.

"Two." I say.

"Fine!" Natalya says as she puts her slippers on and I pick her up and run downstairs. I open the front door and run over to the car. I open the back door and place Natalya in her car seat. After buckling her in, I get into the passenger's seat, and after putting on my seat-belt, John backs out of the drive way and starts driving down the street.

A few minutes later, we arrive at County General, and after John undoes the straps on Natalya's car seat, she hops out of the car and we walk into the emergency room and up to the front desk.

"What…what room is Chase Cena in?" I ask.

"Are you his parents?" The male nurse asks.

"Yes." I say.

"We've been trying to get ahold of you for the last 20 minutes. Ugh! Doesn't anybody answer their phone anymore?" He asks.

"Why the fuck do you have to be so bitchy? My phone hasn't rang at all in the last 20 minutes, and neither has John's. Now where the fuck is our son?" I ask. _I know I shouldn't cuss in front of Natalya; but this guy is bitchy…very, very, very bitchy._

"Bitchy? You're calling me bitchy? Who the fuck do you think you are?" He asks as he stands up and runs around the desk and gets into my face.

"Get out of my face." I say.

"Make me." The nurse says.

"Where is my son!" I yell.

"Room number 3B!" He yells.

"Thank you." I say as I grab John's hand and the three of us start walking to Chase's room.

"You're welcome…fucker." I hear him say. I was about to turn around and go back and the deck the guy; but John tightens his grip on my hand and the three of us keep walking. We find Chase's room and I knock on the door.

"Who is it?" A female voice asks.

"It's John and Randy Cena, we're Chase's parents." I say.

"Come in." She says. I open the door and we walk into the room.

"What…what happened buddy?" I ask Chase.

"I fell off of the monkey bars and landed on my left arm." Chase says.

"Your son's a very brave boy. He didn't cry once." The doctor says.

"It hurt really bad Daddy; but I didn't cry." Chase says.

"I…I was really worried about you buddy. I…I'm glad that you are ok." I say as I give him a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm ok Daddy. Can you, Daddy, and Natalya sign my cast when we get home?" Chase asks. The doctor gave him a light green cast.

"Sure buddy." I say.

"Thanks Daddy." Chase says.

"You're welcome. How long will Chase be in a cast for?" I ask the doctor.

"Anywhere from four to six weeks. I want to see him in four weeks though." The doctor says.

"Ok. What…what should we do if he is in any pain?" I ask.

"Give him half of a Vicodin." She says.

"Ok ma'am. Do you think he will be able to go to school tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yes. The Vicodin won't make him sleepy, so I don't think he will have any problem doing his school work. Does he have P.E.?" She asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Alright. I'll write him a doctor's note, because I don't want him doing anything in P.E." The doctor says.

After she writes Chase a doctor's note, she hands us a prescription for Vicodin, and after signing out, we walk out of the hospital and too the car.

"I…I'm going to call my parents and tell them what happened." I say.

"Ok baby." John says as he opens the car door, and Chase climbs into the car and John helps him with the seat belt.

"Hey Randy. How is my favorite son doing?" Mom asks.

"Not good mom. Chase fell off of the monkey bars at school and broke his left arm." I say.

"Oh my god Randy. Is he ok?" Mom asks.

"He's fine mom. The doctor put a cast on him, and gave us a prescription for Vicodin. We're supposed to give him half of one if he is in any pain." I say.

"I…I'm glad he is ok. Do…do you want your father and I to come over and help you take care of him?" Mom asks.

"It's ok mom. You don't have too." I say.

"Ok Randy; but if you need anything, please call me and I will come right over." Mom says.

"Ok mom. I love you." I say.

"I love you too. Bye." Mom says.

"Bye." I say as I hang up and get into the car.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:00 PM**

John and I just finished putting Chase and Natalya to bed, and now we are in our room getting ready for bed.

"I'm glad Chase is ok. I…I was really worried about him." I say.

"He's ok baby. Our son is a trooper, and he's not going to let a broken arm slow him down." John says as he wraps his arms around me from behind.

"You're right baby. Our son is a trooper." I say as I turn around and give John a kiss.

"Let's go to bed." John says.

"Ok." I say. After we finish getting ready for bed, we brush our teeth and after pulling back the covers on the bed, we lie down. I lay my head on John's chest, and a few minutes later, the both of us drift to sleep.

**I went to WWE Over The Limit on Sunday, and it was a lot of fun. After the show ended, I went over to where the Superstars come out, and John Cena walked over to the gate I was standing at, and I tried to take a picture of him; but everyone was shoving me, and I was unable to take a picture of him. Oh well, at least I was able to see a WWE show in person. Oh, and I had pretty good seats; but I was near the stage, and every time the pyrotechnics would go off, I had to cover my ears because it was really loud. Bret "The Hitman" Hart was there, and he put Michael Cole in the Sharpshooter. It was a lot of fun, and I'm really happy that I went. Also The Miz came out of the arena with Alex Riley, and all of us booed at the both of them. I like The Miz; but I just felt like booing him. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter, and thanks for reading and reviewing. I love you all, and good night. **


	50. Chapter 51

**A Few Days Later: 14 Hours Before Raw Starts**

It's been a little under a week since Chase broke his arm. He's been doing really well with his cast. Either John or I put a cast protector over the cast, and then Chase bathes himself using one hand. It seems to work for him, because he always walks out of the bathroom clean.

John and I just woke up, and after showering and getting dressed, we split up so we can get our kids ready for the day. John, Natalya, and I have to be at the airport at 9:30 and Chase has to be at school in a little over an hour. I walk into Chase's room and he is already awake.

"Good morning buddy. How long ago did you wake up?" I ask.

"I woke up a couple of minutes ago. My arm hurts, and I'm hungry." Chase says.

"I'll give you have of a Vicodin with breakfast, because you have to take it with food." I say. _John and I gave the school half of the prescription just in case Chase experiences any pain while at school._

"Ok Daddy. Can you help me put on the cast protector?" Chase asks.

"Sure buddy." I say as I walk into the bathroom and grab the cast protector off of the shelf and walk back into the bedroom. After I put the cast protector over Chase's cast, he walks into the bathroom so he can take a shower.

After he finishes showering, he gets dressed, grabs his back pack and the two of us head down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"What do you two want for breakfast?" John asks us.

"Cereal." Chase and I say at the same time.

"Alright. Two bowls of Lucky Charms coming right up." John says. While he is making us two bowls of cereal, I walk upstairs and into the room I share with John and grab half of a Vicodin out of the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. I walk out of the bathroom and head back down to the kitchen. I hand Chase the Vicodin and he takes it.

After we finish eating, John, and I grab our suitcases, and our wrestling gear, and Natalya grabs her suitcase, and Chase grabs his back pack and the four of us head out to the car.

A few minutes later, we arrive at Chase's school, and after he tells us good-bye, he shuts the back door and runs over to his friends.

A few minutes later, we arrive at the airport, and after parking, John undoes Natalya's car seat and she hops out of the car.

"Daddy." Natalya says.

"Yeah baby-girl." John says.

"Can I stay with Aunt Natty and Aunt Melina tonight?" Natalya asks.

"Sure baby-girl." John says.

"Thanks Daddy." Natalya says.

**A Few Hours Later: 12:30 PM**

We just landed in Pittsburgh and after grabbing our bags from baggage claim; we rent a car and head to the hotel.

A few minutes later, we arrive at the hotel, and after checking in, we head up to our room. I slide the key into the slot, and once the light turns green, I open the door and we walk into the room. Natalya puts her suitcase on one of the beds and John and I put our suitcases onto the other bed.

"I'm hungry Daddies." Natalya says.

"Me too baby-girl. I'm going to call Natty and Melina and ask them if they want to grab some lunch with us." I say. _Natty and Melina almost always get to the hotel a day before Raw starts. Justin, Wade, Adam, and Jay are going to be here in a few hours._

"Ok Daddy." Natalya says. I take out my phone and call Natty and Melina.

"Hey Randy. Are you guys at the hotel yet?" Natty asks me.

"We just got here. Do you guys want to grab some lunch with us?" I ask.

"Sure. What's your guys' room number?" Natty asks.

"629." I say.

"Alright. We'll be over in a couple of minutes." Natty says.

"Alright, see you soon. Bye." I say.

"Bye." Natty says as we hang up.

A couple of minutes later, there's a knock at the door and John walks over to the door, opens it, and lets Natty and Melina in.

"Aunt Natty, Aunt Melina." Natalya says as she runs over to Natty and Melina and they both pick her up at the same time and give her a hug.

"Hey baby-girl. How are you doing?" Natty asks her.

"I'm doing good. How are you?" Natalya asks.

"I'm doing good. Hungry; but good." Natty says as her and Melina set Natalya down.

"Where do you guys want to go for lunch?" Melina asks us.

"How about we go down to the hotel restaurant?" I ask.

"Sounds good to me." Melina says.

A couple of minutes later we walk into the hotel restaurant and after the hostess seats us, she hands us menus and walks away.

"How's Chase doing?" Natty asks me.

"He's doing good. It took him a couple of days to get used to the cast; but once he got used to the cast, he was able to do everything he usually does." I say.

"That's good. I'm glad he is doing ok." Natty says.

"Me too." I say.

"Do you mind if Natalya stays with you tonight?" John asks Natty and Melina.

"We don't mind. We like having our beautiful niece stay the night with us." Natty says.

"I like staying with you." Natalya says. A waiter walks up to our table.

"Hello guys, my name is Phil. Can I get you started off with some drinks?" He asks.

"I'll take a Pepsi please." I say.

"Alright, and what can I get for you?" He asks Melina.

"I'll take a Mt. Dew please." Melina says.

"Alright, and what would you like ma'am. By the way, you have really pretty eyes." He says to Natty.

"Ah…thanks. I'll take a Pepsi please." Natty says.

"Alright, and what would you like sir?" He asks John.

"I'll take a Pepsi please." John says.

"Alright, and what would you like little girl?" He asks Natalya.

"I'll take a glass of orange juice please." Natalya says.

"Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes with your drinks." He says as he walks away.

"I think he likes you." I say to Natty.

"Ew!" Natty says which causes us to laugh.

A few minutes later, he walks up to the table and places our drinks in front of us.

"What would you guys like to eat?" He asks.

"I'll take a Reuben please." I say.

"Alright, and what can I get you sir?" He asks John.

"I'll take a French Dip please." John says.

"Alright, and what can I get you little girl?" He asks Natalya.

"I'll take a cheeseburger please." Natalya says.

"Alright, and what can I get you pretty lady?" He asks Natty.

"I'll take a bacon cheeseburger please." Natty says.

"Mmmm I like a girl that knows how to eat." He says.

"Can you stop flirting with my wife please?" Melina asks him.

"You're wife?" He asks.

"Yes." Melina says.

"Do you two want to come over for a threesome tonight?" He asks. Melina stands up and gets into the guys face.

"Natty baby, can you take Natalya to the bathroom so she can wash her hands before we eat?" Melina asks Natty. _I was just about to take Natalya, because I don't want her to hear what's about to go down; but I let Natty take her._

"Sure." Natty says as she stands up and picks Natalya up and carries her to the bathroom.

"Leave!" Melina yells. Several people turn around and look at us to see what's going on.

"Make me." He says as he shoves Melina. I was about to stand up and help Melina; but she tells me to sit down, so I sit back down.

"You have some nerve. How dare you ask us to have a threesome with you? If you don't leave in the next three seconds, I will personally take you outside and beat the living crap out of you." Melina says.

"I would like to see you try." He says. Melina grabs him by the shirt and throws him up against the nearest wall.

"Shit!" He says as he hits his head on the wall.

"You fucking cunt!" He yells.

"Leave!" Melina yells again.

"Bitch." He says as he walks over to Melina and takes a swing at her. She dodges the punch and then punches him in the eye and then in the nose.

"Leave." She says again. The waiter stands up and walks away.

"Remind me to never hit on Natty." I say jokingly.

"Nobody hits on my wife and gets away with it. I'm going to go get Natty and Natalya." Melina says as she walks away.

"Melina's one tough cookie." John says.

"Yeah she is." I say. A man walks up to our table.

"Your…your friend is one tough lady. I am really sorry that Phil pushed your friend. Your lunch is on me, and I'll have another waiter take your order and once again, I'm sorry." He says.

"Thank you for apologizing. I'll tell Melina that you said sorry, and thank you for giving us a free lunch." I say.

"You're welcome. I'm…I'm going to go get another waiter to take your order." He says as he walks away. A couple of minutes later, Melina, Natalya, and Natty walk back to the table and sit down.

"The manager or owner apologized for Phil's antics and said that lunch is on him. He's having another waiter come over and take our order." I say.

"What happened after you asked me to take Natalya to the bathroom?" Natty asks Melina.

"I'll tell you later baby." Melina says.

"Ok." Natty says as she gives Melina a kiss.

**A Few Hours Later: 9:45 PM**

Natty and Melina's match just ended and after they shower and get dressed, they come over to our locker room so they can take Natalya back to the hotel with them.

"Hey baby-girl, are you ready to go?" Melina asks Natalya.

"Ready when you are." Natalya says.

"Be good for Aunt Natty and Aunt Melina. I love you baby-girl. Good night." I say as I bend down and give Natalya a hug.

"Good night Daddy. I love you too." Natalya says as she pulls away and I stand up.

"If you're good for Aunt Natty and Aunt Melina, I'll make you some chocolate chip cookies when we get home tomorrow." John says as he bends down and gives Natalya a hug.

"I love chocolate chip cookies." Natalya says.

"I know you do baby-girl. I love you and have a good night." John says.

"Good night Daddy. Love you too." Natalya says. After saying good-bye to us, Natty, Natalya, and Melina leave the locker room.

**Roughly An Hour Later: 10:40 PM**

Our music starts playing, and after striking a quick pose, we head down to the ring for our match against the new guys Jack and Eric. We're scheduled to lose; but I do get to punt Eric. Their music starts playing, and after they strike a quick pose, they head down to the ring and the match starts. A few minutes later, I get Eric on the ground and run up to him and punt him. I roll him over and attempt to pin him. Jack comes into the ring and breaks up the pin. John comes into the ring and Jack gets scared, and he backs out of the ring and goes back to his corner. A couple of minutes later, I tag John in and Eric tags Jack in. Jack goes after John and starts punching him in the face. A few minutes later, Jack puts John in a headlock and then nails his DDT finisher on John and pins him for the win. Eric runs into the ring and over to my corner and punches me in the face. I fall down to the mat and clench my "injured" face. I look up just in time to see Jack nail his DDT finisher on John again. Jack and Eric share a quick laugh before climbing out of the ring and heading up the ramp. I climb into the ring and rush over to John.

"Are you ok baby?" I ask him.

"My neck hurts." John says as he sits up.

"I'm sorry baby. Do you think you can walk?" I ask.

"Yeah." John says as he stands up and after he regains his balance, we climb out of the ring and start walking up the ramp.

A couple minutes later, we arrive at our locker room and after I open the door, the two of us walk into the locker room and sit down on the bench.

"I need a shower and some ibuprofen." John says.

"You and me both." I say.

After John and I shower, we take some ibuprofen, grab our bags and head out to the parking garage. I unlock the trunk, and John and I throw our bags into the trunk.

A few minutes later, we arrive at the hotel, and after parking, I grab both of our bags from the trunk and we walk into the hotel and head up to our room. I slide my key into the slot and once the light turns green, I open the door and we walk into the room. I place our wrestling gear bags next to the dresser and then I walk over to my suitcase and take out a pair of pajama pants and my tooth brush. I walk into the bathroom and change into my pajama pants and brush my teeth. After I am done, I exit the bathroom and walk over to my suitcase. I place my dirty clothes on top of the suitcase and walk over to the bed and sit down next to John and pull the covers over my lap. John stands up and walks over to his bag and takes out a pair of pajama pants and his tooth brush and walks into the bathroom.

After John finishes getting ready for bed, he walks over to the bed and sits down next to me.

"I need to tell you something baby." I say.

"Ok." John says.

"A few days ago, you told me that you were going to retire after Wrestlemania; but I…I think you should retire before Wrestlemania." I say. _I hope he doesn't yell at me._

"I think you're right baby. Honestly, I've been wanting to retire for the last couple of years; but I…I kept wrestling, because I saw how happy it made Chase and Natalya. They love to watch me wrestle; but I can't do this anymore baby. My neck hurts after every match, my body aches after every match, and honestly, I don't love wrestling anymore. I mean, I love wrestling; but I don't want to wrestle anymore." John says.

"Why…why didn't you tell me that you have been wanting to retire for the last couple of years?" I ask.

"Because I saw how happy it made you to have me in the ring with you." John says.

"I…I love wrestling with you baby; but I promise I will be ok without you. Do…do you still want to be around wrestling? Or do you want to stay at home with the kids while I wrestle? What do you want to do baby?" I ask John.

"I want to be your manager." John says as he gives me a kiss.

"Ok baby. It'll be nice to have you in my corner." I say.

"If anybody tries to attack you after a match, I'll beat there ass." John says.

"I love you baby." I say as I give John a kiss.

"I love you too. I'm going to call Vince in the morning and tell him that I am going to announce my retirement on the next episode of Raw." John says.

"Ok baby. The fans are going to be sad to see you go; but I'm sure they will understand if you tell them why you are retiring." I say.

"I'll miss hearing the fans chant Let's go Cena! Cena Sucks." John says as he starts to laugh.

"I'll miss hearing them chant Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! After every match we win." I say as I start to laugh.

"I think we should get some sleep baby. I'm tired and we have to be at the airport at 10:00 tomorrow morning." John says.

"I love you baby. Good night." I say as I slide down the head board until I am laying down. (**A.N. / I hope that made sense.) **

"Good night baby, love you too." John says as he gets off of the bed, turns the lights off, and then lies down next to me and lays his head on my chest. A couple of minutes later, we fall asleep.

**Read and Review please. Good night and I love you all. **


	51. Chapter 52

**A.N/ I hope you guys don't mind that I switched it up a little bit. From now on, the story will be in Chase's P.O.V. Oh and, sorry for listing everything Chase buys at the store. I am going to refer to Randy and John as my Dad John or My Dad Randy.**

**Nine Years Later: 10/02/2027 Chase's P.O.V.**

Today is Saturday and my Dad's and Natalya just left a couple of minutes ago. They're headed to Florida for Hell In A Cell. After my Dad's retired, they became broadcast journalist for the WWE. Natalya usually doesn't go with them; but since she has school off on Monday and Tuesday, she decided she would go with them to Florida. Natalya is in middle school and I am in high school. I don't have any days off of school until next month, so I have to go to school on Monday. My Dad's bought me a BMW for my birthday, and I got my driver's license a couple of days ago, so I am able to drive myself to school. I am 16 years old, and my boyfriend just turned 17. His name is Ryan, and I like him, a lot. We've been dating for four months; but we haven't had sex yet. My Dad's know I am gay, and they like my boyfriend.

"I should get up and get dressed." I say to myself. I get out of bed and head to the bathroom. I take off my boxers and throw them into the dirty clothes basket. I turn on the water, and once it's warm, I step into the shower and start washing myself off.

A few minutes later, I am done showering and after getting dressed, I head down to the kitchen so I can make myself some breakfast. I grab a bagel out of the bread box, and after toasting it, I butter it, pour myself a glass of apple juice, and head into the living room so I can watch TV. I turn the TV on and sit down on the couch. I turn the channel to Fox and Judge Alex is on. He still looks pretty good for a 52 year old.

After eating, I take a nap, and after waking up, I grab my car keys, wallet, and cell phone and walk out to the garage and get into my car. I buckle my seatbelt, turn the car on, open the garage door, and back out of the garage and down the driveway. I put the car into drive and start driving down the street. A few minutes later, I arrive at the store and pull into a parking space. I turn the car off and take my seatbelt off. I take the keys out of the ignition and get out of the car. I walk into the store and grab a cart. My Dad's left me in charge of buying the groceries for the week.

I grab bread, lunch meat, cheese, mayo, apples, bananas, Lucky Charms, frozen chicken breast, hamburger meat, hamburger buns, hot dogs, hot dog buns, spaghetti noodles, Italian sausage, marinara sauce, tortillas, refried beans, black beans, enchilada sauce, and milk. After paying for the groceries, I put them into my car and head to 7-11. I'm in the mood for a Slurpee and I need to buy a box of condoms, because my dad's always told me that if I am going to have sex, I better use protection. Once at 7-11 I pull into a parking space, put the car in park, get out of the car, and head inside.

"Hello sir, how are you doing?" The clerk asks me.

"I'm doing good sir, how are you?" I ask.

"I'm doing good." He says.

"That's good." I say. I walk over to the Slurpee machine and grab a cup. I mix the orange with the strawberry and take a drink.

"Oh my god…I absolutely love Slurpee's." I say to myself as I walk over to the register. I grab a box of condoms from the rack next to the register and place the items on the counter. The clerk rings up my items.

"Your total comes to seven dollars." He says. I hand him a five dollar bill and two one dollar bills. He hands me my receipt and I put it in my wallet.

"Have a good day sir." I say.

"You too." He says as I pick up my items and walk out of the store.

A few minutes later, I arrive at home, and after unloading the car, I head inside. I put away all of the groceries, make myself a sandwich, grab my Slurpee and the box of condoms, and head to the living room so I can watch TV. I turn the TV on and turn the channel to USA. Law and Order SVU is on, and I haven't seen this episode before. _Ring! Ring! Ring! _I take my cell phone out of my pocket and press the green button.

"Hey Ryan, what's up?" I say.

"Hey hon. I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie tonight." Ryan says.

"Sure, what time?" I ask.

"Ah…I think the movie starts at 9:00." Ryan says.

"Alright. Maybe we should go to dinner before the movie starts." I say.

"Sounds good to me. Where do you want to go?" He asks.

"How does Red Robin sound?" I ask.

"Sounds good to me. What time do you want me to pick you up?" He asks.

"Ah…does 7:00 work for you?" I ask.

"Works for me. I'll see you at 7:00, oh and wear those skinny jeans I love so much." He says flirtatiously.

"I will hon, don't worry." I say.

"Alright, I'll see you later, bye." He says.

"Bye." I say as we hang up. After I finish eating my sandwich, I head upstairs and into my room. I put the box of condoms into the bottom drawer of the nightstand that's next to my bed, and head back downstairs so I can finish watching Law and Order SVU.

**A Few Hours Later: 7:00 PM**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

I get off of the couch and walk over to the door. I open the door and Ryan gives me a kiss.

"Are you ready to go?" He asks me.

"Yeah." I say as I close the door and lock it. Ryan interlaces our hands and we walk to his car. Ryan drives a 2026 Honda Civic. He opens the passenger side door for me, and I get into the car and buckle my seatbelt. Ryan gets into the car and after buckling his seatbelt, he starts the car, puts it in drive, and starts driving down the road.

A few minutes later, we arrive at Red Robin, and we head inside.

"Welcome to Red Robin, how many people are in your party?" The hostess asks us.

"Two." Ryan says.

"Alright. Follow me please." She says as she picks up two menus and starts walking towards a table. She walks up to a booth, hands us our menus, and we sit down.

"Your waitress will be with you in a few minutes." She says as she walks away. I already know what I am getting, so I don't even bother opening the menu.

"Let me guess, you're getting the A.1. Peppercorn Burger." Ryan says.

"You know me so well." I say jokingly.

"I know." Ryan says.

**A Few Hours Later: 11:30 PM**

"Do you want to stay the night?" I ask Ryan as we pull up in front of my house. _Ryan has stayed the night before; but never when my parents are away._

"I would love too." Ryan says. After he parks the car, he turns the car off and takes the keys out of the ignition. He gets out of the car and walks over to the passenger's side door. He opens the door for me and I step out of the car and he gives me a kiss and interlaces our hands. We walk up to the front door and I unlock the door and we walk inside the house. The both of us walk upstairs and into my room. I take off my shirt and skinny jeans and lay down on the bed. Ryan takes off his pants and shirt and lies down next to me. He kisses me on the cheek and I turn my head towards him so he can kiss me on the lips. He runs his tongue over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to grant him access. Ryan pulls away and starts kissing down my chest. I can feel myself getting hard. Ryan and I have made out before; but never with our clothes off.

"Oh god Ryan." I moan out. I can feel Ryan smile against my stomach. Ryan grabs my boxers and I lift my butt up so he can pull them down. He pulls them down and I kick them off of the bed. He kisses the tip of my penis and I let out a moan. He starts stroking me, and once I am hard, he gets off of the bed so he can take his boxers off. He strokes himself until he is hard.

"Do you have any condoms?" Ryan asks me.

"Bottom drawer." I say. Ryan opens the bottom drawer and takes out the box of condoms. He opens the box and takes out a condom. He opens the condom and slips it on his hard member. Ryan gets onto the bed and gives me a kiss.

"This will only hurt for a minute hon." Ryan says. I open my legs a bit to give him better access to my entrance. He slowly pushes into me and I let out a groan.

"It hurts hon." I say as Ryan gives me a kiss to take my mind off of the pain.

"Tell me when you're ready." Ryan says as he gives me another kiss. A couple of seconds later, I nod my head and Ryan pulls out of me and slides into me again.

"Oh fuck Ryan. Right there." I say. Ryan starts a steady pace, hitting my prostate dead on with each thrust. A few minutes later, the both of us cum. After recuperating, Ryan pulls out of me and gets off of the bed and takes the condom off and tosses it into the trash. He walks into the bathroom and a couple of seconds later, he returns with a washcloth. He wipes the cum off of my tummy and then tosses the washcloth towards the dirty clothes hamper. He lies down next to me and I roll over and lay my head on his chest. A couple of minutes later, we go to sleep.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Oh my god, Chase is growing up so fast. I can't believe he is 16, wow! Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing. Love you all. **


	52. Chapter 53

**A.N/ Chase and his boyfriend are both Juniors in High School. Since Randy and John are both broadcast journalists for the WWE, they are both on TV and that's why I wrote out what they were saying during Hell In A Cell.**

**10/03/2027 9:30 AM**

I awake to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I reach over to the night stand and press the off button on the alarm clock.

"Five more minutes." Ryan mumbles.

"Come on hon, it's time to wake up." I say as I kiss Ryan on the lips. Ryan opens his eyes and smiles at me.

"Good morning beautiful." I say.

"Good morning." Ryan says.

"We should get up and shower." I say.

"I don't have any clean clothes." Ryan says.

"You can borrow some of mine." I say.

"Ok." Ryan says.

After we shower and get dressed, we head down to the kitchen so I can make us some breakfast.

"What do you want to eat hon?" I ask Ryan.

"Surprise me." Ryan says.

"Alright." I say. _What should I make for breakfast? Oh I know, I'll make us some waffles, eggs, and sausage. My Dad Randy taught me how to cook._

Once everything is done cooking, I place the food on the table and after grabbing some plates, silverware, and juice; I place the items on the table and then sit down across from Ryan.

"I love waffles." Ryan says as he grabs a plate and starts piling food on it.

"Save some for me." I say jokingly.

"Bite me." Ryan says. I stand up, walk over to Ryan, and bite him on the neck and he moans.

"Shit. I didn't expect you to actually bite me." Ryan says as we share a laugh.

"What do you want to do today?" I ask.

"I was thinking that we could go to my house, grab my back-pack and some clean clothes, and then go to the Family Fun Center. After the Family Fun Center, we should come back here, eat lunch, do our homework, and then watch Hell In A Cell." Ryan says.

"Sounds good to me." I say.

After we finish eating, Ryan helps me do the dishes and then the two of us hop into his car and head to his house. Once we arrive at his house, he heads inside and grabs his backpack and some clean clothes, and after throwing his backpack into the trunk, he climbs into the driver's seat, buckles his seatbelt, and throws the car into drive.

A few minutes later, we arrive at the Family Fun Center.

"What should we do first?" Ryan asks me.

"Go-Karts." Ryan and I say at the same time. After buying two tickets for the Go-Karts, we walk over to the Go-Karts so we can stand in line. There are roughly 10 people in front of us, so we will be in line for a couple of minutes. _Ring! Ring! Ring! _I take my phone out of my pocket and answer it.

"Hey Dad, how are you doing?" I ask my Dad Randy.

"I'm doing good. Are you going to watch Hell In A Cell tonight?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Good, because your Dad and I have a surprise for you." He says.

"Really? I love surprises." I say.

"I know you do, and your Dad and I love surprising you." He says.

"I gotta go Dad; but I'll talk to you later. I love you." I say.

"I love you too buddy, bye." He says.

"Bye." I say as we hang up.

"Who was that?" Ryan asks me.

"That was my Dad Randy. He wanted to make sure I was going to watch Hell In A Cell tonight. He said that my Dad and him have a surprise for me." I say.

"Hm…I wonder what it could be." Ryan says.

Ryan and I reach the front of the line and we hand the guy our tickets and then get into the first two Go-Karts in the row. We buckle our seatbelts, and once the light turns green, we step on the gas and start driving around the course. I flip Ryan off as I pass him and a couple of seconds later, he flips me off as he passes me. Ten laps later, we pull into the garage.

"I win." I say.

"We're gonna keep doing this until I win." Ryan says.

**One Hour Later: 11:45 AM**

"You cheated." Ryan says as we get out of the Go-Karts.

"How in the hell could I cheat?" I ask.

"I…I don't know; but you cheated." Ryan says as I roll my eyes and give him a kiss.

"What do you want to do now?" I ask.

"Let's go play some mini-golf." Ryan says as he grabs my hand and pulls me towards the ticket line. After paying for a round of mini-golf, we grab two golf clubs and two golf balls and then head to the castle course. I place my ball on the green and hit it. It bounces off a square, rolls around for a couple of seconds and then comes to rest a few feet from the hole. Ryan places his ball on the green and hits it. It bounces off a square and comes back to him.

"I hate this game." Ryan says as I roll my eyes and give him a kiss.

Roughly half an hour later, we are done playing miniature golf, and after returning our golf clubs and golf balls, we head inside so we can play some video games. I put a ten dollar bill into the machine and it spits out 40 tokens. I give Ryan 20 tokens and we head over to the wheel-of-fortune game.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 1:30 PM**

Ryan and I are currently in the kitchen, and I am making us each a grilled cheese for lunch.

"What time does Hell In A Cell start tonight?" Ryan asks me.

"Ah…I think it starts at four." I say.

"That gives us roughly two and a half hours to do our homework." Ryan says.

"I think we can get it done in an hour." I say.

"I think we can too." Ryan says.

After we finish eating, Ryan grabs his backpack and we head up to my room so we can do our homework. Since we are in the same classes, we are able to work together to get our homework done.

"What should we do first?" Ryan asks me.

"Math." I say.

"Alright. Do you have your book with you? I accidentally left mine in my locker at school." Ryan asks.

"Yeah." I say as I take my math book and math binder out of my backpack and place the book and binder in front of me. We lie down on the bed and start doing our homework.

**One Hour Later: 3:00 PM**

We just finished doing our math homework. We discovered that we had 50 math problems to do, and we thought we only had 25 math problems to do, so that's why it took us an hour to finish our math homework.

"I hate our math teacher. I can't believe he gave us 50 math problems to do." Ryan says.

"At least we got it all done. I would have been pissed if I walked into math class, gave our teacher the homework, and then have him say that I didn't complete it all the way." I say.

"Good point." Ryan says. Ryan and I are both straight A students and we want to keep it that way.

**30 Minutes Later: 3:30 PM**

We just finished our reading assignment and after throwing our books and binders into our backpacks, we head down to the living room so we can watch some TV before Hell In A Cell starts.

**Two Hours Later: 5:30 PM**

"What the hell is my Dad Randy doing?" I ask. My Dad Randy just grabbed a microphone and now he is climbing into the ring.

"I am sick and tired of you running your mouth. You are the most annoying man I have ever met. You have absolutely no talent. You're a stuck up brat, and I am tired of listening to you bad mouth my husband." My Dad Randy says.

"It's not my fault your husband has absolutely no talent." A wrestler by the name of Jason Miller says.

"My husband and I are in the WWE Hall Of Fame. My husband and I are two of the top wrestlers in WWE history, and you…you're nothing compared to John and I." My Dad Randy says. Jason attacks my Dad, and My Dad John rushes into the ring to help My Dad Randy.

"This…this is absolutely crazy." Ryan says.

"Yeah it is." I say. A couple of minutes later, My Dad Randy nails the RKO on Jason, and then My Dad John picks Jason up and nails the AA on him. The fans are cheering like crazy and my Dads are both smiling. They strike a couple of poses and then climb out of the ring and walk back over to the announce table and sit down.

"That…that was amazing. I…I haven't seen my Dad's perform their finishers in a long ass time. I…I wow." I say.

"That was pretty amazing. Your Dad's are by far two of the best Superstars in WWE history." Ryan says.

"Yeah they are. This…this was the best surprise ever." I say.

"I never in a million years thought I would see your Dad's performing their finishers again." Ryan says.

"I have the best Dad's ever." I say as Ryan rolls his eyes and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

**Roughly An Hour Later: 7:00 PM**

"That was by far one of the best PPV's ever." Ryan says.

"Yeah it was." I say. I hear Ryan's stomach growl.

"What do you want for dinner hon?" I ask.

"Can we order a pizza?" Ryan asks.

"Sure." I say as I take my phone out of my pocket and hold down the number four. The phone starts ringing and a couple of seconds later, someone picks up.

"Pizza Hut, this is Stephanie speaking. How may I help you today?" Stephanie asks.

"I would like to place an order for delivery please." I say.

"Alright. I'm ready when you are." She says.

"I'll take a large Pepperoni, an order of bread sticks, and a 2-litre Pepsi." I say.

"Alright. What's your address?" She asks.

"168 West Brook Lane." I say.

"Alright. Your total comes to 23.50." She says.

"Alright. How long do you think it will take for the food to get here?" I ask.

"45 minutes." She says.

"Alright, thank you ma'am." I say.

"You're welcome sir, bye." She says.

"Bye." I say as we hang up.

"Our food will be here in 45 minutes." I say.

"I'm hungry now." Ryan says.

"Sorry hon." I say.

"Grrr…" Ryan says as I start to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Ryan asks.

"You." I say.

"You're mean." Ryan says.

"I know." I say.

**45 Minutes Later: 7:45 PM**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"I got it." I say as I get off of the couch, pick up the money, and walk over to the front door. I open the door.

"Evan?" I ask.

"Hey…hey Chase. Here is your food." Evan says as he hands me the pizza, bread sticks, and the 2-litre of Pepsi, and I hand him 30 dollars.

"Keep the change." I say as Evan smiles and gives me a hug. _He really likes to hug people._

"Thanks Chase." Evan says.

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow Evan." I say.

"Alright, bye." Evan says.

"Bye." I say as I close the door and walk into the living room.

"Since when did Evan start working at Pizza Hut?" Ryan asks me.

"I have no idea; but he was really happy that I told him to keep the change." I say.

"I saw him hug you. That boy sure does love to hug people." Ryan says.

"Tell me about it. I think he hugs me like 50 times a day." I say.

"I think he hugs everyone 50 times a day." Ryan says.

"Let's go eat in the kitchen." I say as Ryan gets off of the couch and the two of us walk into the kitchen and I place the food on the table.

"I'll grab the plates and glasses." I say.

"Alright, I'll grab the napkins." Ryan says. After grabbing the items, we place them onto the table and sit down. _Ring! Ring! Ring! _I take my phone out of my pocket and answer it.

"Hey Dad, thank you so much, I loved my surprise." I say.

"You're welcome buddy." My Dad Randy says.

"How…how did you talk Stephanie into letting you perform your finishers on one of the top Superstars?" I ask. _Vince died a couple of years ago, so Stephanie took over._

"She was actually the one that approached us about it. She asked us if we wanted to perform our finishers one last time, and we both said yes, so she talked to creative, and they came up with the idea to have Jason Miller attack me, and then John helped me out, and the both of us were able to perform our finishers on him." My Dad Randy says.

"It was a lot of fun to watch. Ryan said that you and Dad are two of the best Superstars in WWE history." I say.

"Ryan is there?" My Dad Randy asks.

"Yeah, I didn't think you guys would mind. His parents are away, and he doesn't like staying at his house by himself, so he stayed the night last night, and then we went to the Family Fun Center today, and we did our homework, and now we are eating pizza." I say.

"I…I told you I didn't want Ryan staying the night while your Dad and I are away." He says.

"I know Dad; but his parents are away and he doesn't like staying at his house by himself." I say.

"In the future, can you please ask either your Dad or I if Ryan can stay the night when we are gone?" My Dad Randy asks.

"Sure Dad. Can Ryan stay the night tonight?" I ask.

"Sure buddy. I gotta go; but I'll call you before Raw starts tomorrow." My Dad Randy says.

"Ok Dad. I'll talk to you later. I love you, bye." I say.

"Bye buddy. I love you too." My Dad Randy says as we hang up.

"I'm sorry if I got you in trouble." Ryan says.

"I'm not in any trouble hon." I say.

"Ok." Ryan says.

After we finish eating, we do the dishes, and head to the living room so we can watch a movie before bed.

"What do you want to watch hon?" I ask Ryan.

"Can we watch Fast Nine?" Ryan asks.

"Sure hon." I say as I walk over to the book case with the DVD's on it, and grab Fast Nine off of the shelf. I open the case, walk over to the TV, turn it on, turn the DVD player on, and place the DVD into the DVD player.

**Two Hours Later: 10:30 PM**

The movie just ended and after I put the DVD away, Ryan and I head upstairs and into my room.

"I'm tired." I say.

"Me too." Ryan says as he yawns. We strip down to our boxers, and after I pull back the covers on the bed, we lie down and Ryan lays his head on my chest. A couple of minutes later, we fall asleep.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love you all. Anyways, I think Randy Orton was moved to Smackdown because Adam retired. I hope you guys like this chapter, and thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	53. Chapter 54

**A.N/ Drama, and Ryan is abusive in this chapter. Ryan starts off really nice and loving, and then he turns into a jealous idiot and hits Chase. Sorry; but I like drama. Half way through the story, I start calling Justin, Angel. **

**10/04/2027 6:45 AM**

Ryan and I just woke up, and after showering and getting dressed, we grab our backpacks and head down to the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast hon?" I ask Ryan.

"Can we go to McDonald's?" Ryan asks.

"Sure." I say. Ryan takes his keys out of his pocket, and the two of us go outside and get into his car. A few minutes later, we arrive at McDonald's and head inside.

"Welcome to McDonald's. I can take your order whenever you're ready." The cashier says.

"I'll get a large orange juice, and a bacon, egg and cheese bagel please." I say.

"Alright, and what can I get you sir?" She asks Ryan.

"I'll get a large orange juice, Hash Browns, and a Sausage McMuffin with Egg please." Ryan says.

"Alright, your total comes to 9.50." The cashier says. I was about to take my wallet out; but Ryan stops me and hands the lady his debit card. She swipes it through the machine, and then hands it back to him. After he signs the paper, he grabs his receipt and we walk over to a booth and sit down.

"Thanks for breakfast." I say.

"You're welcome hon." Ryan says.

"Order number 125." The cashier says. Ryan stands up and walks over to the counter and grabs our food. He places it on the table and then sits down across from me. I take one of the large orange juices and my bacon, egg and cheese bagel. I usually don't drink orange juice; but since McDonald's doesn't sell apple juice, I am forced to drink orange juice.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:45 AM**

We just arrived at school, and after grabbing our backpacks from the trunk, we head inside.

"Hey guys." Evan says as he walks up to us and gives us both a hug.

"Hey Evan. How are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm doing good. How are you doing?" He asks me.

"I'm doing well. Do you and Mike want to come over after school?" I ask.

"Mike has football practice until 6:00" Evan says.

"Well then, do you want to come over after school?" I ask.

"I would love too." Evan says.

"Alright…ah…I don't have my car with me, so do you think I can get a ride with you?" I ask.

"Sure. Do you want to meet here at 3:15?" Evan asks.

"Sure. I'll see you then. Bye." I say.

"Bye." Evan says as I grab Ryan's hand and we start walking in the direction of our math class.

"I thought I was going to give you a ride home after school." Ryan says.

"You were; but I want to hang out with Evan because I haven't hung out with him in a while." I say.

"What are you guys going to do?" Ryan asks.

"We're probably going to watch a movie and have dinner or something." I say.

"Do you like him?" Ryan asks.

"He's my friend Ryan. Evan and I have been friends for ten years." I say.

"Friends? Friends? I see the way he looks at you. I know he likes you." Ryan says.

"Where the hell is this jealously coming from?" I ask.

"I'm not jealous. I just want you to know that you belong to me now." Ryan says.

"Why do I belong to you?" I ask angrily.

"You're my boyfriend!" Ryan yells.

"I…I was your boyfriend. We…we are over." I say as I try to walk away from Ryan; but he grabs me by the arm and pulls me back to him. Everyone is already in their classes, so no one is here to help me in case I need help.

"You can't break up with me!" Ryan yells.

"Let go of me!" I yell as Ryan tightens his grip on my arm.

"You're hurting me. Let go of me!" I yell.

"I'm not letting go of you until you admit that you love me!" Ryan yells.

"I don't love you Ryan. I…I really liked you; but I didn't love you." I say as Ryan punches me in the lip and he let's go of my arm and I fall to the ground. He straddles my waist and starts punching me in the face.

"Help!" I yell.

"Shut up." Ryan yells as he hits me again.

"Help!" I yell. I hear a door open and a couple of seconds later; Ryan is pushed off of me.

"Someone go get a teacher." I hear someone say. A boy helps me stand up and I lean against a locker. I have a busted lip, and I think my nose is broken. Ryan is standing up, and he is being restrained by my friend Erick. Mr. Wolff comes running up to me and another teacher escorts Ryan away.

"What happened Chase?" Mr. Wolff asks me.

"I…I asked my friend Evan to come over after school, and Ryan got really jealous, and I broke up with him, and then he punched me, and he kept punching me until someone pushed him off of me." I say.

"Let's get you to the nurse's office." Mr. Wolff says.

A few minutes later, we arrive at the nurse's office and my math teacher helps me sit down on the bed. The nurse walks up to me. She is wearing gloves and she places a wet towel to my nose and I let out a groan because my nose still hurts.

"I have to go back to class. You can turn in your homework when you come back to school." Mr. Wolff says.

"Thanks." I mumble. A few seconds later, I hear the door click shut.

"Can you tell me what happened?" The nurse asks me.

"I…I asked my friend Evan to come over after school, and Ryan got really jealous, and I broke up with him, and then he punched me, and he kept punching me until someone pushed him off of me." I say.

"I'm going to push on your nose a bit to see if it's broken." She says as she takes the rag and places it on the bed next to me. She starts pushing on my nose and I let out a yelp.

"You're nose isn't broken; but your lip is going to need stitches." She says.

"It…it hurts really bad." I say.

"I'm going to call your parents so they can take you to the hospital." She says.

"They're in Florida." I say.

"Alright. I'll call the emergency contact in your file, and have them take you to the hospital." She says.

"Ok." I say. My nose isn't bleeding anymore; but my lip is, so the nurse hands me the towel and I place it to my lip. The nurse takes off her gloves and walks over to the phone. She dials the number for Justin and Wade's house and then presses the speakerphone button.

"Hello." Justin says.

"Hello. My name is Ashley and I am the nurse at Cedar Park High School. Can either you or your husband come pick Chase up and take him to the hospital? He has a busted lip and he needs stitches." She says.

"We…We'll be right there." Justin says as he hangs up.

**Roughly 15 Minutes Later: 8:20 AM**

The door to the nurse's office opens, and Justin and Wade walk into the room.

"What happened buddy?" Justin asks me.

"I…I asked my friend Evan to come over after school, and Ryan got really jealous, and I broke up with him, so he punched me in the lip, and then he kept punching me until someone pushed him off of me." I say.

"Shit buddy. I'm really sorry. I…I can't believe he would do that to you." Justin says as he sits down on the bed and wraps his arm around me.

"My…my nose really hurts Justin, and…and Ashley said that I need stitches in my lip." I say.

"Let's get you to the hospital buddy." Justin says as he gets off of the bed and helps me up.

"I'll let the principal know that you are going to the hospital. He'll probably be calling you in the next couple of hours to let you know what happened with Ryan." Ashley says.

"Thank you ma'am." Wade says. We walk out of the nurse's office and make our way out of the school and to the parking lot. Wade opens the backdoor and helps me into the car. He helps me buckle my seatbelt and then he climbs into the driver's seat and Justin climbs into the passenger's seat. Wade starts the car and after he puts his seatbelt on, he backs out of the parking space and after pulling out of the parking lot, he starts driving in the direction of the hospital.

"I…I'm going to call my Dad's." I say as I take my phone out of my pocket and hold down the number nine. I didn't want to cry in front of the nurse; but now I am in the car with people that care about me, so I start crying. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hey buddy. Aren't you supposed to be in class?" My Dad John asks me.

"Ryan…Ryan." I manage to say.

"Chase? Buddy, what's wrong? Did something happen to Ryan?" My Dad John asks me.

"He…he hit me Daddy." I say.

"He hit you?" He asks. I manage to calm down enough to form a complete sentence.

"I…I asked Evan to come over after school, and Ryan got jealous and he hit me, and he kept hitting me until someone pushed him off of me. Mr. Wolff helped me to the nurse's office and the nurse examined me and she said that my nose isn't broken; but my lip needs stitches so Justin and Wade are taking me to the hospital." I say as I take a deep breath to help calm my nerves.

"I…I can't believe he would do that to my baby. Are…are you ok buddy? Do…do you need anything else besides stitches?" He asks.

"No. I…I think my face is going to be swollen for the next couple of days; but I don't think anything is broken." I say.

"Your Dad and I will be on the next flight home." He says.

"I…I'll be ok Daddy. Justin…Justin and Wade can take care of me until you and Daddy get home." I say. _I usually call them Daddy when I am scared, sad, or hurt._

"Are…are you sure buddy?" He asks.

"Yes Daddy. I…I want to see you and Daddy on Raw tonight." I say.

"Ok buddy." He says.

"The nurse said that the Principal will call us and let us know what happened with Ryan." I say.

"Alright buddy. Can you call me after the Principal calls you?" He asks.

"Yes Daddy." I say.

"I…I love you buddy." He says.

"I love you too Daddy. Can you tell Daddy what happened, and that I love him, and I'll talk to him later?" I ask.

"Sure buddy. I'll talk to you soon." He says.

"Bye Daddy." I say.

"Bye buddy." He says as we hang up.

"Are you ok buddy?" Wade asks me.

"Yeah. My Dad John wants me to call him after Principal Brown calls us." I say.

"I…I mean are you ok buddy." Wade says.

"No. I…I really liked Ryan. I…I don't know why he got so jealous. Evan and I are just friends. I…I didn't know Ryan could be so violent. I…I thought he liked me. We…we had sex. He…he took my virginity." I say.

"Was the sex consensual?" Justin asks.

"Yes. I wanted to have sex with Ryan. I really liked him, and I wanted to lose my virginity to him." I say.

"Maybe…maybe he thought that you belonged to him because he took your virginity." Justin says.

"Why would he think that?" I ask.

"My first ever boyfriend was like that. He thought that since we were having sex, it meant that I belonged to him." Justin says.

"I…I wish I had better taste in men." I joke.

"If at first you don't succeed, pick yourself up and try again." Justin says as we share a laugh.

"Thanks Angel." I say. I'm the only one that's allowed to call him Angel.

A few minutes later, we arrive at the hospital, and we head inside. I write my name down on the list, and then we sit down in the waiting room.

After roughly 15 minutes, my name is called, and Justin, Wade, and I get up and follow a nurse into an exam room. Before I walk into the room, I turn my phone off.

"Please sit down on the exam table." The nurse says.

**Roughly 30 Minutes Later: 9:30 AM**

The nurse just finished stitching up my lip, and after she cleans the dried blood off of my face, she hands me an ice pack.

"I want you to keep the ice on your lip for 15 minutes. If your lip, eye, or nose, starts to hurt, I want you to take two ibuprofen, and then ice your lip, eye, or nose for 15 minutes." She says.

"Ok ma'am, thank you." I say.

"You're welcome." She says as she stands up.

"I'm going to go check on another patient. Have a good day." She says as she walks over to the door, opens it, and walks out of the room.

"Are you ready to go buddy?" Wade asks me.

"Ready when you are." I say. I sound kind of funny.

**30 Minutes Later: 10:00 AM**

We just arrived at my house, and we head inside. Justin and Wade are going to stay the night, so they can be here in case anything happens to me. (Like if I pass out or something.) We walk into the living room, and we sit down on the couch. I take my phone out of my pocket and turn it on. I have one unheard message, so I hold down the number one so I can listen to the message.

"This is Principal Brown, and I am calling to let you know that Ryan has been expelled. I am very sorry for what happened to you, and if you need some time off from school, just call me, and I will give you as much time off as you need. I can be reached at 555-555-2943." Principal Brown says. I hang up the phone and put it in my pocket.

"Principal Brown expelled Ryan." I say.

"I'm sorry buddy. I know you really liked Ryan." Justin says as he wraps his arm around me.

"I did like him. He was really nice, and caring; but…but I…I think I like someone else. I…I don't know. I'm not ready for another relationship. I…I need some time to think." I say.

"You have all the time in the world buddy. Just give it some time, and I know you will find someone better for you." Justin says as he gives me a kiss on the temple.

"Thanks Angel." I say.

"You're welcome buddy. You should call your Dad's and tell them that you are ok." Justin says.

"I…I'm going to go outside and call them." I say as I stand up and walk over to the front door. I open the door and step out onto the porch. I take my phone out of my pocket and hold down the number nine. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hey buddy. Did everything go ok at the hospital?" My Dad John asks me.

"Yes Daddy. I got eight stitches in my lip, and my face is swollen; but I'm ok." I say.

"I…I was really worried about you buddy. What…what happened with Ryan?" My Dad John asks me.

"He was expelled. Can…can I tell you something?" I ask.

"Sure buddy. You can tell me anything." My Dad John says. _I like that I can tell my Dad's anything. _

"Am I on speakerphone?" I ask.

"No. Do you want me to put you on speakerphone?" He asks.

"No. I…I just wanted to make sure that Natalya won't hear what I am about to tell you." I say.

"She isn't here right now. She went down to the Starbucks across the street from the hotel. She won't be back for a few minutes." He says.

"Is Daddy in the room with you?" I ask.

"Yes." He says.

"You can put it on speakerphone then." I say.

"Ok. Hold on." He says.

"Alright. You're on speakerphone." He says.

"Ryan…Ryan and I had sex the other night." I say.

"Was the sex consensual?" My Dad Randy asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Did you use protection?" My Dad John asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Good. Can you tell me what happened before Ryan hit you? Earlier, you told me that you had asked Evan to come over, and then Ryan got jealous, and he hit you; but did he say anything before he hit you?" My Dad John asks.

"Ryan got really jealous after I asked Evan to come over after school, and he said that I belonged to him. I was like…why do I belong to you? and he said that I was his boyfriend, and I said not anymore, and I broke up with him, and then I tried to walk away from him; but he grabbed me by the arm and he said that I can't break up with him. I yelled at him to let go of me, and he tightened his grip on my arm, and then he said…I'm not letting go of you until you tell me that you love me, and I told him that I didn't love him, and then he punched me, and he kept punching me until someone pushed him off of me." I say as I start to cry again.

"Shhhhhh buddy. Just take a deep breath and let it out." My Dad John says. I take a deep breath and let it out, and it helps me calm down a little bit.

"I…I'm really sorry Daddies. I…I really liked Ryan, and I wanted to lose my virginity to him. I…I didn't know that he could be so violent. I…I'm sorry that I had sex with him. I…I'm so, so sorry." I say.

"You don't have to be sorry for having sex with him. I know you really cared about Ryan. He seemed like a nice guy, and the two of you were together for four months, and truthfully, I…I didn't like him that much; but I was always nice to him, because you were happy with him." My Dad John says.

"I…I love you Daddies, and…and I think I like someone else; but…but I don't know. I…I need time to think." I say.

"You have all the time in the world buddy." My Dad Randy says.

"You're right. Have fun on Raw tonight. I…I love you Daddies. Tell Natalya that I love her." I say.

"We will buddy. I love you." My Dad John says.

"I also love you buddy. Have a good day, and we'll call you before Raw starts tonight." My Dad Randy says.

"Ok Daddy. Bye." I say.

"Bye." My Dad John and My Dad Randy say at the same time. I hang up and put my phone into my pocket. I open the front door and walk into the house and into the living room.

"I…I told my Dad's everything. I…I told them that I had sex with Ryan, and I told them that Ryan said that I belonged to him, so forth and so on. I…I'm going to go upstairs and take a nap." I say.

"Let us know if you need anything." Angel says.

"I…I'm kind of hungry. Do you think you can make me some lunch after I wake up?" I ask.

"Sure buddy." Angel says.

"Thanks." I say as I head upstairs and into my room. I take my pants off, and after pulling the covers back, I lie down and pull the covers over myself.

**A Couple Of Hours Later: 12:30 PM**

I just woke up from my nap, and after putting my pants back on, I head down to the living room and Justin and Wade are watching TV.

"What are you watching?" I ask.

"We are watching a Judge Alex marathon." Justin says.

"I love judge Alex." I say as I sit down in the chair that's next to the couch.

"What do you want for lunch buddy?" Angel asks me.

"Can I have spaghetti?" I ask.

"Sure buddy. What do you want for lunch baby?" He asks Wade.

"I'll have what Chase is having." Wade says.

"Alright. What do you guys want to drink?" Angel asks us.

"Apple juice please." I say.

"I'm fine with water." Wade says.

**A Few Hours Later: 7:00 PM**

Angel, Wade, and I just finished eating dinner, and after Angel and I do the dishes, we head into the living room, to watch TV. _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"I got it." Wade says as he stands up and walks over to the front door. He opens the front door and Ryan shoves past Wade and walks up to me.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I ask Ryan.

"I…I'm really sorry that I hit you earlier. I love you Chase and I want to be with you. I…I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Ryan asks me.

"If you don't leave in the next five seconds, I am going to call the cops." Wade says as he walks up behind Ryan.

"It's ok Wade. I…I need to talk to Ryan. Can you two go outside for a couple of minutes? I'll call you if I need anything." I say.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him." Wade says.

"I'll be ok Wade." I say.

"Come on baby. Let's go outside for a smoke." Justin says as he stands up and walks over to Wade.

"Ok; but I swear to god if you hurt him again, I will kill you. Do you understand me?" Wade asks Ryan.

"I understand sir." Ryan says. Wade and Justin walk over to the front door and they open it, and walk outside and I hear the door slam. _Wade is not happy. _

"I don't love you Ryan. I never have, and I never will. I can't be with someone that is abusive, both mentally and physically." I say.

"I love you Chase. Please baby, please give me one more chance." Ryan says.

"I can't Ryan." I say.

"I understand. I'm going to leave now." Ryan says.

"I'll walk you to your car." I say.

"Thanks." Ryan says. We exit the house and make our way to his car.

"I love you Chase. I'm sorry and I guess I will see you around." Ryan says.

"No you won't." I say angrily. He gets into his car, starts it, and speeds off. I walk up to the porch and over to Justin and Wade.

"He keeps telling me that he loves me." I say.

"If he really loved you, he wouldn't have laid his hands on you." Angel says.

"I love you guys. You're the best uncles a boy could have." I say. Justin and Wade are like uncles to me.

"Thanks buddy. We love you to." Angel says as he gives me a hug.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:30 PM**

I am really tired, so after saying good night to Angel and Wade, I head upstairs and into my room. After brushing me teeth, I strip down to my boxers and walk over to the bed. I pull the covers back and lie down and pull the covers over myself. A few minutes later, I drift off to sleep.

**Don't hate me. Please read and review, and I am sorry that I had Chase get hurt. I love you all and thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	54. Chapter 55

**10/05/2027 6:45 AM**

I awake to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I sit up and reach over to the night stand and turn the alarm off. My lip hurts and I have a massive headache. I get out of bed and make my way to the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror and almost faint. My lip is still swollen, my left eye is swollen shut, and I have a massive bruise on my left cheek.

After I go pee, I take a shower, get dressed, and head downstairs and into the kitchen. Angel and Wade are sitting at the table and they are both drinking coffee.

"Good morning buddy." Wade says.

"Good morning. Can you call the school and tell them that I won't be coming in today?" I ask.

"I already did." Wade says.

"Thanks." I say as I walk over to the table and sit down across from Wade.

"What do you want for breakfast buddy?" Angel asks me.

"I'm not hungry." I say.

"You should really eat something buddy." Angel says.

"Fine. I'll eat a bagel" I say.

"Have a seat at the table and I will make you a bagel with cream cheese." Angel says.

"Chase." Wade says.

"Yeah." I say.

"What's wrong buddy? You seem sad." Wade says.

"I…I just want my Dad's." I say.

"They will be home in a few hours buddy." Wade says.

"I…I wish they were here now." I say.

After I finish eating, I take two ibuprofen and then head upstairs and into my room. I lie down on the bed and pull the covers over myself.

**A Few Hours Later: 12:30 PM**

I awake with a start. Sweat is pouring down my face, and my head is pounding.

"Angel!" I yell.

"Oh god." I say as the pounding in my head gets worse.

The door opens and Angel and Wade walk into the room.

"Are you ok buddy?" Angel says as he sits down on the bed.

"My…my head hurts." I say.

"I'm going to go get you some ibuprofen. I'll be right back." Angel says.

"Thanks." I mumble.

"You're welcome buddy." Angel says as he gets off of the bed and walks into my bathroom. A few seconds later, he returns with a bottle of ibuprofen and a cup of water. He opens the bottle of ibuprofen and pours two into his hand. He hands them to me and then hands me the cup of water. I take the pills and then lie back down.

"I want my Daddies." I say.

"They called a few minutes ago, and they said that they just landed and they will be home in a few minutes." Angel says.

"Ok." I say.

"Buddy." Angel says.

"Yeah." I say.

"I'm going to go get you a bag of ice for your face." Angel says.

"Ok." I say.

Angel and Wade leave the room, and a couple of minutes later, Angel returns and hands me a bag of ice. I place it on the left side of my face.

"You should go back to sleep buddy. I'll come back up in 15 minutes to take the ice off of your face." Angel says.

"Ok." I say as I close my eyes, and a couple of minutes later, I fall asleep.

**Roughly Two Hours Later: 2:30 PM**

I awake to the sound of my phone ringing. I grab it off of the nightstand and press the green button.

"Hello." I say.

"Hey Chase, its Evan. Can…Can I come over?" Evan asks.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"It's…2:30." Evan says.

"Don't you have class?" I ask.

"I have 6th period off." Evan says.

"Oh. You can come over then. I think my parents are home, so I'll tell them that you are coming over." I say.

"Ok." Evan says.

"I'll see you soon, bye." I say.

"Bye." Evan says as we hang up. I get out of bed, and put my cell phone and wallet into my pocket, and then head downstairs and into the living room.

"Daddies!" I yell.

"We're in the kitchen buddy." My Dad Randy yells. I walk into the kitchen and my Dad's gasp when they see me.

"I…oh my god buddy. Come…come here and sit down please." My Dad Randy says. I walk over to the table and sit down next to my Dad Randy. He touches my lip and I let out a groan.

"I'm…I'm sorry buddy. Justin told us that Ryan came over yesterday." My Dad Randy says.

"Yeah. He told me how much he loved me and I told him that I didn't love him, and then I walked him to his car and he said "see you around" and I said no you won't, and then he speed away." I say.

"I'm glad that you didn't take him back buddy." My Dad John says.

"Me too. Evan is going to be here in a few minutes. He called a couple of minutes ago and asked me if he could come over, and I said yes." I say.

"Ok buddy. Are you hungry?" My Dad Randy asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"Do you want me to make you a sandwich or something?" He asks.

"Sure. Can I have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" I ask.

"Sure." He says.

After he makes me a sandwich, he pours me a glass of apple juice and then walks over to the table and hands me my lunch.

"Thanks Daddy." I say.

"You're welcome." He says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 2:50 PM**

My Daddies and I are sitting in the living room and we are watching TV.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"I got it." I say as I stand up and walk over to the front door. I open the door.

"Hey Evan. Please come in." I say. Evan gives me a hug and then steps into the house and I close the door.

"I…Oh god. Your face, it's…it's so bruised. Your lip looks gross, and your eye is nasty looking." Evan says.

"You're an ass." I say as I turn away from him and run up the stairs and into my room.

A few seconds later, there is a knock on the door.

"Go away!" I yell.

"Chase…I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry." Evan says.

"I…Damn it Evan. Why did you have to make me feel so…so ugly?" I ask.

"I didn't mean to Chase. I…Can I come in?" Evan asks.

"I…I guess." I say. The door opens and Evan walks into the room.

"I'm sorry Chase. You're not ugly hon. You're far from ugly. I'm sorry that I made you feel ugly. Can you forgive me?" Evan asks.

"I guess. Can I tell you something?" I ask.

"Sure." Evan says.

"I…I really like you Evan, and I want to be with you; but I'm not ready for a relationship yet." I say.

"I like you to, and I'll wait as long as it takes." Evan says.

"What about Mike?" I ask.

"I broke up with him yesterday." Evan says.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"I broke up with him, because I realized I was stringing him along. I liked him; but only as a friend." Evan says.

"Oh…ok." I say.

"Are you ok?" Evan asks.

"Yeah…I just wish you could kiss me right now." I say.

"Once you get those stitches out of your lip, I'll kiss you as much as you want." Evan says.

"Yay!" I say excitedly.

**Two Weeks Later: 10/19/2017 6:45 AM**

I awake to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I sit up in bed and reach over to the nightstand and turn the alarm clock off. I get out of bed and make my way to the bathroom. After taking a shower and getting dressed, I grab my backpack, wallet, and cell phone, and make my way downstairs so I can make myself some breakfast. I got the stitches removed from my lip a week ago, and my face looks as good as it did before Ryan beat the shit out of me. Evan and I aren't together yet; but I am ready to tell him that I am ready for a relationship. My Dad's won't be back until later today, so it's just me and Natalya until they get home.

"Good morning Natalya." I say.

"Good morning Chase." Natalya says.

After I pour myself a cup of coffee, I walk over to the table and sit down next to Natalya.

"Have you ate yet?" I ask Natalya.

"No. Can you take me to McDonald's before you drop me off?" Natalya asks.

"Yeah." I say.

After I finish drinking my coffee, Natalya and I grab our backpacks and head out to my car.

**Roughly 30 Minutes Later: 7:40 AM**

I dropped Natalya off at school, and now I am pulling into the parking lot at Cedar Park High School. I pull into a parking spot and after putting the car into park, I shut the car off. I take my seatbelt off and after grabbing my backpack from the trunk; I put it onto my back and start walking to the front of the school. Once inside the school, I walk over to my locker and open it and put my backpack into the locker. I unzip my backpack and take out my math book and math binder.

"Chase!" Evan yells as he runs up to me.

"Hey. I…I wanted to talk to you." I say. _Why am I so nervous?_

"Ok. Do you want to talk now? Or after school?" Evan asks.

"Now." I say.

"Ok." Evan says.

"I…I'mreadyforarelationship." I say a little too fast for my liking.

"What?" Evan asks.

"I'm ready for a relationship." I say.

"Are…are you serious?" Evan asks.

"Yes. You…you are what I need to make me happy." I say.

"I promise I will treat you right. I'll be there whenever you need me, and…and I'll love you no matter what." Evan says.

"You love me?" I ask.

"Yes." Evan says.

"I…I love you too." I say as I take a step forward and wrap my arms around Evan. He wraps his arms around me and a few seconds later, we pull away from each other.

"Can…can I kiss you?" Evan asks me.

"Yes." I say. Evan takes a step forward and claims my lips. The kiss is slow and sensual. A few seconds later, he pulls away and gives me one last peck on the lips.

"Do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?" Evan asks me.

"I would love to." I say.

"What time do you want me to pick you up?" Evan asks me.

"Does 7:00 work for you?" I ask.

"Works for me." Evan says.

"Ok." I say.

"Can I walk you to class?" Evan asks.

"Of course." I say. Evan interlaces our hands and we start walking in the direction of my math class.

**A Few Hours Later: 4:00 PM**

Natalya and I just got home, and after grabbing our backpacks from the trunk, I lock the doors and we head inside. We walk into the kitchen and our Dads are sitting at the table.

"Hey guys. How was school?" Our Dad Randy asks.

"Boring. My teachers hate me, the nurse is mean, and he wouldn't give me a tampon, so I went to the bathroom so I could buy a tampon, and the damn dispenser stole my quarter, so I had to walk all the way across campus and get a tampon from a bathroom that smelled like ass." Natalya says.

"I'm sorry baby-girl. Do you need tampons? Your Dad and I are going to go to the store later, and we can buy you some tampons." My Dad John says.

"That would be nice, thank you." Natalya says as she storms out of the kitchen.

"I…I told Evan that I was ready for a relationship today. He told me that he would treat me right, and be there for me whenever I need him, and then he told me he loved me, and I told him that I loved him, and then we kissed, and then he asked me out to dinner tonight." I say.

"You told him that you loved him?" My Dad Randy asks me.

"Yeah, because I do love him. He's what I need in order to make me happy." I say.

"Chase, buddy, I…I am happy that you are with Evan now; but…but I don't know if you are old enough to know what love is." My Dad Randy says.

"I'm 16 Dad. I know what I want, and I want Evan in every way possible. I love him, and I want to be with him, and I don't care if you think I am too young to know what love is." I say.

"Chase, buddy, you have to understand that this…this relationship may not work out." My Dad Randy says.

"I know Dad; but I am going to try my hardest to be everything Evan wants." I say.

"Are you happy buddy?" My Dad Randy asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Ok, then I am happy for you buddy and if you…if you two ever break up, I want you to know that I will always be there for you." My Dad Randy says.

"Thanks Dad. I…I love you guys, and…and I am happy that I can talk to you guys about anything." I say.

"I'm happy too buddy. My parents and I never really talked about things that were important to me, so it makes me happy that you want to talk to us about everything." My Dad John says.

"I'm going to go upstairs and do my homework. Evan is going to pick me up at 7:00." I say.

"Ok buddy. Do you need any money for dinner?" My Dad John asks me.

"I still got a little over half of my allowance left." I say. Our Dad's give us each 50 dollars a week.

"Ok buddy." My Dad Randy says.

**A Few Hours Later: 7:00 PM**

My Dad's, Natalya, and I are in the living room watching TV. _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"I got it." I say. I get off of the couch and walk over to the front door. I open the door.

"Hey baby." I say as I give Evan a kiss.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Evan asks.

"Yeah. I'll be back before 11:00!" I yell.

"Ok buddy." My Dad Randy yells. I have a curfew of 11:00.

"Oh, I got you something; but I left it in the car." Evan says.

"What did you get me?" I ask.

"A rose." Evan says.

"You're so sweet." I say.

"I know." Evan says. Evan opens the passenger's side door for me, and I climb into the car and buckle my seat belt. Evan walks over to the driver's side, and he opens the door and climbs into the car. He buckles his seat belt and starts the car; put's it into drive, and starts driving down the road.

"Where are we going?" I ask as I pick up the rose Evan got me.

"You'll have to wait and see." Evan says.

"You're no fun." I say.

"I know." Evan says.

A few minutes later, we arrive at Rosario's.

"I haven't been here in a long ass time." I say.

"I know." Evan says.

We walk into the restaurant and a hostess greats us.

"Welcome to Rosario's, do you guys have a reservation?" She asks.

"Yes. It's under Evan." Evan says.

"Alright, follow me please." She says as she picks up two menus and we follow her to a table towards the back of the restaurant. She hands us our menus and we sit down at the table.

"Thanks Evan." I say.

"For what?" Evan asks.

"For taking me here." I say.

"You're welcome baby." Evan says as he leans across the table and gives me a kiss.

"Welcome to Rosario's, my name is Erick and I will be your waiter tonight. Can I get you guys started off with some drinks?" Erick asks us.

"I'll take a Pepsi please." I say.

"Alright, and for you sir?" He asks Evan.

"I'll take a Pepsi also, thanks." Evan says.

"You're welcome. I'll be back with your drinks in a couple of minutes." Erick says as he walks away.

**A Couple Of Hours Later: 9:30 PM**

After dinner, Evan and I went to Cold Stone Creamery for dessert, and now we are standing on the front porch of my house.

"I had a lot of fun baby." I say.

"Me too. Have a good night hon. I'll see you tomorrow." Evan says.

"Good night." I say as I lean forward and give Evan a kiss good night. Evan gives me a hug and then he starts walking towards his car. I wave good-bye and then open the door and step into the house.

"How was your date buddy?" My Dad John asks.

"It was a lot of fun. He took me to Rosario's and then we went to Cold Stone Creamery for dessert." I say.

"I'm glad that you had fun buddy." My Dad John says.

"I'm going to go to bed. Good night Dad's. I love you." I say.

"I love you too buddy." My Dad John and My Dad Randy say at the same time. I head upstairs and into my room. I head into the bathroom and take a cup out of the cup dispenser. I fill it with water and then place the rose into the cup. I strip down to my boxers and put the clothes into the hamper. I walk into my bedroom and after pulling the covers back on my bed; I lie down and pull the covers over myself. A couple of minutes later, I fall asleep.

**WOOHOO! I got another chapter done. Evan is good for Chase. Congratulations to Randy for retaining his championship tonight, oh and congrats to Christian for turning heel. Christian stole the belt away from Randy after hitting Randy upside the head with it. I love you Jay. Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing. I love you all. **


	55. Chapter 56

**10/20/2027 6:45 AM**

I awake to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I sit up in bed and reach over to the nightstand and press the off button on the alarm clock. I get off of the bed and head into the bathroom so I can go pee and shower.

After I go pee, I shower, and head into my bedroom so I can get dressed for the day.

"What should I wear today?" I ask myself. I open the top drawer and take out a pair of socks and a pair of boxer briefs. I open the second drawer and take out my favorite T-Shirt. I open the third drawer and take out a pair of jeans. After I get dressed, I grab my backpack, wallet, and cell phone, and after putting my wallet and cell phone into my pocket, I head downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning buddy." My Dad John says.

"Good morning. Where's Natalya?" I ask.

"Jamie and her Dad picked Natalya up a couple of minutes ago. They had to be at school early because they are going on a field trip to the zoo." My Dad John says.

"Lucky." I say.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _I take my phone out of my pocket and answer it.

"Hey hon. How are you doing?" I ask Evan.

"I'm doing well. Do you want to go to Burger King before school?" Evan asks me.

"Sure." I say.

"Alright. I'll pick you up in 10 minutes." Evan says.

"Alright, see you soon. Bye." I say.

"Bye." Evan says as we hang up.

"Evan is going to pick me up in 10 minutes." I say.

"I'm really happy that you two are together. I like Evan a lot more than I liked Ryan." My Dad John says.

"Me too." I say.

**10 Minutes Later: 7:15 AM **

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"I got it." I say. I walk over to the front door and open it.

"Hey baby, are you ready to go?" Evan asks me.

"Ready when you are." I say as I pick up my backpack and we head out to his car.

A few minutes later, we arrive at Burger King and we head inside.

"Welcome to Burger King, I can take your order whenever you're ready." The cashier says.

"I'll take a Breakfast Ciabatta Sandwich, and a bottle of apple juice please." I say.

"Alright, and for you sir?" He asks Evan.

"I'll take a Breakfast Bowl and a bottle of orange juice." Evan says.

"Alright, your total comes to 11.50." He says. I reach into my back pocket and take out my wallet.

"I got it." I say.

"Let me pay for half." Evan says.

"No baby, I got it." I say. I hand the guy a 20 dollar bill and he hands me back eight dollars and fifty cents.

"Your order number is 138." He says as he hands me the receipt and I put it into my pocket.

After we eat, we head out to his car. He opens the passenger's side door for me and I get into the car and buckle my seat belt, and he shuts the door. He walks over to the driver's side door and opens it and gets into the car. He buckles his seatbelt and then starts the car.

"Do you want to come over after school?" Evan asks me.

"Sure." I say.

"Awesome. I figured we could do some homework, watch a movie, order a pizza, or Chinese, it's doesn't really matter to me." Evan says.

"I don't really care either. I love Pizza; but I also love Chinese." I say.

"I think I like Chinese more than I like Pizza." Evan says.

"Well then, I guess we're going to order Chinese." I say.

**A Few Hours Later: 4:00 PM**

Evan and I just got to his house, and after grabbing our backpacks from the trunk, we head inside and into the living room.

"Where are you parents?" I ask.

"They're on vacation." Evan says. _Oh boy. _

"Where did they go?" I ask.

"They went to Hawaii." Evan says.

"I love Hawaii." I say.

"Me too. How much homework do you have to do?" Evan asks me.

"I have to read, do 30 math problems, read some more, and then answer some questions on a worksheet. What about you?" I ask.

"I have to read, do 35 math problems, read some more, and then write a one page paper about what the word love means to me." Evan says.

"What class do you have to do that for?" I ask.

"Family health." Evan says. Family health was an elective that I chose not to take.

"Ah. What are you going to write?" I ask.

"You'll have to wait and see." Evan says.

"You're no fun." I say.

"I know." Evan says.

A few minutes later, books and paper cover the floor in front of the couch. Evan and I are both lying on our stomachs and I am working on math and Evan is working on math also. Evan is in Pre-Calculus and I am in Calculus.

"Baby." Evan says.

"Yeah." I say.

"I'm going to go to the kitchen and get something to drink, do you want anything?" Evan asks.

"What do you got?" I ask.

"We got milk, orange juice, apple juice, Pepsi, and orange soda." Evan says.

"Apple juice please." I say.

"Alright. I'll be right back." Evan says as he stands up and starts walking in the direction of the kitchen. A couple of minutes later, he returns with a large glass of apple juice, and a can of Pepsi. He hands me the glass of apple juice and I take a drink and set the glass down in front of me. He lies down next to me and opens the can of Pepsi and takes a drink and sets the can down in front of him.

"Thanks baby." I say.

"You're welcome." Evan says as he gives me a kiss.

**Two Hours Later: 6:00 PM**

"Do you want to hear what I wrote for my Family Health homework?" Evan asks me.

"Sure." I say.

"Alright." Evan says as he picks up a piece of paper with his Family Health homework on it.

"True Love is unconditional. True love is when you love someone more than yourself and you're ready to do anything for them. True love is when you find yourself thinking of that person always, caring for him. True love happens when the partners love, respect and trust each other. True love happens when you find peace, love and care in the arms of somebody, when your heart beats a million beats per minute when you see that person. True love is never having to say I'm sorry." Evan says.

"Wow…that's beautiful baby." I say.

"Thanks." Evan says as he gives me a kiss. I run my tongue over his bottom lip and his mouth opens to grant me access. After a couple seconds, I pull away and stand up and sit down on the couch. Evan straddles my lap and we start making out again. I run my hands up and down his back, and he lets out a groan when my hands slip under his shirt. He lifts his arms up, and I pull his shirt up and off of his lean; but muscular body. **(A.N/ I hope that made sense.) **He slips his hands under my shirt, and I lift my arms up so he can take my shirt off. Once he gets it off, he throws it onto the ground and we start making out again.

"Oh god Evan." I say as I pull away.

"We should take this upstairs." Evan says.

"Agreed." I say. Evan gets off of my lap and he stands up and helps me off of the couch. He interlaces our hands and we head upstairs and into his room. He shuts the door and then pushes me up against it and attacks my lips with a heated kiss. I pull away a few seconds later, and walk over to the bed. I take off my pants and boxers and let out a groan as my hard cock springs free from its confines.

"Oh god. I…I don't think I can fit that in me." Evan says.

"You…you want me to top?" I ask surprised.

"I…I usually bottom; but if you want me to top, I can." Evan says.

"I've only had sex once, and I bottomed." I say.

"It's your choice baby. I'm versatile, so if you want to top, you can." Evan says.

"I…I want to top." I say.

"Good." Evan says as he walks over to me and gives me a kiss on the lips.

"I love you." I say as I pull away.

"I love you too." Evan says. I reach down to his belt and start undoing it. Once I get his belt undone, I unsnap the button on his jeans, and pull down the zipper. I pull down his jeans and boxers and he kicks them away. Evan lies down on the bed and I straddle him and we start kissing again. After a few seconds, I pull away and start kissing down his toned body. I reach his belly button and I give it a kiss before working my way down to his hard cock. I kiss the tip of it and he lets out a moan. I kiss the head of his cock again.

"Fuck. I…I need you so bad right now." Evan says.

"What do you need baby?" I ask.

"I…I need you inside me. I need you to fuck me." Evan says.

"Do you have any condoms?" I ask.

"Bottom drawer." Evan says. I get off of Evan and get off of the bed. I open the bottom drawer and take out the box of condoms. I open the box and take out a condom. I throw the box back into the drawer and close it. I open the condom and slip it on my hard member. Evan gets onto his hands and knees and I climb onto the bed and move so I am behind him. The condom is well lubricated so I slide into him easily.

"Fuck!" Evan mumbles.

"Let me know when you're ready." I say. A few seconds later, he tells me that he's ready, so I slowly pull out of him and then push back into him again.

"Oh god Chase, faster." Evan says. I pull out tell just the tip of my cock remains in Evan, and then I push back into him again. I start a quick pace that I know will send us both over the edge within a couple of minutes.

A few minutes later, the both of us cum screaming each other's names. After recuperating, I pull out of Evan and get off of the bed. I take the condom off and toss it into the trash can.

"That…that was amazing." I say.

"Yeah it was. Let's take a shower and get dressed." Evan says.

"Ok." I say.

After we shower and get dressed, we head down to the living room, so we can order some dinner.

**A Couple Of Hours Later: 9:30 PM**

Evan and I pull up in front of my house.

"I'll see you tomorrow baby. I love you." I say as I give Evan a kiss, unbuckle my seatbelt, open the door, and get out of the car.

"I love you too." Evan says.

"Good night baby." I say.

"Good night." Evan says as I start walking towards my house.

"Chase!" Evan yells.

"What?" I say.

"Your backpack." Evan says.

"Oh." I say as I walk back to the car, open the trunk, and take my backpack out of the trunk and then shut the trunk.

"Thanks baby." I say.

"You're welcome." Evan says.

"Good night." I say again.

"Good night." Evan says as I start walking towards my house. I open the front door and step into the house and walk into the living room.

"Hey buddy. I'm glad you're home. Your dad and I want to talk to you." My Dad Randy says.

"What do you guys want to talk about?" I ask as I put my backpack down and sit down in the chair next to the couch.

"Your Dad and I are going to raise your allowance to 100 dollars a week." My Dad John says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah; but you're going to have to pay for you own gas now." My Dad John says.

"Ok, thanks." I say.

"You're welcome buddy. Did you get all of your homework done?" My Dad Randy asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Good. Your Dad and I are going to go to bed. Have a good night buddy. I love you." My Dad Randy says.

"I love you too Dad." I say.

"Good night buddy. I love you." My Dad John says.

"I love you too." I say. They get off of the couch and head upstairs.

I watch TV for a few minutes and then I get off of the couch and pick up my backpack and head upstairs. I walk into my room and put my backpack on the floor next to the dresser. I strip down to my boxers and walk into my bathroom and put the clothes into the clothes hamper.

After brushing my teeth, I go pee and head into my bedroom. I walk over to my bed, and after pulling the covers back on my bed, I lie down and pull the covers over myself. A few minutes later, I drift to sleep.

**There you go Vienna09. I wrote the sex scene just for you. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and I love you all. Good night, or morning, depending on where you live. **


	56. Chapter 57

**10/21/2027 6:45 AM Thursday**

I awake to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I sit up in bed and reach over to the nightstand and turn the alarm off. I get off of the bed and head into the bathroom so I can take a shower and get dressed.

After I shower and get dressed, I grab my backpack, wallet, cell phone, and keys, and after putting them into my pocket, I head down to the kitchen for breakfast. My Dads are sitting at the table and they're drinking coffee.

"Good morning buddy." My Dad John says.

"Good morning Dad. How are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm doing good. How are you doing?" He asks.

"I am doing very, very, very good." I say.

"That's good. Are you hungry?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asks.

"Can I have pancakes?" I ask.

"Sure." He says.

"Where's Natalya?" I ask.

"She's sick." He says.

"Oh god, I hope she's ok." I say.

"She'll be ok in a couple of days." He says.

"Good." I say.

After My Dad John finishes making me breakfast, I eat, and then grab my backpack and keys.

"Have a good day at school buddy. I'm going to go check on Natalya. I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say as I give my Dads a hug and head outside and to my car. I open the trunk and put my backpack into the trunk.

"Turn around!" A male voice says. I turn around and I come face to face with Ryan.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I ask.

"Shut up!" Ryan says as he pulls out a gun and points it at me.

"Shit." I say.

"Shut up." Ryan says.

"I love you Chase. Why…why did you have to break up with me?" Ryan asks.

"You hit me, because I asked Evan to come over." I say.

"You deserved it! You were my boyfriend! You belonged to me!" He yells.

"I didn't belong to you. I'm my own person, I belong to no one." I say.

"If I can't have you, no one can." Ryan says as he pulls the trigger and the bullet enters the right side of my stomach. I collapse to the ground and Ryan tries to shoot me again; but the gun jams. He hits me across the face and then runs away. Blood is pouring from my stomach and I am in a lot of pain.

"Help!" I yell as loud as I can. I look towards my house and my Dads are running towards me.

"Chase! Oh my god buddy. Stay…stay with me buddy." My Dad Randy says as he takes off his shirt and places it on the wound and I let out a groan. My Dad John takes his cell phone out of his pocket and dials 911.

"Who did this to you buddy?" My Dad Randy asks.

"Ryan." I say.

"I'm going to kill that mother fucker." My Dad Randy says.

"My…my son Chase has been shot." My Dad John says to the 911 operator.

"It hurts really bad Daddy." I say.

"I…I know buddy. Try…try to think of something else." My Dad Randy says. I think about Evan and how much I love him, and I start crying.

"Our address is 168 West Brook Lane. Please come quick." My Dad John says as he hangs up his phone.

"I…I'm so sorry Daddies. I…I never should have dated Ryan. I'm so sorry." I say.

"You don't have to apologize buddy. He…he's going to go away for a long time. He will never hurt you again." My Dad Randy says.

"Can…can you call Evan please?" I ask.

"Sure buddy. I'll call him and have him meat us at the hospital." My Dad John says.

**Two Hours Later: 9:30 AM**

When I arrived at the hospital an hour and a half ago, the doctors wheeled me into the emergency room and into an exam room. They did an ultrasound and the ultrasound showed that the bullet missed all of my major organs, so after swabbing the wound with an antiseptic, they removed the bullet and stitched me up. They gave me some morphine and an ice pack to reduce the swelling around the wound.

Right now, I am lying in a hospital bed in room 853. I'm tired; but I'm not in any pain. My Dads are outside of my room and they are talking to the police.

"I…I was so scared baby. I…I thought I was going to lose you. When…when your Dad called me and told me that you had been shot, I…I started crying. I…I love you so much hon." Evan says as he gives me a kiss.

"I love you too baby." I say as Evan smiles and gives me another kiss. _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Come in." I say. Two police officers and my Dads walk into the room.

"The police would like to speak with you buddy." My Dad Randy says.

"Ok." I say.

"We arrested Ryan and charged him with attempted murder. He's going to go away for a long, long, long time." The police officer says.

"Thank god. I hope I never see his face again." I say.

"The D.A. will be getting ahold of you in the next couple of days. They are going to want you to testify at his trial, and at his sentencing hearing." The police officer says.

"Ok. Do you know how long it will be before he goes to trial?" I ask.

"A couple of weeks." He says.

"Ok, thank you sir." I say.

"You're welcome." He says as he tips his hat at me and him and his partner leave the room.

"After this whole thing is over, I hope I never have to see Ryan's face again." I say.

"Me too." Evan, My Dad Randy, and My Dad John say at the same time. My Dad Randy called Angel and Wade and asked them if they could watch Natalya, so they are at our house right now.

"I…I still don't understand why he did this to me though. The other night when we talked, he seemed to understand that I didn't love him, and then he just shows up in front of my house and shoots me. I…I don't get it." I say.

"I don't get it either buddy. I think we are going to have to wait until his trial to find out why he did this to you." My Dad Randy says.

"I…I love you Daddies. I'm…I'm really lucky to have two Dads that love me so much. I…I thought I was going to die; but you…you two were there for me, and you made me feel like everything was going to be ok, and it was." I say as I start to cry.

"I'm going to give you and your Dads some time alone." Evan says as kisses me on the cheek and walks out of the room.

"I…I love you so much buddy. A large part of me was scared that I was going to lose you; but I…I know you are a fighter, so…so I knew you were going to be ok." My Dad Randy says as he gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you Daddy." I say.

"I love you too buddy." My Dad Randy says.

"I…I love you buddy. I…I was really scared that I was going to lose you. I…I love you so much." My Dad John says as he starts to cry. My Dad Randy wraps his arms around him and gives him a kiss on the forehead.

"Daddy." I say.

"Yeah buddy." My Dad John says.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too buddy." My Dad John says as he gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"I…I'm really tired, and my stomach is starting to hurt." I say.

"I'll tell the nurse. You should get some sleep buddy. We'll be here when you wake up." My Dad Randy says.

"Ok." I say as I close my eyes. A couple of minutes later, I drift to sleep.

**A Couple Of Hours Later: Noon**

I awake to the sound of knocking on the door.

"Come in." My Dad Randy says. The door opens and Adam and Jay walk into the room.

"Oh my god Chase. I…I was so worried about you." Adam says.

"There's no need to worry Addy. I'm ok." I say.

"Are you sure?" Adam asks.

"Yes, I'm sure. The bullet missed all of my major organs, and the doctor said that I could go home in a couple of days." I say.

"I'm glad that you're ok. Do you know if Ryan has been arrested yet?" Adam asks.

"He was arrested and charged with attempted murder." I say.

"Good. I…I hope he goes away for a long ass time." Adam says.

"Me too." I say.

**Two Weeks Later: 11/04/2027 Thursday **

Three days before his trial, Ryan hung himself using a sheet. The guards only left him alone for five minutes; but that's all it took for him to commit suicide. His funeral was yesterday; but I chose not to go. I hate funerals. Ryan was my past, Evan is my future. I know this sounds bad; but I'm happy that Ryan died. That sick son of a bitch deserves to rot in hell for what he did to me.

It's 3:00 PM and school just got out. I head to my locker and open it. I grab my backpack and put my book and binder into it. I grab my other books and binders, so I can do my homework tonight.

"Hey baby." Evan says as he walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Hey hon. Can I ask you something?" I ask as I turn around and give Evan a kiss.

"Sure." Evan says.

"Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" I ask.

"What time?" Evan asks.

"Does 6:00 work for you?" I ask.

"Works for me." Evan says.

"Ok. I gotta go pick up Natalya. I'll see you tonight baby. I love you." I say.

"I love you too." Evan says as we kiss.

"Bye." I say.

"Bye." Evan says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 4:00 PM**

Natalya and I just got home, and after grabbing our backpacks from the trunk, we head inside and into the living room. Our Dads are sitting on the couch and they are watching TV.

"Hey guys. How was school?" My Dad Randy asks us.

"Good. I got an A on my math test, and an A on my science test." I say.

"Good job buddy. I hope you apply to Harvard." My Dad Randy says.

"I don't want to go to college." I say.

"What? Why?" My Dad Randy asks.

"I want to become a WWE Superstar." I say.

"Are you sure?" My Dad John asks.

"Yes. I want to follow in the footsteps of my Dad's." I say.

"Alright buddy. We'll start training you after you graduate high school." My Dad John says.

"Thanks. I'm going to head upstairs and do my homework. Evan is going to be here at 6:00." I say.

"Ok. What do you two want for dinner?" My Dad John asks Natalya and me.

"Can we have Pizza?" I ask.

"Hey! I was gonna ask if we could have Pizza." Natalya says.

"To bad, I said it first." I say.

"Butt head." Natalya says.

"I know." I say.

"Anyways. I'll order us a couple of Pizza's and some chicken wings and bread sticks." My Dad John says.

"Thanks Dad." Natalya and I say at the same time.

**A Couple Of Hours Later: 6:00 PM**

Evan just arrived, and after I give him a kiss, I open the door a bit wider so he can step into the house. We walk into the kitchen and my Dads and Natalya are sitting at the table. My Dad Randy is drinking a beer, and my Dad John is drinking a Pepsi.

"Hey Evan." My Dad Randy says.

"Hey. How are you two doing?" Evan asks.

"We're doing good. Dinner should be here in a few minutes. Please have a seat." My Dad John says. Evan and I walk over to the table and sit down across from my Dads.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" My Dad John asks us.

"I'll take a Pepsi please." I say.

"Me too." Evan says.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:30 PM**

Evan went home an hour ago. Now, I am lying in bed, and I am tired as hell. A few minutes later, I drift to sleep.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm sorry that I hurt Chase and killed Ryan. I love you all and thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	57. Chapter 58

**Four Years Later: 11/04/2031 12:30 PM**

Evan and I got married on my 19th birthday. I'm 20 now and tonight I make my WWE debut. My Dads trained the hell out of me. They taught me both of their finishers and Stephanie has me using both of them tonight. I have a match against DeShawn Smith, and I am scheduled to win. Stephanie started me off as a face of the company.

Evan and I are sitting in our hotel room in Orlando Florida. My Dads are in the room across from us and Natalya is at home because she has school today.

"Are you hungry?" I ask Evan.

"Starving." Evan says.

"Let's go down to the hotel restaurant so we can get something to eat." I say.

"Ok." Evan says. After I grab my cell phone, wallet, and key card, Evan and I head down to the hotel restaurant.

"How many people are in your party?" The hostess asks us.

"Two." I say.

"Follow me." The hostess says as she picks up two menus and we follow her to a booth. She hands us our menus and we sit down.

"Thank you." I say.

"Yeah." She says as she walks away.

"Someone's in a bad mood." I say.

"Tell me about it." Evan says. I open my menu and start looking over the many food options. A couple of minutes later, a waiter walks up to our table.

"Welcome to Wild Goose. My name is Daniel and I'll be waiter today. Can I get you guys started off with some drinks?" He asks us.

"I'll take a Bud Lite please." Evan says.

"Can I see your ID please?" He asks Evan. Evan reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. He takes out his ID and hands it to Daniel. Daniel looks over it, and then hands it back to Evan.

"Ok, and what can I get you sir?" Daniel asks me.

"I'll take a Pepsi please." I say.

"Ok. Do you guys know what you want to eat yet?" Daniel asks us.

"I do. Are you ready to order baby?" Evan asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"Alright, I'm ready when you are." Daniel says.

"I'll take a Bacon Cheeseburger please." Evan says.

"Alright, and for you sir?" He asks me.

"I'll take a cup of clam chowder and a Reuben please." I say.

"Alright. I'll be right back with you drinks." Daniel says as he takes our menus and walks away.

"Baby." Evan says.

"Yeah." I say.

"When does your match end tonight?" Evan asks.

"Ah…I think it ends at 11:05." I say.

"My god. That is way past my bedtime." Evan jokes.

"Mine too." I say.

"Did you ask Stephanie if it was ok for me to go out to the ring with you tonight?" Evan asks.

"Yes. You are now officially my manager." I say.

"Yay!" Evan says excitedly.

"By the way, have I ever told you how much I love you?" I ask.

"Once or twice; but you can tell me again." Evan says.

"Ok, I love you." I say.

"I love you too." Evan says. Daniel walks up to our table.

"Here are your drinks. Your food will be ready in a few minutes." Daniel says as he places our drinks in front of us.

"Thank you." I say.

"You're very welcome." Daniel says as he walks away.

After we finish eating, we head back up to our room.

"I'm going to take a nap." Evan says.

"Ok baby. I'm going to go talk to my Dads." I say.

"Ok." Evan says as he gives me a kiss. I exit our room, walk five feet, and then knock on the door to my Dads' room.

"Coming!" My Dad John yells. He opens the door and lets me into the room and I give him a hug.

"Can I talk to you guys about something?" I ask.

"Sure buddy." My Dad John says.

"You're never gonna stop calling me buddy are you?" I ask.

"I love calling you buddy." My Dad John says.

"I'm really nervous about tonight." I say.

"Why are you nervous?" My Dad Randy asks.

"It's my first ever match, and…and I am going to do both of your finishers. I…I hope I don't let you guys down." I say.

"You're not gonna let us down buddy. You perfected both of our finishers, and I am confident that you're going to perform them correctly tonight." My Dad John says.

"Thanks Daddy." I say.

"Aren't you getting kind of old to be calling us Daddy?" My Dad John asks.

"I'm never too old to call you two Daddy." I say.

"Ok buddy. Have you eaten?" My Dad Randy asks.

"Yeah, Evan and I just got back from lunch." I say.

"Ok then. If you need anything, your Dad and I will be down in the hotel restaurant." My Dad Randy says.

"Ok. I'll see you guys in a few hours." I say.

"Ok, bye." My Dad John says as he gives me a hug.

"Bye." I say. I give my Dad Randy a hug and then head back to my room. I slide the key into the slot, and once the light turns green, I open the door and step into the room. Evan is asleep, so after I take my shoes off, I lie down next to him, and a couple of minutes later, I fall asleep.

**A Few Hours Later: 7:30 PM**

Evan and I just arrived at the arena and after I grab my bag from the trunk, we head inside. We quickly find my locker room, and after I open the door, we step inside. My Dads got to the Arena an hour ago. They had to talk to Stephanie about tonight's show.

"It's nice in here." I say as I put my bag down on the bench.

"Yeah it is." Evan says. There is a large TV, two couches, a small fridge, two benches, and a locker.

"I guess this is what I get for being the son of two WWE Hall Of Famers." I say.

"I'm proud of you baby." Evan says as he walks over to me and gives me a kiss.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." Evan says as he gives me another kiss.

"I'm going to get ready for my match." I say. I unzip my bag, and take out my boots, trunks and knee brace. I tore my ACL during my senior year. I was playing flag football in PE and I took a step forward to throw the ball, and my left knee gave out on me. I got surgery to repair my ACL, and eight months after the surgery, my Dads started training me.

After I finish getting ready for my match, Evan and I head to catering.

We grab some food and sit down at a table and start eating.

**Two And A Half Hours Later: 10:45 PM**

My music starts playing, and after I strike a pose, Evan and I make our way down to the ring. A couple of seconds later, DeShawn's music starts playing, and after he strikes a pose, he makes his way down to the ring.

**Roughly 20 Minutes Later: 11:05 PM**

I nail the RKO on DeShawn and then pick him up and nail the AA on him and pin him for the win. The Ref raises my hand and Evan climbs into the ring and gives me a hug and a kiss.

"I love you baby." Evan says.

"I love you too." I say as we kiss again. My Dads climb into the ring and the both of them give me a hug.

"You did good buddy." My Dad John says.

"Thanks Daddy." I say.

"Good job buddy." My Dad Randy says.

"Thanks Daddy." I say.

"You're welcome buddy." My Dad Randy says.

I achieved my dream of becoming a WWE Superstar. I am as happy as I've ever been.

**The End**

**This chapter is the last chapter of this great story. I am done.**


	58. Chapter 59

**A.N. You guys thought this story was over? Well I lied to you.**

**One Week Later: 11/11/2031**

My Dad Randy, My Dad John, Evan and I are in Spokane Washington for Monday Night Raw. I have a match against Adam Irvine, and it's for the United States Championship. I'm scheduled to win.

"Baby." I say.

"Yeah." Evan says.

"Do you want to grab some lunch?" I ask.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" Evan asks.

"Ah…I don't know. Let's drive around for a few minutes until we find a restaurant." I say.

"Ok." Evan says. After grabbing the room key, we head to the elevator and a couple of minutes later, we arrive in the lobby.

"Oh my god. Look Alysse, Chase is here!" Two girls run over to us.

"Can we have your autograph?" One of the girls asks.

"Sure." I say. One of the girls reaches into her purse and pulls out a pen and two pieces of paper and hands the items to me. After I sign the pieces of paper, Evan takes a couple of pictures of me and the girls, and after he hands him back there camera, we say good-bye, and Evan and I head out to the parking garage.

**A Few Minutes Later: 12:30 PM**

We just arrived at Wendy's and after I lock the doors of the rental car, we head inside.

"Welcome to Wendy's. I can take your order whenever you're ready." The cashier says.

"I'll take two spicy chicken go-wraps, a large fry, and a medium drink." I say.

"Alright. What can I get for you sir?" He asks Evan.

"I'll take an apple pecan chicken salad and a medium drink please." Evan says.

"Alright. You're total comes to $11.50." He says. I take out my wallet and open it and take a ten and two one dollar bills out and hand them to the man. He hands me back 50 cents and the receipt.

"Thanks." I say.

"You're welcome." He says as he hands us our drink cups.

After getting our food, we fill up our drink cups and head to a table.

"What finisher are you going to use tonight?" Evan asks me.

"Ah…I think I am going to use the RKO." I say.

"Don't tell your Dad John that I like the RKO better than the AA." Evan says.

"Ok, I won't." I say.

"Can…can we go to the store after we leave here?" Evan asks.

"Sure baby, why?" I ask.

"I need to get some candy, chips, and soda." Evan says.

"You eat way to much junk food." I say.

"So sue me." Evan says. I roll my eyes.

**A Few Hours Later: 7:30 PM**

We just arrived at the Arena, and after I grab my bag from the trunk, we head inside. We quickly find my locker room and after Evan opens the door, we walk into my locker room and I put my bag down on the bench.

After I get ready for my match, I put a T-Shirt on and Evan and I head to catering for dinner. We walk over to the table with the food on it, and I pick up a PB&J and a bag of chips. Evan grabs a chicken salad sandwich and a bag of chips, and after grabbing a couple of bottles of apple juice, we sit down at a table and start eating.

"I…I can't wait for my match tonight." I say.

"Me neither. I am really happy that you are scheduled to win your first ever championship match." Evan says.

"Me too. I…I love wrestling. My…my dad's trained me well, and…and I can't wait to get my hands on Adam Irvine." I say.

**A Few Hours Later: 9:45 PM**

I nail the RKO on Adam and pin him for the win. The Ref hands me the belt and I hold it above my head, and the fans start clapping louder. Evan climbs into the ring and gives me a hug and a kiss.

"Congrats baby." Evan says.

"Thanks hon." I say as I give him a kiss.

After striking a couple more poses, Evan and I head back to the locker room. I open the door and we walk into the room.

"Baby." I say.

"Yeah." Evan says.

"Can you help me with something?" I ask.

"What do you need help with?" Evan asks. I pull down my trunks and reveal my hard cock.

"Oh god. I can definitely help you." Evan says as he drops to his knees in front of me. He takes the head of my cock into his mouth and I let out a moan.

"Oh god baby." I say. Evan relaxes his throat and takes me all the way in.

"Fuck baby." I say. He pulls back a bit until just the tip of my cock remains in his mouth, and then he relaxes his throat and takes me all the way in again.

"I…I'm close baby." I say. A couple of minutes later, I cum inside Evan's mouth and he swallows every last drop. He stands up and gives me a kiss and I can taste myself on his lips.

"I…I love you so much baby." I say.

"I love you too." Evan says as he gives me a kiss.

**A Few Hours Later: 2:00 AM**

Evan and I spent three hours making love. The room smells like sex; but Evan and I don't mind.

"Good night baby." I say.

"Good night hon." Evan says as he gives me a kiss. He lays his head on my chest and a few minutes later, we drift to sleep.

**I fooled you…I fooled you. **


	59. Chapter 60

**11/18/2031 9:30 AM**

Evan, My Dad John, My Dad Randy, and I are in Houston Texas for Monday Night Raw. Adam is using his re-match clause tonight; but I am scheduled to win the match.

Evan and I are currently sitting in the hotel restaurant and we are waiting for our breakfast.

"Do you want to go to dinner tonight? I know this nice little restaurant on the edge of town." I say.

"Sure baby. Your match ends at 9:20 right?" Evan asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"What finisher are you going to use?" Evan asks.

"Ah…I think I am going to use the AA tonight." I say.

"Cool. Where are we going for dinner?" Evan asks.

"It's a little place called Vinny's. They have the best pizza in all of Houston, and some of the best pasta you will ever eat." I say.

"Ugh! Quit talking, you're making me hungry." Evan says.

"Well, good thing we are having breakfast then." I say.

"Good point. Speaking of breakfast, we ordered half an hour ago. Where the fuck is our food?" Evan asks.

"I don't know. Waiter!" I yell. A waiter walks over to our table.

"How can I help you sir?" He asks.

"We ordered half an hour ago, where's our food?" I ask.

"I don't know sir. What did you guys order?" He asks.

"I ordered the deep fried French toast." Evan says.

"I ordered a Denver omelet and a bagel with cream cheese." I say.

"I'll go see if your order is ready." He says as he walks away.

A few minutes later, he returns.

"I'm sorry guys. Your food will be ready in a few minutes. Your waiter went on break, and he never put your order in. I'm sorry guys." He says.

"It's ok. Thank you sir." I say.

"You're welcome. Can I get your guys something more to drink?" He asks.

"Yes please." I say.

He takes our glasses and a couple of minutes later, he returns with two glasses of orange juice.

"Your food will be ready in a few minutes. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." He says.

"It's ok sir. Thanks." I say as he nods and walks away.

A few minutes later, the waiter returns with our food, and sets the plates down in front of us.

"I talked to the manager and he wanted me to tell you sorry and that breakfast is on us. Once again, sorry for the inconvenience." He says.

"It's ok sir. Thank you." I say as he walks away. I pick up my fork and take a bite of food.

"Oh god, this is really good." I say.

"Want a bite of my French toast?" Evan asks me.

"Sure." I say. Evan cuts off a bite of French toast and then hands me the fork. I eat the bite that he gave me and I smile.

"That's really good." I say.

"I know right." Evan says.

"I would offer you a bite of my omelet; but it has ham in it, and I know how much you hate ham." I say.

"I despise the food." Evan says as we share a laugh.

"Why do you hate ham so much?" I ask.

"I've told you before, I don't like the taste." Evan says.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot." I say.

"It's ok." Evan says.

After we finish eating breakfast, we head up to our room, put on our swim trunks, grab two towels, and head down to the hotel pool. I slide my key into the slot and once the light turns green, I open the door and we walk into the pool area. I see Adam Irvine and his father Chris Irvine, and Evan and I walk over to them.

"Hey guys. How are you doing?" I ask.

"We're doing good. How are you two doing?" Adam asks.

"We're doing good. My dad's tell me that you used to be one hell of a wrestler." I say to Chris Irvine.

"Yeah, your Dad's were two of my favorite wrestlers to go against. They put up one hell of a fight, and I always left the ring battered and bruised after a match with them. One time, I put Randy in the walls of Jericho, and he countered it and then punted me in the head. After he punted me, he picked me up and then nailed the RKO on me. He…he was one sadistic wrestler; but I loved his in ring character. I…I was a heel; but your father was like an uber heel." Chris says.

"That's really cool." I say.

"Yeah. I loved wrestling John too. He…he would put me in the STF and after I tapped out, he would help me up and shake my hand and make me feel better about losing to him." Chris says.

"That sounds like something my dad would do. I'll be right back." I say. I leave the pool area and head to the front desk.

"Hello. Can I borrow a piece of paper and a pen?" I ask.

"Sure." The front desk lady says. She hands me a piece of paper and a pen and I smile at her and then head back to the pool. I walk over to Evan, Adam, and Chris and smile at them.

"Sorry. I had to go get a piece of paper and a pen. Can I have your autograph please?" I ask Chris.

"Ah…wow. I haven't signed an autograph in like 10 years." Chris says.

"I…I admire you Chris." I say as I hand him the piece of paper and the pen. He signs the paper and then hands it to me along with the pen.

"Thanks Chris." I say.

"You're welcome man." Chris says.

"Evan baby." I say.

"Yeah." Evan says.

"Let's go swimming." I say.

"K." Evan says.

"We're going to go. We'll see you tonight." Chris says as him and Adam stand up, grab their stuff, and leave the pool area. After Evan and I put our stuff down, we power walk to the deep end and dive in.

**A Few Hours Later: 9:07 PM**

My music starts playing, and after I strike a couple of poses, Evan and I start making our way down to the ring. I climb into the ring and a couple of seconds later, Adam's music starts playing and after he strikes a couple of poses, he runs down to the ring and slides into it.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:20 PM**

I nail the AA on Adam and then pin him for the win. Evan climbs into the ring and gives me a hug and a kiss.

"Good job baby." Evan says.

"Thanks hon. Hold on…I have something I gotta do." I say. I walk over to Adam and get on one knee next to him.

"Are you ok Adam?" I ask.

"Yeah, my back hurts a little bit." Adam says.

"Come on, let me help you up." I say. Adam sits up and I grab ahold of his hand and I help him stand up. He's in obvious pain, and I motion for the trainers and they make their way down to the ring and start tending to Adam.

"It's going to be ok man. Can you call me later tonight and tell me if you are ok or not?" I ask.

"Yeah." Adam says.

"I…I'm sorry if I hurt you." I say.

"Don't worry man. I've had back problems my whole life." Adam says.

"O…ok." I say as Evan and I exit the ring and make our way up the ramp.

"That was really nice of you Evan." Joe says.

"Thanks man. I…I could tell that he was in pain. I…I just wanted to make sure that he was ok." I say.

"I'll see you later man." Joe says.

"Bye." I say.

**A Couple Of Hours Later: 11:00 PM**

We just got back to our room and I put my bag on a chair and lie down on the bed.

"Baby." I say.

"Yeah." Evan says.

"Come here." I say. Evan walks over to the bed and sits down next to me. I pull him on top of me and claim his lips. I run my tongue over his bottom lip and his mouth opens to grant me access. His hands sneak into my sweat pants and he starts rubbing me through my boxers. A couple of minutes later, we stop kissing and Evan gets off of me, and stands up on the bed and starts slowly taking off his clothes. Once he gets his clothes removed, I let out a moan.

"You're hard." I mumble.

"Every time we make out, I get hard." Evan says.

"Oh god." I say. I roll off of the bed and after removing my clothes; I walk over to my bag and open the side pocket. I take out a condom (The pill makes Evan sick) and a bottle of lube and walk back to the bed.

"Get on your hands and knees." I say. Evan gets onto his hands and knees and I climb onto the bed and position myself behind him. I open the condom and slip it on my hard member. I open the bottle of lube and squirt some onto my fingers. I slip a finger into his tight opening and he lets out a moan.

"No more prep baby. I need you now." I slip my finger out of him start stroking myself. Once the condom is fully covered in lube, I push into Evan and the both of us let out a moan. I give Evan a couple of seconds to adjust before I angle my hips and start a quick pace that I know will send us both over the edge in a matter of minutes.

"Right there baby. Oh god…I love you so damn much." Evan says.

"I love you too baby. Oh god, I'm close, so damn close." I say.

A couple of minutes later, the both of us cum, screaming each other's name. After recuperating, I slowly pull out of Evan and Evan collapses and I get off of the bed and dispose of the condom. I walk into the bathroom and get a washcloth off of the towel rack. I walk into the bedroom and Evan rolls over so I can wipe the cum off of the bed and his stomach. After cleaning off the bed and Evan's stomach, I throw the washcloth towards the bathroom and then get onto the bed and lie down next to Evan. He lays his head on my chest and a few minutes later, we drift to sleep.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks. **


	60. Chapter 61

**11/19/2031 9:00 AM**

Evan and I just woke up and after showering and getting dressed; we grab our wallets and cell phones, and head over to my parents' room. I knock on the door and my Dad John answers and he lets us in.

"Hey guys. I wanted to tell you that I am proud of you for making sure Adam was ok." My Dad John says.

"Thanks Dad. Yesterday, Chris Irvine told me how you used to help him up after matches and shake his hand and he said that it always made him feel better about losing to you, so last night, I decided to help Adam because I could tell that he was in pain. By the way, I got Chris' autograph last night." I say.

"Wow." John says.

"Do you guys want to go to breakfast with us?" I ask.

"Sure. Randy!" My Dad John yells.

"Are you almost done in there?" He asks.

"I'll be out in a few minutes." My Dad Randy says.

A few minutes later, My Dad Randy exits the bathroom and after my Dad's grab their wallets and cell phones we exit the room and head down to the hotel restaurant so we can get some breakfast.

"Welcome to Adair's. How many people are in your party?" The hostess asks us.

"Four." I say.

"Alright. Follow me please." She says as she picks up four menus and starts walking towards a table. We walk up to a table and she hands us our menus and we sit down.

"Your waiter will be with you in a couple of minutes." She says.

"Thank you ma'am." I say. She nods at us and then walks away. I open my menu and start looking over the many food options.

"I think I am going to get the Denver omelet again." I say.

"Again?" My Dad John asks.

"I had it yesterday morning." I say.

"Ah." My Dad John says.

"Yesterday morning sucked. Stupid waiter didn't put our order in, so it took us 45 minutes to get our food." Evan says.

"Sucky." My Dad John says.

"Yeah it was." Evan says as a waiter walks up to our table.

"I remember you guys from yesterday. Once again, sorry about my idiotic ex-boyfriend." The waiter says.

"It's ok." I say.

"Anyways, can I get you guys started off with some drinks?" He asks.

"Can I get a large glass of apple juice?" I ask.

"Sure, and for you sir?" He asks Evan.

"I'll take a large glass of orange juice please." Evan says.

"Alright. What would you two lovely men like to drink?" He asks My Dad Randy and My Dad John.

"Ah…I'll take a large glass of apple juice please." My Dad Randy says. Like father like son.

"Ok…and for you?" He asks My Dad John.

"I'll take a large glass of orange juice." My Dad says.

"Alright. I'll be back in a couple of minutes with your drinks." He says as he walks away.

"Did he just call you two lovely?" Evan asks.

"I think so. I haven't been called lovely in a long ass time." My Dad Randy says.

"Maybe he thinks that you two are hot." Evan says as we share a laugh. A couple of minutes later, the waiter returns with our drinks, and after he takes our food orders, he takes our menus and walks away.

"Did you see the way he looked at us?" My Dad Randy asks.

"Yeah, the dude wants you…the both of you." Evan says.

"Ew." My Dad Randy, My Dad John, and I say at the same time.

"Anyways. Do you guys want to come over for dinner tonight?" My Dad Randy asks.

"We would love to." I say.

"Ok. Ah…can you come over at 6:00?" My Dad Randy asks.

"Sure." I say.

**A Few Hours Later: 3:00 PM**

Evan and I just got home, and after grabbing our bags from the trunk, we shut the trunk, lock the car, and then head inside. After throwing our clothes into the washing machine, we put our bags into our room and then head downstairs so we can watch TV.

"What do you want to watch?" Evan asks.

"I think the Phoenix Mercury are playing at 3:30 on ESPN 2." I say.

"Ok. We can watch the game and then go over to your parents' house for dinner." Evan says.

"Ok." I say.

**A Little Over Two Hours Later: 6:00 PM**

We just arrived at my parents' house and I open the front door and we head inside.

"Dad's!" I yell.

"We're in the kitchen!" My Dad Randy yells. Evan and I walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table.

"Hey Daddies. What's for dinner?" I ask in my best childish tone.

"We're making shrimp in a white wine butter sauce. We're also making pasta, salad, and garlic bread." My Dad John says.

"Oh god…my favorite." I say.

"I know. Natalya!" My Dad John yells.

"I'll be down in a couple of minutes!" Natalya yells back.

A couple of minutes later, Natalya walks into the kitchen and after giving Evan and I a hug, she sits down next to Evan.

"Hey baby sis. Long time no talk. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. I met someone." Natalya says.

"Really. What's his name?" I ask.

"Aaron. He's really cute and we're going on a date tomorrow tonight." Natalya says.

"Ah…my baby sis is growing up." I say jokingly.

"Very funny." Natalya says.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" My Dad John asks.

"Pepsi please." I say.

"Me too." Evan and Natalya say at the same time which causes us all to laugh.

After my Dad John gets us drinks, he hands them to us, and then heads back to the stove.

A few minutes later, dinner is finished cooking, and after My Dad Randy sets the table, My Dad John places the food on the table and I fix myself a plate.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" My Dad Randy asks Evan, Natalya and I.

"Sure." I answer for all of us.

"Our doctor wants the five of us to try out a new medication that her and her partner developed. It's a series of five shots over a period of five days. She…she said that all of our pain will go away, and…and she said that we will live forever if the shot works. She…she said that your Dad and I could wrestle again." My Dad Randy says.

"You've got to be kidding me." I say.

"I'm not kidding you Chase. She said that the shot will allow us to regenerate, and she…she said that since your Dad and I are over the age of 40, the shot will turn the clock back 15 years and your Dad and I will look the same way we did 15 years ago." My Dad Randy says.

"What if the shot doesn't work? What will happen then?" I ask.

"She said that there is a 90% chance the shots will work." He says.

"O…ok. I'm in." I say.

"Are you serious baby?" Evan asks.

"I have no reason to believe that my parents would lie to me." I say.

"Alright, I'm in." Evan says.

"Me too." Natalya says.

"Will…will we look the same way for the rest of our lives? Or, well you know." I say.

"She said that you three would stop aging once you turn 30." He says.

"Oh, cool." I say.

"Do you guys mind if we get started on the shots tomorrow?" He asks.

"We don't mind." We say at the same time.

"Alright. I'll call her after dinner and tell her that we are ready when she is." He says.

"Ok." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later: 6:30 PM**

We just finished eating, and after My Dad Randy and I do the dishes, I head to the living room and My Dad Randy stays in the kitchen so he can call the doctor. I sit down next to Evan.

A few minutes later, he walks into the living room and sits down next to My Dad John.

"We have an appointment for the shots at 9:30." My Dad Randy says.

"Ok. Do…do you mind if we stay here?" I ask.

"What's wrong baby? You seem a little tense." Evan says.

"My…my head hurts." I say.

"I'm going to go get you some ibuprofen. I'll be right back." My Dad John says.

A couple of minutes later, he returns with a small cup of water and two ibuprofen pills. He hands me the pills and the cup of water and I take the pills.

"Thanks Daddy." I say.

"You're welcome buddy." My Dad John says as he gives me a kiss on the forehead.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:30 PM**

Evan and I watched a movie after my headache went away. Now, we are lying in bed.

"Are…are you scared baby?" I ask Evan.

"A little bit; but I trust your Dad's, and I know that they would never intentionally harm us." Evan says.

"You're right." I say.

A few minutes later, we drift to sleep.


	61. Chapter 62

**11/20/2031 8:30 AM**

Evan and I just woke up, and after showering and getting dressed, we head down to the kitchen.

"Hey Daddies." I say.

"Hey Chase, hey Evan. How are you guys doing?" My Dad Randy says.

"I'm doing good." I say.

"Me too." Evan says.

"Do you guys want something to eat?" My Dad John asks us.

"Ah…I'll take a bagel please." I say.

"Me too." Evan says.

"Alright, two bagels coming right up." My Dad John says.

"What time are we going to leave?" I ask.

"Ah…as soon as Natalya finishes getting dressed." My Dad Randy says.

"Ok." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:30 AM**

We just arrived at the doctor's office and after getting out of the car, we head inside. After a couple of minutes, we head back to an exam room, and John, Randy, and Natalya sit down on the exam table and Evan and I sit down in a couple of chairs that are next to the exam table.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:50 AM**

After the doctor explains to us everything that the shot will do to us, she gives us the shot, and after we schedule an appointment for tomorrow, we head home. We walk into the house and Evan and I head up to the spare bedroom.

"I feel kind of tired baby." I say.

"Me too." Evan says.

"I wonder if it's because of the shots." I say.

"Do you have the list of side effects that the doctor gave us?" Evan asks me.

"Ah…yeah." I say as I take the list out of my pocket and start reading it.

"Ah…the side effects are nausea, loss of appetite, headaches until the fifth shot, and sleepiness." I say.

"Great. I hope these shots work." Evan says.

"Me too." I mumble. Evan and I lay down and a couple of minutes later, we drift to sleep.

**A Few Days Later: 11/25/2031 9:00 AM**

I awaken to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I sit up in bed, wipe the sleep out of eyes and grab my phone off of the nightstand.

"Hello." I mumble.

"Chase…it…it worked. I need you to come over right now." My Dad John says.

"What…what worked?" I ask tiredly.

"The shots. The shots worked." My Dad John says.

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"Yes. Now get your ass over here, and bring Evan." My Dad John says.

"We'll be over in a few minutes." I mumble.

"K, bye." My Dad John says.

"Bye." I say as I hang up and put the phone down on the night stand. After we got our final shot yesterday, Natalya, Evan, My Dad John, My Dad Randy and I flew to New York City for Raw. I have a match against Adam tonight. The writers have the two of us in matches against each other for the next four episodes of Raw. Natalya is with us because school was cancelled due to lack of teachers. Yeah, you heard me, lack of teachers. Her school's teachers went on strike.

After I wake Evan up, we shower, get dressed, and head to My Dad John and My Dad Randy's room. Natalya, My Dad John, My Dad Randy, Evan and I are in adjoining rooms. I knock on the door My Dad John opens the door and my mouth drops.

"Oh…oh my god Daddy. You…you look amazing." I say.

"Thanks buddy. It worked. I can't believe it worked. I feel amazing. My neck doesn't hurt anymore. My back doesn't hurt anymore and…and it doesn't take me 15 minutes to get hard anymore." My Dad John says.

"Daddy." I say.

"Sorry buddy." My Dad John says as he lets us in. Evan and I walk over to the bed and my mouth drops at the sight of my Dad Randy.

"Wow. You…you look amazing." I say.

"Thanks buddy. I feel amazing. My shoulder doesn't hurt anymore and like your dad, it doesn't take me…" Before my Dad Randy can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"TMI." I yell as we share a laugh.

"What…what are you guys going to tell the fans tonight?" Evan asks. _Question stealer._

"We're going to tell them that we both tried out a new drug, and the drug worked and now we can wrestle again. Well, we're going to tell them a lot more than that; but anyways, John and I were wondering if you guys could get some breakfast for us. We don't want the fans seeing us until tonight." My Dad Randy says.

"Ok. What do you guys want to eat?" I ask.

"I want French Toast, scrambled eggs, sausage and hash browns, and your Dad wants pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and hash browns." My Dad Randy says.

"Ok. I'm going to go wake Natalya up and ask her if she wants anything." I say.

"Ok. Thanks buddy. Here's 60 bucks. If it's not enough, use some of your money, and I'll pay you back when you get back." My Dad Randy says.

"Ok, thanks Daddy." I say.

"You're welcome buddy." My Dad Randy says.

"Come on baby. Let's go get us some breakfast." I say.

"Ok." Evan says as he interlaces our hands and we exit my parents room, walk five feet, and I knock on Natalya's hotel room door, and she opens the door and lets us in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Natalya asks as she closes the door.

"Daddy John and Daddy Randy want Evan and I to go get some food for them. Do you want anything?" I ask Natalya.

"Ah…can I come with you guys?" Natalya asks me.

"Sure." I say.

**A Few Hours Later: 11:30 PM**

Raw went well. At first, the fans thought that my parents were impersonators, so they only cheered for a couple of minutes when my parents walked onto to the stage. Once my parents explained to the fans that they were actually Randy Cena and John Cena, and that they had both taken an experimental drug that gave them the ability to regenerate and made them younger, the fans went nuts. When my parents told the fans that they were going to start wrestling again, they went bonkers. I hope my parents know what there getting themselves into. I pray to god that I don't have to defend my championship against one of them at the next PPV.

After Evan and I shower, we put on some boxers, brush our teeth, and head to bed. Good night everyone.


	62. Chapter 63

**11/26/2031 9:00 AM**

I awaken to the feeling of my cock getting sucked. I wipe the sleep out of my eyes and moan.

"Oh god Evan. You're mouth feels so good baby." I mumble. Evan releases my cock, gets off of the bed, and walks over to my bag. He's naked and hard.

"What…what are you doing?" I ask Evan.

"I'm getting a condom and the lube." Evan says.

"O…ok." I mumble as I start stroking myself. After Evan grabs a condom and the lube out of my bag, he walks over to the bed and hands me the condom and the lube.

"I…I want you to top." I say.

"Are…are you serious?" Evan asks me.

"Yeah." I say as I hand him the condom and the lube.

"O…ok." Evan says as he opens the condom and slips it onto his hard member. He's about to open the bottle of lube; but I stop him before he can open the bottle.

"Wait baby." I say.

"What?" Evan asks me.

"We don't need lube." I say.

"Why not?" Evan asks me.

"Because we can't feel pain, remember?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, hah." Evan says as he sets the lube down on the bedside table. He gets onto the bed and crawls over to me. I open my legs to give him access to my tight entrance. Evan pushes into me and I moan.

"Fuck your tight." Evan says.

"I haven't bottomed in…in two years." I mumble. Evan starts a fast pace hitting my prostate with each thrust of his hips. He takes my neglected member into his hand and he starts stroking me in time with his hard thrusts.

"Ah…fuck!" I yell as I cum all over Evan's hand and some of it lands on my stomach.

"So close, so damn close." Evan mumbles. With one last thrust into me, Evan cums screaming my name. After recuperating, Evan pulls out of me and rolls off of me and lies down next to me. I reach over to the nightstand and grab a Kleenex and hand it to Evan. He wipes the cum off of his hand, my tummy, and then he takes off the condom and wraps it up in the Kleenex and then he hands me the bundle and I throw it into the trash.

"We should get up and shower baby." Evan says.

"Mmmk." I mumble. Evan and I get out of bed and head into the bathroom.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:30 AM**

Evan and I just got out of the shower and after getting dressed, we grab our keys, wallets and cell phones and head down to the garage, and get into our rental car. After calling my parents and telling them what we were doing, I start the car and back out of the parking spot. Evan and I are heading to McDonald's for breakfast. Once at McDonald's, we get out of the car and head inside.

"Welcome to McDonald's. I can take your order whenever you're ready." The cashier says.

"Can I get two Sausage McMuffins with egg, a bacon egg and cheese bagel, and a large orange juice please?" I ask the cashier.

"Sure. Your total comes to 7.00." The cashier says.

"Wait wait wait wait wait. I haven't ordered yet." Evan says.

"Oh, sorry sir. I thought that you were finished ordering." The cashier says.

"It's ok ma'am. Can I get a bacon egg and cheese bagel and a large orange juice please?" Evan asks the lady.

"Sure. Are you guys done ordering now?" She asks us.

"Yes." I say.

"Alright. Your total comes to 11.50." The cashier says. I take my wallet out of my pocket, open it, and take out a 20 dollar bill and hand it to the lady. A couple of seconds later, she hands me back my change and the receipt and I put the money and the receipt into my wallet and then I put my wallet into my pocket.

"Have a good day ma'am." I say.

"You too." She says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 11:00 AM**

Evan and I just got back to the hotel, and after packing our bags, My Dad Randy, My Dad John, Natalya Evan and I head to the airport. We're heading home for Thanksgiving and on Friday we're heading to Trenton New Jersey for Friday Night Smackdown.

**A Few Hours Later: 2:30 PM**

Evan and I are in our kitchen. Evan's finishing his lunch and I'm washing the plate and fork that I used.

"Baby." Evan says.

"Yeah." I say.

"I'm glad that we can't feel pain anymore, because if we could, this would hurt really, really bad." Evan says.

"What?" I ask as I turn around and look at Evan. Evan stands up and I gasp at the sight of a fork sticking out of his leg.

"Oh my god." I say as I run over to Evan and drops to my knees in front of him.

"It's ok baby. We can't feel pain anymore, remember?" Evan asks me.

"What? You…you have a fork sticking out of your leg baby. I…shit. Why would you do this to me Evan? You scared the shit out of me." I say. _Damn it Evan. You scared the shit out of me. For like, two seconds I forgot that the both of us have the ability to regenerate. God, why would he do this to me? Fuck!_

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you. I thought it would be funny. I'm sorry." Evan says as he takes the fork out of his leg and the wound closes. I stand up walk over to the sink, grab a clean sponge, get it wet, and walk over to Evan. I inspect his shorts and thankfully there isn't any blood on them. After wiping the blood off of his leg, I give him a kiss and after throwing away the sponge, I wash my hands. After Evan and I do the dishes, we head into the living room to watch TV.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:00 PM**

Evan and I just finished brushing our teeth, and after stripping down to our boxers, we head to bed. Good night everyone.

**A.N. Good night everyone. For everyone who reads Centon Baby, I am sorry. I accidentally added this chapter of Love Knows No Boundary's to Centon Baby. Sorry guys. **


End file.
